Welcome to 'Harry Potter Awards!
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: HPA akhirnya berakhir! Selamat menikmati chapter 13: 'Gala Dinner part 2', ya, guys!
1. Red Carpet

**A/N : **Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama gue melanglang buana di perjagatan fanfiction, bikin juga gue fanfic berbahasa Indonesia. Hehe… Ngaku-ngaku orang Indonesia, tapi, baru bikin fic yang pake bahasa sendiri baru satu ini. Bisa dihujat gue sama orang Indonesia… Udahlah, gak usah panjang-panjang. Langsung aja ke ceritanya!!

**DISCLAIMER : **PUNYA GUE!! Si JK Rowling cuman minjem dari gue!! Gue serius, nih, ngomongnya!! Yaudah, deh, kalo gak percaya. Emang gue ngibul, sih...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**THE RED CARPET**

Hogwarts School of Wizards and Wizardry tau-tau rame!! Bukan cuma rame sama penyihir-penyihir, tapi juga sama Muggle dan wartawan! Weits! Ada apaan, ya? Ditambah lagi, para penyihir plus Muggle itu pada jejeritan histeris gak jelas (lebih cenderung lebay), sementara yang wartawan (dari media cetak sama TV) pada sibuk motret-motret dan ngerekam semua kejadian yang ada di situ. Mereka semua pada ngumpul rame di depan pintu masuk ke Great Hall yang udah dipasang red carpet panjang dari gerbang masuk sekolah sampe ke depan pintu masuk Great Hall.

Hm… Sebenernya, di Hogwarts ada apaan, sih?

"Selamat datang semuanya!!" seru Lee Jordan lewat mikenya. "Selamat datang di acara award paling keren sepanjang masa, 'Harry Potter Awards'!!" Fans langsung pada jejeritan lagi, lebih kenceng dan lebih menggelegar dari yang sebelumnya, bikin langit-langit sekolah sempet bergetar sesaat karena kedahsyatan getaran suara mereka (halah).

"Sabar, semuamya... Kalo kelewat ribut gitu, gimana gue bisa ngewawancarain orang-orang yang lewat di sini?" kata Lee ke arah fans dan dia buang muka lagi ke arah kamera terdekat sambil senyum lebar. "Pemirsa, anda masih menyaksikan 'The Wizard Channel', spesial Harry Potter Awards a.k.a. HPA, bersama saya, host paling keren seluruh dunia sihir, Lee Jordan!"

Lee langsung ditimpukin sama fans-fans yang daritadi udah kesel nungguin acaranya mulai.

"ADUH!!" Lee berusaha menghindar dari amukan fans. "OI!! Kok, gue ditimpukin, sih?! ADUH!! Eh, gila lo! Ngelempar gue pake sepatu hak 10 centi!! OUCH!! Weits. Lumayan, ada hp kelempar... makasih, ya!"

(**A/N :** mulai dari sini, bentuknya dialog semua)

**Fans #1** : Heh!! Nyadar diri, dong!! Lo tu, gak ada apa-apanya dibandingin sama karakter HP yang laen!!

**Lee** : Eh, kalo gak ada gue, pertandingan Quidditch gak bakal seru! Bakalan garing!!

**Fans #2** : Biarin!! Mending kita ngeliatin muka-muka ganteng pemainnya daripada dengerin lo ngoceh yang nggak-nggak!!

**Lee** : Ih! Tega bener fansnya... (berdeham, terus senyum lagi ke arah kamera) Terserah fans mau ngomong apa, yang jelas, HPA bakal digelar nanti jam 8 malam waktu setempat! Berhubung sekarang udah jam 7, mulai banyak artis-artis dari HP yang berdatangan. Ng... (nyari-nyari orang di red carpet yang bisa di wawancarain) Ah!! Ada 3 ekor!! (nyamperin)

**Fans :** (pada jerit sekenceng-kencengnya) HARRY!!

**Harry** : (cuma senyum-senyum terus melambaikan tangan ke arah fans yang sebagian udah pada pingsan di tempat)

**Lee** : Harry, my man!! 'Pa kabar lo?

**Harry** : Bae'. (nyengir)

**Lee** : (celingukan) Lo gak sama Ron ma Hermione?

**Harry** : Nggak. Gue gak mau ganggu mereka. Maklum, pengantin baru, masih hot-hot banget... Tapi, (nyengir tambah lebar) gue juga ditemenin sama 2 orang yang spesial, lho!!

**Lee** : (ngeliat 2 orang ce', yang satu rambutnya hitam yang satu lagi rambutnya merah) Cho Chang sama Ginny Weasley!! Apa kabar, girls?!

**Cho, Ginny** : (senyum manis) Baik.

**Fans** : (pada sebel ngeliat Ginny sama Cho nempel-nempel ke Harry)

**Harry :** Eh, ntar dulu. Mereka berdua udah bukan Weasley sama Chang lagi.

**Lee** : Hah? (bingung) Terus...?

**Harry** : (ngerangkul Cho sama Ginny) sekarang dua-duanya udah jadi Potter! (nyengir)

**Fans** : (pada gedubrakan sama nangis-nangis darah dan garuk-garuk aspal. Beberapa pada pingsan gara-gara shock) NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Lee :** (mangap selebar-lebarnya) Jadi, bulan lalu yang ada gosip lo mau nikah itu...

**Harry :** Ya sama mereka berdua ini.

**Lee :** AH!! Maruk banget, lo! Bagi-bagi, 'napa?? Gue masih menjomblo, nih...

**Ginny :** Sama Alicia Spinnet aja. Kayaknya lo berdua cocok.

**Cho :** He-eh. Kalo Angelina, kan, udah digebet sama George.

**Lee** : Ah, udahlah! Love life gue gak penting! Sekarang, gue mau nanya. (nyodorin mike ke arah Harry, mimik muka serius) Apa yang membuat Anda ingin menikah dengan keduanya, Mr. Potter?

**Harry :** (ngerenyit)... sok formal amat... (batuk-batuk sebentar) Soalnya, gue bingung mau milih yang mana. Ginny, imut banget. (ngeliat ke arah Ginny yang blushing) Cho, cantik banget. (ngelirik ke arah Cho yang mesem-mesem) Daripada bingung terus, meding gue embat dua-duanya aja!! Lagian, gak ada yang protes, kan?

**Fans** : (nangis tersedu-sedu) Kita yang gak rela!!

**Harry :** Lagian, gue, kan, cakep. Jadi, jangan salahin gue kalo banyak yang naksir gue.

(hening)

**Lee :** (ngamuk ke arah fans) Kok, kalo dia narsis, gak ditimpukin!! Giliran gue aja yang narsis, semua barang-barang lo melayang ke muka gue!!

**Fans :** Habis itu kenyataan, sih. Kalo lo, kan, ngibul.

**Lee** : (geleng-geleng kepala) Cukup dengan gosip, sekarang gue mau tanya-tanya pendapat lo tentang acara award malem ini. Gimana? Menurut lo, lo punya kesempatan buat menang, gak?

**Harry** : Pastilah! Orang gue tokoh utamanya, masa' gue gak dapet apa-apa?? Judul awardnya aja pake nama gue! Harusnya mereka bayar royalti ke gue, pake-pake nama gue seenak jidat!!

**Lee** : Kira-kira, kategori apa yang bakal lo menangin?

**Harry** : Hmm... berhubung kita gak ada yang dikasih tau soal nominatornya, gue pikir gue bisa menang di 'Best Character'. 'Kan gue tokoh utamanya! Oh! Atau mungkin gue juga bisa menang di 'Best Couple' atau 'Best Hero'!!

**Lee** : Wiih... cukup percaya diri rupanya Mr. Harry Potter ini (sambil ngeliat ke arah kamera). Sekarang, masuk dulu, gih, sebelum tempat yang pewe keambil.

(Terus Harry, Cho, sama Ginny masuk ke dalem Great Hall sambil melambai-lambai ala miss universe. **A/N : **Ngomong-ngomong, Miss Universe 2008 dari Venezuela, lho! Indonesia ikut, ya? Wakilnya siapa? Kasih tau gue, dong...)

**Lee** : Coba kita liat... ada siapa lagi, ya? Oh! Eh, eh, eh!! Jangan masuk dulu! Mau diwawancara sebentar, nih!! Tunggu!!

**Ron, Hermione**: (noleh) Eh, Lee.

**Lee** : Cieee... pengantin baru. Gimana, kesannya setelah tinggal serumah?

**Ron, Hermione** : (pada liat-liatan terus ngangkat bahu bareng-bareng)

**Lee** : Lho? Kata Harry lo berdua lagi hot-hotnya? Gimana, sih?? Nggak kompak, nih, sama temen sendiri!!

**Ron** : Itu dia masalahnya...

**Hermione** : Kita udah kelewat sering berduaan. Awalnya kita seneng-seneng aja udah nikah. Bisa ngapa-ngapain dan ngelakuin hal diluar kebiasaan. Yang penting udah halal buat agama dan legal di mata hukum. Tapi, lama kelamaan capek juga ngadepin orang yang itu-itu juga. Setiap hari dari umur 11 taun sampe sekarang gue, kan, udah berhadapan sama kecengo'an Ron!

**Ron :** (manggut-manggut) Iya, iya. Lha gue udah dari umur 11 taun ngadepin kesongongan Hermione.

**Lee :** Tapi, lo berdua gak bakal cerai, kan, gara-gara ini? Masa' baru nikah langsung...

**Ron, Hermione** : (liat-liatan lagi)

**Ron** : Kayaknya nggak, deh. Soalnya menurut aku (ngelus pipi Hermione) pinter kamu itu seksi banget.

**Hermione** : (blushing) Ron... Aku juga nganggep kecengo'an kamu itu lucu banget. Bikin kamu jadi lugu, polos, dan imut. Dan kalo kamu lagi dodol gitu, jadi makin innocent gimanaaa gitu...

**Ron :** Aaww, Hermione...

**Hermione :** Aaww, Ronald...

**Lee, Fans :** (udah mulai eneg ngeliat adegan Ron-Hermione)

**Lee :** Masuk aja deh, lo berdua sebelum bikin kita muntah beneran. (ngedorong Ron sama Hermione yang udah mulai cium-ciuman)

(terus Ron sama Hermione ngambil tempat duduk di Great Hall. Yang jelas, tempat duduk mereka dipojokan biar gak bisa diganggu orang)

**Lee** : (mulai celingukan lagi buat nyari mangsa) AHA!! Neville, Luna, Fred, dan George!

**Neville, Luna** : Hai.

**Fred, George** : Lee!! Sobatku tersayang!! (meluk Lee kuat-kuat sampe Lee keabisan napas) Kangen banget kita sama lo...!!

**Lee** : Oi... (dengan suara kayak orang kecekek) Gue gak bisa napas...

**Fred, George** : (ngelepasin Lee sambil nyengir)

**Lee **: (benerin posisi dasinya yang sempet berantakan gara-gara dua anak kembar itu) Oke. Langsung aja. Berhubung lo berempat statusnya gak ada gosip, gue langsung aja nanya, gimana pendapat lo soal HPA ini? Mulai dari yang paling muda, Luna!!

**Luna **: (ngejawab pake suaranya yang mendayu-dayu dan agak mistis itu) Asik.

**Neville **: Keren! Crowdnya cihuy punya!!

**Fred, George **: HPA gokil!! Tapi, hostnya bapuk. (sambil nunjuk Lee)

**Lee **: Sialan lo. Udah, sana! Masuk!

**Fred **: Yaaaah... Kok, kita sebentar doang diwawancarainnya??

**George **: Iya. Giliran Ron, Hermione, sama Harry aja lama.

**Fred** : Diskriminasi...

**Lee** : Heh, bukan itu maksud gue...

**George** : Jadi host gak becus...

**Lee** : Gue sebentar doang ngewawancarain lo pada gara-gara ada artis-artis lain yang mau gue wawancara, daripada mereka keburu ngacir ke dalem!! Tuh, kan! Malfoy udah pada dateng!! (di backsoundnya fans udah pada nereakin nama 'Draco' dengan histeris)

**Fred : **(menggenggam tangan George dengan tatapan mata sedih kayak mau nangis) Ternyata temen kita sendiri menelantarkan kita...

**George** : (pake mimik muka yang sama kayak Fred) Ho-oh. Dia lebih mentingin Malfoy daripada temennya sendiri... Hiks.

**Lee** : Aaaahhh!! Lama lo semua!! (nendang masuk Fred sama George ke dalem Great Hall) Sebentar, sebentar. Kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu, nih!

**Draco **: Ngobrol apaan? Ngantuk, nih!

**Lee **: bentaaarrr, aja.

**Draco** : (rolls eyes) Yaudah. 5 menit aja, ya.

**Lucius** : 5 menit? Draco, kamu gimana, sih? 5 menit, tuh, masih kebaikan! Yang lebih jahat lagi, dong!! (nguap lebar. Imagenya yang cool langsung ilang)

**Draco** : Oh. Iya, ya? Mmm... 5 detik aja, deh, kalo gitu.

**Lee **: Hah? 5 detik? Mo ngomong apa, gue??

**Draco** : Nah. udah 5 detik. Masuk, yok, Dad. (langsung ngeloyor pergi sama Lucius)

**Lee** : (garuk-garuk kepala) Buset, dah... kejem bener...

**Fans** : (tereak sekenceng-kencengnya) KYAAAAAAAA!! JAMES!! (lebay)

**James, Lily** : (jalan di red carpet sambil melemparkan senyum memukau (ceileh!) ke arah fans)

**Lee** : Prongsie!! Lily-Flower!! (lagi-lagi celingukan kiri-kanan). Eh, 3 ekor lagi mana?

**James** : Emangnya kita harus bareng-bareng mereka mulu? (sinis)

**Lee** : Ya nggak juga, sih. Tapi, lebih afdol kalo lo datengnya berempat, kan? Biar cewek-cewek lebih heboh lagi.

**James **: Ah, gue sendirian aja udah cukup bikin seluruh dunia heboh dengan muka ganteng gue. Gak perlu 3 orang lainnya.(senyum ke arah fans yang pada guling-guling kesenengan)

**Lee **: Kok dia gak ditimpukin juga?? (kesel)

**Fans** : Soalnya emang kenyataan.

**Lee** : Sialan... Pada kemana, sih, 3 orang lainnya?

**James** : Peter kayaknya ketiduran. Soalnya kemaren malem dia baru bikin party gede-gedean di rumahnya.

**Lee** : Hah? Party? Kok, kita gak diundang?

**James **: Soalnya partynya cuma buat Death Eaters. Yang bukan Death Eaters dilarang masuk. Gue taunya pas lagi nelpon Wormtail kemaren malem. Pokoknya, rumah dia kemaren malem, tu, riot banget. Ribut banget.

**Lee** : Oohh… Terus, yang 2 lainnya kemana? Bukannya mereka on time kalo dateng? Well, sebenernya cuma Remus yang on time, Siriusnya mah, telat mulu kerjanya...

**James **: Kalo Moony lagi di rumah Padfoot. (bisik-bisik) Berdua doang. (nyengir nakal)

**Lee** : Berdua doang?? (senyum sumringah) Wah, gosip baru, gosip baru!! Gue suka gosip baru!!

**Lily** : (berdeham) Oi, oi... Jangan ngegosipin temen sendiri, dong, James! Mending kita masuk aja, yuk. (narik-narik jubahnya James)

**James** : Tapi, Lils, gosipin orang, tu, asik, lho!! Apalagi kalo subyeknya udah Remus sama Sirius!! Beehh... mantep gila!! Eh, eh, mau tau, gak, gosip terhangat soal mereka berdua? Fresh from the oven, lho!!(bisik-bisik ke arah Lee sambil senyum-senyum jail)

**Lee** : Eh, beneran ada? Mau, mau!! Asik! Gosip baru!! (semangat)

**Lily** : (mendesah) Terpaksa, deh... (ngeluarin tongkat sihirnya dan ngarahin ke arah James) _Imperio! _

**James** : (badannya langsung gak bisa digerakin)

**Lily** : (ngarahin James masuk ke Great Hall pake tongkatnya. Maklum, Jamesnya, kan, lagi dibawah Imperius Curse yang baru dipake Lily) Daripada kelamaan di luar bikin dosa ngomongin orang, mending masuk aja. Bye, Lee.

**Lee **: Yaaah... Sayang banget. Padahal bentar lagi dapet gosip baru, tuh... Ck! Udah, ah, kerja lagi. (celingukan nyari mangsa, eh, artis buat diwawancara) Ah! Ada 1 orang! Eh, wawancara sebentar, dong!!

**Snape **: Males. (nguap lebar-lebar)

**Lee **: Sekarang gue ngerti kenapa semua Death Eater yang dateng ke sini pada ngantuk semua. Pada party semaleman suntuk, ya?

**Snape** : Iya. Soalnya, setelah buku ke 7, kita, kan, pada mencar-mencar. Biar hubungan kita gak pada renggang, kita bikin reuni sekalian party. (nguap lebih lebar dari sebelumnya) Sumpah, gue kurang tidur, nih...

**Lee **: Bikin ramuan apa, kek, biar gak ngantuk.

**Snape** : Gak bisa. (geleng-geleng kepala) Lagi ngantuk gini, bisa-bisa salah masukin bahan, lagi. Ntar, kalo gue tewas, lo mau tanggung jawab?

**Lee** : Yaa gak gitu juga, sih... Eh, eh! Ad gosip baru nggak? Kan kemaren malem baru ngumpul lagi. Pasti banyak, dong, gosip baru dari kalangan Death Eaters. Kayak, ada yang nikah, kek, punya anak, kek, udah insaf, apaan, kek!

**Snape** : (nginget-nginget kejadian dan obrolan kemaren malem) Ng... Kalo gak salah, Draco mau nikah bulan Mei...

**Fans** : (nangis tersedu-sedu) Draco...

**Lee **: Beneran??

**Snape **: Iya. Mei. Meibe yes, meibe no. (nguap lagi)

**Lee** : Yee... Kirain serius...

**Snape **: Maaf. Kita udah disumpah, sesama Death Eaters gak boleh MT. Jadi, kalo ada gosip-gosip di antara kita, yang lainnya bakal berusaha buat nutupin.

**Lee** : Yaah... gak asik. Bentar dulu. Lo sendiri gimana? Kalo ngomongin diri sendiri gak apa-apa, kan? Kok, datengnya sendirian? Gak ada cewek buat nemenin?

**Snape** : (rolls eyes) Pokoknya, sampe mati, gue tetep cinta sama Lily Evans. Gak peduli dia udah punya suami sama anak 1 biji, gue tetep cinta sama dia. Cintaku, cuma untuk seorang Lily Evans.

**Fans** : Aaaaawwwwww... sweet banget, sih...

**Snape **: Udah, ya. Gue masuk.

**Lee** : Daa... (celingukan lagi nyari artis HP yang bisa diwawancara, sampe akhirnya dia nemu 2 orang lagi lari di red carpet... Sebenernya yang lari cuma 1 orang, yang 1 lagi diseret sama yang satunya...) Lha? Ngapain mereka berdua lari-larian gitu? (bingung) Woi!! Berenti!! Dilarang lari-larian di red carpet! Ntar gue gak bisa wawancara, lagi...

**Remus **: (sebel) Aduuuh!! Kalo mau wawancara, ntaran aja, deh! Keburu-buru, nih!!

**Fans** : REMUS!! (tereak sekenceng-kencengnya)

**Sirius** : Keburu-buru, sih, boleh. Tapi, gak usah nyeret-nyeret gue gini, dong! Lo pikir gue apaan?? (narik tangannya lepas dari Remus)

**Fans** : SIRIUS!! (tereak gak lebih kenceng dari sebelumnya)

**Sirius **: (blows a kiss ke arah fansnya)

**Fans **: (pada gedubrakan pingsan saking senengnya. Yang gak pingsan meleleh di tempat)

**Lee **: Emang keburu-buru mau ngapain??

**Sirius **: Mana gue tau… Ngapain, sih, buru-buru? (noleh ke Remus) 'Kan, acaranya masih setengah jam lagi…

**Remus** : Justru itu!! (mulai panik berlebihan)

**Sirius, Lee** : Hah?

**Remus** : Gue, kan, biasanya dateng 1 jam sebelom acaranya mulai! Dan sekarang acaranya udah mau mulai setengah jam lagi!! Dan itu semua salah lo!! (nunjuk ke arah Sirius dengan kesel)

**Sirius** : (rolls eyes) Yeee… Itu, mah, derita lo. Jangan ngajak-ngajak gue.

**Remus** : Heh!! Siapa yang nelpon malem-malem terus ngerengek minta tolong ke gue buat bantuin nyari baju buat acara ini?!

**Sirius** : Gue, sih. Tapi, bukan berarti lo bisa nyeret-nyeret gue kayak gitu, kan?

**Remus** : Tapi, lo bikin kita udah telat!!

**Sirius **: Belom telat! Orang masih setengah jam lagi, kok.

**Remus** : Buat gue itu udah telah banget!! Tuh, kan! (liat ke jam tangan) Sekarang tinggal 25 menit lagi!!

**Sirius** : Itu sih, telat buat lo! Buat gue sih, masih belom!! Gak usah lebay gitu, deh, Moons!!

**Remus** : Heh! Nyadar diri!! Lo, sih, hobinya emang telat, dari dulu sampe sekarang!! Lagian, masih lebayan lo daripada gue!!

**Sirius** : Tapi, gue gak pernah telat-telat banget sampe 1 jam, kan?!

**Lee :** STOOOOPPPP!! (tereak lewat mike sekenceng-kencengnya, sampe bikin sound systemnya berdenging dan orang-orang di red carpet tutup kuping)

(hening, tinggal suara jangkrik)

**Lee :** Gue capek dengerin lo berdua berantem udah kayak orang pacaran!! (kesel) Sekarang gue mau wawancara, nih! Masalah telat gak telat, ntar aja lo berdua omongin di dalem atau pas break!!

**Sirius, Remus** : (diem)

**Lee **: (tarik napas dalem-dalem buat nenangin pikiran. Dia langsung ceria lagi sambil nyodorin mike ke arah Sirius ma Remus, nyengir jail) Jadi?

**Sirius, Remus** : (ngangkat alis mata) Jadi? Jadi apaan?

**Lee **: Lo berdua beneran pacaran??

**Fans** : (mulai jejeritan lagi, tapi bukan jejeritan kecewa atau sedih, tapi malah jejeritan seneng)

**Fans #3 :** Aih!! Cocok banget kalo mereka bener pacaran!!

**Fans #4** : Ho-oh. Mereka berdua emang serasi banget!!

**Fans #5** : Iya! Yang satu ganteng banget, yang satunya cute banget!!

**Fans **: (mulai tereak-tereak gak jelas lagi)

**Lee** : Et, dah... Berisik bener. Diem dulu, napa!! Ini orangnya mau ngomong!!

**Sirius :** Gosip dari mana, tuh?

**Lee :** Temen lo. James.

**Remus **: (ketawa garing)... James didengerin...

**Lee :** Jadi? Bener apa bo'ong? Cuma gosip belaka?

**Sirius** : (ngibasin tangan) Gosip, gosip. Lo tau, kan, gue punya cewek dimana-mana. Mana mungkin tau-tau gue pindah haluan jadi sama cowok. Sama Moony lagi. Tapi... (ngelirik Remus) diliat-liat, lo lucu juga, ya. Manis, kayak cewek! (nyengir)

**Remus **: (nonjok Sirius telak di perut bikin Sirius gak bisa berdiri dan nyumpah-nyumpah) Brengsek, lo. (berdeham) Dan gue udah punya istri dan 1 anak. Gak mungkin, kan, gue pindah haluan jadi sama dia? Biarpun dia gantengnya ngelebihin Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, Jhonny Depp, Josh Duhammel digabung jadi satu. (**A/N :** bagi yang gak tau Josh Duhammel itu siapa, dia pacarnya Fergie. Dia pernah main di 'Transformers'. Tu orang ganteng mampus...)

**Sirius **: (masih megangin perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan) ... Sumpah, sakit banget... Tega bener, sih, lo?!

**Remus** : Biarin. (cuek)

**Lee **: Jadi, cuma gosip, ya?

**Sirius, Remus** : (ngangguk barengan)

**Fans **: (kecewa)

**Sirius **: Eh, kita masuk dulu, ya? (narik Remus dari red carpet terus masuk ke Great Hall)

**Lee **: Sialan, James. Nyebarin gosip yang nggak-nggak aja... (denger ada orang lagi dateng) Tonks!!

**Tonks** : (nyamperin Lee) Liat, gak?

**Lee** : Liat apa?

**Tonks **: Suami gue.

**Lee** : Oh. Barusan lewat sini. Tapi, udah masuk, tuh.

**Tonks **: Sama siapa?

**Lee** : Sama Sirius.

**Tonks** : Udah gue duga. Daa... (langsung ngabur ke dalem Great Hall)

**Lee** : (bingung) wawancara yang aneh... (fans mulai jejeritan lebay lagi)

**Fans** : TEDDY!!

**Lee** : Hah? Teddy? Teddy yang mana, nih?? (mulai celingukan lagi nyariin yang namanya Teddy) Oh. Teddy yang ini. OI!! Teddy Bear!!

**Teddy** : Yo! (senyum ke arah fans yang makin menggila)

**Lee** : Teddy!! Apa kabar, lo? Eh, kok, keluarga lo datengnya mencar-mencar gitu? Bokap lo sama om lo, Sirius, nyokap lo sendirian. Gimana, sih? (bisik-bisik) Gak lagi berantem, kan?

**Teddy** : Om gue? Kakek gue, kali...

**Lee** : Kakek? (bingung) Kok, kakek?

**Teddy **: Ya, iya, lah. 'Kan Sirius itu pamannya nyokap gue. Jadi, kalo ke gue jadi kakek gue, dong!

**Lee** : Oiya, ya. Gak nyangka, orang kayak gitu udah dipanggil kakek... Eh, balik ke pertanyaan semula! Tonks sama Remus gak lagi berantem, kan?

**Teddy** : (ketawa) Nggak, lah!! Emang mereka berdua bisa berantem? (ketawa lagi)

**Lee** : Ooohhh... Terus lo ngajak dia biar ada temennya, ya? (nyengir lebar sambil nunjuk seorang cewek berambut perak di samping Teddy) Victoire Weasley. Apa kabar? Lama gak ketemu. Duh, makin cantik aja, nih. Eh, kapan-kapan, kita dinner bareng, yuk! Gue tau, tuh, restoran yang asik di Hogsmeade. Makanannya enak, atmosfernya romantis. Kesana, yuk? Gimana kalo sekarang? Ya? Ya? Ya?

**Victoire** : Aduh, gimana, ya...

**Teddy **: Heh, heh, heh!! (dorong Lee sejauh mungkin dari Victoire) Gak usah flirting-flirting sama dia!! Mentang-mentang dia setengah Veela, lo boleh flirting seenaknya sama dia?? Minggat!!

**Lee** : Yee... Galak bener, mas!! Emang situ siapanya dia? Cowoknya aja bukan...

**Teddy** : Kalo gue bilang iya, lo mau apa?! (nantang)

**Lee **: (bengong) Beneran??

**Teddy **: Nggak.

**Lee **: Nggak??

**Teddy **: Nggak salah lagi, maksudnya... (nyengir)

**Fans :** (gasping) NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Fans #6 :** Kenapa, sih, cowok-cowok lucu udah diembat orang semua??

**Fans #7 :** Iya!! Harry sama Ron udah punya istri. Harry malah 2, lagi!!

**Fans #8 :** Terus Draco mau nikah, biar pun cuman gosip...

**Fans #9 :** James udah punya Lily!!

**Fans #10** : Remus udah diembat sama Tonks!!

**Fans #11** : Sekarang, Teddy Bear udah ada yang punyaaa!!

**Fans **: HHHUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (nangis kompakan)

**Lee **: Oohh... Gue inget! Disalah satu majalah gosip, gue sempet liat foto lo berdua lagi cipokan di King's Cross Station, plus keterangan James soal hubungan lo berdua!! Wah! Selamet, ya! Sialan. Kenapa cewek cantik udah diambil semua, sih?! Ngomong-ngomong, udah berapa lama?

**Teddy **: Mmm... (ngeliat Victoire) Kira-kira sebulan, lah...

**Lee** : Berarti, lagi asik-asiknya, dong!

**Victoire** : Ih, apaan, sih, Lee? (mukanya udah merah padam) Biasa aja kali...

**Teddy **: Eh, gue baru inget omongan fans tadi. (ngeliat ke arah fans, bingung) Bukannya masih ada Sirius, ya? Gebet aja tu, orang. Biarpun ceweknya udah segudang, kayaknya kalo nambah stok dia masih mau.

**Fans #4** : (geleng-geleng kepala) Gak bisa. Sirius udah punyanya Remus.

**Fans #8 :** Betul, betul!!

**Teddy :** Hah? Sirius punyanya siapa?? (ngelirik Victoire yang cuma bisa ngangkat bahu)

**Lee :** Udah, udah, udah!! (dorong Teddy sama Victoire masuk ke dalem Great Hall) Masuk aja, gih. Daripada lo kelamaan di luar, otak lo nanti jadi gak beres gara-gara nerima informasi yang nggak-nggak.

**Teddy **: Tapi, gue penasaran!! (ngotot)

**Lee **: Udah, gak usah banyak cingcong!! Masuk aja!!

**Teddy, Victoire** : (masuk ke dalem Great Hall)

**Lee** : Fansnya parah banget, nih. Masa' tega ngasih tau gosip kalo bokapnya pacaran sama Sirius? Kelewatan... (ngeliat ke jam tangan) Uups. Rupanya, acara bakal dimulai 15 menit lagi. Daripada ketinggalan acara utamanya, 'HPA Red Carpet' berakhir disini. Sepanjang acara HPA, Anda akan dipandu oleh 2 orang kapten Quidditch paling terkenal yang mulai merambah dunia presenter, Oliver Wood dan Cedric Diggory.

**Fans** : (mulai jerit-jerit histeris pas denger nama Oliver sama Cedric disebutin)

**Lee** : Tereak aja sepuasnya. Ntar sampe di dalem, serek semua suara lo-lo pada... (balik ngeliat kamera lagi) Jangan pindah channel Anda, karena sesaat lagi, HPA akan disiarkan secara live!! Saya, Lee Jordan, pamit!!

COMERCIAL BREAK

* * *

**A/N : **Wiiih... Panjang, ya!! Buat sebuah fanfic komedi, ini panjang banget!! (menurut gue. Gak tau menurut lo) Oiya, walaupun ini temanya tentang bagi-bagi award, di cerita ini lebih di fokusin ke komentar-komentar tamu-tamunya yang dateng. Mulai dari yang penting, sampe yang gak penting sama sekali. Terus, lo bisa pilih siapa pemenang awardnya!! Beneran!!

Buat chapter 2, kategorinya 'Best Teacher' sama 'Best Quidditch Player'. Lo tingal vote aja (lewat review, tentunya, jangan lewat sms atau telpon rumah…) Pertama, lo klik tombol 'GO' buat kirim review. Terus, di reviewnya lo tulis gini : HPA spasi kategorinya apaan spasi nama lengkap karakternya. Udah. Gampang, kan? Contohnya :

'HPA Best Teacher Dolores Umbridge' (misal, doang, nih!! Gue juga gak suka sama dia…) Terus diikutin sama award berikutnya 'HPA Best Quidditch Player Marcus Flint'

Gitu. Terus, setiap 3 orang reviewers paling pertama, bakal keluar sebagai cameo di chapter berikutnya!! Makanya, buruan kirim reviewnya!! Kalo mau ngevote berkali-kali juga bisa. Lo ketik aja yang kayak diatas berkali-kali sesanggupnya jari lo. Vote buat dua-duanya, ya!!

Ayo, jangan gak ngereview. Jika Anda ingin melihat idola Anda berada di panggung award, teruslah voting sebanyak-banyaknya!! (udah kayak 'I??one??an Id?l aja, nih) Lagian, tarif review gak semahal kalo lo voting buat acara-acara kayak 'In??ne??an I?o?' atau 'K?I' (udah, lo tau semua acaranya) 2000 per sms, cuy!! Mahal banget... Terus, kalo nelpon tarifnya per menit...

Inget, ya, votenya buat 'Best Teacher' sama 'Best Quidditch Player'!! Gue cuma nunggu sampe seminggu, lho. Kalo udah seminggu, line voting ditutup!! Cepetan!!


	2. Best Teacher and Best Quidditch Player

**A/N : **AJE GILAAA!! Gue belom ngaktifin yang anonymous reviewers!! Pantesan aja temen gue waktu itu mau review tapi blom ada account kagak bisa!! Dodol banget gue!! Sekarang, buat yang anonymous silakan review juga! udah bisa!! Tapi, yang penting, ada yang nge-review!! Asik!! At last… Terima kasih buat yang udah nge-review! Buat cameo di chapter-chapter berikutnya bakal dipilih secara random dari para reviewers! Makanya, review terus dan dukung karakter favorit kamu biar dia menang banyak!!

**DISCLAIMER : **Absolutely mine. NOT!!

**HAVE A NICE READING**

* * *

COMERCIAL BREAK ENDS

Acara dimulai dengan opening theme song dari Harry Potter the movienya, diikuti dengan kamera yang berjalan masuk ke dalem Great Hall. Semua karakter HP dan fans-fans gilanya, plus bejibun wartawan memadati Great Hall yang udah diperbesar jadi 4 kali ukuran semula demi tertampungnya semua orang yang dateng ke HPA. Dan Great Hall sendiri udah gak pake lagi bangku kayu buat tempat duduknya. Sebagai gantinya, ratusan lebih kursi (yang kayak di bioskop, yang kursinya empuk-empuk) dengan warna ijo (for Slytherin), kuning (for Hufflepuff), biru (for Ravenclaw), dan merah (buat Gryffindor tentunya) menggantikan kedudukan meja-meja kayu yang biasanya nongkrong di Great Hall. Selain itu, podium buat meja guru disulap (lebih tepatnya disihir) menjadi sebuah panggung yang luar biasa amat sangat megah sekali!! Ngalahin panggung spektakulernya Indonesian Idol ataupun American Idol!! Pokoknya, panggungnya gila!! Ditambah lagi, ada 5 big screen di tiap-tiap sudut Great Hall dan di atas panggung. Di bilang big screen, soalnya emang gede banget!! It is bigger than the biggest big screen you ever saw!! (…berlebihan…) Saking gedenya, gambar yang tampil di situ masih bisa keliatan dengan sangat jelas sejelas kristal dari pintu gerbang Hogwarts!!

Sekarang, kameranya lagi nyorot ke arah Cedric Diggory sama Oliver Wood yang udah pasang senyum paling dahsyatnya ke kamera sambil megang mike (mereka pake tuxedo di dobel sama jubah sihir warna item).

**Cedric, Oliver** : Selamat datang, pemirsa, di 'The First Annual Harry Potter Awards' atau lebih dikenal dengan HPA!!

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan)

**Fans :** (pada jerit-jerit manggil nama Cedric sama Oliver) CEDRIC!! OLIVER!! WE LOVE YOU!!

**Cedric** : (senyum ke fans sambil ngelambaiin tangan pelan, bikin penggemarnya makin histeris) Oliver, sekitar 5 menit lagi, dunia bakal menyaksikan HPA yang pertama, lho!!

**Oliver :** Bener banget, Cedric. (ngangguk-ngangguk) Jujur, gue semangat banget, nih!!

**Cedric** : Sama. Kira-kira, kita menang, gak, ya??

**Oliver** : Wah, gak tau, deh. Kita aja nggak tau masuk nominasi apa nggak, boro-boro tau menang apa nggak...

**Cedric** : Iya juga, sih... Anyway, sebelum kita masuk ke acara utamanya, tadi di pintu gerbang sempet ada ribut sedikit, ya. (noleh ke Oliver)

**Oliver** : Oiya. Bagi para penonton yang ada di Great Hall pasti ngelewatin, dong, spanduk sekolah yang gede banget hasil buatan Profesor Flitwick? Itu dia biang keroknya.

**Cedri****c **: Hah? Emang kenapa?

**Oliver **: Ternyata ada kesalahan teknis waktu ngebuat spanduknya. Harusnya 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', bukan 'Hogwarts School of Wizards and Wizardry'. (**A/N : **Thank for ambudaff. Jasamu gak bakal gue lupain!!)

**Cedric** : Oiya. Kok, gue gak ngeh, ya?

**Oliver** : Sebenernya, yang nyadar itu salah cuma ambudaff. Salah seorang yang bakal ngebacain kategori buat malem ini. Terima kasih buat pemberitahuannya, ya.

**Cedric** : Hm… Tapi, udah dibenerin, kan?

**Oliver **: Kayaknya udah. Begitu Profesor Dumbledore tau, dia langsung minta Flitwick buat ngebenerin spanduknya.

**Cedric : **Oh. Bagus, deh, kalo gitu.

**Oliver **: Anyway… (noleh ke arah Cedric dan bisik-bisik, mikenya dijauhin) Udah berapa menit lagi?

**Cedric : **(ngecek ke jam tangannya terus bisik balik ke Oliver) 2 menit lagi. Langsung aja, ya?

**Oliver** : Yaudah. Gih, lo aja yang ngomong.

**Cedric **: (senyum ke arah kamera) Dan sekarang, marilah kita sambut 2 orang pembaca nominasi kita untuk bagian yang pertama, ambudaff dan z-hard!!

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan meriah)

Dari balik panggung muncul 2 orang makhluk yang jalan berdampingan sambil bawa gulungan perkamen yang agak lusuh (sengaja dibikin lusuh biar keliatan kuno) terus mereka jalan ke arah podium kecil yang udah dipasangin mike 2 biji.

**Ambudaff** : Wiiihh… Gue gak nyangka Hogwarts bisa jadi keren kayak gini!!

**Z-hard : **Iya. Benar.

**Ambudaff** : (ngerenyit ke Z-hard) Gak usah formal-formal amat gitu, kali. Ini, kan, acara santai.

**Z-hard** : (gele**n**g-geleng kepala) Tidak bisa. Kita harus berbahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

**Ambudaff** : ... ... Terserah lo, deh. Anyway, selamat malam semuanya!!

**Penonton, fans** : (ngebales sapaan si Ambudaff) Malam!!

**Ambudaff** : (senyum-senyum seneng) Gue seneng dan bangga banget bisa berdiri di atas panggung yang keren banget ini!! Bacain nominasi, lagi!!

**Z-hard** : (ngangguk-ngangguk) Betul. Saya juga sangat senang bisa berada di atas panggung ini bersama saudara Ambudaff untuk membacakan nominasi. (ngeliat ke arah Ambudaff) Kita akan membacakan kategori 'Best Teacher' sama 'Best Quidditch Player', kan?

**Ambudaff** : 'Tul. (ngangguk semangat) Untuk kategori pertama yang bakal kita bacain nominasi untuk kategori 'Best Quidditch Player'!!

**Fans :** (tereak-tereak histeris sambil nyebut-nyebut nama-nama pemain Quidditch)

**Fans di sebelah kiri :** OLIVER WOOD!!

**Fans di sebelah kanan** : CEDRIC DIGGORY!!

**Fans di tengah** : VIKTOR KRUM!!

**Fans di tribun** (**A/N : **Yups!! Hogwarts punya tribun!! Tiketnya lebih murah daripada yang kelas festival. Tadi, yang di kiri, kanan, sama tengah fans yang ada di kelas festival) : HARRY POTTER!! JAMES POTTER!!

**Ambudaff** : Waah... Penontonnya antusias banget, yah?

**Z-hard** : Benar sekali. Ternyata, semuanya adalah penggemar setia olahraga yang bernama Quidditch ini.

**Ambudaff** : Ah!! Itu sih, gara-gara pemainnya aja yang ganteng!! Lagian yang dari tadi di tereakin namanya yang terkenal karena kegantengannya (fans tereak seneng) Plus, mereka juga jago main Quidditch. (fans lebih histeris lagi)

**Z-hard ;** Sebenarnya, bermain Quidditch itu antara mudah dan susah. Iya, kan, Ambudaff?

**Ambudaff :** Betul. Kita sempet tanya-tanya sama 2 orang host kita, Oliver Wood dan Cedric Diggory waktu kita masih di backstage tadi. Mereka ngaku kalo butuh usaha besar dan kemauan yang kuat buat jadi seorang pemain Quidditch yang handal.

**Z-hard** : Betul. Maka dari itu, bagi para nominasi pada kategori 'Best Qiudditch Player' pada HPA ini patutlah berbangga karena mereka semua telah diakui kehebatannya di lapangan Quidditch dan dalam menunggang sapu terbang mereka masing-masing.

**Ambudaff :** Yap!! Langsung aja, nominasi pertama kita untuk 'Best Quidditch Player' adalah...

**Z-hard :** James Potter!!

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan)

**Peter **: Ih!! Kok James bisa masuk nominasi, sih?

**James **: Ya, eyalah! Guhe, kan, Chaser phaling handalh seumurh sejyarhah Hogwarts. (ngomong dengan gaya bicara berlebihan. Hampir kayak... Cinta Laura gitu... Ya, ampun Cinta...)

**Frank **: AH!! (balik badan, ngeliat ke arah James yang duduknya emang di belakang dia) Najong, lo!! Ngomongnya biasa aja, napa?!

**James : **(ngangkat bahu terus ekspresinya sok shock) Ya, mo ghimana laghi! Habis, diluar ujyan, bhecyek, gak ada oujyek!!

**Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank : **(kompakan langsung gebukin James saking keselnya.)

**Alice : **... Lils, kamu gak apa-apa suami kamu digituin?

**Lily : **Biarin aja. Emang nyebelin. Kalo gue bukan istrinya, udah gue gampar dari tadi.

**Z-hard** :Dan nominasi berikutnya adalah... Harry Potter!!

**Ginny** **:** (ngeliat ke arah Harry) Selamet, ya, hun!!

**Cho** : (ngeliat ke arah Harry juga dengan tatapan kagum) Iya. Aku tau, kamu pasti kepilih! Semangat, ya, darling!! (**A/N : **HOOEEKKH!!)

**Ambudaff** : Berikutnya, bukan orang Gryffindor, nih. Berikutnya adalah Seeker dari Slytherin, Draco Malfoy!!

**Slytherin :** (cheers)

**Lucius** : Aku tau, kamu pasti bisa, nak! (nepuk-nepuk punggung Draco) Bawa nama baik Slytherin ke atas panggung awards!!

**Draco :** Pasti!! (ngacungin 2 jempol ke arah Lucius. Dia balik ngadep ke arah temen-temen Slytherinnya) Doakan saya, ya! Saya pasti bisa!! (**A/N : **'Benteng Takeshi' banget!!) Dukung aku terus, ya. Ketik REG, spasi HPA terus nama aku. Kirim ke...

**Snape** : (bentak) Heh!! Jangan keterusan, ah!! Norak amat! Jelek-jelekin nama Slytherin aja!!

**Regulus :** Heh. No wonder anaknya kayak gini. Bapak kayak gitu... (ngelirik ke arah Lucius)

**Lucius** : Apa lo?! Adek kelas aja sutuy!!

**Regulus** : (mulai stress) Tu, kan!! Kenapa gue selalu di'adek-adek'in sama semua orang?! Bener gue adeknya Sirius! Bener gue adek kelasnya Severus! Gue juga termasuk adek iparnya Lucius! Tapi, sekali-kali gue pengen gak dianggep sebagai adek!! Bahkan di kalangan Death Eaters juga kadang gue dipanggil adek!!

**Yaxley** : Cup, cup... (nepok-nepok kepala Regulus) Udah, dong, dek, jangan nangis kayak gitu. Gak enak diliatin orang.

**Bellatrix : **Sirius, adek lo, nih!! Lenje.

**Sirius **: Sepupu lo, tu!! Lenje.

**Ambudaff** : EH!! Udah, udah!! Terserah dia mau dipanggil adek, kek, apa, kek, bukan urusan kita!! Z-hard, lanjut ke nominasinya!!

**Z-hard : **(geleng-geleng kepala, prihatin sama Regulus) Kasihan, Reggie. Tenang saja. Orang sabar, disayang Tuhan. (berdeham) Nominasi berikutnya, kita punya... Alicia Spinnet!!

**Penonton cowok **: (tereak-tereak histeris)

**Angelina : **Wah. Akhirnya, ada cewek juga. Kirain gak bakalan ada.

**Hermione **: Lagian Quidditch kesannya kayak olah raga buat cowok, sih...

**Ambudaff : **Next, kita punya... Oliver Wood!!

**Fans di sebelah kiri**: (jejeritan lebay) OLIVER!! WE LOVE OLIVER!! HIDUP OLIVER!!

**Z-hard :** Ya, ampun… Ternyata, Oliver punya fans cukup banyak, ya.

**Ambudaff :** Abis.

**Z-hard :** Dan berikutnya, kita punya... Wah, salah satu host HPA juga! Cedric Diggory!!

**Fans di sebelah kanan** : (jejeritan gak kalah lebay kayak fansnya Oliver) CEDRIC!! WE LOVE CEDRIC!! HIDUP CEDRIC!!

**Z-hard** : Wah, Cedric juga memiliki fans tidak kalah banyak, ya, dari Oliver.

**Ambudaff** : Soalnya dua-duanya sama-sama kapten paling tenar. Lanjut ke nominasi berikut, kita punya... Viktor Krum!!

**Fans di tengah** : (jejeritan lebay juga) VIKTOR!! WE LOVE VIKTOR!! HIDUP VIKTOR!!

**Ron** : (bete. Soalnya Krum duduk gak jauh dari Hermione)

**Krum** : (ngelambai ke arah Hermione terus kiss bye)

**Hermione** : (blushing, ngebalas lambaian tangan Krum sambil malu-malu)

**Ron** : (kesel) HEH!! Udah gue ambil!! Jauh-jauh, lo!! Syuh!! Syuh!! (narik Hermione ke pelukannya)

**Ambudaff :** Dari sekian banyak nominasi... Eh, (noleh ke arah Z-hard, bisik-bisik) tadi nominasinya banyak, kan? Ada berapa?

**Z-hard** : (ngecek daftar nominasi lagi) Ada 7 orang.

**Ambudaff** : Yaaah... 7 orang, mah, dikit!! Biarpun cuma ada 7 orang, kita tetep bakal ngebacain pemenangnya! Dan, pemenang buat 'Best Quidditch Player' adalah... Eh? Amplopnya mana??

Dari langit-langit Great Hall terdengar suara uhu-uhu burung hantu. Muncullah seekor burung hantu berwarna putih bersih bawa amplop warna item dan ngejatohin amplopnya ke atas podium, terus langsung pergi lagi.

**Harry :** Hedwig!! Pantesan, gue cariin di rumah gak ada. Ternyata dicolong disini!

**Z-hard** : (ambil amplop terus baca sebentar sama Ambudaff) Dan, pemenangnya adalah...

**Ambudaff, Z-hard** : OLIVER WOOD!!

Di big screen ditampilin gambar Oliver yang lagi di backstage. Dia lagi lepas jubah, terus pake anduk diselempangin di pundak. Di tangan kirinya lagi megang gelas kopi, terus lagi ngobrol sama Cedric. Oliver gak nyadar kalo lagi disorot dari tadi, garuk-garuk pantat. Begitu Cedric nunjuk ke arah kamera, Oliver baru nyadar, langsung malu setengah mampus.

**Oliver** : Anjrit!! Kok, gue dishoot!? (kaget, blushing)

**Lee** : Lo menang, kali, nyong!!

**Oliver **: Hah? (ngeliat ke arah Lee gak percaya) Gue? Emang gue menang apa?

**Lee **: Udah. Ke depan aja lo!! (dorong Oliver)

**Oliver** : Tapi, tapi... gue belom naro anduk sama ko...

Sebelum Oliver nyelesein omongan dia, tau-tau dia udah ada di atas panggung, ngadepin segitu banyak penonton. Padahal, penampilannya masih berantakan banget. Ditambah lagi rekaman gambar dia lagi garuk-garuk pantat di backstage ditampilin di big screen... Mampus...

**Oliver **: (blushing)

**Ambudaff** : Makanya, jaga image dikit, dong! (nyodorin piala 'Best Quidditch Player' ke Oliver) Nih, ambil. Selamat, ya!!

**Z-hard** : (nyalamin Oliver) Selamat, ya!

**Oliver** : (nyengir) Makasih. (nyamperin podium buat pidato. Dia ngeliat ke pialanya sambil gak percaya) Ternyata, gue bisa dapet piala ini! Seneng banget gue! Um... Terima kasih buat orang-orang yang udah ngedukung karir Quidditch gue. Terima kasih banget buat bokap gue atas supportnya. Terima kasih juga buat tim Gryffindor yang lainnya. Angelina, Alicia, Harry, Katie, sama George dan Fred juga.

**George **: Akhirnya nama kita disebutin juga sama Oliver.

**Fred **: Iya. Kirain dia udah lupa kalo di tim ada kita.

**Oliver** : Pokoknya, terima kasih!! (dia balik lagi ke backstage)

**Penonton **: (tepuk tangan)

**Z-hard **: Sekarang, kita berlanjut menuju kategori berikutnya, yaitu 'Best Teacher'

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan lagi)

**Ambudaff **: Guru-guru Hogwarts banyak banget, ya. (ngeliat ke daftar guru) Ada yang bertahan awet banget, tapi ada juga yang keluar-masuk.

**Z-hard **: Dan guru-guru Hogwarts semuanya bermutu tinggi dan berpengalaman di bidangnya masing-masing. Tapi, dari sekian banyak guru-guru di Hogwarts, hanya beberapa saja yang berhasil masuk sebagai nominasi.

**Ambudaff **: Betul. Salah satunya adalah favorit gue, Severus Snape!!

**Penonton** : HHHUUUUUU!! (cuma sebagian aja yang sorak sorai. Habis, mayoritas di Hogwarts, kan, pada benci sama Snape,)

**Ambudaff** : Severus, aku padamu!! (ngelambai ke arah Snape sambil ngedip-ngedip ganjen)

**Snape** : (merinding)

**Z-hard** : Dan yang berikutnya, kita punya Albus Dumbledore!!

**Dumbledore** : (berdri terus salut sama penontonnya yang tepuk tangan heboh)

**Ambudaff** : Next, kita punya... Minerva McGonagall!!

**McGonagall** : (keliatan kaget) Aku? beneran aku, Albus? (noleh ke arah Dumbledore yang duduknya emang sebelahan)

**Dumbledore** : (ngangguk terus senyum) Selamat, ya.

**Voldemort** : Emang dia guru di Hogwarts? Kok, gue gak tau?

**Rodolphus** : Master, kan, lulusan taun jebot. Jelas belom tau. Kita-kita, sih... (ngeliat ke temen-temen Death Eatersnya) lulusnya masih lumayan baru.

**Draco** : AH!! Baruan juga gue!! Gak usah sok muda gitu, deh!!

**Pansy** : Biarin aja, Draco!! 'Kan, 'gejolak kawula muda'!! (mulai tarik napas dan ambil nada buat nyanyi)

**Draco** : Kalo lo mulai nyanyi, gue gampar.

**Z-hard** : Selanjutnya, kita punya... Wah! Guru terfavorit saya di Hogwarts!! Remus Lupin!!

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan meriah. Sebagian besar anak-anak yang pernah diajarin sama Remus pada tereak-tereak lebay)

**Sirius** : (sambil tepuk tangan, noleh ke arah Remus yang duduk di sebelahnya) Fans lo banyak juga, Rem. Tapi, sayangnya pada norak semua.

**Remus** : Gak lebih norak dari fans lo.

**Z-hard** : Aku tau. Pasti nanti Remus Lupin yang terpilih!! Pasti dia yang akan mendapatkan predikat sebagai 'Best Teacher'!! Remus, aku cinta padamu!!

**Tonks** : (ngeraih lengan Remus terus dipeluk erat. Ngeliat kesel ke arah Z-hard) Enak aja, cinta-cinta!! Remus udah punya gue, tau!!

**James** : (gumam) Kirain punya Sirius...

**Sirius** : Anjrit, lo!! (nendang kursinya James, soalnya Sirius duduknya di belakang James percis!!) Gak usah nyebar gosip aneh-aneh, deh!! Ntar gue sebarin gosip kalo lo selingkuh sama Mr. Filch!!

**James** : (langsung balik badan, kaget denger omongan Sirius) IH!! Gosip banget!! Gak mutu banget, sih, gosip lo!! Cari yang mutuan dikit, dong! Masa' Mr. Filch??

**Remus **: Sama Snivellus mau?

**James** : Amit-amit, dah... (ngetok-ngetok kepala sendiri terus ngetok-ngetok kayu terdekat) Gue sama Lily-Flower aja, deh! (meluk Lily terus nyium pipinya)

**Ambudaff **: (berdeham) Um... nominasi berikutnya adalah... eh? (ngeliat ke perkamen sambil ngerenyit bingung, terus noleh ke Z-hard) Ini beneran dia?

**Z-hard **: (ngambil perkamen dari Ambudaff terus ngeliatin tulisan nama nominasi berikutnya sampe matanya nyipit) Sepertinya betul...

**Ambudaff** : IH!! Masa' dia bisa masuk nominasi?? Impossible banget!!

**Fred, George** : (langsung mengumandangkan OST 'Mission Impossible') Da da da... da da da... da da da... DA DA!! Nah na NAAAAAAH, nah nah NAAAAAH, nah nah NAAAAAH, NAH NAH! Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo... DAH DAH DAH...

**Ambudaff** : Heh!! berisik!!

**Z-hard** : Nominasi berikutnya, walau pun agak sulit untuk dipercaya dan dicerna serta ditelaah oleh otak kami, tapi ya, sudahlah. Dolores Umbridge!!

**Harry** : HHAAAH!? (berdiri saking shocknya) Kok dia bisa masuk nominasi??

**Fred** : Macem dewa... orang kayak gitu masa' bisa masuk nominasi??

**George** : (ngelus-ngelus dada)

**Umbridge** : (batuk-batuk) Ehem!!

**Penonton** : (langsung noleh ke arah dia semua. Semua mata, tertuju padanya (**A/N : **Itu tag line iklan apa,ya??))

**Umbridge** : (senyum yang nyebeliiiiiiinnnn banget!!) Saya yakin, semua guru yang dinominasikan dalam kategori ini terpilih berdasarkan kemampuannya mengajar. Bukan karena kegalakannya... (ngeliat ke arah Snape)

**Snape** : (udah siap buat nyerang Umbridge, tapi ditahan sama temen-temen Death Eatersnya)

**Umbridge** : Atau juga karena dia kepala sekolah atau kepala asrama Gryffindor. (noleh ke tempat Dumbledore sama McGonagall duduk)

**McGonagall** : (udah ngepalin tangan, siap buat nonjok Umbridge)

**Dumbledore** : (keliatan adem ayem, padahal dalem ati udah nyumpah-nyumpah. Cuma, kalo dia nyumpah Umbridge balik, image coolnya ilang)

**Umbridge** : Atau juga bukan karena punya banyak fans, salah satu dari Marauders, werewolf, disenengin hampir semua muridnya, dan pacaran sama Sirius Black...

**Sirius : **(berdiri dari tempat duduk, kesel) Eh, Kodok!! Kalo ngomong tau diri, lo!! Gue lempar pake motor gue baru tau rasa, lo!!

**Peter **: Moons, lo dipuji!!

**Teddy** : Dipuji? Bukannya lebih ke arah nyindir, ya? (ngeliat ke arah Remus) Kok, Dad gak marah? Hajar aja, Dad!!

**Remus** : Nggak, ah. Bikin capek aja. Lagian, kalo gue nyerang dia, nanti image cool gue bisa ilang, dong.

**Teddy** : Oiya...

Umbridge ngomong terus panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dan gak selesei-selesei bahkan setelah 2 jam lamanya dia ngomong. Orang-orang udah pada tidur di tempat semua dan yang nyoba buat bertahan, keselnya udah setengah mati.

**Ambudaff** : ADUUUHHHH!! (frustrasi) STOOOOPP!!

**Umbridge** : (diem)

**Ambudaff : **Kebanyakan ngomong, lo!! Pusing gue dengernya!! Nominasi lainnya ada Filius Flitwick sama Pomona Sprout!! Z-hard, lanjut ke pemenangnya!!

**Z-hard** : (mata setengah nutup saking ngatuknya) Hedwignya mana?

**Ambudaff :** Jangan bilang Hedwignya ketiduran...

**Harry** : Sini. Biar gue yang panggilin. (naik ke atas panggung) HEDWIG!! MAU SCOOBY'S SNACK, GAK!!

Hedwig langsung muncul setelah denger nama 'Scooby's Snack'. Harry ngasih snack itu ke Hedwig yang makan dengan lahap.

**Ambudaff :** … Itu burung hantu apa anjing, sih?

**Z-hard :** Entahlah… (ngerobek amplop item yang isinya pemenangnya) Dan, pemenang dari kategori 'Best Teacher' adalah… eh?

**Ambudaff** : Kenapa? (ngelongok isi amplop) Lho? Kok, gitu??

**Penonton** : (bisik-bisik bingung)

**Z-hard** : Dibacakan saja?

**Ambudaff :** (ngangguk) Umm… pemenang 'Best Teacher' adalah… Severus Snape…

**Slytherin** : (sorak sorai bergembira)

**Snape** : YES!! Gue menang!!

**Z-hard** : … Minerva McGonagall…

**McGonagall** : (bingung) Tadi yang menang Severus, kok, sekarang malah saya??

**Ambudaff** : … dan terakhir, Remus Lupin.

**Alice **: Lho? Kok, Remus juga menang?

**James** : Yang menang 3 orang? Aneh banget...

**Z-hard **: Kenapa bisa ada 3 pemenang begini, ya??

**Ambudaff **: Iya. Padahal, pialanya ada 1 aja... Masa' dibagi 3?

**Zhard** : Piala ini sudah disihir supaya tidak bisa dibagi ataupun digandakan.

**Ambudaff** : Yaaah... terus, gimana, dong?

**Z-hard **: Buat Remus Lupin aja!

**Ambudaff **: Daripada buat Lupin, mendingan buat Severus Snape!!

**Sirius Lupin **: (keluar dari backstage) Enak aja!! Buat McGonagall!!

**Z-hard **: Buat Remus!!

**Ambudaff** : Nggak!! Pokoknnya buat Snape!!

**Sirius Lupin **: Argh!! Buat McGonagall!!

**Z-hard : **Remus!!

**Ambudaff** : Snape!!

**Sirius Lupin **: McGonagall!!

**Cedric **: STOOP!!

Hening

**Cedric **: (nyamperin podium, menghiraukan 3 orang yang lagi rebut-rebutan piala buat karakter yang dia dukung) Sebenernya, sewaktu voting antar juri-juri untuk menentukan siapa pemenang 'Best Teacher', ada 1 juri yang absen, jadi dia gak bisa ikut voting. Terus, sewaktu juri-juri lagi ber-msn ria, si juri yang bolos voting ini memilih karakternya. (**A/N : **Ini beneran kejadian. Tu orang baru voting lewat msn gara-gara gue lupa ngeaktifin Anonymous Reviewers-nya) Dan setelah dihitung ulang pemenangnya... Remus Lupin.

**Z-hard : **YESS!!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan)

**Remus : **(udah berdiri, siap-siap buat nerima piala, tapi kemudian...)

**Cedric : **Tapi, karena voting lewat chatting dianggap ilegal, jadi pemenangnya adalah... Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, dan Minerva McGonagall.

**Sirius Lupin** : Jadi?

**Cedric :** (ngangkat bahu) Gak ada yang menang.

**Penonton** : (langsung ngamuk dan ngelemparin Cedric dengan apa aja yang mereka bawa)

Kamera pindah dari panggung yang mulai hiruk pikuk ke Oliver Wood yang ada di backstage.

**Oliver :** Kasian Cedric... Anyway, pemirsa, demikian HPA untuk bagian pertama. 'Best Quidditch Player' dimenangkan oleh... ehem... Saya, dan 'Best Teacher' dianggap angus karena pemenangnya ada 3, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, dan Minerva McGonagall. Setelah break berikut ini, kita akan dihibur oleh My Chemical Romance dan diikuti dengan pembacaan untuk kategori 'Terlebay' dan 'Terasik'!! Jadi, jangan pindah channel Anda!! Tetap di HPA!! Oliver Wood, pamit!!

COMERCIAL BREAK

* * *

**A/N : **Akhirnya selesai juga... Eh, tadi yang diomongin Cedric beneran, lho!! Lagian, voting pada beda-beda gitu. Beneran yang menang 3 orang. Sebenernya, kalo Sirius Black beneran review buat Remus (bukan sekedar lewat msn, ya, mbak), yang menang Remus, tuh. Tapi, berhubung voting kayak gitu diitung ilegal, jadi... gak ada yang menang, deh!! Hehe...

Seperti kata Oliver Wood di akhir acara tadi, next chapter bakal ngebacain kategori 'Terlebay' dan 'Terasik'. Voting kayak biasa, ya. HPA spasi Kategorinya spasi Nama karakternya. Sekarang, buat para pembaca yang belom punya account fanfiction bisa ikutan review, lho!! (karena keteledoran gue, gue lupa ngaktifin Anonymous Reviewers. AAHH!! Dodolnya gue!!) Silakan kirim review sebanyak-banyaknya. Jangan sampe kejadian kayak 'Best Teacher', yah... haha.

Terus, buat cameo di chapter berikutnya, gue pilih secara random. Jadi, harus review kalo mau tampil sebagai pembaca nominasi. Coolkid, pamit!!


	3. Terlebay dan Terasik

**A/N : **Akhirnya!! Sampailah kita pada nominasi yang pake bahasa Indonesia!! (walaupun bahasa gaul juga, sih... Tapi, ya udahlah!!) 'Terlebay' dan 'Terasik'!! 'Terasik' disini maksudnya dalam pergaulan dia orangnya asik. Asik di pergaulan, asik temenannya, asik juga gayanya. Dan 'Terlebay' di sini maksudnya... ya... lebay. Berlebih. Sikapnya diluar batas kewajaran. Dan berlebihannya itu udah dalam taraf bikin orang disekitar dia eneg, sampe pengen gebukin tu orang. Tapi, lo semua tau, lah, lebay, tu, kayak gimana.

**DISCLAIMER : **Kalo hak cipta Harry Potter dijual dengan harga murah, mungkin mereka-mereka ini udah jadi punya gue. Sayangnya, JK Rowling belom mau ngejual mereka ke gue... hiks, hiks...

Lanjut ke cerita aja dah!!

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS

* * *

Kamera kembali menyorot ke dalam Hogwarts Great Hall, dimana diadakan 'Harry Potter Award', award yang mengkhususkan diri hanya untuk seorang karakter di 'Harry Potter' fandom (makanya, waktu 'Best Teacher' yang menang 3 orang, dianggep angus. 'Kan award yang didedikasikan hanya untuk SEORANG KARAKTER aja. Hehe...) Kamera menyorot dari atas kejadian yang terjadi di atas panggung, dimana saat itu My Chemical Romance sedang tampil. (**A/N : **cihuy!! Gerard, I'm with you!!) Semua penonton pada jingkrak-jingkrak (termasuk para karakter HP, tentunya) mengikuti irama 'Teenagers' yang sedang dikumandangkan dengan merdu (Boelah!! Lebay!!)

**Gerard** : they're gonna clean up your looks

with all the lies in the books

to make a citizen out of u

because they sleep with a gun

and keep an eye on u son

so they can watch all the things u do

because the drugs never work

they're gonna give u a smirk

cause they got methods of keeping u clean

they're gonna rip off your heads

your aspirations to shreds

another cog in the murder machine

they said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

they could care less as long as someone will bleed

so darken your clothes

or strike a violent pose

maybe they'll leave u alone

but not me

the boys and girls in the clique

the awful names that they stick

you're never gonna fit in much kid

but if you're troubled and hurt

what u got under your shirt

will make them pay for the things that they did

(**A/N : **Tuh!! Lirik gratis dari authoress!! Coba, enak banget, kan, baca fanfic ini? Bisa voting gratis, sekarang malah dapet lirik gratis!! Gilaa!! Gue baek banget, sih!!)

Semua penonton ikut menghentak-hentak seiring dengan pembawaan para personel My Chemical Romance yang emang energik banget di atas panggung. Semua pada sibuk 'Guk, angguk, angguk, angguk, angguk, guk!!' Nggak ada yang 'Leng, geleng, geleng, geleng, geleng!!' Semua lagi berjiwa rock n roll waktu itu, gak ada yang berjiwa dugem.

**Sirius** : Rem, dengerin liriknya, deh!! Gue banget, yah?

**Remus** : Hah? Lo banget? Maksud lo?

**Sirius **: Iya!! Mirip banget sama kondisi gue ke keluarga gue!! Gila! Mereka tau aja, ya, keadaan gue. Mereka soulmate gue, kali, ya?

**Remus **: (bingung) Emang mirip? Sebelah mananya?

**Sirius : **Semuanya!! Paling, ada beberapa kata yang perlu diganti biar lebih berasa suasana sihirnya. Misalnya... (nyontek liriknya yang dia bawa dari tadi. Liriknya sengaja dibawa biar nanti kalo My Chemical Romancenya nyanyi, dia bisa ikutan nyanyi) Ganti kata ‚gun' jadi ‚wand'. Terus... 'drugs' jadi 'potions' (**A/N : **Yang ini rada-rada maksa dikit) Terus, 'murder machine' jadi 'killing curses'. Sama... 'clothes' jadi 'robes'. Teyuss... Aduh. Gue jadi ketularan James, nih, ngomongnya jadi sok imut gini. Terus... udah, deng, itu doang.

**Remus **: (senandungin ulang lagu 'Teenagers' dengan beberapa katanya diganti kayak kata Sirius) ... Lumayan, sih. Emang rada mirip...

**Sirius :** Iya,kan?! (seneng) Selain itu, di liriknya juga dibilang 'the awful names that they stick, you're never gonna fit in much kid', itu gue banget!! Nama gue, kan, jeleknya abis-abisan!! Masa' nama gue 'Sirius'!! Lo tau, kan, gue sering diejekin sama James mulu waktu sekolah.

**James :** (noleh ke belakang) Apa? Ngomongin gue, ya? Apa? Gue ganteng? Emang!!

**Sirius :** Mimpi, lo!! Kapan lo pernah ganteng?!

**James :** Setiap kali lo liat gue. Secara, gue makhluk paling sexy dan ganteng yang ada di HP fandom!

**Peter** : (termenung sesaat waktu denger omongannya James, terus dia merinding. Bener-bener merinding yang bulu kuduknya berdiri)

**James** : (naikin sebelah alis matanya, bingung) Apaan, sih, Pete? Pake merinding segala. Gak sejelas...

**Peter** : Nggak. Waktu lo ngomong 'makhluk paling sexy dan gateng' gue jadi keinget lagunya Mulan Jameela. Terus, kebayang video klipnya. Terus, tiba-tiba, muka lo ngegantiin mukanya si Mulan, gitu... (merinding) Sumpah!! Jijik banget!!

**Frank** : AGH!! PETER!! Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, dong!! Gue ikut ngebayangin, nih!! Sumpah, gak banget!! AAAHHH!!

**Sirius** : (termenung sebentar) Sial... Gue juga ngebayangin, lagi... Pete, kalo nanti malem gue mimpi buruk, itu semua salah lo, ya!! Lagian, James, yang dijamin pasti ganteng itu cuma gue sama Riddle Jr! 'Kan, JK Rowlingnya sendiri yang bilang gue punya 'good looks' sama kayak Tom Riddle. (mulai narsis)

**James** : Woeekkhhh!!

**Tonks** : Ih. Kayak gitu ganteng. Mending juga Remus! (meluk Remus dari samping sambil julurin lidah ke arah Sirius)

**Sirius** : Meh! Lo, mah, kambing dibedakin juga udah ganteng!!

**Tonks** : Emang kenyataan, kok, kalo Remus lebih keren dan cool daripada lo!! Teddy!! (noleh ke Teddy yang duduk di sebelahnya) Belain mama!!

**Teddy** :IH!! Apaan, sih?! Aku gak mau ikutan!! Masa' aku mesti bilang kalo Dad ganteng? Ntar, orang-orang kira aku incest lagi!! OGAH!!

**Victoire** : Tapi... (ngeliat ke arah Remus dari balik Teddy) Dibandingin Sirius, emang lebih ganteng, sih. Lebih cool terus keliatan lebih dewasa.

**Teddy** : VICKY!! KENAPA TAU-TAU KAMU JADI SUKA SAMA BOKAP AKU?? MA!! (noleh ke Tonks sambil kesel) Gara-gara Mom, nih!! Kalo besok aku putus sama Victoire, itu semua salah kalian semua!! (nunjuk ke arah Remus, Tonks, Sirius, James, sama Peter dengan histeris)

**James** : Lho? Emang gue salah apa??

**Peter :** Soalnya lo pake noleh ke belakang, sih, James...

**James** : Itu gara-gara mereka berdua ngomongin gue!! (nunjuk Remus sama Sirius pake jempolnya)

**Lily :** Udah. Salah semuanya. (ngomong dengan gaya cueknya. Mata tetep ke arah panggung)

**Alice** : Frank, aku jadi kasian sama Lily. Kok, dia bisa dapet suami kayak James gitu, ya?

**Frank :** (ngangkat bahu) Tau. Nasibnya jelek banget, ya?!

**James** : HEH!! KOK, JADI PADA NGEJELEK-JELEKIN GUE GINI, SIH?? EMANG SALAH GUE APAAAAAA??

Tiba-tiba ada bantal gede berwarna ijo (di setiap tempat duduk dapet bantal gratis. Siapa tau ada yang ketiduran, bisa langsung molor, deh!!) mendarat telak di muka James.

**James** : (kaget) Diliat dari warna bantalnya, ini punya anak Slytherin. Ayo, ngaku!! Siapa yang ngelempar ni bantal!! (ngamuk)

**Lucius** : Makanya, lo diem aja!! Dari tadi udah kita diemin, malah makin jadi berisiknya!!

**Snape** : Tau!! Dasar Gryffindor gak bisa diem!! Hiperaktif!! Lebay semua!! Norak!!

Tiba-tiba mendarat di muka Snape bantal berwarna merah hasil bidikan dari Dean.

**Snape** : HEH!! Mantan murid kurang ajar!!

**Dean** : Pelampiasan!! Lagian, selama di sekolah,gue selalu dijelek-jelekin!!

**Narcissa** : Emang Gryffindor gak ada yang bagus. Norak, cupu, lebay, alay... pokoknya yang jelek-jelek, deh.

**Lily** : (ngelempar bantal merahnya ke arah Narcissa yang mendarat telak di muka cantiknya Narcissa. Bikin istrinya Lucius Malfoy itu guling-guling jatoh dari tempat duduknya saking dahsyatnya lemparan seorang Lily Evans) EH!! Ngaca dong!! Emang situ udah yang paling keren, apa? Nyebelin, jengkelin, sutuy, sok berkuasa!!

**Bellatrix** : EH!! Nyantai aja, dong!! Gak usah ngelempar sampe segitunya!! (balik ngelempar bantal warna ijo ke arah Lily, tapi meleset. Malah kena ke Alice yang langsung pingsan kena timpuk bantal)

**Frank **: Alice!! (langsung meluk Alice dan ngeliat ke arah Bellatrix sambil kesel) Sialan lo!! Kira-kira, dong kalo lempar!! Dibidik dulu, tau, jangan asal lempar!! (ngelempar bantal balik)

**Fred, George **: PILLOW FIGHT!! WOOHOO!!

Akhirnya, seluruh karakter HP pada lempar-lemparan bantal. Awalnya cuma Gryffindor sama Slytherin yang lempar-lemparan bantal, tapi yang Hufflepuff sama Ravenclaw jadi ikutan ngelempar bantal. Bukan gara-gara dendam sama Slytherin atau Gryffindor, mereka cuma numpang seneng-seneng aja. Saking hebohnya lempar-lemparan bantalnya, Hogwarts Great Hall jadi penuh sama bulu-bulu angsa (bantalnya diisi pake bulu angsa. Buset, tu bantal pasti mahal banget...) yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Sementara itu, para personel MCR yang udah dikacangin sama penontonnya memutuskan untuk ambil langkah seribu sebelum mereka kena timpuk bantal yang agak berbau iler (**A/N : **inget, kan, di chapter 2 tadi si Umbridge ceramah sampe berjam-jam dan orang-orang pada tidur? Nah, batal buat tidur mereka itu yang dipake buat lempar-lemparan)

**Lee **: (keluar dari balik backstage) Ya, ampun... Kacau banget, nih. EH, STOP, STOP, SSTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPP!!

Bukannya pada berenti lempar-lemparan bantal, mereka malah berganti target menjadi Lee yang posisinya udah pas banget. Berdiri di atas panggung, di tengah-tengahnya persis!!

**Semua karakter HP **: BERISIK LO!!

Kamera beralih dari suasana Great Hall yang semrawut, kacau, amburadul... pokoknya berantakan banget, deh!! Sekarang, kamera menyorot Cedric sama Oliver yang pada ngintip dari backstage keadaan di luar sana.

**Oliver **: Kasian, Lee...

**Cedric **: Permirsa, kita akan ada break sementara untuk menenangkan para tamu kita yang semakin menggila saja lempar-lemparan bantalnya. Stay tuned, ya!! Kita gak lama, kok, iklannya.

**Oliver** : Iya. Setelah break, kita akan langsung sambung dengan pembacaan nominasi untuk kategori 'Terlebay' dan 'Terasik'. Saya, Oliver Wood...

**Cedric** : Dan saya, Cedric Diggory...

**Oliver, Cedric **: Pamit!!

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK

**A/N : **CHAPTER 3 SELESAI!! (digebukin pembaca) Iya, iya!! Bercanda!! Belom tamat, kok!! Cuma ada iklan aja sebentar!! Iya!! Ampuuunnnn!!

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK (yang ini beneran commercial break!!)

"Telah diluncurkan episode terbaru dari 'Fairytale' season 1!! Menceritakan tentang perjuangan seorang Pangeran dari Gryffindor bernama Sirius Black untuk membebaskan Remus Lupin dari cengkraman Tom Riddle, Raja dari Slytherin dengan bantuan temannya, James Potter dan Frank Longbottom!! Berhasilkah Sirius menyelamatkan Remus?! Terus saksikan 'Fairytale' melalui !! Cara berlangganan fanfic-fanfic dengan konektivitas tercepat!! Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review untuk menyemangati authoress!! Peringatan : Keterusan membaca 'Fairytale' akan menyebabkan Anda hidup dalam dongeng, keranjingan, susah tidur, dan nyerocos bahasa Inggris seperti Cinta Laura selama beberapa hari."

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS

Kamera menyorot ke arah Oliver Wood yang udah pasang senyum paling manis dia ke arah kamera. Mike udah siap di tangan.

**Oliver** : Kembali lagi bersama saya, Oliver Wood. Anda masih menyaksikan HPA, 'Harry Potter Awards'!!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan heboh)

**Oliver **: Maaf, atas kekacauan yang tadi terjadi di Hogwarts Great Hall. Sekarang, Cedric sedang mengobati Lee yang sempat babak belur kena tembakan bantal para penonton.

Kamera pindah ke backstage dimana Lee lagi berbaring di tempat tidur, merintih-rintih kesakitan, sambil Madam Pomfrey sibuk mondar-mandir bawa baskom dan perban. Sementara Cedric lagi ngusap-ngusap kepala Lee yang diperban tebeeeelll banget.

**Cedric **: Cup, cup... udah gak apa-apa, kok. Cup, cup... (nepok-nepok kepala Lee lembut)

**Lee **: ... Ijo... Merah... Kuning... Biru... Pelangi-pelangi...

Kamera kembali menyorot Oliver.

**Oliver **: Kasian banget, Lee... Anyway, sekarang kita lanjut ke acara pembacaan nominasi! Dan orang yang akan membacakan nominasi kita kali ini adalah produser utama dalam HPA ini, Coolkid!!

Coolkid muncul ke atas panggung (**A/N : **Sekali-kali gue nampang gak apa-apa, kan? Toh, ini fanfic gue. Hehe...) Sambil bawa gulungan perkamen yang udah lusuh (tau alasannya kenapa lusuh, kan??). Semua orang langsung pada bisik-bisik heboh karena yang muncul diatas panggung adalah Coolkid! Beneran Coolkid, lho!! Maksudnya, beneran Conannya yang muncul!! (**A/N : **FYI, Coolkid itu julukan buat Conan dari Jodie sama Vermouth. Kalo Shinichinya Coolguy. jadi, mulai dari sini, kita panggil Coolkidnya Conan aja, ya? 'Kan, dia juga termasuk karakter lebay dan asik, walau pun bukan dari HP fandom. Hehe...)

**Conan** : (naik ke atas dingklik (berhubung badan dia kecil banget, jadi dia harus pake dingklik biar bisa nyampe ke mikenya) dan ngebenerin dasi kupu-kupunya yang berwarna merah norak itu) Ehem!! Selamat malam semuanya!!

**Penonton **: Malam!!

**Fans** : CONAN!! KAMU LUCU, DEH!!

**Conan **: (senyum cool (**A/N : **namanya aja Coolkid, harus cool, dong!) ke arah penonton) Saya berdiri disini bukan untuk memecahkan kasus pelemparan bantal yang tadi terjadi di Great Hall ini, tapi saya berdiri di sini untuk membacakan nominasi-nominasi untuk kategori 'Terlebay' dan 'Terasik'. Ehem. Untuk kategori pertama yang akan saya bacakan adalah kategori 'Terlebay'.

**Penonton** : (sorak sorai bergembira)

**Conan** : Ehem. (benerin kacamata dia yang gedenya setengah mukanya dia) Dilihat dari nama nominasinya, lumayan susah buat nentuin pemenang 'Terlebay'. Tapi, sepertinya juri-juri sudah bisa memutuskan yang mana yang akan menang, karena mereka sudah saya bayar untuk memilih dan harus, kudu, mesti milih. Kalo nggak, saya gak mau bantuin kasusnya!! Ntar saya bilangin ke Kindaichi, Dan Detective School, bahkan ke semua departemen polisi buat ngejeblosin mereka ke penjara aja!! (**A/N : **Hayo!! Voting, gak, lo?? (ngancam))

**Penonton **: (merinding begitu denger Conan ngancem)

**Conan** : Tapi, gak masalah. Semuanya selalu kembali ke saya. Sekarang, untuk nominasi 'Terlebay' kita pada malam ini adalah... Ehem. Yang pertama kita punya... James Potter!!

**Penonton **: (tepuk tangan)

**James : **Lebay? Gue? Emang iya?

**Lily : **Dari dulu kamu emang udah lebay.

**Conan : **Ehem. Dan karakter berikutnya adalah... Sirius Black!!

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan)

**Sirius **: Hah? Gue lebay sebelah mananya?? Pasti salah, tu juri-jurinya...

**James **: Mamam (makan) tu lebay!!

**Sirius** : Rese' lo!!

**Conan** : HEH!! Yang di atas jangan berisik!!

**Sirius** : Eh, anak kecil!! Diem aja lo!! Balik aja ke SD!!

**Conan** : Mau gue jeblosin ke penjara lagi? Tinggal pilih. Mau Azkaban, LP Cipinang, LP Nusa Kambangan, apa sekalian Alcatraz!! (**A/N : **Alcatraz itu penjara paling ketat seluruh dunia. Yang bisa tinggal disana cuma penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap. Yang kelas teri di tempat lain aja. Al Capone pernah dipenjara disini, lho!!)

**Sirius : **Ampun, bang...

**Conan** : Cari masalah sama gue. Huh!! Kita lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya, kita punya... Lord Voldemort!!

**Voldemort **: HAH?? Gue lebay?? dari sebelah mananya??

**Conan** : Saking takutnya lo buat mati, lo jadi lebay bikin-bikin Horcurx macem-macem terus menghalalkan segala cara biar tetep idup. Itu tergolong lebay.

**Voldemort **: Ih... Aneh banget, sih... (pengen protes, tapi dia gak berani. Takut nanti dijeblosin ke penjara)

**Conan **: Karakter berikutnya yang masuk ke nominasi 'Terlebay' adalah... Harry Potter.

**Harry **: Hah? Gue lebay? Emang lebay sebelah mananya?? Emang gue lebay?? (nanya ke arah Ron sama Hermione)

**Hermione : **Mmm… Kadang-kadang, sih, lo suka lebay gitu, Harry…

**Harry : **Kapan??

**Ron : **Mmmm… Kayak misalnya tau-tau suka pingsan dadakan itu tergolong lebay bukan? (nanya ke Conan)

**Conan** : (ngangguk)

**Harry **: Hah?? Tapi, gue pingsan kayak gitu, kan, gara-gara si muka ular ini!! (nunjuk Voldemort)

**Voldemort **: Nyalahin kok, gue?! Lo aja yang emang pengen diperhatiin sama orang-orang!!

Harry sama Voldemort mulai ribut berantem. Conan udah mulai capek dengerin mereka berantem kayak pasutri gitu, mengeluarkan senjata andalannya yang biasanya dia pake cuma buat Kogoro Mouri. Yups! Apalagi kalo bukan peluru bius andalannya!! Dengan handal, cekatan, dan tepat, (ngomong-ngomong, pelurunya udah ditambah 1 lagi. Jadi Conan bisa nembakin 2 kali) ditembakkan ke arah Harry dan Voldemort yang langsung tidur di tempat.

**Conan** : Gue gak suka orang berisik. (masukin jam mautnya ke dalem saku celana pendeknya yang warna biru itu)

**Penonton, fans **: (langsung diem seribu bahasa. Gak berani ngomong yang aneh-aneh. Ntar bisa-bisa kena amuk senjata hasil racikan Profesor Agasa itu...)

**Conan** : Next, ada Ronald Weasley.

**Ron : **(langsung berdiri saking shocknya) HAH?? GUE!! DARIMANA??

**Conan **: (mulai ngebidik Ron pake jam biusnya) Diem, atau gue bikin lo tepar kayak mereka berdua. (nunjuk Harry sama Voldemort yang tidur pules ala Kogoro Mouri)

**Ron : **(langsung cepet-cepet duduk lagi)

**Conan** : Ehem. Berikutnya, kita punya... Draco Malfoy.

**Draco **: Lebay? Gue?? Kapan?? Dimana?? Siapa?? Bagaimana??

**Conan** : Kapan : Waktu PoA. Dimana : Di Hogwarts. Siapa : Draco Malfoy. Bagaimana : Dianggap lebay karena cuma kena luka gores dari Buckbeak, sakitnya dilebih-lebihin.

**Hagrid : **(mulai nangis terisak-isak) Beaky!! Ada yang belain kamu!! (mulai mewek)

**Draco **: (mangap selebar-lebarnya)

**Conan** : Karakter berikutnya adalah... Gilderoy Lockhart.

**Lockhart **: (berdiri terus salut secara berlebihan ke arah penonton) Terima kasih!! Terima kasih!! Memang pilihan Anda sangat tepat menjadikan saya pemenangnya!!

**Sprout** : Umm... Gilderoy, ini baru nominasinya, kok. Belom pemenangnya.

**Lockhart **: OH! (ketawa) Gak perlu dibacain pemenangnya aja saya juga udah tau kalo saya yang pasti kepilih. (mulai jalan ke arah panggung)

**Conan **: (nyalain sepatunya ke ukuran tendangan paling pol) Duduk, atau gue tendang lo sampe kutub utara.

**Lockhart : **(langsung ngacir balik ke tempat duduknya)

**Sirius : **Bukannya dia lebih pantes kalo ternarsis, ya?

**Remus **: Iya. Sama kayak lo. Narsis.

**Conan** : Dan nominasi terakhir kita adalah... Dolores Umbridge.

**Umbridge** : Ehm.

**Conan **: (ngelirik ke arah Umbridge dengan tatapan tajam) Apa?

**Umbrdige** : Kalo boleh saya tanya, kenapa saya bisa masuk ke kategori 'Terlebay', ya? (sambil senyum super nyebeliiiinnnnn bangeeetttsssss!! ('sss' nya dibantuin sama Nagini))

**Conan **: (ngeliat Umbridge yang masih pasang senyum nyebelin terus ngeloyor balik ke daftarnya) Soalnya senyuman lo lebay. Terlalu dibuat-buat.

**Alicia** (Keys?? Manggung di Jakarta, dong!! Bukan, bukan... Spinnet...) : Setuju!!

**Angelina** (Jolie?? Brad Pitt apa kabar?? Bukan, deng... Johnson, dong!!) : Dua tuju!!

**Katie** (Holmes?? Yaah... Kok, gak ikutan di 'Dark Knight' jadi Rachel Dawes lagi, sih?? Nggak deng... Bell) : Tiga tuju!!

**George** : Apaan, tuh?

**Alicia, Angelina, Katie : **Itu artinya... SETUJU, SETUJU, SETUJU, DAN SETUJU!!

**Fred **: ... Cewek-cewek aneh...

**Conan** : Dan pemenang dari kategori 'Terlebay' adalah... (nunggiun Hedwignya mendarat di depan dia. Dengan lincah dan tangkas, dia ngambil amplopnya sebelom jatoh ke lantai dan dibuka. Dibaca sebentar, lalu...) Ehem. Pemenangnya adalah... JAMES POTTER!!

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan heboh)

**James** : Hah?? Kok, bisa gue yang menang??

**Sirius : **Lo, kan lebay. Dari awal acara aja udah ketauan kalo lo tu lebaynya gak ketulungan.

**Peter **: Sana, gih!! Ambil!!

**James** : (berjalan ke arah panggung, masih gak bisa percaya kalo dia menang. Bukan berarti dia seneng dapet award 'Terlebay', tapi lebih ke arah bingung.) Emang gue lebay...??

**Conan **: (ngasi'in pialanya ke James)

**James** : (ngambil pialanya, masih bengong saking shocknya) Ummm... Sebenernya gue gak ngerti kenapa gue bisa dapet piala ini. Emang, gue lebay, ya??

**Slytherin** : BANGET!!

**Rodolphus** : Norak juga!!

**Nott **: Sok tau!!

**Lucius** : Sok jago!!

**Snape** : Ngerebut gebetan gue!!

**James** : Halah!! Gak penting banget komen lo semua!! Udah, deh!! Masih syukur bisa dapet award. Terima kasih, ya!! (turun dari panggung diiringi tepuk tangan dari penonton dan jeritan-jeritan fans yang lebih lebay dari kelebayannya James)

**Conan** : (balik ke podium) Sekarang, waktunya saya untuk membacakan nominasi bagi kategori 'Terasik'. Disini, yang dimaksud asik adalah karakter yang bisa bergaul dan membaur dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Pengertian dengan temen-temennya dan enak diajak ngomong. Dan, untuk nominasi pertama kita ada... Lee Jordan!!

**Cedric **: Lee!! Lo masuk nominasi 'Terasik', lho!!

**Lee **: (langsung duduk) Beneran??

**Cedric **: Beneran!!

**Conan** : Berikutnya, kita punya... Fred Weasley!!

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan berlebihan sambil tereak-tereak norak)

**Fred **: (berdiri dari tempat duduknya terus ngelambai ala miss universe)

**Conan** : Berikutnya, kita punya saudara kembar Fred, yaitu George Weasley!!

**Penonton **: (tepuk tangan berlebihan sambil tereak-tereak norak)

**George** : (berdiri dari tempat duduknya terus ngelambai ala miss universe)

**Conan **: (ngangkat sebelah alis) Kok, berasa de ja vu, ya??

**Fred** : 'Kan kita kembar.

**George** :Jadi, gerakan juga harus...

**Fred, George **: ... sama!!

**Conan **: (ngangkat bahu) Terserah lo-lo pada, deh. Next, kita punya... Ronald Weasley!! Ya, ampun... Weasley banyak banget di daftarnya...

**Ron** : CIHUY!! Terasik, man!!

**Hermione** : Kok, Ron bisa masuk ke 'Terasik', ya? Padahal, menurut aku, kamu lebih cocok kalo masuk ke 'Tercengo' lho.

**Ron **: Honey!! Kok, kamu gak belain aku, sih??

**Conan **: Berikutnya, kita punya seorang cewek yaitu... Lily Evans!!

**James** : POTTER, WOOOIIII!! BUKAN EVANS LAGI!!

**Conan **: Cerewet, lo!! Mau gue tendang?! Suka-suka gue mau ngomong apa!! Ni acara, kan, gue yang bikin!! (**A/N : **Coolkid punya maksudnya) Ehem. Dan yang terakhir, walaupun ini agak maksa, kita punya... Gilderoy Lockhart!!

**Lockhart** : (udah berdiri buat ambil pialanya)

**Flitwick **: (narik jubah Lockhart yang warnanya pink electric(authoress yang sangat amat sensitif dengan warna pink, terutama pink norak kayak gitu, langsung ngacir ke dapur buat makan coklat sebanyak-banyaknya buat menetralisir racun yang dipancarkan warna pink. **A/N : **Oke. Gue emang cewek, tapi GUE BENCI PINK!! I HATE PINK!!)) Belom!! Itu baru diumumin nominasinya aja!! Pemenangnya belom!!

**Lockhart **: Tapi saya yakin yang ini pasti saya yang menang!! (ngelempar senyum paling dahsyatnya ke arah penonton)

**Fans** : (pingsan di tempat. Bukan gara-gara kesenengan, tapi eneg)

**Molly** : (meleleh di tempat)

**Conan** : Udah. Pokoknya, lo diem dulu di sana. Ini mau dibacain pemenangnya.

Hedwig muncul lagi, dengan sedikit terengah-engah gara-gara harus bolak-balik nganterin amplop sedaritadi. Dia ngejatohin amplopnya pas diatas meja podium terus langsung ngacir lagi balik ke kandang buat nganterin amplop kategori berikutnya. Kasian banget ni burung hantu...

**Conan **: (ngebuka amplop dan ngerenyit) Aneh. Gue mesti negur juri-jurinya, nih. Entah ada kesalahan apa, pemenang dari kategori 'Terasik' adalah... Lee Jordan, si kembar Weasley, Fred Weasley, dan Gilderoy Lockhart.

**Penonton **: (bingung)

**Seamus** : Yaaahhh... keulang lagi yang 'Best Teacher'. Gak asik!!

**Lockhart **: (berdiri buat ambil pialanya sambil senyum lebar banget)

**Sprout** : Mo kemana??

**Lockhart **: Ambil piala, dong, tentunya, pastinya!!

**Conan** : Siapa bilang lo menang? Pemenangnya ada 3, tau!!

**Lockhart **: Tapi, salah satunya gue, kan?

**Conan : **Emang. Tapi, berhubung pialanya cuma ada 1, jadi yang menang juga harus 1 karakter aja!

**Neville** : Berarti, yang ini juga dianggep angus kayak 'Best Teacher', dong??

**Conan** : (termangu sambil mukul-mukul meja podium pake jari telunjuknya yang kecil itu) Hhhhmmmmhhhhhmmmmmmhhhhmmmmmhhhmmmmhhhmmmmmhhhmmmmhhhhhmmmmmmmhhhhmmmmmmmmmmhhmhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhmhhmhmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhmhmhmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Lavender**: Aduh...!! Mikirnya lama banget, sih!!

**Conan** : (menjentikkan jari) Eh, (ngomong ke arah penontonnya) kalo si kembar Weasley itu ada Fred sama George, kan?

**Penonton** : (ngangguk)

**Conan** : (nganguk ngerti) Kalo gitu, ada 2 orang juri yang milih Fred, dong.

**Penonton **: Jadi??

**Conan **: Jadi, setelah gue timbang dan gue kalikan dengan kuadrat x sama dengan y, diubah ke persamaan kurva dalam lingkaran melewati 2 titik dan telah melalui proses intergral dan penggunaan fungsi trigonometri yang baik dan benar, saya memutuskan bahwa 'Terasik' jatuh kepada... FRED WEASLEY!!

**Penonton **: (cheers)

**Lee **: Yaaahhh... gue kalah, deh. (pingsan lagi)

**Lockhart **: (mulai jalan ke atas panggung)

**Sprout : **Aduh, ini orang... Yang menang bukan lo!!

**Lockhart** : (ketawa) Dia pasti salah sebut. Saya tau, kalo dia mau nyebutin nama saya tapi malu.

**Conan** : ... Amit-amit gue malu sama lo. Mending gue malu sama Kaitou Kid... Duduk!!

**Lockhart **: (langsung duduk ke kursinya begitu liat Conan udah nyiapin sepatu berkekuatan dahsyat buat nendang Lockhart sejauh mungkin)

**Fred** : (naik ke atas panggung sambil senyum seneng dan melambai-lambai ke penonton. Dia ngambil piala yang dikasiin sama Conan dan jalan ke mike buat pidato singkat) Ehem!! Gila!! Akhirnya gue bisa juga dapet award ini!! 'Terasik', man!! Conan, makasih banget, ya?! Sebenernya, award ini gak bisa gue embat sendirian aja, soalnya yang bikin gue jadi asik juga karena adanya kembaran gue, yaitu George. Jadi, George, award ini buat kita berdua!! (ngangkat pialanya tinggi-tinggi) Sekali lagi, makasih banyak!! (turun dari panggung diiringi tepuk tangan dari penonton)

Kamera yang menyorot Hogwarts Great Hall kembali berpindah ke backstage dimana Oliver Wood sama Cedric Diggory udah stand by dengan mike di tangan mereka masing-masing dan senyum lebar banget sedari tadi (gak pegel, mas??)

**Oliver **: Yak! Demikianlah HPA untuk bagian kedua dengan 'Terlebay' dimenangkan oleh James Potter. Emang dasar tu orang lebay banget. Perang bantal tadi juga gara-gara dia bukan, sih?

**Cedric **: Iya. Gara-gara dia berisiknya minta ampun. Dan kategori 'Terasik' dimenangkan oleh Fred Weasley setelah dipilah dan dipilih oleh Coolkid.

**Oliver **: Ngomong-ngomong... Lee apa kabar?

**Cedric **: Masih pingsan. Lagian, tamu-tamunya tega bener ngelemparin bantal yang bau ilernya amit-amit gitu ke arah Lee.

**Oliver : **Sebenernya itu juga salahnya Umbridge pake pidato lama banget.

**Cedric** : Untuk kita gak pernah diajarin dia, ya.

**Oliver **: Yyeee... Lo mah, udah mati, kali!!

**Cedric** : Gue? Mati?? Itu kan, akting doang, kaleeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

**Oliver **: ... Kok, semua orang jadi lebay gini, sih? Pasti gara-gara James!! Dia nyebarin virus lebay!! Lebih berbahaya daripada virus cinta!! Lebih bahaya dari virus H5N1!! Gue gak mau ketularan!! Gue gak lebay!! Gue gak lebay!! GUE GAK LEBAY!! (gak lebay, emang, tapi reaksi berlebihan itu juga tergolong kategori lebay)

COMMERCIAL BREAK

* * *

**A/N : **HAH!! MAMAM TU COOLKID!! Gila... Akhirnya, walau pun agak maksa, 'Terasik' ada juga yang menang. Sebenernya Bia Aulia (makasih buat reviewnya!! Lo bakal gue keluarin di chapter berikutnya, ya! Terus baca dan voting, ya!!) review buat si kembar, tapi berhubung si kembar ini ada Fred sama George, dan sebelumnya udah ada yang milih Fred (Z-hard milih Fred), berarti Fred dapet 2 suara, dong? Hehe. Jadi, yang menang Fred, deh.

Next, kita punya... apa, ya? Enaknya apa??

**Voldemort** : 'Best Villain' aja hajar!!

**James** : Gak penting 'Best Villain'!! 'Best Couple' aja sama 'Best Kiss'!! Pasti yang menang gue sama Lily-Flower!!

**Harry **: Gimana kalo 'Best Hero'? Pasti gue dah, yang menang.

**Fred, George **: 'Terkompak', dong!!

**Parvati **: 'Best Buddy' aja!! Pasti nanti aku yang kepilih. 'Kan aku sohibnya Lavender kemana-mana!!

**Sirius** : Udah!! 'Terganteng' aja!! Gue yang menang!

(Sirius ditimpukin sama semua karakter HP)

**Snape **: Kagak ada kategori 'Terganteng', monyong!! Mending 'Ternarsis' aja. Gue nyalonin dia. (nunjuk Sirius)

Sirius : HAH?? Nyalonin?? Lo kerja di salon?? Eh, ne'... Banci salon dong, booooo!!

**Remus** : Ya, Tuhan... Kenapa aku bisa terdampar bersama orang-orang idiot ini??

**Peter **: Eh, eh... Kalo Voldemort 'Best Villain', Harry 'Best Hero', terus James 'Terlebay', gue ter- apa, dong?

**James** : Mmm... 'Teraniaya'.

**Sirius **: 'Terlupakan'

**Remus** : "Terlanjur dilahirkan'

EH!! Udah, dong!! Malah jadi tambah panjang, nih, A/N-nya!! shooh, shooh, shooh!! Pergi lo semua!! Gak membantu sama sekali!! Ini 4 orang katanya temenan malah ngejelekin temen sendiri!! Parah banget 'Terlanjur dilahirkan'... Dan buat Sirius, 'Terganteng' gak ada!! Karena ganteng itu relatif, tapi charming itu absolut!! (diambil dari tagline 'Mucho Macho'. Hayo!! Yang tinggal di Jakarta dan suka dengerin Prambors pasti tau, dong, tagline satu ini!! Sayang, 'Mucho Macho'nya udah gak disiarin lagi...)

**Sirius** : Kalo gitu gue 'Tercharming'!!

AAAHHH!! Berisik lo!! (nendang Sirius sampe mental ke kutub utara) Ehem. Buat chapter berikutnya, mendingan kita pilih buat 'Ternarsis' sama 'Teraniaya' sama 'Best Pet'. Nah, biar gak kejadian kayak 'Best Teacher', nominasinya bakal gue kasih tau (thanks buat Sirius Lupin atas idenya).

'Ternarsis' : Voldemort, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy

'Teraniaya' : Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black, Ron Weasley, Moaning Myrtle, Luna Lovegood, Albus Severus Potter, Neville Longbottom

'Best Pet' : Hedwig, Pigwedgeon, Crookshanks, Buckbeak, Scabbers, Trevor, Errol

Silakan pilih salah satu dari nominasinya, ya!! Cara votingnya tetep sama, HPA (spasi) Kategori (spasi) Nominasinya. Hayo!! Pilih berkali-kali juga gak apa-apa!! 'Kan, Anonymous Reviewersnya udah gue nyalain!! Ayo!! Buruan!!


	4. Ternarsis, Teraniaya, dan Best Pet

**A/N : **YEEIII!! Chapter 4!! CIHUY!! Maaf, ya, kalo gue updatenya telat. Soalnya gue mulai sibuk lagi buat ngurusin daftar ulang universitas. CIHUUYY!! Akhirnya gue kuliah juga!! ASIIIKK!! Masuk juga gue ke PTN yang gue mau!! ASSSSSIIIIIKKKKKK!! CIIIIIHHHHUUUYYYYYYYYY!! GGGGIIIIIILLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!! AAAAAOOOOUUUUUUWWWWWWWWW!! (authoress loncat-loncat kegirangan) Tapi, tugasnya banyak banget, bo. Mulai stress ni, gue... Gimana dong?? Gimana dong?? Gimana dong?? GIMAANNAAAA??

Ehm. Oke. Sekarang kita mulai ceritanya.

**DISCLAIMER : **Terserah punyanya siapa! Punya JKR, kek, JRR Tolkien, kek, Stephen King, kek, gue gak peduli!! Yang penting gue udah keterima di PTN kesukaan gue!! Gue terlalu cinta sama sekolah musik dan Jakarta sampe gue gak mau ninggalin mereka! Cihuy!! Tapi, yang jelas bukan punya gue, dong. Masa' iya punya gue? Kalo punya gue, gue gak bakalan bikin fanfic! 'Kan gue udah tajir melintir 7 turunan dari hasil royalti karakter ciptaan gue!! Ngapain gue bikin fanficnya? Gak dibayar!! Mending gue lanjutin aja ceritanya terus gue jual lagi ke penerbit! Sayangnya, mereka-mereka yang ada di dalem sini bukan punya gue... Ada yang punyanya JK Rowling, ada yang punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, ada yang punyanya Gosho Aoyama juga, ada yang punyanya si orang aslinya...

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit (menit?! Hari, kalee!!) commercial break, akhirnya kamera menyorot ke Hogwarts Great Hall dimana para penonton dan fans juga para karakter HP fandom sedang sibuk mencoba demo game PC terbaru, (game ini beneran masih baru banget. Baru keluar awal bulan Juli tahun 2008) yaitu 'Nancy Drew:Phantom of Venice' (**A/N : **Ayo semuanya main!! Yang ini gampang!! Gue sehari aja kelar!!) yang lagi di tampilin di layar kecil yang ditempelin di masing-masing bagian belakang kursi penonton.

**Peter **: Habis ini gue kemana, ya? (bingung sambil muter-muter gak jelas di Ca Nascosta). Kayaknya gue mesti ke Casa de Giochi, deh.

**James** : Yaudah. Kesana aja... (Masih sibuk berkutat nyariin burung gak ketemu-ketemu) Merpati pos sialan!! Mana, sih, tu burung?! Kagak keliatan-keliatan!! Eh, Wormtail!! (noleh ke Peter) Lo bisa nemu burungnya cepet gitu gimana caranya??

**Peter **: Nebak.

**James** : Geez... Hoki banget, sih, lo... AAARRGGHHH!! Terbang lagi burung-burungnya!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!

**Sirius **: Anjrot!! Gue kalah lagi!!

**James **: (noleh ke belakang) Kalah apaan, Padfoot?

**Sirius** : Gue kalah main scopa!! (scopa itu sejenis permainan kartu yang terkenal di Italia. Agak rebek peraturannya… Tapi, asik, kok, begitu ngerti!!) Sial… Mesti main lagi gue lawan si Enrico brengsek ini…

**Lily** : Udah ada yang sampe stake outnya, belom? Gue bingung, nih… Masa' dari tadi Phantomnya gak ketangkep-tangkep? Perasaan gue udah nunjukin semuanya, deh…

**Alice **: Ada yang meleset 1 kali… Duh.

**Lily **: Kenapa?

**Alice **: Gue sama Frank lagi di Zattere, mau nyolong. Susah banget, nih... Frank, lo aja, nih, gantian!!

**Frank **: Ah. Masih capek, nih, tangannya...

**Sirius **: Moony, udah sampe mana?

**Remus **: Hm? Oh. Udah selesai dari tadi.

**James, Sirius, Peter, Frank, Alice, Lily **: (langsung pada noleh ke arah Remus, kaget) Udah selesai?? Cepet amat??

**James** : Pasti lo ambil yang Junior Detective, ya!

**Peter **: Gue ambil yang Junior tapi gak selesei-selesei!!

**Remus** : Nggak, kok. Gue ambil yang Senior Detective. Gamenya gampang.

**Sirius **: Ih! Sok jago amat, lo!!

**Remus **: Emang gampang!! Makanya dari tadi gue bingung lo semua ribut amat mau nyelesein ni game!!

**James** : Tapi, diinget-inget lagi, Moony emang jago main game!

**Peter** : Iya! Gue main CTR sama dia aja kalah mulu!!

**James** : YEEE!! CTR mah, gampang!! Yang parah waktu gue main Winning Eleven sama dia. Inget, gak, Moons?

**Remus** : Oh. Yang lo nantang gue buat bikin keeper gue jadi striker semua, terus yang striker jadi keeper?

**James **: Iya!! Udah kayak gitu, dia masih aja menang!! Ditambah lagi, dia pake tim yang gak jago, tetep menang!!

**Tonks** : Menangnya tragis, lagi.

**Sirius **: Berapa?

**Tonks** : 32-0

**Sirius, Peter, Frank **: (ketawa ngakak)

**Frank **: Main basket apa main bola, mas?! (ketawa lebih kenceng dari sebelumnya) 32-0!! Malu-maluin banget!! Hahaha!!

**James** : AAAAHHHH!! Berisik lo semua!! (ngambek sambil ngelempar buku catetan buat gamenya ke arah Peter) Marah nih, gue!!

**Sirius **: Ih. Marah ngomong! Norak lo!! Kayak cewek aja, ngambekan!! (ketawa)

**Lily** : Eh, acaranya udah mau mulai, tuh!! (nunjuk ke atas panggung) Diem dulu gih! Ntar lempar-lemparan bantal lagi.

**Frank **: Lempar bantal… Gak bisa lagi, Lils! 'Kan bantal-bantalnya disita semua.

**Peter **: Iya. Padahal gue ngantuk banget, nih… (nguap lebar) Eh, kalo udah pengumuman, kasih tau gue, ya? Gue mau tidur… (ngomong ke James, terus dia langsung tidur pules)

**James **: … Nggak dulu nggak sekarang dia emang paling jago tidur…

Sementara itu, kamera menyorot ke arah panggung, dimana sudah berdiri seorang Cedric Diggory sambil memegang mike dan melemparkan senyum menawan ke kamera. Tampang imutnya bikin cewek-cewek yang ada di Hogwarts Great Hall jejeritan seneng sambil neriakin namanya sekeras mungkin, berharap bakal si Cedric bakal noleh ke arah mereka.

**Cedric** : Selamat datang kembali di HPA, bersama saya, Cedric Diggory!!

**Penonton **: (tepuk tangan heboh)

**Cedric **: Setelah tadi para pemain di HP diberikan demo game 'Nancy Drew:The Phantom of Venice', sekarang kita akan memulai acara utama kita yaitu pembacaan award. Pada bagian ketiga ini, kita akan membaca nominasi untuk kategori 'Teraniaya', 'Ternarsis', dan 'Best Pet'!! Dan, yang akan membacakan nominasinya adalah... Biaaulia!!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan)

**Biaaulia** : (keluar dari backstage sambil bawa tiga gulung perkamen yang lumayan gede, sambil senyum sumringah gak jelas. Dia nyamperin podium dengan mike kecil) Selamat malam Hogwarts!! (tereak sekenceng-kencengnya sambil niruin gaya para pembaca awards yang sering dia liat di tipi-tipi) Yang disana, (nunjuk ke tribun) apa kabar?! Yang disitu, (nunjuk ke arah festival sebelah kanan) apa kabar jugaaa?! Yang sebelah sini, (nunjuk ke arah festival sebelah kiri) gimana kabarnya, guuuyysss?!

**Penonton** : (hening. Bahkan jangkrik pun enggan berbunyi saking noraknya biaaulia)

**Biaaulia** : Ehm. Oke. (tengsin gara-gara sapaannya gak ada yang bales) Anyway, saya disini bakal ngebacain 3 award sekaligus, lho! Sebenernya saya bingung, kenapa saya cuma sendirian, yah? Padahal, waktu award 'Best Quidditch Player' sama 'Best Teacher' aja yang bacain 2 orang, Z-hard sama Ambudaff, tapi sekarang 2 award sekaligus masa' cuma aku seourang yang harus membacyakannyaaaaaaaaa!! (mulai lebay)

**Seamus** : Woi! Jangan jadi curhat gini, dong!!

**Blaise :** Tau!! Bacain aja nominasinya!! Gak usah banyak cingcong!!

**Biaaulia** : Yeee!! Sabar, kali!! Ehm. (ngebuka gulungan perkamen yang pertama) Oke... Yang pertama, kita punya 'Ternarsis'.

**Penonton, fans** : (tepuk tangan gembira)

**Biaaulia** : (ngebaca sekilas para nominasi 'Ternarsis' sambil cengar-cengir sendiri) Hehe... Giling nominasinya. Emang pada narsis semua, nih, orang-orangnya!!

**Blaise** : Bacain, monyong!! Jangan dibaca sendiri!! (kesel. Dia lagi bad mood gara-gara main Nancy Drew gak tamat-tamat)

**Biaaulia** : Iye, iye... Nyantai napa?! Heran. Anak-anak jaman sekarang pada gak sabaran semuanya, nih. Pada rese' semua! Kalo jaman nyokap sama bokap gue, tu, ya, anak-anaknya pada sopan-sopan sama orang. Gak peduli orangnya udah tua apa masih muda. Pokoknya ramah-ramah, deh. Gak kayak anak jaman sekarang kayaknya udah pada cuek bebek gitu sama lingkungan sekitar. Gue jadi bingung. Kok, bisa anak-anak jadi kayak gitu, ya? Apa karena salah didik? Apa kata dunia nanti kalo mereka-mereka ini udah pada gede terus...

**Karaker HP** : CCEERREEWWEEETTT!! BACAIN AJA AWARDNYA NAPA, SIIIHHHH!!

**Biaaulia** : Iya, iya!! (geleng-geleng kepala) Oke. Nominasi pertama buat 'Ternarsis' adalah... eng ing eng!! (nyoba niruin drum roll) Sirius Black!!

**Remus** : Udah gue duga, lo pasti masuk nominasinya!!

**Sirius** : Eh, gue bukan narsis, kali! Kalo gue emang ngomongin kenyataan! 'Kan gue emang ganteng dan punya good look yang bisa bikin Tom Riddle Jr sujud ngalah ke gue!!

**Remus **: ... Eh, untung tempatnya Slytherin lumayan jauh dari sini. Kalo dia denger lo ngomong kayak gitu, tewas lo.

**Sirius : **Bodo. Orang gue udah pernah mati sekali. Mati 2 kali gak masalah.

**Remus** : Emang lo kucing, punya 9 nyawa? Lo, kan, anjing!!

**Sirius : **Oiya!!

**Remus** : (rolls eyes)

**Biaaulia **: Emang dasar Sirius narsis banget. Dari awal acara aja dia udah rewel bilang di paling ganteng, lah, paling charming, lah, paling whatever, lah!! Next, kita punya... Harry Potter!!

**Harry : **Ih. Gue nggak narsis, lagi! 'Kan gue emang ngomong kenyataan!!

**Biaaulia : **Terserah apa kata lo, tapi disini lo tergolong narsis. Jangan banyak protes!! Berikutnya, kita punya... 2 orang dari keluarga Malfoy, yaitu Draco Malfoy dan Lucius Malfoy.

**Regulus **: Udah gue bilang, kan, bokap-anak gak ada bedanya. Sama-sama ngaco.

**Draco **: (langsung ngebalik badan dia ngadep ke Regulus sambil ngangkat telapak tangannya) Talk to my hand!! (dengan gaya berlebihan terus disertai lenggangan kepala ke kiri dan kanan)

**Biaaulia** : HEH!! Udah, udah! Ribut aja kerjaannya! Kalo gak Gryffindor yang ribut, Slytherin yang ribut!! Diem lo semua!! Ah, ela!!

**Hufflepuff **: 'Ella! Ella!! Ella!! E!! E!! E!! Under my umbrella, ella!! Ella!! E!! E!! E!! E!!'

**Biaaulia **: Berisik!! Gak usah dilanjutin!! Udah!! Gila!! Ntar Ravenclaw ikutan ribut, lagi! Lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya, kita punya Gilderoy Lockhart.

**Lockhart** : (diem di tempat)

**Hagrid : **Diem, tumben dia... (**A/N : **Lho? Ini Hagrid apa Yoda?? Kok, ngomongnya dibolak-balik kayak Yoda, yaa??) Kenapa Roy? (**A/N : **Boelah!! Roy!! Gak banget panggilannya!!)

**Lockhart** : (geleng-geleng kepala) gak tau kenapa, saya jadi nggak semangat. Mungkin gara-gara 2 award yang tadi, saya gak menang. (menghela napas panjang. Mulai desperado alias desperate (**A/N : **Housewives??)) Perasaan saya sekarang juga bilang kalo saya gak bakalan menang. (menghela napas panjang lagi)

**Hagrid **: ... Kecian...

**Biaaulia : **Berikutnya, kita punya orang yang paling ditakuti di seluruh dunia sihir, You-Know-Who!!

**Penonton **: (bingung) Siapa?

**Biaaulia **: (rolls eyes) You-Know-Who!!

**Penonton :** Iya. Siapa??

**Biaaulia : **Duuuuhhh!! You-Know-Who, You-Know-Who!!

**Penonton : **Siapaaaaa??

**Biaaulia **: AARGGGGHHH!! Voldemort!!

**Penonton : **Oooohhhh… Ngomong dong, dari tadi!!

**Biaaulia **: Penontonnnya aja yang o'on, gak ngerti!! Okay. Sekarang, saya akan membacakan pemenang dari 'Ternarsis'. Hedwig!! Sini, dong!!

Dari atap Great Hall, Hedwig muncul, terbang rendah sambil membawa amplop warna hitam. Hegwig mendarat pelan di atas podium, sementara Biaaulia ngambil amplop itemnya.

**Biaaulia **: (bingung) Eh. Udah. Sana, balik lagi buat ngaterin award berikutnya! Syuh!! Syuh!! (nyoba ngusir Hedwig dari atas podium, tapi Hedwig tetep keukeuh gak mau pergi)

**Hedwig : **(ngoceh gak jelas sambil lompat ke sana-sini)

**Biaaulia : **Hah?? Ngomong apaan, sih?

**Harry : **Dia bilang, 'Nanti Best Pet gue yang menang, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? 1000 kali' Gitu...

**Biaaulia** : Yeee... Bukan gue yang milih!! Juri-jurinya yang milih!! Sana balik lagi ke kandang!!

**Hedwig **: (langsung terbang lagi)

**Biaaulia **: Ehm. Dan, pemenang untuk 'Ternarsis' adalah... (ngebuka amplop dengan gaya slow motion super pelan)

**Blaise : **CEPETAN!!

**Biaaulia** : Iya!! Sabar!! Pemenang untuk kategori 'Ternarsis' adalah... Gilderoy Lockhart!!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan)

**Flitwick** : (nyenggol Lockhart) Eh. Menang, tuh!

**Lockhart **: Halah. Pasti salah sebut. (gloomy)

**Sprout **: Eeeh… Beneran yang sekarang!!

**Lockhart **: (ngelirik Sprout gak percaya) Beneran?

**Sprout** : (ngangguk)

**Lockhart **: (langsung berdiri terus loncat-loncat kegirangan) YYYEEEESSSS!! Akhirnya, gue dapet juga!! YYYYYEEEEESSSS!! (langsung lari sambil lompat-lompat ke arah panggung. Piala yang lagi di pegang Biaaulia langsung di rebut sama dia) Akhirnya, dapet juga gue award!! Terima kasih, Tuhan!! Makasih juga buat yang udah memilih saya!! Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima…

**Biaaulia** : STOP!! Terima kasihnya terlalu banyak!! Balik ke habitat!!

**Lockhart** : (balik ke tempat duduknya sambil ngangkat pialanya terus senyum sumringah. Masih loncat-loncat kegirangan kayak anak kelinci) Piala!! Piala!! Aku dapet piala!! Piala!! Piala!! Cihuy!!

**Biaaulia **: ... Orang aneh. Lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya. Hadddooohhh!! Kasih gue partner, dong!! Dari tadi gue mulu yang bacain!! Pegel, tau!!

**Conan : **(nongolin kepalanya dari balik tirai backstage) Mau dipartnerin sama siapa?

**Biaaulia **: Sama versi gedenya kamu juga boleh. (ngedip-ngedip ganjen ke arah Conan)

**Conan **: (menatap dingin) Gue kasih Kogoro mau?

**Biaaulia** : Yaaaahhh... Jangan, dong... Siapa aja, deh!! Terserah lo!! Asal jangan Kogoro atau karakter Conan lainnya yang aneh-aneh

**Conan **: Oh. Sama diri lo sendiri aja, ya? Selamat berjuang!! (langsung ngeloyor balik ke backstage)

**Biaaulia** : YAH!! Conan!! Kok, gitu, sih!! Yah... Sedih, deh... (dengan nada bicara dan mimik Sandra Dewi di 'Quicky Express') Anyway, (langsung pasang muka ceria lagi) berikutnya kita punya 'Teraniaya'. Nominasi pertama dan kedua kita adalah... Moaning Myrtle dan Seamus Finnigan!!

**Seamus** : Gue teraniaya? Kenapa gue teraniaya? Gue berasa aman-aman aja di sekolah.

**Biaaulia** : Lo teraniaya gara-gara lo jarang banget di sebutin di novelnya.

**Seamus **: ... Oiya. Kalau pun disebutin, paling cuma jadi figuran. Kebagian ngomong yang gak penting. Kalo di filmnya, bagian gue pasti yang kena cut mulu...

**Biaaulia** : Berikutnya, kita punya... Ronald Weasley!!

**Ron **: Bener banget, tuh!!

**Hermione : **Bener gimana? Emang kamu ngerasa dianiaya? Sama siapa??

**Ron **: Aku selalu dijadiin bahan percobaan Fred sama George. Gue selalu dibego-begoin sama nyokap gue. Gue selalu dibanding-bandingin sama Charlie sama Bill!! Otak gue, kan, gak nyampe kalo mesti nyaingin mereka berdua!! Sadar, dong, Mom!! (langsung curhat sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Molly aka Mrs. Weasley)

**Molly : **(pasang muka bete)

**Hermione **: ... Iya juga, sih...

**Ron** : 'Kan? Gue jadi... (nyanyi) 'Bete, bete, bete, bete, bete,bete aaahhh!! Bete, bete aaahhh!! Bete, bete aahh!! Basi, basi, basi, basi, basi, basi lo!! Lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila.'

**Biaaulia **: STTTOOOOPPP!! Gue yang jadi gila dengerin lo nyanyi kayak gitu!! Emang disini tempat karaokean gratis apa? Tadi 'Umbrella', sekarang malah lagunya Dewiq yang lo nyanyiin!! Mending suaranya bagus! Tadinya gue pikir bagus lo nyadar kenapa masuk 'Teraniaya', eh malah bikin gue ikut teraniaya dengan suara lo yang jeleknya mampus!! Selanjutnya, Peter Pettigrew adalah nominasi berikutnya!!

**James** : Wormtail!! Masuk nominasi 'Teraniaya', lho!! (ngocok-ngocok Peter dari samping)

**Peter : **(Dorong tangannya James) Hmh-uh... Makasih... (masih tidur pules, gak bergeming sedikit pun)

**Teddy **: Giling. Masih tidur aja bisa ngebales omongan orang, ya...

**Biaaulia** : Next, we've got... Regulus Black!!

**Regulus** : Kok, gue 'Teraniaya'??

**Biaaulia **: 'Kan tadi lo ngeluh gara-gara lo selalu dianiaya! Dianggep paling gak penting sama nyokap lo selama ada Sirius. Makanya lo girang banget waktu Sirius kabur dari rumah, kan?

**Regulus** : ... Iya, sih. Bukan cuma girang. Lompat-lompat, gue!!

**Sirius **: HEH!! Adek kurang ajar!!

**Regulus** : TUH, KAN!! Gue diadek-adekin lagi!! (mulai mewek)

**Biaaulia **: ... Kalo aja ada kategori 'Terlenje', gue milih lo, deh. Dan nominasi terakhir kita untuk kategori 'Teraniaya' adalah... Albus...

**Dumbledore : **(naikin sebelah alis, bingung)

**Penonton** : Emang Dumbledore dianiaya sama siapa??

**Biaaulia : **... Severus...

**Snape **: Katanya 1 nominasi lagi buat... Eh? Gue?? Emang, sih, gue pernah dianiaya sama mereka-mereka (nunjuk ke tempat Marauders duduk). Tapi, gue juga sering menganiaya orang, lho. Murid-murid gue korbannya.

**Dean, Seamus, Lavender **: GAK SETUJU!! Seharusnya kita sebagai murid-muridnya Snape yang masuk kategori 'Teraniaya'!!

**Biaaulia **: ... Potter!!

**Harry** : Potter yang mana, nih? James apa Harry?

**James :** Apa malah Lily!? (shock) Ya ampun, say!! Kamu dianiaya sama siapa?! Ngomong!! Ngomong, Lil!! Biar aku labrak orangnya!!

**Lily** : (nabok James telak di pipi) Apaan, sih!! Gak ada apa-apa, kok!!

**Biaaulia** : Maksud gue, Albus Severus Potter. Anaknya Harry Potter.

**Penonton** : Oooohhh…

**Sirius :** James, anak lo ngasih nama gak kreatif amat…

**Remus** : Iya. Nama anak ceweknya aja Lily. Terus yang paling tua James Sirius Potter.

**Sirius** : Nama gue juga diplagiat!! Harry!! (tereak) Bayar royalti ke gue!!

**Harry** : Royalti apaan, sih? Itu, kan, tribut dari gue buat lo yang udah tewas!!

**Sirius** : Tapi gue masih idup!!

**Biaaulia :** Cerewet!! Oiya. Anak-anak lo pada kemana? (nanya ke Harry)

**Ginny** : Di mobil.

**Cho :** Kita gak bisa bawa kesini soalnya masih di bawah umur.

**Biaaulia** : Oohh... Gila. Masih idup, tu, anak-anak dikurung di dalem mobil selama ini? Ah, udahlah, bukan urusan gue. Balik lagi ke award. Dan pemenangnya adalah…

Hedwig muncul lagi ke Great Hall sambil bawa amplop item. Lagi-lagi, biar pun tugas dia udah selesei, dia masih sibuk beruhu-uhu rame di atas podium, minta biar dia yang menang buat kategori 'Best Pet'.

**Biaaulia **: (nutup kupingnya pake kedua tangannya, saking berisiknya Hedwig) Harry!! Usirin, dong!!

**Harry** : Kasih Scooby's Snack aja!! (ngelemparin snacknya Scooby itu ke arah Biaaulia)

**Biaaulia** : Ini burung hantu apa anjing, sih... Hedwig, tangkep!! (ngelempar Scooby's Snack sejauh mungkin yang dikejar sama Hedwig) Akhirnya, cabut juga tu burung... Nah, pemenangnya adalah... (ngebuka amplop) Wuuu... Moaning Myrtle!!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan)

**Biaaulia** : (nungguin Myrtle naik ke atas panggung, tapi yang ditunggu gak nongol-nongol) Mana ni hantu?? Eh, Peeves!! (Peeves nongol dari balik tirai backstage, make seragam satpam) Myrtlenya kemana?

**Peeves** : Dia nggak bakalan dateng, deh. Dia gak mau ninggalin toiletnya.

**Biaaulia **: Ih. Rebek banget, sih. Kayak gini, nih, yang bikin gue sebel. Anterin, nih!! (nyodorin piala ke Peeves) Awas!! Jangan macem-macem di jalan!!

**Peeves** : Siap, bos!! (langsung terbang ke toiletnya Myrtle)

2 buah kamera ditugaskan buat ngikutin Peeves ke toiletnya Myrtle buat ngerekam moment-moment paling berharga dimana Myrtle akhirnya ngedapet piala untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan berkelok-kelok, penuh halang rintangan dan tantangan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di toilet cewek.

**Peeves : **Myrtle, nih, buat lo. (nyodorin piala ke Myrtle yang lagi mojok di tempat favoritnya)

**Myrtle** : (dongak, ngeliat Peeves) Bo'ong!! Kamu pasti ke sini cuma mau ngetawain aku!! Terus, kamera-kamera ini buat ngerekam kejadian paling malu-maluin yang pernah aku lakuin!! Pasti pialanya diapa-apain, deh!!

**Peeves **: Suer, yang ini gak ada apa-apaannya!! Buat lo, nih. Lo menang award. 'Teraniaya'!!

**Myrtle** : Kamu bohong!! (mulai kumat gaya sinetronnya. Air mata mulai membanjiri muka transparannya Myrtle) Gak ada orang yang mau ngasih aku perhatian!! Dulu banget, emang ada Riddle yang perhatian, tapi buntut-buntutnya, dia ngebunuh aku pake Basilisknya!!

**Death Eaters **: (ngeliat ke arah Voldemort gak percaya)

**Voldemort** : Apaan, sih?! Gue gak ada apa-apa sama dia!! Amit-amit!!

**Myrtle** : Terus, Harry yang dulu baik banget sama aku juga udah gak pernah ke sini lagi!!

**Ginny, Cho **: (ngeliat Harry dengan tatapan dingin)

**Harry** : Bu… bukan gitu!! Aku gak ada apa-apa sama dia!! Sumpah!!

**Myrtle **: Padahal, Harry sama aku pernah mandi bareng.

**Penonton** : (ribut dengan gossip baru)

**Harry **: (panik setengah mampus begitu denger omongannya Myrtle sama ngeliat ekspresinya Ginny sama Cho) Bu… bukan!! Waktu itu aku gak tau kalo ada dia di kamar mandi!! Sumpah!!

**Sirius **: Prongs, anak lo seleranya aneh…

**James **: Bukan anak gue. Gue gak mau ngakuin dia anak gue lagi.

**Myrtle **: Makanya, aku gak mau percaya lagi sama yang kayak gituan!! Tapi... (ngambil pialanya dari Peeves) pialanya boleh juga. Bisa jadi pajangan di toilet.

Big screen langsung berubah warna jadi item. Siaran via toiletnya berakhir.

**Biaaulia **: ... Gak penting banget. Anywho, kita lanjut ke kategori berikutnya. Aduuuh... Conan, capek, nih, ngomong terus!! Kasih gue pengganti, dong!!

**Conan** : Nanggung. Tinggal 1 kategori lagi ini. Be brave, ya!!

**Biaaulia** : Aaddduuuuhhhh... Pegeeeeelllll... Yaudah, ktia lanjut ke...

Tiba-tiba pintu Hogwarts Great Hall kebuka lebar, menampilkan 2 orang (satunya lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya) berambut kuning sambil bawa tas punggung, bawa-bawa amplop aneh.

**Naru **: ... Kayaknya kita salah tempat, deh, Pi... (bisik-bisik)

**Yondy** : Ngaco, kamu!! Ini tempat yang benernya!!

**Biaaulia** : Heh!! Apaan tu, 2 orang tiba-tiba muncul!! Gak diundang, gak dijemput!!

**Yondy** : Um... (memberanikan diri maju ke atas panggung) Permisi, mbak. Mmm... Kita tim Jepang buat acara 'Amazing Race', pos berikutnya ini bukan??

**Biaaulia **: Ngaco, lo!! Sejak kapan gue mindahin posnya jadi ke Hogwarts?!

**Naru** : Gue? Emang 'Amazing Race' acaranya situ?? (sutuy)

**Biaaulia** : Iya!! Gue produser utamanya!! Gue pencetus idenya!! Kalo gak ada gue, lo berdua gak bakalan bisa jalan-jalan keliling dunia kayak gini!!

**Yondy **: Jadi... ini pos berikutnya?

**Biaaulia** : Bukan!! Pos berikutnya bukan di Hogwarts! Salah tempat!!

**Yondy** : Tapi, katanya di tempat yang paling rame!!

**Biaaulia** : Mana gue tau?! Yang bikin cluenya bukan gue!! Tuh, coba ke gedung seberang, noh, JCC. Lagi rame soalnya ada final Indonesian Idol. Atau coba ke gedung sebelah kiri lagi ada kawinan. Kalo nyoba ke gedung sebelah kanan, ada acara layar tancep filmnya 'The Dark Knight' (**A/N : **Weits!! 'Dark Knight' udah ada layar tancepnya!! Gokil!! Hidup Two Face!!)

**Naru** : Aduuuhh!! Pi, banyak banget, sih, gedung di sini!! Naru bingung!!

**Dean **: Naru, naru!! Dasar saru!! Pergi, lo!! Kita mau dengerin award tau!!

**Naru **: Pih!! Aku dikatain monyet!! (**A/N : **saru dalam bahasa Jepang artinya monyet) Padahal yang ada di dalem aku bukan monyet tapi kyuubi!!

**Pansy **: Terserah lo, deh!! Mau kyuubi, kek, gyoza, kek, apaan lah!! Pergi, dong!! Ganggu acara aja!!

**Naru** : Apaan, sih!! Lagi pusing, nih!! PI, kemana, nih??

**Yondy **: Yaudah, kita cari aja ke semua gedung.

**Naru **: Giling, Pi!! Nanti kaki Naru patah gimana??

**Snape** : Mampus.

**Regulus** : Mamam tu kaki.

**Draco** : Mak nyus!! (... gak penting...)

**Yondy** : Udah, deh! Kita juga disini terus gak ada gunanya. Nanti keburu kesusul sama tim yang lain. Yok!! (narik Naru terus langsung ciao entah kemana)

**Biaaulia **: Ganggu aja... Next, kategori berikutnya adalah 'Best Pet', dengan nominasinya Hedwig, Pigwedgeon, Crookshanks, Buckbeak, Trevor, Errol, Scabbers!!

**James** : (nyolek Peter yang masih tidur) Wormtail, lo masuk nominasi lagi!!

**Peter **: Ho-oh. (muter badan, masih tetep tidur) Makasih...

**Sirius **: ... Tidur apa mati, sih, ni orang??

**Remus** : Tidur. 'Kan tadi dia ngebales omongannya James.

**Sirius** : Dia nyeremin banget gaya tidurnya...

**Biaaulia **: Dan pemenangnya adalah...

**Hedwig : **(muncul sambil jatohin amplop itemnya ke tangan Biaaulia, terus dia langsung hinggap dengan anggun di tepi podium, nungguin hasilnya)

**Biaaulia** : (buka amplop) Dan pemenangnya untuk 'Best Pet' adalah... Erro... lho??

**Percy **: Sejak kapan Errol ganti nama jadi Errolho??

**Bill** : Keren namanya!! Jadi kayak Elrond!!

**Charlie **: Elrond!! Kenapa gak Legolas aja?

**Bill, Charlie **: Legolas!! (**A/N : **Legolas is my past. Sekarang gue lagi suka sama Harvey Dent. I believe in Harvey Dent!! Go Two Face!!)

**Penonton** : (mulai ribut)

**Biaaulia** : Conan!! Ini gimana? Masa' yang menang Errol sama Hedwig, sih? Kejadian, dong, kayak yang 'Best Teacher'!!

**Conan** : Hhhhhhmmmmhhhhhhmmmhm... Yang menang Hedwig aja. Sekalian upah buat dia udah mau diperbudak nganter-nganterin amplop.

**Hedwig** : (kesenengan)

Begitu diumumin kalo yang menang Hedwig padahal dia seri sama Errol, si Errol langsung menyerbu ke arah Hedwig. Tumben-tumbennya burung yang kerjanya cuma bisa nabrak ini bertingkah sesangar dan segahar itu... Action dari Errol ngebuat nominasi 'Best Pet' lainnya ikutan kesel, tapi nyerang Biaaulianya.

**Biaaulia** : ADUUHH!! Ampun!! Yang bikin keputusan, kan, bukan gue ampun!! Kalo mau, patokin Conannya, dong!! Ampuuunnn!!

Keadaan diatas panggung mulai ribut dengan binatang-binatang yang ngamuk. Ditambah lagi Buckbeak muncul buat mengungkapkan kekecewaan dia atas hasil awardnya. Makin kacau...

Sementara itu di backstage...

**Oliver** : Kayaknya HPA kalo gak diakhiri sama kekacauan tu gak asik, ya.

**Lee **: Banget.

**Cedric : **(geleng-geleng kepala) Mana tadi pake ada 2 orang aneh nyusup ke sini lagi...

**Lee** : Eh!! Gue tau, tuh, 2 orang tadi!! Itu 'kan Uzumaki Naruto sama bokapnya yang jadi Hokage keempat!!

**Cedric **: ... (dengan mimik sinis dan dingin) Terus kenapa?

**Lee** : Yaa... Ngasih tau aja. Anyway, Oliver, ngomong.

**Oliver **: Ih. Kenapa gak lo aja sekalian ngomong?! Okay. Demikianlah HPA untuk bagian ketiga! 'Ternarsis' akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Gilderoy Lockhart, sementara 'Teraniaya' dimenangkan oleh hantu cewek penunggu toilet cewek, 'Moaning Myrtle'. Dan 'Best Pet' yang baru saja diumumkan dan membawa kita ke kekacauan yang tiada tara ini dimenangkan oleh Hedwig sebagai imbalan atas jasanya selama di panggung HPA!!

**Lee **: Halah, Liv. Ngomong apa, sih, lo!

**Oliver **: Man, omongan gue berat, tuh!! Jarang ada orang yang sanggup ngomong kayak gitu!!

**Cedric **: Ehm. Demikianlah HPA bagian ketiga! Kita akan menikmati commercial break beberapa waktu untuk kemudian kembali lagi bersama kami di HPA dengan kategori berikutnya, 'Best Couple' dan 'Best Kiss'!! Saya, Cedric Diggory...

**Oliver : **Dan saya, Oliver Wood...

**Lee **: Dengan tambahan Lee Jordan...

**Cedric, Lee, Oliver : **Pamit!!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

* * *

**A/N : **Akhirnya selesei juga ni chapter. Haduh... Harusnya gue ngelanjutin 'The Last Horcrux' kok, malah jadi nyelesain chapter geblek satu ini, ya?? Habis, gue lagi berbunga-bunga!! Gak mungkin, dong, gue nulis angst tapi mood lagi seneng gila! Padahal yang 'The Last Horcrux' angstnya gila-gilaan. Parah. Eh, bagi yang mau baca dan review, silakan lo, jeng, mas. Tapi, warningnya parah. English, rating M, slash, dll (baca ndiri warningnya. Gak mungkin gue sebutin di sini). Bagi yang punya nyali silakan buka dan baca dan review 'The Last Horcrux'!! (P.S. cuma buat orang yang udah 17+)

Buat Bia, maap, ya, gue minjem dan nyomot Naru sama Yondy!! Plus 'Amazing Race' juga!! Haha!! Eh, tapi gue udah minta ijin lewat PM, lho!! Anyway, moga-moga dengan chapter ini bisa jadi ilham dan wahyu (weits. Nama orang semua, tuh) buat ngelanjutin 'Amazing Race'nya, yah!! Katanya lagi buntu ide, kan? Jangan lupa, request gue!! Harus ada gue!! Terus, biar ide terus ngalir, sebut nama gue 100x!! Dijamin mulut lo pegel!! Coolkid, coolkid, coolkid, coolkid, coolkid, coolkid, coolkid, coolkid... Gue aja capek ngetiknya...

Oiya!! Gue juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat para anonymous reviewers yang udah mereview dan memberikan suaranya untuk HPA!!

**Sulpher **: Aiiihh!! Senangnya udah bisa ngebuat orang ketawa!! Dunia emang lagi butuh humor, nih... Termasuk gue. Hehe. Makasih juga udah mau voting!! Aku senang!! Of course guest boleh voting!! Sebanyak-banyaknya kalo bisa!! Masalah anak-anaknya karakter HP kenapa cuma ada Teddy ma Victoire, soalnya cuma mereka berdua yang udah cukup umur buat dateng ke HPA. Baca terus HPA, ya!! Soalnya, sewaktu-waktu nama lo bisa muncul di salah satu chapter jadi pembaca nominasi.

**LunatiqueSakura : **Emmbbberrr!! Sengaja Conannya gue bikin sadis. Biar fans-fans dia tau kalo dia sangar (lho?). Makasih udah mau voting dan review!! Baca terus HPA, ya!! Soalnya, sewaktu-waktu nama lo bakal gue bajak buat jadi pembaca nominasinya!!

Next chapter, kayak katanya Cedric, berikutnya adalah 'Best Couple' dan 'Best Kiss'!! Maap, buat 2 kategori ini gak ada voting... Maap banget, ya... Tapi, tetep baca, dong! Dijamin lucu!! Bahkan menurut gue lebih lucu, jayus, dan kacau dari chapter-chapter yang sebelumnya. Ayo, terus baca, dan jangan lupa reviewnya. Tapi, bagi yang mau nebak-nebak kira-kira siapa yang menang silakan lho!! Bagi yang tebakannya bener, voting dia buat chapter berikutnya bakal keitung 3 suara!! Serius gue!!

**Sirius **: Apa manggil-manggil?

Bukan manggil elo, monyong!! Balik ke habitat!! A/Nnya nanti gak kelar-kelar kalo lo ikut ngomong!!

**Sirius : **(balik ke habitat)

Demikian A/N dari saya. Atas kekurangan dan kelebihannya, saya mohon maaf (kayak bahasa di surat lamaran aja...) Kalo kata Oliver, Cedric, sama Lee... Coolkid, pamit!!


	5. Best Couple dan Best Kiss

**A/N : **Yei!! Akhirnya, sampe juga kita ke 'Best Couple' sama 'Best Kiss'!! Maaf, ya, buat yang ini gak ada votingnya. Soalnya di otak gue udah kebayang mau siapa yang menang. Tapi, gue kaget, ternyata banyak yang nebak Harry/Ginny bakalan menang, ya! Padahal, nominasinya bukan cuma dari canon aja, lho! Dari fanon juga ada!! Oiya, disini, nih, bakal ada **SLASH**nya. Tapi, masih dalam batas yang wajar, kok! Lagian, slash disini **bukan** slash yang romantis-romantis gitu. Lebih cenderung parodi sama komedi.

**James** : Yaeyalah, parodi sama komedi. Emang tau-tau berubah jadi horor? Ih. Holol!! Ceyem!!

Aaaakkkkhhh!! Pergi, pergi, pergi!! Kayak Sirius aja lo hobinya nampang!! Minggir, minggir!! Mau disclaimer, nih!!

**James** : IIIHHHH!! Gue disamain sama Padfoot!! HHOOOEEEEKKKKKHHHH!! Amit-amit jabang bayi!! Cuih!! Cuih!! Puih!! Mending gue disamain sama Brad Pitt. Gila... Angelina Jolie... Tiap malem pasti mak nyus tu cewek. Udah bohai, seksi, cantik, bonges, menggoda iman... (drool)

Waaaahhhh... Parah, lo. Gue bilangin Lily, lho!! LIL...!!

**James** : AAAKKH!! Jangan!! Please, jangan kasih tau Lily tadi gue ngomong apa!! Please!! (sujud sembah sambil nangis-nangis darah ke kaki authoress)

(senyum jahat) Makanya, pergi lo!! Balik ke alam!!

**James** : Alam? Mbah dukun?? (ngomong dengan polosnya)

(authoress nendang James balik ke alam gaibnya saking keselnya dia sama tokoh lebay satu ini) Dasar lebay… Okay, lanjut ke…

**DISCLAIMER : **Kalo lo gak tau, kelewatan. Tapi, yang jelas bukan punya gue, dong.

**WARNING : **Bakal ada **SLASH SBRL**!! Sekali lagi gue tekankan, biar pun slash, ini **bukan **slash yang romantis-romantisan dan bikin 'hoekh' bagi yang homophobe, kok!! Ini masih dalam taraf parodi dan comedi!! Sumpah!! Lagian, mereka berdua, kan, lagi nyoba menyangkal gossip mereka pacaran! Jadi, yah, lo bisa baca sendiri bakal kayak apa. Tapi, buat yang homophobe berat-kronis-akut-super-duper-gak-bisa ngebaca slash, silakan menekan tombol BACK yang ada di atas. Maap, ya… Tapi, silakan kalo mau voting aja!! Langsung ke A/N yang dibawah, ya!! Jangan keluar sebelum voting!!

**Remus** : Emang slash itu apaan?? (dengan tampang innocent)

(authoress menghembuskan napas derita) ...Ya, Tuhaaan... Sabarkanlah hamba-Mu ini dalam menghadapi makhluk-makhluk gak tau adat ini...

**Remus** : Mmm... SB tu Sirius, RL... gue, ya? Maksudnya gue sama Sirius dimiringin?? Gitu? Gitu? Gitu??

Cerewet banget, sih, lo. Yakin lo anggota Marauders paling alim, cool, dan pendiem?

**Remus** : Maap. Keseringan bergaul sama orang-orang macem James sama Sirius. Eh, balik ke pertanyaan semula!! Slash itu apaan??

Ntar lo juga tau. Balik dulu, sono! Udah mau mulai, tau!!

**Remus** : Oh. (balik ke tempat duduknya)

Okay…

**HAVE A NICE READING!! **

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS

Semua fans di Great Hall tereak-tereak histeris setelah breaknya selesai. Kamera yang bejibun berusaha untuk mengabadikan euphoria yang terjadi di Great Hall. Beberapa fans yang narsis pun melambai-lambai ke arah kamera, berharap dia kena shoot kamera dan mukanya ditampilin ke seantero dunia yang ngeliat (lebih tepatnya ngebaca) HPA.

**Oliver** : (ngeliat ke arah fans yang semakin menggila tiap award di bagiin sambil ketawa) Fansnya tenang dulu, dong. Nanti, gak kedengeran, lagi, gue ngomong apa. (balik ngadep ke arah kamera, senyum lebar) Pemirsa, Anda masih menyaksikan HPA, 'The Harry Potter Award'!! Kita hampir mencapai pertengahan acara, dimana kita akan membacakan nominasi-nominasi bagi 'Best Couple' dan 'Best Kiss'.

**Fans** : (tereak makin kenceng)

**Oliver** : (ketawa renyah) Tau, deh... Kalo udah ngomong soal pairing di HP fandom, semuanya pasti langsung heboh. Ditambah lagi, pasangan-pasangan di HP itu banyak banget, dan masing-masing pairing itu punya penggemar-penggemarnya sendiri. Jadi, gak terlalu kaget juga kita kalo 'Best Couple' dan 'Best Kiss' itu termasuk award yang ditunggu-tunggu sama penggemar. Iya, kan?

**Fans** : IYA!!

**Oliver** : (ketawa) Udah, deh, gak usah lama-lama lagi. Sekarang, kita sambut 2 orang yang akan membagikan award 'Best Couple' dan 'Best Kiss', Sirius Lupin dan Remus Black!!

**Sirius** : (bingung sambil tepuk tangan) Gue gak tau kalo di keluarga gue ada yang namanya mirip sama lo. (noleh ke arah Remus yang juga sama-sama bingung)

**Remus** : ... sama. Di keluarga gue juga kayaknya gak ada yang namanya Sirius...?

Penonton tepuk tangan riuh sementara Sirius Lupin dan Remus Black keluar dari backstage sambil senyum ke arah penonton. Di tangan mereka ada perkamen yang nulisin nominator-nominatornya. Setelah jalan lumayan jauh dari ujung Great Hall ke ujung satunya, akhirnya mereka sampe di belakang podium dan nunggu sampe penontonnya agak tenang sedikit.

**James** : (sambil tepuk tangan) Udah, deh... 'Best Couple' pasti gue sama Lily yang menang! Kalo gak ada kita berdua, kan, gak bakal ada yang namanya Harry Potter. Gak bakalan ada, tuh, novelnya Harry Potter, Harry Potter the movie, apalagi awardnya!! Iya, gak, Lils?

**Lily** : (nyikut James pelan pake sikunya, mukanya agak merah gara-gara malu) James, gak usah nyombong, gitu, dong. Gak enak didenger yang lain.

**James** : Lho?? Tapi, aku bener, kan? Kita pasangan paling keren di HP fandom!!

**Sirius** : Berisik, lo!! (noyor kepalanya James) Diem dulu, napa? Mo dibacain, tuh!!

**Remus Black** : (ngetok-ngetok mikenya, mastiin kalo mikenya udah nyala)

**Sirius Lupin** : Eh, udah, jangan diketok-ketok mulu!! Ntar rusak aja...

**Remus Black** : Ah, gak masalah. Tinggal di _Reparo _aja.

**Sirius Lupin** : Sutuy, lo!! Kayaknya lo bisa aja!! Udah, kita bacain nominasinya aja!

**Remus Black** : Oke. Pertama, kita berdua bakal membacakan kategori untuk 'Best Couple'.

**Sirius Lupin** : Seperti yang kita tau, di HP fandom itu banyak banget, yah, couplenya. (ngeliat ke arah Remus Black)

**Remus Black**: (ngangguk) Bener-bener. Couple disini berdasarkan fanon dan canon, lho. Mulai dari yang paling absurb...

**Sirius Lupin** : Sampe yang paling cucok, bo'!!

**Remus Black** : (ngelirik ke arah Sirius Lupin sambil ngerenyit) Lo kok, jadi bencis gitu ngomongnya...

**Sirius Lupin** : Ah, cincay, lah!!

**Remus Black** : (ngangkat bahu) Okay, whatever... Nah, berdasarkan keputusan juri-juri HPA, inilah pasangan-pasangan yang berhasil masuk sebagai nominasi bagi 'Best Couple'!! (nyodorin perkamen ke Sirius Lupin) Lo baca duluan, gih!

**Sirius Lupin** : (ngambil perkamen dari Remus Black) Nah, pasangan pertama kita ini, diambil dari pasangan canon. Kita punya... Harry Potter dan Cho Chang!! (foto Harry sama Cho ditampilin di big screen)

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan meriah)

**Remus Black** : Hubungan mereka berawal dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dari Harry ke Cho.

**Sirius Lupin** : Namun, akhirnya, cinta Harry setelah 1 tahun, pun, dibalas oleh Cho dengan ciuman mesra di bawah mistletoe. Aih! Romantis, banget, sih!!

**Harry, Cho** : (lirik-lirikan sambil malu-malu)

**Remus Black** : (geleng-geleng sedih) Tapi, sayangnya, hubungan mereka gak berlangsung lama.

**Sirius Lupin** : He-eh. Karena ada salah paham dan api-api cemburu, hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan.

**Remus Black** : Tapi, sekarang akhirnya Harry sama Cho nikah juga, tuh!! (nunjuk ke arah tempat duduk Harry sama Cho yang lagi pegang-pegangan tangan)

**Harry** : (nyium tangan Cho dengan penuh kasih sayang)

**Cho** : (mukanya makin merah)

**James** : Cuih! Sok romantis...

**Sirius Lupin** : Akhirnya... Sebelum Harry menambatkan hatinya sekali lagi ke Cho, dia sempat terdampar ke seorang anak manis dan imut yang setahun lebih muda dari Harry, Ginerva Weasley, a.k.a. Giny Weasley!! (giliran foto Harry sama Giny terpampang di big screen)

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan)

**Giny** : (keliatan kayak gak percaya, noleh ke arah Harry) Aku sama kamu?? Kita berdua?? Yang bener?? (girang)

**Harry** : (ngelus pipi Giny dengan mesra) Iya. Kita berdua.

**Remus Black** : Hubungan Harry sama Giny emang yang paling lama yang pernah dialamin sama Harry. Bahkan, sampe ke jenjang pernikahan!! Selamet ya, Harry!!

**Harry** : (senyum) Makasih.

**Sirius Lupin** : Nah, setelah 2 nominasi diembat sama Harry Potter dengan pasangan yang beda-beda, sekarang, kita punya Potter lagi.

**Remus Black** : Yap. Nominasi berikutnya adalah James Potter dan Lily Evans!!

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan meriah sambil nererakin nama James)

**James** : Yeah!! Udah gue bilang, kan, pasti gue sama Lily yang menang!!

**Peter** : (nguap) Terserah apa kata, lo, deh... (tidur lagi)

**Remus Black** : Udah, udah... jangan kelewat seneng gitu, James. Ntar begitu gak menang malah nangis darah, lagi...

**Sirius Lupin** : Hubungan cinta 2 orang ini diawali sama James yang cinta mati sama Lily sejak pandangan pertama.

**Remus Black** : (nyanyi) 'kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama...' (**A/N : **Ni orang emang suka nyanyi dimana saja dan kapan saja...)

**Sirius Lupin** : (gampar Remus Black)

**Remus Black** : ADUH!! (megangin pipinya yang baru digampar) Sakit, tau!!

**Sirius Lupin** : Kita di sini buat bacain award, bukan buat konser dadakan.

**Remus Black **: Tapi, suara gue bagus, kan??

**Sirius Lupin** : ... dari Hong Kong... (batuk-batuk sebentar) Awalnya, Lily yang jaim banget berusaha untuk gak jatuh ke pelukan James Potter, Chaser paling beken seantero Hogwarts pada masa itu.

**Remus Black** : Tapi, apa dinyana. Cinta pun, akhirnya merambah masuk ke sanubari Lily Evans.

**Sirius Lupin** : Akhirnya, Lily Evans bertekuk lutut di hadapan cinta seorang James Potter.

**Penonton** : Aaaaawwwww...

**James** : Jadi mau malu.

**Sirius Lupin **: Lanjut ke pairing berikutnya, kita punya...

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin** : Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger!! (big screen nujukin foto Ron sama Hermione berdua)

**Sirius Lupin** : Sebenernya, banyak yang pro dan kontra sama pasangan satu ini.

**Remus Black** : 'Tul. Yang kontra bilang kalo Hermione itu terlalu pinter buat Ron, dan Ron itu terlalu bego buat Hermione. Maap, maap, ni, ya, **berdua...**

**Ron, Hermione** : (ngangguk sambil senyum)

**Sirius Lupin** : Tapi, yang pro juga punya alesan kenapa mereka mendukung pairing yang ini.

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin** : Cinta itu saling melengkapi.

**Sirius Lupin** : Yap. Hermione bisa melengkapi kekurangan dari Ron, begitu juga sebaliknya.

**Remus Black** : Sekarang aja, setelah mereka nikah, mereka jadi pasangan paling mesra berdasarkan hasil polling di 'Witch Weakly' edisi minggu ini!!

**Sirius Lupin** : 'Tul itu. Jadi, jangan nyocok-nyocokin orang dari kesamaannya. Cocok-cocokinlah dari perbedaan mereka berdua.

**Remus Black **: Weiss... (tepuk tangan pelan, sambil liat ke arah Sirius Lupin gak percaya) Bijak banget omongan lo?

**Sirius Lupin** : Yaiya, lah. Gue.

**Remus Black **: Najis, lo! (ngeplak kepala Sirius Lupin) Ya. Lanjut ke pairing berikutnya. Pairing yang satu ini sebenernya muncul secara tiba-tiba diakhir buku ke-6.

**Sirius Lupin** : Terlalu tiba-tiba.

**Remus Black** : Hm... curiga JKR lagi ngigo waktu itu...

**Sirius Lupin** : Lagi siwer, kali, matanya...

**Remus Black** : Bisa jadi. Tapi, apa pun alesannya, minumnya 'Teh Botol Sosro'.

**Sirius Lupin** : Eh, kita gak boleh ngiklan. Kita gak dibayar sama produsennya.

**Remus Black** : Maap, maap. Maksud saya, apa pun alesan JKR masangin dua sejoli ini, mereka termasuk pasangan paling romantis yang ada di pairing canon Harry Potter.

**Sirius Lupin** : Iya. Pake yang cewek nangis-nangis buaya, curhat, bahkan mohon-mohon dan sembah-sembah ke cowoknya buat nerima dia.

**Remus Black** : Dan yang cowoknya merasa gak pantes buat si cewek. Dia bahkan tega ninggalin sang cewek sendirian di rumah.

**Sirius Lupin** : Ceweknya lagi hamil, lagi. (geleng-geleng kepala)

**Remus Black** : Tapi, tetep aja. Cinta mereka gak bisa diputusin dengan apa pun!!

**Sirius Lupin** : Hayo, hayo! Pasti udah pada tau, kan, nominasi kita berikutnya siapa? (denger fans nereakin 2 nama) TEBUL!! nominasi kita berikutnya adalah...

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin **: Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks!!

**James** : (ngeliat ke arah Remus dengan tatapan sinis dan sebel)

**Remus** : Apaan?!

**James** : (buang muka) Gak apa-apa.

**Remus Black** : Seperti yang udah kita bilang tadi, pasangan ini muncul secara mendadak di bagian akhir dari buku ke-6.

**Sirius Lupin** : Kalo waktu itu Tonks gak ngungkapin perasaan dia ke Remus di rumah sakit, mungkin kita sampe sekarang gak bakalan ngeh ada pasangan yang ini.

**Remus Black** : Ah, nggak juga. Gue ngeh, kok. Lo aja yang bego.

**Sirius Lupin** : Alah... Lo emang udah nebak, tapi masih yang 'beneran? Masa' iya, sih? Ih, serius, nih?' Kayak gitu, kan?

**Remus Black **: ... Iya, sih... Ah, Anyway, kita punya 2 pasangan lagi, nih.

**Sirius Lupin** : Katanya juri-juri, pasangan yang ini berasal dari fanon.

**Penonton** : (bisik-bisik nyoba buat ngira-ngira pasangan fanon yang mana)

**Remus Black **: Hayo, tebak. Kira-kira, Dramione?

**Sirius Lupin** : Atau malah NevilleLuna?

**Remus Black** : Ooohhh... Atau bahkan DracoHarry?

**Draco, Harry** : (kompakan berdiri kaget) APAAN TUH??

**Remus Black** : Santai. 'Kan masih kira-kira, belom beneran jadi nominasinya, kok.

**Draco, Harry **: (napas lega, terus duduk lagi)

**Sirius Lupin **: Atau mungkin LuciusSnape?

**Lucius, Snape** : (berdiri saking shocknya) APA??

**Sirius Lupin** : Eh, buset... Belom!! Nominasinya belom dibacain!

**Lucius, Snape** : Oh. (duduk lagi)

**Remus Black** : Atau bahkan LilySnape?

**James** : (berdiri sambil marah, nunjuk ke arah tempat duduk Snape) HEH!! Kurang ajar, lo, istri gue lo embat!! Lo pikir gampang dapetnya!! (emosi)

**Lily** : James, ini, kan, cuma fanon. Bukan kenyataannya. Udah, gih, duduk lagi.

**James** : (duduk)

**Sirius** : Makanya, cari cewek standardnya jangan yang standard langit. Cari yang down to earth aja, kali.

**James** : Berisik lo!!

**Sirius Lupin** : Dan, dari fanon yang berhasil menembus jajaran nominasi 'Best Couple' adalah… Eh, beneran ada Neville sama Luna!! Nominasi berikutnya untuk 'Best Couple' adalah… Neville Longbottom dan Luna Lovegood!!

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan)

**Neville** : (mukanya udah merah banget kayak kepiting rebus saking malunya)

**Luna **: (adem ayem aja)

**Remus Black** : Kok, berdua gak reaksi apa-apa? Janga-jangan, emang beneran pacaran lagi…

**Neville **: (langsung panik terus geleng-geleng kepala sampe pusing)

**Luna** : Kita cuma temenan, kok.

**Remus Black** : Temen apa temen...

**Neville** : Iya! Aku sama Luna cuma temenan!! Sumpah kesamber gledek!!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar tepat di atas Hogwarts Great Hall.

**Sirius Lupin** : Hayo!! Lo ngibul, ya, barusan?! Beneran pacaran, kan?? Ayo, ngaku!!

**Neville **: Ngg... Itu... (ngelirik Luna buat minta support, tapi Lunanya sendiri cuek bebek. Akhirnya, pelan-pelan Neville ngangguk)

**Penonton **: (heboh)

**Sirius Lupin** : Gila. Jadian beneran...

**Remus Black **: Next, pasangan dari fanon kita punya...

**Sirius Lupin, Remus Black **: (nyengir aneh sebelum bacain nama pasangannya)

**Sirius Lupin** : Bareng-bareng? (masih nyengir aneh)

**Remus Black** : Bareng, dong!! (masih nyengir aneh juga)

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin** : (tarik napas dalem-dalem dan tereak sekenceng-kencengnya) SIRIUS BLACK DAN REMUS LUPIN!!

**Fans** : (tereak seneng)

**Sirius, Remus** : (berdiri serempak, shock) HAAHH?? KOK??

**Remus** : ... Kok, kok... Kok, bisa gue... Gue sama... Kok, bisa... (saking shocknya sampe gak bisa ngomong)

**Sirius** : AH! Gue tau, nih. Pasti gara-gara gosip yang lo sebar itu, deh! (ngeplak kepalanya James)

**James** : Aduh! Kok, nyalahin gue? Salah lo berdua, kali, sikapnya mencurigakan… Lagian, itu salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue?!

**Sirius** : Gak usah sok AADC, deh!!

**Peter** : Ho-oh.

**James** : (ngeiat ke arah Peter, bingung) Lo, kan, tadi tidur…

**Peter** : Lagi seru, nih. Ntaran aja tidurnya. (nyengir)

**Tonks** : (ngeliat ke arah suaminya, gak percaya) Jadi selama ini...?

**Remus** : (panik) Bukan!! Aku gak ada apa-apa sama Sirius! Kita cuma temenan, kok!! Sumpah!!

**Sirius** : Eh, yang baca nominasinya salah, kali. Masa' gue sama Remus? Yang bener aja...

**Remus Black** : Nggak, kok. Kita bacanya gak salah.

**Sirius Lupin **: Iya. Eh, kameraman!! Nih. (ngasih perkamen daftar nominasinya) Coba di zoom, terus ditampilin di big screennya biar pada percaya.

**Penonton **: (gasps waktu ngeliat nama Sirius sama Remus di daftar nominasi)

**Sirius, Remus** : (gak percaya)

**Remus **: Salah tulis, pasti...

**Sirius Lupin **: Udah, deh... Gak usah malu-malu. Akuin aja.

**Remus Black** : Iya. Lagian, kita semua udah pada tau, kok, kalo lo berdua punya hubungan spesial sejak buku ke-3.

**Sirius Lupin** : Iya. Contohnya... (buka-buka buku PoA) Nah! Halaman 423 buat yang edisi Indonesia. Di situ dibilang kalo 'Lupin memeluknya'!! (nunjuk ke arah Sirius)

**Remus** : Tapi itu, kan, brotherly hug!!

**Remus Black **: Kalo yang versi bahasa Inggrisnya lebih hot lagi.

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin** : 'Hold him in a tight embrace'.

**Remus** : (cuma bisa mangap)

**Remus Black** : Bukan cuma itu aja. Kalo kita liat lagi di OotP… (buka-buka OotP) Keliatan banget kalo Sirius itu cuma nurut sama Remus seorang.

**Sirius Lupin** : Iya. Bahkan, omongannya Dumbledore aja dilanggar. Dia ngelanggar omongan Dumbledore yang nyuruh dia tetep tinggal di headquarters apapun yang terjadi di luar sana!

**Remus Black** : Nah!! Ini dia! Halaman 86 bahasa Inggris versi Bloomsbury! Disini Sirius sama Mrs. Weasley lagi debat panas soal Harry boleh ikutan dengerin rapat Order apa nggak.

**Sirius Lupin** : Sirius yang pada dasarnya emang punya tempramen tinggi, 'Started to rise from his chair'.

**Remus Black** : Dan Remus yang udah begah dengerin Sirius berantem sama Mrs. Weasley ngomong, ' "Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry." '

**Sirius Lupin **: Dan Remus nambihin begitu dia liat Sirius udah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ' "Sirius, sit _down._" ' !!

**Remus Black** : And guess what? Diturutin!!

**Sirius Lupin** : Totally whip, man!!

Remus Black : Ho-oh!!

**James** : (ngeliat ke Sirius dan Remus ganti-gantian, sumringah) Hee… Beneran lo berdua pernah kayak gitu?

**Sirius, Remus** : DULU!! Tapi, itu sebatas temenan aja!!

**Remus Black **: Ada lagi. Di GoF, Dumbledore nyuruh Sirius buat 'lie low at Lupin's' alias tinggal dulu sama Remus.

**Sirius** : Itu, sih, gara-gara gue temennya dia, dan dia juga tau gue gak salah apa-apa!!

**Sirius Lupin **: (geleng-geleng) Bukan, bukan. Sebenernya, Dumbledore tau kalo ada 'sesuatu' diantara lo berdua. Iya, kan, Headmaster? (nanya ke arah Dumbledore yang duduknya gak terlalu jauh sama panggung)

**Dumbledore** : (nyengir doang, gak komen apa-apa)

**Sirius Lupin** : Ditambah lagi, pengakuan Sirius tentang Remus waktu di Red Carpet tadi! Eh, coba dimainin di big screennya!!

Big screennya nampilin kejadian waktu Sirius sama Remus lagi di wawancara sama Lee dan baru ditanya soal gosip mereka pacaran. Siriusnya ngomong, ' ...diliat-liat, lo lucu juga, ya. Manis, kayak cewek!' ke Remus

**Penonton** : (langsung heboh)

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin **: (nyengir lebar begitu liat ekspresi Sirius sama Remus yang shock berat) Oke. Sekarang, kita akan membacakan pemenang dari 'Best Couple' ini.

Dari langit-langit Great Hall muncul Hedwig yang ngebawain amplop warna item yang didalemnya ditulisin pemenangnya.

**Sirius Lupin** : (ngambil amplop dari Hedwig dan ngebuka bareng sama Remus Black)

**Remus Black** : (kaget) Beneran yang menang ini?

**Sirius Lupin** : Kayaknya iya. Tuh, sampe di buletin pake marker warna-warni dan fontnya gede banget… di bold pula…

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin **: (tarik napas panjang) Dan pemenang untuk kategori 'Best Couple' adalah… (liat-liatan sebelum tereak…) … … SIRIUS BLACK DAN REMUS LUPIN!!

**Sirius, Remus, James **: APA!!

**Lily **: Lho? Kamu ngapain ikutan tereak kayak mereka berdua?

**James** : Soalnya, kalo mereka menang, berarti kita kalah, kan? Gue gak relaaaa……. (mulai mewek)

**Sirius **: Itu pasti salah, deh. Cek ulang, sana!!

**Remus Black** : Nggak, kok, ini beneran. Nih. (nyodorin kertas pengumumannya ke kamera dan di big screen muncul nama Sirius sama Remus dengan tulisan gede banget, di bold, terus dibuletin pake marker warna-warni dari warna item sampe warna paling ngejreng kayak kuning sama merah, ungu, ijo, dll)

**Sirius** : Pokoknya gue gak mau terima awardnya!!

**Sirius Lupin** : Yaahh... Gak bisa kayak gitu...

**Remus** : Kasih aja ke orang lain!

**Remus Black** : Pokoknya award ini gak bisa diwakilin, dipindahtanganin, apalagi gak diterima! Kudu, mesti, wajib, harus diterima!!

**Remus** : Aneh. Oscar aja masih bisa di wakilin. Masa' ini gak bisa diwakilin sama sekali??

**Sirius Lupin **: 'Kan HPA beda dari award-award yang lain.

**Remus Black** : Bener. Pokoknya harus diterima.

**Sirius** : Gak mau! Pokoknya gue... Moony!! Lo ngapain ke arah panggung?! Jangan diterima!! Pamali! Haram!!

**Remus **: Mau gimana lagi. Udah ambil aja...

Sirius sama Remus akhir mau ngambil piala 'Best Couple' walau pun mereka sebenernya nolak setengah mati di dalem hati mereka. Tapi, berhubung gak bisa di pindahtangan sama diwakilin, jadi terpaksa diambil, deh...

**Sirius** : Wah, gila. Gue SENENG BANGET nerima award ini! Juri-jurinya BAEK BANGET ngasih kita award ini. Gue GAK MARAH kok, begitu tau gue nerima award ini sama Moony. Dan sebebernya gue emang CINTA MATI sama Remus.

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan heboh)

**Fans** : (tereak-tereak kegirangan begitu denger pidatonya Sirius)

**Sirius** : (rolls eyes) Kayaknya mereka gak ngerti. Moons, terjemahin!!

**Remus** : Sebenernya tadi Sirius mau ngomong kalo dia benci banget nerima award ini. Juri-jurinya jahat banget ngasih kita –gue sama Sirius- award ini. Sirius marah besar lho, begitu tau dia nerima award ini sama gue. Dan sebenernya dia emang benc... Eh!! Lo gak suka temenan sama gue??

**Sirius** : Bukan gitu... Maksud gue, hubungan kita cuma sebatas temenan biasa.

**Sirius Lupin** : Temen apa temen??

**Sirius** : Pernah keselek piala gak, lo?! (ngacungin piala ke arah Sirius Lupin)

**Sirius Lupin** : Ampun, bang.

**Fans** : CIUM!! CIUM!! CIUM!! CIUM!! CIUM!!

**Sirius Lupin, Remus Black** : Cium, cium, cium!!

**Sirius, Remus** : (liat-liatan, terus merinding. Mereka kompakan turun dari panggung sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang gak diinginkan)

**Remus Black** : Penonton kecewa, nih...

**Sirius Lupin** : Udah, deh. Lanjut ke award berikutnya, 'Best Kiss'!!

**Remus Black **: Sebenernya, adegan cipokan di HP gak terlalu banyak, ya.

**Sirius Lupin **: Yups. Berawal dari ciuman sensasional antara Cho sama Harry dibawah mistletoe yang diikuti dengan jadiannya 2 orang kasmaran ini.

**Remus Black** : Dan yang paling fresh, kegepnya Teddy sama Victoire lagi cipokan di King's Cross Station sama James, anaknya Harry yang paling tua. (di big screen nunjukin foto-foto bergerak pairing-pairing HP yang kegep kamera lagi ciuman)

**Sirius Lupin** : (ngeliat ke arah big screen) Sebenernya banyak banget, ya, yang pernah cipokan. Cuma, di novelnya gak terlalu dieksplor.

**Remus Black **: Yaiya, lah. Novelnya kan, dibaca juga sama anak kecil. Ntar, kalo mereka baca karakter di HP kerjanya cuma cium sana cium sini, bisa dicekal nanti novelnya.

**Sirius Lupin** : Weits! Dicekal kayak albumnya Julia Perez gitu, ya?

**Remus Black** : Iya. Kira-kira kayak gitu.

**Sirius Lupin **: Oke. Sekarang, kita lanjut aja ke pemenang dari 'Best Kiss'. (ngambil amplop item yang dijatohin sama Hedwig dari langit-langit Great Hall) Gila. Ni amplop susah banget dibukanya... (akhirnya amplopnya ke buka)

**Sirius Lupin, Remus Black** : (ngelirik isi amplop terus ketawa aneh lagi pas baca pasangan yang menang)

**Sirius Lupin** : Sokil, gob!! (maksudnya, 'Gokil, sob')

**Remus Black **: Beehhh... Gue udah tau. Pasti mereka yang menang. (ketawa aneh)

**Sirius Lupin** : Bacain, yuk.

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin** : Dan yang berhasil meraih penghargaan untuk 'Best Kiss' adalah... (lirik-lirikan sambil senyum aneh dan tarik napas dalem-dalem) Satu... dua... tiga... SIRIUS BLACK DAN... REMUS LUPIN LAGI!! (di big screennya nunjukin foto bergeraknya Sirius sama Remus lagi ciuman. Dua-duanya masih pake seragam sekolah)

**Penonton, Fans** : (heboh. Saking hebohnya bikin langit-langit Great Hall mau runtuh)

**Sirius, Remus** : APA??

**Sirius** : FOTO PAS KAPAN, TUH?? (nunjuk-nunjuk histeris ke arah big screen)

**James** : Eh. Foto yang itu, Pete. (noleh ke Peter)

**Sirius** : (ngeraih kerah baju James, tatapan mata udah serem banget) Heh!! Lo ngakunya temen baik gue, tapi kenapa malah ngejerumusin gue kayak gini, sih??

**James **: Eh, sabar, dong!!

**Sirius** : Sebegitu pengennya ngeliat gue sama Remus menderita gara-gara gosip brengsek itu, ya?!

**James** : Bukan!! Itu fotonya asli, kok!! Gak ada rekayasa apapun! Lagian, mana gue tau cara ngerekayasa foto!! Lo tau, kan, gue orangnya gaptek? Gue gak ngerti Adobe, Marcromedia, Freehand, dkk itu ternyata bisa buat rekayasa foto! Gue juga gak tau pixel itu apaan!! Ternyata, kalo gambar pixel bakal pecah kalo diperbesar!! Yang pake pixel itu gambar-gambar bitmap!! Bukan vektor!! Ampun!!

**Sirius** : Itu lo tau!! (ngocok-ngocok James sampe Jamesnya pusing) Ngomong, gak, lo semua?? Itu foto pas kapan!!

**Peter** : Itu foto pas kita kelas 7, Padfoot. Frank, (ngelongok ke kursi depan dimana ada Frank sama Alice lagi duduk) inget, gak, waktu itu kita baru menang Quidditch Cup?

**Frank **: Oh. Inget, dong. James sama Sirius bawa Firewhiskey banyak banget ke dalem Common Room, kan?

**Lily** : Terus kita minum-minum.

**James** : Lo sama Moony minumnya banyak banget. Sampe lo berdua mabok. Waktu itu gue lagi ngumpul sama anak-anak yang lain, sampe akhirnya Alice narik-narik jubah gue sambil nunjuk ke arah lo berdua. Eh, begitu gue noleh, lo berdua bibirnya udah pada nempel gitu. (nyengir nakal)

**Sirius** : (blushing)

**Peter** : Saking hotnya lo berdua cipokan, James sampe ngomong ke gue buat ngunci pintu kamar kita.

**James** : Iya. Soalnya, gue gak mau ntar begitu pestanya selesei dan gue naik ke kamar, nemuin 2 orang best friends gue lagi 'gitu-gitiuan' di kamar. Amit-amit, deh... (ngetok-ngetok kepalanya sendiri terus ngetok-ngetok kayu terdekat yang bisa dia temuin)

**Sirius** : Pa... pasti ada yang macem-macemin firewhiskeynya!! Gak mungkin gue tau-tau nyerang Remus kayak gitu! Pasti kerjaan anak-anak Slytherin! (noleh ke arah kursi yang ditempatin sama orang-orang Slytherin)

**Snape** : Eh, nuduh seenak jidat lo!! Emang kita bisa macem-macemin minum situ? Biarpun waktu itu Slytherin kalah dari Gryffindor, kita terima, kok, waktu itu!! Gak ada dendam-dendaman!!

**Lucius** : Iya. Lagian, gimana cara kita masukin sesuatu ke minuman asrama lo? 'Kan minumannya langsung dibawa ke asrama lo-lo pada! Emang di tengah jalan kita nyegat lo sama Potter?! Kita aja gak tau password masuk ke Gryffindor itu apaan. Boro-boro bisa masukin yang aneh-aneh ke minuman asrama lo.

**Sirius **: Tapi... Gak mungkin banget...

**Tonks **: (ngeliat Remus gak percaya. Mukanya udah pucet pasi) Jadi, kamu sama Sirius hubungannya udah sampe situ...?

**Remus** : Nggak!! Bukan begitu!! (berlutut di depan Tonks dan ngeraih tangannya) Waktu itu aku sama Sirius lagi khilaf. Kita berdua waktu itu lagi mabok berat, sampe kita gak nyadar apa yang kita berdua lakuin. Di hati aku bener-bener cuma ada kamu seorang. Aku gak akan ngelakuin kesalahan yang sama kayak dulu pernah aku lakuin ke kamu. Aku gak bakalan lagi ninggalin kamu. Selamanya aku bakal ada buat kamu. Aku bakal setia terus sama kamu. (nyium tangan Tonks dengan lembut (A/N : Boelah! Romantis bener!!))

**Tonks **: (blushing seneng) Remus...

**Fenrir **: Aahh... Lagu lama. Lo juga ngomong kayak gitu pas mo balik ke kelompok gue. Pake sujud-sujud segala. Lo juga bilang setelah ke'ilangan' temen lo, lo udah gak bisa hidup di dunia sihir kayak dulu lagi. Terus lo juga bilang kalo gak bakal ninggalin kelompok dan ngulangin kesalahan yang sama kayak waktu itu, eh, taunya malah lebih parah. Sakit, tau, ditinggalin kayak gitu!

**Penonton, Fans **: (heboh begitu denger omongan seorang Fenrir Greyback)

**Remus** : (mukanya mulai merah, entah gara-gara malu apa marah) Grey!! Gak usah ngomong yang nggak-nggak, deh!!

**Fenrir** : Lho? Orang itu kenyataan, kok.

**James** : (noleh ke arah Remus gak percaya) Hee... Lo sama Greyback…?

**Lily **: Beneran, Rem?

**Remus** : Nggak!!

**Sirius** : (bengong) Ternyata…

**Remus Black** : Wuih!! Pairing baru!! FGRL!! Catet!!

**Sirius Lupin** : (nyatet pairing baru itu ke secarik perkamen) Udah, bos!!

**Tonks** : (mulai stress) Jadi, cowok kamu, tuh, ada brapa, sih?!

**Remus** : Bu… Bukan gitu!! AAAHH!! (narik tangan Sirius ke arah panggung) Udah kita ambil aja!! Biar cepet selesai!!

Remus narik (lebih tepatnya nyeret) Sirius ke arah panggung. Dengan sangar, Remus nyomot piala 'Best Kiss' dari Remus Black dengan tampang bete setengah mampus. Gimana gak kesel? Udah digosipin sama Sirius, sekarang malah digosipin yang nggak-nggak sama Greyback. Tonks malah curiga dia masih punya simpenan lagi entah dimana dan siapa. Giling-giling...

**Remus** : Jujur, ya. Kita berdua gak seneng banget dapet award aneh-aneh kayak gini lagi! Bisa, nggak, sih, juri-jurinya bikin keputusan yang bener sekali aja?! Jangan bi... (noleh ke arah Sirius yang dari tadi ngeliatin Remus dari belakang) Lo ngapain ngeliatin gue dari belakang kayak gitu? (kesel)

**Sirius** : Hah? Gue? Nggak kok. Gue lagi ngeliatin lantainya.

**Remus** : Oh... (balik ngomong ke mikenya sambil kesel) Jurinya jangan bi... SIRIUS!! (langsung balik badan ke arah Sirius dengan kesel) Gak usah bo'ong lagi, deh. lo! Barusan gue liat lo lagi ngeliatin gue!! Gak usah bo'ong, deh!!

**Sirius** : Ih. Siapa? Gue? GR banget sih, lo... (ketawa garing)

Sementara mereka berdua lagi berantem sendiri, Sirius Lupin udah nyelinap ke balik Sirius dan Remus Black nyelinap ke balik Remus. Secara serempak, mereka berdua ngedorong 2 orang yang lagi debat itu. Berhubungan gak bisa pegangan sama apa-apa, mereka berdua jatoh ke yang satunya lagi. Dan... Bibir ketemu bibir!!

**Penonton, fans** : (heboh banget!! Super duper luar biasa sangat heboh sekali!!)

**Sirius Lupin, Remus Black** : (hi-five sambil senyum kemenangan) YEII!! (nyanyi ala Dora the Explorer yang 'Berhasil, berhasil' plus gaya) 'Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!! Hore!! Kita berhasil bikin Sirius dan Remus cipokan!! Berhasil!! Berhasil!! HORE!!' Yeah!!

**Tonks** : (pingsan di tempat)

**Sirius Lupin** : (ketawa-ketawa sampe nangis) Gila!! Kita jenius banget, ya?

**Remus Black **: (nyeka air mata sambil ketawa) Banget. (ngeliat ke arah Sirius sama Remus yang masih nempel. Mulai ngerenyit) Um... Oi. Udahan, oi.

**Sirius Lupin** : (mulai bingung juga) Em... Sirius, Remus, gak usah lama-lama kayak gitu juga. 'Kan tadi gak sengaja...

**Remus Black** : Woi!! Lho?? Kok, malah makin hot aja?

**Sirius Lupin** : Eh, udeh, udeh!! Ini siaran langsung!! Jangan berbuat asusila di depan kamera!!

**Fans** : GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SIRIUS!! REMUS!! GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Kamera pindah dari panggung terus nyorot Oliver yang ada di backstage.

**Oliver** : Gila!! Priceless banget tuh!! Eh! (ngomong ke kameramannya) Gue minta rekamannya, ya? Gila, gila!! Adegan ciuman terdahsyat setelah ciumannya Madonna, Britney Spears, sama Christina Aguilera di MTV VMA!! (**A/N : **jadul bener...) Permirsa, (balik ke arah kamera) maaf, terpaksa dicut, ya! Soalnya, kalo dilanjutin bisa-bisa acara award ini pindah rating jadi M!! Tapi, kalo ada diantara pemirsa yang mau tau kejadian lebih lengkap di panggung, bisa mesen video (atau ficnya) langsung lewat e-mail!! Terus...

**Lee** : LIV!! Cepetan!! Udahin closingnya!!

**Cedric** : Iya!! Beh!! Parah!! Oliver, cepetan!

**Lee** : Liv, udah pada buka-bukaan jubah, lho!!

**Oliver** : Hah?! Yang bener?? (ngomong kebur-buru) Eh, pemirsa, sekian dulu laporan dari HPA! Dan pemenang 'Best Couple' sama 'Best Kiss' dua-duanya dimenangkan sama pasangan Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin! Setelah break, Anda akan ditemani sama Cedric! Oliver Wood pamit!! (langsung ngacir balik ke arah panggung)

COMMERCIAL BREAK

* * *

**A/N : **Hahahaha!! Udah gue bilang, kan, komedi. Eh, omongannya Oliver di akhir acara bener lho!! Bagi yang mau tau kejadian sebenernya di atas panggung sama pas commercial break bisa request ke gue buat bikin spin offnya! Tapi, tentunya ratingnya M biar aman... Sebenernya, diawal gue gak mau bikin mereka berdua keterusan kayak gitu, tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir, mereka bisa aja dapet chemistrynya setelah ciuman secara gak sengaja yang diprakarsa sama Sirius Lupin dan Remus Black a.k.a. Garis Miring. Lagian, mereka berdua cocok banget, sih... Di novelnya juga kebaca banget kalo JKR sebenernya pengen jodohin mereka! (silakan baca ulang alasan-alasan kenapa Sirius sama Remus cocok di fic diatas).

**Sirius** : Alesan lo gak relevan!! (marah) Apaan, tuh gue dipaksa nyium temen gue sendiri!! Terus, gue ngapain, tuh, sama Moony??

Alaaahh... Lo juga seneng aja disuruh kayak gitu. Lagian, yang ngerjain, kan, lo. Masa' lupa?

**Sirius** : NGGAK!!

Nggak apa?

**Sirius** : ...

Apa lo, apa?! Ngelawan sama authoress?! (nantang) Apa? Nggak apaan?!

**Sirius **: (gumam gak jelas)

Apaaaaa?? Gak denger, nih!! Kerasan dikit, dong!! Cowok apa cowok, lo?!

**Sirius **: (pelan, dengan muka merah kayak kepiting rebus) ...nggak salah lagi...

Maksudnya??

**Sirius** : IYA!! GUE SUKA!! GUE CINTA SAMA DIA!!

**Remus** : (bengong) Siapa?

(nyanyi sambil niru gayanya Changcuters) 'Biar kata, kau (nunjuk Remus) musibah. Baginya, (nunjuk Sirius) kau anugrah. O, oo!! He loves you bibeh!! Biar orang, berkata apa?! Baginya, (nunjuk Sirius) kau (nunjuk Remus) sgalanya. O, oo!! He Loves you bibeh!!' Kalo kata Changcuters kayak gitu, tuh!!

**Remus** : ...Yang bener??

Beneran, deh, dia ngomong gitu. Suer kesamber geledek!! (sepi...) Tuh, kan!! Gak ada geledek kayak Neville, berarti gue jujur!! Jujur, nih. Mau? (dengan nada dan gaya bicara suara anak kecil yang ada di iklan-iklannya 3)

**Remus** : Siri...

**Sirius** : Authoressnya berisik banget, sih! Kayak James aja. Tukang gosip!!

Emang!! Kalo lagi gak ada kerjaan, gue penonton setia 'Silet' sama 'Insert Investigasi' (ngomong dengan ala pembawa acara masing-masing acara). Eh, gosipnya, si Ryan yang hobi mutilasi orang itu mantannya Indra Brugman, lho!!

**Sirius** : Gak penting. (narik Remus) Daripada otak kamu jadi gak beres kayak dia, mending kita ngelanjutin yang tadi lagi. (pergi)

Akhirnya ciao juga mereka... Anyway, gue berharap, gue gak terlalu ngebuat fic ini jadi ancur atau jadi norak. Menurut lo gimana? Review, dong!!

Anyway, makasih banget buat sang anonymous reviewer, LunatiqueSakura!! Semua orang itu penting, kok. Nggak ada yang gak penting!! Hehe... Yondy ma Naru, kan, lagi ikutan 'Amazing Race' yang dibuat sama Biaaulia. Biarin, lah, nyasar dikit ke Hogwarts. Eh, chapter yang ini gimana? Comment lagi, dong!! Semuanya yang baca!!

Oiya, menurut lo, kalo HPA gue buat versi Inggrisnya gimana?? Sangat butuh opini!!

Okay, buat award berikutnya, silakan vote buat 'Best Buddy' dan 'Terkompak'. Best Buddy di sini maksudnya, karakter di HP yang selalu ada buat temen-temennya, selalu ngasih yang terbaik buat temennya, dan ngelindungin mereka dari segala marabahaya (berat banget bahasa gue...). Jangan sampe salah pilih, ya!!

Terkompak : Sirius Black-James Potter-Remus Lupin, Harry Potter-Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley-George Weasley, Harry Potter-Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy-Vincent Crabbe-Gregory Goyle, Parvati Patil-Lavender Brown, Ronald Weasley-Hermione Granger

Best Buddy : Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Cedric Diggory, Ronald Weasley

Ketik kayak biasa. HPA (spasi) Kategori (spasi) Nama Lengkap Karakternya. Inget!! Vote for 'Best Buddy' dan 'Terkompak'!! Line voting ditutup seminggu lagi!! Voting sebanyak-banyaknya!!


	6. Terkompak dan Best Buddy

**A/N : **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Akhirnya gue berhasil membuat orang-orang yang baca HPA keranjingan SBRL!! Kalo kata Remus Black, ALL HAIL SBRL!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Hayo!! Ngaku lo semua!! Biarpun lo yang baca gak review, gue tau kalo dari hati lo-lo semua pada setuju sama pairing satu itu. AIH!! Gila gue kumat!! Maklum, lagi kebingungan sama ospek fakultas gue. Masa' cuma disuruh ngumpulin biodata aja? Sementara yang lainnya disuruh buat esai, lah, disuruh buat tugas kelompok, lah, disuruh buat name tag segede gaban... Buset, buset... Eh, yang disuruh ngumpulin biodata cuma jurusan gue! Jurusan lain yang satu fakultas sama gue disuruh buat macem-macem, tuh!! ... Perasaan gue gak enak, nih...

Ah, anyway, kita semua hari ini, menit ini, detik ini, saat ini, berada di satu chapter yang sama untuk menghilangkan kestressan kita semua dengan ketawa sebanyak-banyaknya!! Ide awal gue ngebuat fanfic satu ini, kan, buat berbagi formula penghilang stress bagi orang-orang diluar sana. Maklum, dibuat sewaktu gue sibuk mikirin SNMPTN... untung masuk, kalo gak, kayaknya gue bakal bikin fanfic yang jauuuuuhhhhh lebbbbbiiiiihhhh paaaarrrrrraaaaaaahhhhh dari 'The Last Horcrux'... Buset, emo banget, gue...

**DISCLAIMER : **(celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan kanan banyak pohon stlobelli. "Adanya stlobelli!!" (anaknya siapa, sih, tu? Nyebelin!! Sutuy!!) terus ngelus-ngelus dada, lega) Untung. Gak ada tanda-tanda bakal muncul makhluk-makhluk aneh bin ajaib tapi ganteng itu lagi. Lagian, selama gue mau disclaimer digangguin mulu sama mereka (pouts). Disclaimernya...

**James** : HAYO!! NGOMONGIN GUE, YAAAAA?! (ngagetin authoress dengan tampang innocent)

(authoress ngumpat-ngumpat) Anying, lo!! Jangan ngagetin gue, dong, monyong!! (kesel)

**Sirius** : Anying?? Gue, dong!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (ketawa ala Spongebob. Aura charmingnya langsung ilang dalam sekejap)

... Kesambet apaan, lo? (ngeliat Sirius) Kayaknya seneng banget. Habis ngapain sama Moony?? (senyum-senyum jail)

**Sirius **: Ada deeeehhh!! Kasih tau, gak, yyyyyaaaaaa??

**James** : Padfoot!! Jangan lebay, dong!! Terlebay, kan, udah buat gue!!

Cie, cie… Pasangan baru!! Abis ngapain aja? Cerita-cerita, dong!!

**Sirius** : Apaan, sih? Katanya mau disclaimer. Sono, gih, disclaimer!!

Halah!! Gara-gara lo berdua ngeganggu gue, jadinya konsentrasi gue terpecah!! Sekarang, konsentrasi gue jadi terpusat ke affair lo sama Remus. Sekarang, lo harus, kudu, mesti, wajib cerita ke gue!! Sekalian buat bahan spin-offnya, nih. Lagi gak ada ide mau dibikin kayak gimana. Hehehe. Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?

**Sirius** : Ih. Dia sendiri yang buat tapi gak tau mau ngelanjutinnya gimana.

**James** : Iya. Padahal, kita cuma tinggal gerak sesuai sama yang dia tulis. Authoress yang aneh... (geleng-geleng kepala) Jadi nyesel kenapa waktu itu mau-mau aja gue dicomot sama dia. Mending gue tetep sama JKR. Hidup gue aman, damai, sejahtera, dan terjamin. Gak kayak gini. Setiap detik bisa ada kejutan-kejutan yang gak bener.

**Sirius** : Bener, bener!! Kayak gue sama Remus!!

Halah. Lo demen aja ngomong!! Kalo lo gak mau cerita, cabut sana!!

**Remus** : Cabut? Gue, kan, baru dateng...

**Sirius **: Remy-honey bunny-sweety-sweet heart-ku!! Kemana aja kamuuuu?? Aku kangen…!!

**Remus** : (ngelirik Sirius dengan sebelah alis mata dinaikkin, terus posisi badan agak mundur dikit, ngomong dengan dinginnya) Siapa, ya?

**Sirius** : (langsung terpuruk) 'Teganya, teganya dirimu padaku!!' (langsung nyanyi)

**Remus** : Ah, ela... Bercanda, Sirius. Berlebihan amat reaksinya. Pake nyanyi lagunya Rhoma Irama segala...

**James **: (mulai tarik napas buat nyanyi 'umbrella' begitu denger omongan Remus)

**Remus** : Heh!! Nyanyi gue gampar lo!!

**James** : (langsung diem)

Makan, tuh, sweety-sweet heart!! Eh, mumpung lo bertiga ada disini dan lo bertiga pasti gak bakalan pergi walau pun gue usir dengan cara halus maupun kasar...

**James** : Kasar contohnya??

Gue tendang sampe ke Antartika, biar ketemu Mumble. Terus, lo bertiga nanti tap dance sama dia, deh. Hehe.

**Remus** : Kenapa selalu ke Antartika? Kenapa gak ke Madagascar?

Ntar kalo ke Madagascar jadi ketemu Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, sama lemur jadi-jadian itu, plus 4 ekor pinguin bergaya spionase yang gak suka sama Antartika gara-gara Antartika boring, isinya cuma salju melulu, dong!! Eh, Madagascar 2 kapan, ya? Ada yang mau nonton?? Eh, Wall-E juga kayaknya lucu!! Pengen nonton! X-Files juga belom gue tonton, tuh. Kayaknya keren...

**James **: Yee... authoressnya malah ngomongin film... Jadi disclaimer, gak?!

Oiya, disclaimer!! Buset... disclaimer terpanjang yang pernah gue buat. Ehm. Daripada gue yang ngomong disclaimernya, mending lo bertiga aja yang disclaimer. Kalo denger langsung dari tokoh-tokoh ciptaannya, pasti orang-orang lebih percaya.

**James** : Oce, oce!! Ehm. Pembaca, sebenernya gue, Remus, Sirius, dan juga seluruh tokoh di HPA...

**Remus** : Kecuali pembaca nominasinya.

**James** : Oiya. Kecuali pembaca nominasinya, bukan punyanya coolkid. Kita-kita ini punyanya JK Rowling.

**Sirius** : Sama di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, kalo liat Conan itu punyanya Gosho Aoyama dan Naruto dengan Yondaime itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

**James** : Iya, iya. Sama mereka juga.

Udeh? Sana, balik ke tempat duduk. Acaranya mau mulai.

**James, Remus, Sirius **: (balik ke kursi masing-masing)

Akhirnya...

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK BELOM ENDS

(**A/N : **Tadinya gue mau bikin thrillernya 'Fairytale' karena fic gue yang ini banyak yang baca, tapi banyak yang gak sopan. Seenak jidat masukin ke Alerts sama Favorites, tapi gak ngereview! Kalo kata guru Fisika gue di SMP, 'Tak Sopan!' Hehe... Tu guru apa kabar, ya? Udah lama gak jalan-jalan ke PL. Ah, balik ke topik semula. Berhubung ngebuat sebuah thriller yang seharusnya dibuat versi video diganti jadi versi tulisan itu susah, gue jadi kerepotan. Soalnya, susah buat ngepasin dan ngedeskripsiin antara lagu sama gerakannya lewat tulisan. Terserah, lo mau bilang gue payah juga gak apa-apa. Emang susah, kok!! Kalo mau, silakan ngebayangin sendiri. Pertama, bacalah 'Fairytale' (INGET!! Jangan lupa REVIEW!!) dan yang kedua silakan dengarkan lagu 'Parade' dari Chaba (Yes!! That's right!! Lagu yang jadi 12th openingnya Naruto!!). Biarpun gak nyambung, fanfic bahasa Inggris kok soundtracknya bahasa jepang, tapi lirik versi Inggris sama di cerita ini hampir mirip. Silakan bayangkan sendiri thrillernya kayak apa.)

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS BENERAN

Kamera kembali menyorot ke dalam Hogwarts Great Hall, dimana para penonton dan fans semakin menggila setelah pembacaan pemenang kategori 'Best Couple' dan 'Best Kiss'. Mereka jadi berlebihan gara-gara pemenang dari 'Best Couple' sama 'Best Kiss' berasal dari fanon dan dimenangkan oleh Sirius dan Remus. Ditambah lagi, sebelum kamera balik ke Great Hall, di big screennya ditampilin thriller film terbaru Marauders, 'Fairytale' dimana ada SBRLnya dikit. (**A/N : **Dikit? Yakin lo dikit?? Yah, intinya di 'Fairytale' itu ada slash. Sorry, lupa dibilangin. Gue pelupa banget, sih...)

**Tonks **: Tuh, kan!! (noleh ke Remus, marah. Matanya merah abis nangis.) Kamu, sih, pake main di film ini! Beneran jadi sama Sirius, kan?! Terus, aku mau kamu kemanain?! Terus, tadi kamu langsung ninggalin aku gitu aja! Padahal, aku lagi pingsan saking shocknya, tau!! Kamu, kok, gak pedulian gitu, sih, sama aku?! Aku, kan istri kamu!! Emangnya aku pajangan, apa? Cuma pemanis di rumah kamu? Emang aku seneng gak kamu anggep kayak gini?? Emangnya kamu pikir aku seneng ngeliat suami aku dicium sama paman aku sendiri? Sakit, tau!! Sakiiiiittttt!! (nangis lebay, terus buang ingus ke saputangan yang dikasiin sama Teddy) Terus, barusan kamu sama Sirius darimana? Ngapain? Sama siapa aja? Berapa lama? Kemana? Siapa aja yang tau kamu kemana sama Sirius??

**Frank** : (bisik-bisik ke Alice) Pantesan Remus lari ke Sirius. Istrinya cerewet minta ampun...

**Alice **: (ngagguk) Eh, Frank, aku gak secerewet Tonks, kan?

**Frank** : Yah, kadang-kadang aja kamu cerewet. Tapi, gak nyebelin kayak Tonks, kok.

**Sirius** : Tonks, udah, dong. Kasian Remus kamu tanya-tanyain gitu. Dia, kan, juga bingung mau jawab apa.

**Tonks **: Pergi, lo, pergi!! Jangan ikut campur urusan dalem rumah tangga orang!! Udah ngebuat rumah tangga orang diambang kehancuran (**A/N : **... Entah kenapa jadi pengen bikin versi Insert Investigasinya. Ada yang mau? Bisa jadi spin-off kedua, tuh!!) dengan seenak jidat lo nyium suami orang, di depan istrinya lagi!!

**Teddy** : (gumam kecil sambil nyanyi) 'Ingin kubunuh pacarmu, saat dia cium bibir merahmu di depan kedua mataku. Hatiku terbakar jadinya cantik. Aku cemburu.'

**Tonks** : (langsung balik badan ke arah Teddy, marah banget) Kamu apa-apaan, sih, nyanyi lagu itu?! Bukannya belain Mama malah nyanyi yang gak jelas kayak gitu!!

**Sirius, Remus** : (liat-liatan)

**Sirius **: (ngelus pipi Remus dengan lembut (**A/N : **Hoeekkkhhh!! Kenapa tau-tau gue jadi romantis gini??), ngeliat Remus dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang (**A/N : **ALAMAAAKK!! Ada apa dengan gueeeee!? Kenapa gue tau-tau jadi romantis giniiiii?! Gue tau. Ini pasti pengaruh 'Program Cinta Kampus'. Walau pun gue bolos...), terus mulai nyanyi) 'Kau cantik hari ini. Dan aku suka.'

**Remus** : (blushs)

**Tonks** : (mangap. Udah gak sanggup ngomong apa-apa lagi ngeliat kenyataan bahwa ternyata adalah suaminya bener-bener kepincut sama Sirius. Relakan, lah, suamimu, mbak...)

Fans semakin menggila begitu big screen menampilkan muka ganteng seorang Cedric Diggory udah standby di depan kamera, dandanan rapi, mike di tangan.

**Cedric** : Liv!! Harusnya ini, kan, jatah lo juga! Kenapa malah dioper ke gue?!

**Oliver **: (mata masih tertuju ke layar TV) Lo aja, deh. Gue lagi sibuk nonton siaran langsung 'Best Couple' sama 'Best Kiss'. Lagian, bagian hotnya pas gue lagi closing.

**Cedric** : Lee!! Sebelum lo gue panggil Genjimaru, mending lo gantiin gue.

**Lee **: Biarin. Panggil gue Genjimaru juga gak apa-apa. Rock Lee, kan, jurusnya keren-keren. Tapi, gue gak mau gantiin tugas lo. Gue cuma dibayar buat ngeliput di red carpet. (mata juga terpancang ke layar TV dimana lagi diputer siaran ulang yang 'Best Couple' sama 'Best Kiss')

**Oliver** : Ah, shit!! Gokil!! Pengen tau gue reaksi Tonks waktu ngeliat ini!! (di layar lagi nampilin Sirius sama Remus lagi ciuman)

**Lee **: Eh, katanya dia pingsan gitu, Liv, saking shocknya!!

**Oliver** : Oya? Ya, iya juga, sih. Pasti shock banget, tuh. Untung gak bunuh diri.

**Lee **: Langsung ngiris tangan, Liv, begitu pulang. (ketawa, sambil meragain orang ngiris urat nadi) Dibelah urat nadinya!!

**Oliver** : Dibelah? (senyum nakal, nyanyi) 'Dibelah bang, dibelah. Enak bang, silakan dibelah'!!

**Lee** : (kaget) Anying!! 'Belah Duren'!!

**Oliver, Lee** : WAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKAKK!!

**Cedric **: … Heran. Kenapa gue mau aja, ya, nerima kerjaan ini? Padahal, orang-orangnya sinting semua. Honornya gede, sih... (geleng-geleng kepala) Pemirsa, kembali bersama saya, Cedric Diggory, dalam 'Harry Potter Awards' atau disingkat menjadi HPA!!

**Penonton** : (cheers)

**Cedric** : Setelah keributan dan kehebohan dan gosip dan affair dan skandal dan lain-lainnya, kita kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan kategori berikutnya, yaitu 'Best Buddy' dan 'Terkompak'!! Untuk membacakan 2 nominasi tersebut, kita akan panggilkan 2 orang pembaca nominasi kita, Sulpher dan The Unwanted Human!!

**Penonton** : (cheers lagi)

Dari backstage muncul seseorang, sendirian, membawa 2 gulung perkamen. Dengan langkah santai, dia nyamperin podium.

**Sulpher** : Selamat malam semuanya!! Seneng banget gue bisa berdiri disini buat ngebacain nominasi...

**The Unwanted Human **: (keluar dari backstage, tergesa-gesa) Eh!! Kok, gue ditinggal, sih?! Tega bener lo!!

**Sulpher** : AAAHHHH!! Pergi!! Pergi dariku!! (nyanyi)'Pergi. Cepat pergi. Jangan. Jangan kembali. Tinggalkan, ku sendiri. Memang lebih baik begini.' AAAHHHH!!

**The Unwanted Human** : (ngeplak Sulpher) Apaan, sih?! Mentang-mentang name gue 'The Unwanted Human', bukan berarti lo mesti berbuat lebay kayak gitu, kale! Lagian, gue juga gak terlalu pengen ngambil nama ini. Cuma, yang lainnya udah diembat orang duluan.

**Sulpher** : Ooohhh… Makanya, kayak gue aja. Freelancer!!

**The Unwanted Human** : Alah!! Bilang aja lo males sign up!!

**Sulpher** : … Iya, sih. Anyway, kita disini, tahun ini, bulan ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini untuk membacakan award 'Best Buddy' dan 'Terkompak'.

**T****he Unwanted Human** : Yap. Bener banget. Untung kategori pertama yang bakal kita bacain adalah kategori 'Terkompak'!!

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan)

**Ron **: Pasti yang menang George sama Fred, deh.

**Dean** : Eh, siapa tau yang menang lo bertiga sama Hermione sama Harry!

**Sulpher** : Nah. Nominasi pertama kita adalah... 3 orang pembuat onar paling legendaris di Hogwarts, give it up for James Potter-Sirius Black-Remus Lupin!!

**Peter** : Lho!? Kok, gak ada gue?? Gue, kan, juga Marauders!!

**James** : Soalnya lo mengkhianati kami. (nepuk-nepuk punggung Peter dengan ekspresi prihatin)

**Peter** : Yaaahhhh... Ah!! Gue benci JKR!! Kenapa harus gue yang jadi terbuang? Yang serba nerima getahnya?! Kenapa gak Sirius atau Remus aja, sih, yang jadi Death Eaters?!

**Regulus** : Eh, udah cukup Death Eaters dengan nama Black dibelakangnya tanpa harus ditambahin kakak gue! Lagian, males banget gue kalo harus ketemu dia lagi. CUIH!!

**Sirius **: Heh. Pulang ati-ati lo. (ngancem) Awas aja. Ntar di jalan kalo ada apa-apa sama lo gue gak mau tanggung jawab.

**Regulus** : (mulai takut) Emang ada apaan…?

**Sirius** : Awas aja. Di jalan nanti ada... ada... ADA DEH!! KASIH TAU, GAK, YAAAA?? HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Regulus** : (cengo)

**Avery **: (nepuk-nepuk punggung Regulus) Gue turut berduka, man, atas nasib lo yang naas punya kakak ganteng tapi sinting kayak gitu.

**Lucius** : Hhmmm... Lupin jadi Death Eater... Boleh juga. (senyum-senyum aneh kearah Snape sama Voldemort yang lagi berganti rupa jadi Tom Riddle yang gantengnya nyaingin Iker Casilas (**A/N : **CASILAS!! HIDUP SPANYOL!! Asik!! Spanyol menang Euro!!). Dua orang itu juga senyum-senyum aneh penuh arti)

**Kingsley** : Heh? Maksud lo? (nggak pake gaya)

**Moody** : CONSTANCE VIGILANCE!!

**Kingsley** : Apa-apaan, sih, Mad-Eye!! Ngagetin aja!!

**Moody** : Nggak. Cuma mau numpang eksis aja.

**Kingsley** : (rolls eyes)

**Lucius** : Kenapa, karena... (senyumnya makin lebar)

**Snape** : (senyum yang sama percis kayak Lucius) ... menurut kita...

**Riddle** : (ngeliat ke arah tempat duduknya Remus) ... orang manis kayak dia pasti bisa ngebuat kehidupan gloomy Death Eaters jadi cerah. (winks in seductive way (nah, lho...))

**Remus **: (twitchs)

**Sirius, Tonks** : (langsung meluk Remus dari sisi masing-masing, protektif) Enak aja!! Remus punya gue!!

**Sirius **: Eh, punya gue!! (ngeliat Tonks dengan kesel)

**Tonks** : Eh, sampe detik ini, Remus masih secara legal jadi suami gue!! Minggat lo!!

**Sirius, Tonks** : (berantem)

**Sulpher** : Aduh, aduh!! Ada apa ini?! Kenapa jadi ribut?!

**The Unwanted Human** : Sini. (ngambil mike dua-duanya yang ada dipodium. Tarik napas, lalu...) SSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!

**Penonton** : (tutup kuping gara-gara dengingan dari sound systemnya, termasuk Sirius sama Tonks juga jadi diem)

**The Unwanted Human** : Akhirnya...

**Sulpher **: Thanks, ya! Lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya, kita punya Harry Potter-Ronald Weasley!!

**Ron** : Yei!! Gue sama Harry!!

**Hermione** : Terus, guenya dikemanain…? (sedih)

**The Unwanted Human **: Tenang, Hermione. Jangan sedih kayak gitu. Lo ada, kok, di nominasi berikutnya. Harry Potter-Hermione Granger!!

**Ron** : Kok?! Cuma sama Harry doang?! Guenya mana??

**Sulpher** : Gue jadi ngerti penderitaan para pembaca nominasi sebelum kita...

**The Unwanted Human** : Haduh!! Sabar, dong!! Nih, Ronald Weasley-Hermione Granger.

**Ron** : Yei!! Kita berdua, hun!!

**Harry** : Lha?? Sekarang gue yang dibuang!! Gue, kan, tokoh utamanya!! Bokap gue aja sepaket sama temen-temennya!! Kenapa gue paketnya dipencar-pencar?!

**Sulpher** : Paket-paket... Lo pikir lo lagi di McD?? PaHe sama PaNas?! Duh, jadi laper. Pengen makan Big Mac, nih. Berikutnya, kita punya Fred Weasley-George Weasley.

**Fred** : My bro!! Akhirnya kita dipaketin juga.

**George** : Yoi, sob!!

**The Unwanted Human **: Kok, jadi paket-paketan, sih??

**Sulpher** : Tau, ah. Paket berikutnya.. Eh, maksudnya, nominasi berikutnya, Draco Malfoy-Vincent Crabbe-Gregory Goyle.

**Draco** : Oi, oi!! (nyenggol Crabbe sama Goyle) Kita masuk nominasi, cuy!!

**Crabbe, Goyle** : (tidur pules)

**Draco **: Yee... Masih sanggup tidur mereka berdua. Dasar binatang. Kerjanya cuma makan sama tidur.

**The Unwanted Human **: Dan yang terakhir, kita punya Parvati Patil-Lavender Brown.

**Parvati, Lavender** : (mekik kayak Banshee) Kita masuk nominasi!!

**Lavender** : Parv, apa yang diomongin Profesor Trelawney bener! Inget, gak, kemaren dia bilang kalo kita bakal masuk ke salah satu award?

**Parvati** : Iya, iya!! Inget banget!!

**Sulpher **: Trelawney... Apaan, sih...

**The Unwanted Human** : (batuk-batuk) Ehm. Nah, sekarang, ke pemenangnya, kita punya…

Hedwig muncul dari langit-langit Great Hall dan ngejatohin amplop item.

**Sulpher **: (ngebuka amplop, ngerenyit begitu baca isinya) He? Masa' disini ditulis, 'berhubung seorang juri kita menang taruhan dari juri yang lainnya buat pemenang 'Best Couple' sama 'Best Kiss', jadi suara dia diitung 3 buat nominasi 'Terkompak''…? Aneh…

**The Unwanted Human** : Kacangin aja. Langsung ke pemenangnya aja.

**Sulpher** : Pemenang dari kategori 'Terkompak' adalah…

**Sulpher, The Unwanted Human** : James Potter-Sirius Black-Remus Lupin!!

**Penonton **: (tepuk tangan)

**James, Sirius, Remus** : (naik ke atas panggung sementara Peternya mupeng)

**James** : (ngambil piala yang buat dia dan ngasih 2 lainnya ke Sirius sama Remus. Nyamperin mike sama 2 orang sohibnya) Wew! Biarin 'Best Couple'nya diembat sama 2 orang ini! Yang penting gue udah dapet 2 pia… Eh. (noleh ke arah Sirius sam Remus) Lo berdua udah dapet 2 dong?

**Sirius** : Yo'i. (nyengir, sambil ngerangkul Remus) Makasih, ya, gosipnya! Gue utang budi sama lo!

**James** : AAARRRRGGGGHHH!! Gue gak terima kalo mesti disusul sama Padfoot!! Kalo lo emang utang budi, kasih piala 'Best Couple' lo ke gue sama Lily!!

**Sirius** : Ih, enak aja. Inget, gak bisa dipindahtanganin. Sekali punya kita, ya punya kita. Iya, kan? (nyium pipi Remus)

**Tonks** : AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!! (berdiri dan nunjuk ke arah Sirius yang lagi di panggung dengan murka. (Inget. Murka itu lebih dahsyat dari marah)) Sekali lagi lo pegang suami gue, gue Avada Kedavra lo!!

**Sirius** : Kalo lo berani silakan.

**Remus** : Padfoot!! Dora!! Udah, ah!! Gak enak, tau, diliatin orang banyak! Ntar aja kita omongin bareng-bareng!!

**Sirius** : (sighs) Kenapa, sih, kamu manis banget, sampe ngebuat orang-orang pada ngerebutin kamu?

**Remus** : (blushs) Umm…

**Snape** : Gak cuma manis. Imut juga. (senyum aneh)

**Lucius** : Pinter banget dan sopan. (winks ke arah Remus)

**Riddle** : Seksi. (ngejilat bibirnya sendiri)

**Fenrir **: Good enough to eat.

**Remus **: (sweatdrops) …Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kayak gini semua…?

**Sirius** : HEH!! Jangan coba-coba mikir buat ngedapetin Remus!! Status dia udah taken!!

**Tonks** : Iya!! Sama gue, ya, bukan sama lo!! (nunjukin jari manis sebelah kirinya, dimana dipasang cincin kawin dia sama Remus)

**Sirius** : EH!! Jadi, keponakan jangan rese', deh!! Relain Moony buat gue, napa, sih!!

**Tonks** : Lha, lo?! Jadi paman seenaknya ngembat suami keponakannya!! Ini lagian yang lainnya pake ikut-ikutan naksir Remus!!

**Sulpher** : HAAADDDDOOOOHHHH!! Kalo mau rebutan pacar jangan disini!! (dorong Sirius, James, sama Remus turun dari panggung) Ntar aja kalo acaranya udah selesai!! Gila. Lanjut, deh, ke nominasi be… Lo kenapa? (ngeliat The Unwanted Human yang meringis aneh)

**The Unwanted Human** : (megangin perutnya sambil meringis gak jelas) … Gara-gara mereka ngomong kelamaan, gue jadi sakit perut. Mau poopy…

**Sulpher** : Yaah!! Tahan, dong!! Bentar lagi kelar, nih.

**The Unwanted Human** : Udah di ujung, nih…

**Sulpher** : … Yaudah, gih, sono.

**The Unwanted Human** : (langsung ngacir ke WC)

**Sulpher **: Um, sambil nunggu The Unwanted Human poopy, kita liat dulu thriller yang satu ini, ya.

Di big screen ditampilin lagi salah satu thriller dari authoress berjudul 'The Last Horcrux' (**A/N : **Masa' gue dari kemaren cuma ngiklan yang 'Fairytale' aja? Gue harus adil sama semua fanfic-fanfic buatan gue. Oiya. Buat fanfic gue yang ini cuma boleh dibaca buat yang udah 17+ karena yang ini ratingnya M), dimana pemeran utamanya adalah Teddy Lupin. (**A/N : **Wehee!! Tumben tokoh utama gue Teddy! Biasanya kalo gak Remus, ya Sirius. Ah!! Fanfic gue yang crosover X-Clamp/Meitantei Conan/Detektif Kindaichi ilang!! Sial... Gara-gara komputer gue pernah kena virus, ilang datanya. Gue lupa pula ceritanya kayak gimana! Padahal, itu udah selesai waktu gue SMP. Hiks. Yah, sedih, deh... Hyaa!! Sandra Dewinya keluar lagi!!) Ditambah dengan tokoh-tokoh lainnya kayak Voldemort, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Kingsley, Andromeda, Lucius, dan Greyback. Dengan spesial appearance dari the Marauders, Lily, Tonks, sama Dumbledore.

(**A/N : **Berhubung ini thriller, tentunya pastinya bentuknya harus video, dong. Dan berhubung juga nyambungin tulisan sama gerakan sama lagunya susah, mending baca aja 'The Last Horcrux' sambil ngedengerin 'Jangan Piki-Piki'. Eh!! Salah, salah!! Bukan 'Jangan Piki-Piki'!! Maap, maap!! Salah ketik!! Soalnya lagi ngedengerin lagunya Project Pop,nih. 'Bukan Superstar' lucu juga. Erm… bacalah 'The Last Horcux' sambil ngedengerin 'Viva La Vida'nya Coldplay. Dijamin lo langsung terbuai. Tapi, ngebayanginnya jangan plek-plekan. Bayangin angstnya aja. Hehe… Sebenernya gue ambil 'Viva La Vida' gara-gara kalo 'Livin La Vida Loca' gak bakalan cocok. YAIYALLLAAAHHH!! Tapi, gak tau, ya. Mungkin bakalan cocok buat endingnya?? Halah. Ntar endingnya jadi bikin orang-orang pada gedubrakan, lagi, saking noraknya… Nggak, nggak. Tetep 'Viva La Vida'!!)

**Tonks** : (noleh ke arah Remus, marah banget) Oh. Pantesan mereka jadi pada tergila-gila sama kamu. Pasti gara-gara di film ini, kan?!

**Riddle **: Bukan cuma yang itu. Di 'Fairytale' juga. Gue seneng banget, lho, Remus, waktu kita take buat episode kelima.

**Tonks **: REMUS!! NGAPAIN KAMU SAMA RIDDLE?? GAK CUKUP, KAMU UDAH DIANIAYA DI FILM YANG INI, DI 'FAIRYTALE' JUGA?!

**Victoire** : (merhatiin dengan seksama thrillernya sambil ngerenyit)

**Teddy **: (berusaha sebisa mungkin gak ngeliat thrillernya. Blushs.)

**Victoire** : Oh. My. Merlin. (**A/N : **Merlin, dong!! Kan, dunia sihir. Hehe.) (langsung noleh ke arah Teddy gak percaya) Kenapa, sih, kamu setuju buat main di film yang ini?! Kamu udah baca scriptnya belom, sih??

**Teddy** : 'Kan, kamu juga ada, honey.

**Victoire **: Iya, tapi cuma bagian depan sama akhirnya!! Aku gak tau kalo tengah-tengahnya kayak gini!! Kenapa!?

**Teddy **: Habis bayarannya gede, sih. (nyengir dengan rasa bersalah) Saking gede bayarannya, bisa ambil jalur KSDI Kedokteran sampe 7 kali, lho, Vic. (**A/N : **bagi yang gak tau harganya berapa, KSDI Kedokteran itu bayarannya 400juta!! Nggak, deh, gue gak mau. Mending gue masuk lewat jalur normal aja...)

**The Unwanted Human** : (balik dari WC, sumringah) Hhhhaaaaahhhhh... Lega, bo!! Gue udah balik, nih. Lanjut, yuks!!

**Sulpher **: Akhirnya. Hampir aja tadi Victoire sama Teddy yang berantem... (geleng-geleng kepala) Berikut, kita punya kategori 'Best Buddy'!!

**The Unwanted Human** : Yap. 'Best Buddy' disini maksudnya selalu ada buat yang lainnya. Entah itu dalam masa senang atau pun duka.

**Sulpher** : Betul. Dan, nominasi kita untuk 'Best Buddy' adalah... Hermione Granger!!

**Ron **: Kenapa Hermione? Kenapa bukan gue?

**The Unwanted Human **: Soalnya, waktu di DH, lo sempet kabur dari Harry gara-gara gak tahan dan cuma Hermione yang tetep bertahan buat Harry.

**Harry** : Ya ampun, Hermione... Thanks banget, ya!!

**Hermione **: Sama-sama, lho, Harry!

**The Unwanted Human** : Next, kita punya Fred Weasley, disusul dengan kembarannya, George Weasley!!

**Fred** : (hi-five sama George) Lagi!!

**George** : Eh, lo udah dapet 'Terasik', kan? Sekarang biar gue yang menang, ya?

**Fred **: Ambil, gih, ambil.

**Sulpher** : Berikutnya, Ronald Weasley!!

**Harry** : Kok, gue gak masuk nominasi??

**Sulpher** : Lo ntar aja, 'Best Hero'.

**Harry** : (langsung songong begitu dibilang masuk ke 'Best Hero')

**The Unwanted Human **: Nominasi berikut, adalah salah satu dari Marauders yaitu James Potter!!

**James** : Yippiiee!! Masuk nominasi lagi!!

**Peter** : Enak, ya… Kalo gue jarang… (sniffs)

**The Unwanted Human **: Sekali lagi dari Marauders, kita punya Sirius Black!!

**Sirius** : Pasti habis ini Moony.

**Sulpher** : Berikutnya adalah Messr Moony a.k.a. Remus Lupin.

**Sirius** : Kan?

**Frank **: Sirius, lo psychic, ya?

**Sirius** : Gitu deh.

**The Unwanted Human** : Halah. Nebak aja sutuy. Berikutnya, last but not least, kita ada Cedric Diggory!!

**Harry** : Kenapa dia masuk nominasi?

**The Unwanted Human **: Dia ngasih tau lo gimana cara ngebuka telor di GoF, kan?

**Harry **: ... Iya, sih.

**Sulpher** : Pemenangnya adalah...

Sekali lagi Hedwig muncul dari langit-langit Great Hall dan ngejatohin amplop.

**The Unwanted Human** : (ngebuka amplop) Hah? Kenapa ada tulisan gini lagi?

**Sulpher **: Tulisan apa?

**The Unwanted Human **: Nih. 'Karena salah satu juri menang taruhan dari juri-juri lainnya tentang pemenang 'Best Couple' sama 'Best Kiss', jadi suara dia keitung 3 buat kategori 'Best Buddy''… Gitu…

**Sulpher** : Yaudahlah. Cuekin aja. Pemenangnya siapa?

**The Unwanted Human** : Pemenangnya adalah orang yang lagi direbutin sama banyak orang malem ini. REMUS LUPIN!!

**Penonton** : (tepuk tangan heboh)

**Fans** : (jejeritan lebay)

**Remus **: (naik ke atas panggung, nerima pialanya dari Sulpher) Um… Gak nyangka bakal menang award 'Best Buddy'. Sebenernya, yang pantes buat award ini James yang udah mau bersusah payah jadi Animagus buat nemenin gue selama transformasi. Atau mungkin award ini lebih cocok buat Peter yang keliatan banget pengen dapet award. (senyum) Iya, iya… Award ini juga cocok, kok, buat Padfoot. Dia udah mau nemenin gue kemana-mana.

**Tonks** : (mulai ngepalin tangan, siap-siap buat nonjok)

**Remus** : (gulps) Um… Tapi, on the second thought, Sirius gak cocok buat dapet award ini. Dia terlalu nyebelin. Jadi, thanks buat awardnya. (turun dari panggung)

Sebelum terjadi kericuhan yang aneh-aneh, kamera segera melesat menuju backstage, dimana Cedric Diggory udah siap di tempat.

**Cedric** : Yah… gue gak dapet awardnya, deh… OLIVER!! Yang closing, kan, elo!!

**Oliver **: Nanggung, Ced. Abis ini, deh. (masih nonton rekaman 'Best Couple' sama 'Best Kiss')

**Cedric** : Addduuhhh... Itu, kan udah lo tonton 10 kali lebih!! Gue cium lo ntar!!

**Oliver **: (langsung berdiri dan siap-siap di samping Cedric) Jangan cium gue. Cukup Sirius sama Remus aja yang punya affair aneh kayak gitu. Gue gak mau ikut-ikutan...

**Cedric **: Gitu, dong. Pemirsa, demikianlah HPA bagian kelima. 'Terkompak' dimenangkan oleh Marauders minus Peter Pettigrew.

**Oliver **: Dan 'Best Buddy' dimenangkan oleh mantan guru DADA saya, Remus John Lupin.

**Cedric** : Yap. Dimenangkan oleh orang yang dadakan jadi the most desireable man malem ini. (geleng-geleng kepala) Jadi mau kasian sama Tonks.

**Oliver** : Dia juga terlalu possesive gitu. Kalo gue jadi cowoknya il-feel juga gue lama-lama.

**Cedric** : Iya, sih. Lebih parah dari Cho, man.

**Oliver** : He? Cho emang gimana??

**Cedric** : Ah, parah, lah. Si Harry aja sempet curhat ke gue soal Cho. Dia bilang, dia terlalu diawasin sama Cho. Gak boleh ini, lah, gak boleh itu, lah. Giling-giling...

**Oliver** : Untung gue masih menjomblo.

**Cedric **: Lha? Kok, kita jadi ngegosip gini, sih? Untuk bagian berikutnya, kita punya 'Tergalak', dan 'Tercool'. Saya Cedric Diggory dan partner saya...

**Oliver** : Oliver Wood…

**Cedric, Oliver **: Pamit!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

* * *

**A/N : **… Kenapa tau-tau gue ngebuat Remus jadi rebutan semua orang, ya?? Jari-jari gue bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa gue sempet mikir!! Hadoh… Yasudahlah. Sekarang, mumpung Sirius lagi sibuk mempertahankan Remus dari Tonks dan Riddle dkk, sementara James sibuk loncat-loncat kegirangan berhasil dapet award, gue mau ngucapin terima kasih buat seorang anonymous reviewer.

**Aloha **: Lucu juga namanya, aloha!! Apa?? Bikin fic fenrir/remus? Haduh. Nggak dulu, deh. Lagian, bisa dihajar/dibunuh/dibacok/dimutilasi/dibakar/dicincang/dirajang gue sama Remus Black dan Sirius Lupin… Terima kasih, atas commentnya!! Ayo, review lagi, dong!!

Oiya. Spin-offnya mungkin bakal muncul… SEKARANG!! Yap!! Spin-off dari chapter 5 HPA udah terbit sekarang!! Judulnya 'Kita? Ah, cuma gosip!' (dari judulnya aja udah ngaco, kan?) Silakan dibaca dan direview, ya? Oiya. Buat spin-off ini, buat jaga-jaga gue rating M. Just in case, lah... Ayo, ayo!! Baca spin-offnya!! Terutama buat orang-orang yang udah ngrequest spin-offnya. Hayo, review!!

Sekarang, buat nominasi :

'Tergalak' : Minerva McGonnagal, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Viktor Krum.

'Tercool' : Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ayo!! Voting kayak biasanya aja, ya!! Ketik HPA (spasi) Kategorinya (spasi) Nama karakternya!! Voting ditunggu... yang jelas udah gak seminggu lagi. Sekarang, patokan gue selama gue udah dapet minimal 3 reviewers, bakal gue buat lanjutannya. Kayak yang chapter ini, selama gue ada ide dan reviewers cuma 3 ekor, jalan aja, tuh. Tapi, masih bisa nego sampe seminggu kemudian. Makanya, review yang banyak!! Target buat chapter 6 ini harus ada 5 reviewers. Kalo gak ada, gak gue lanjutin!! Ayo, ayo!! Review!!

Oiya, satu lagi. Sangat amat gue mohon sekali, buat orang-orang yang baca HPA, mau suka atau gak suka, review, dong!! Please... Pretty Please... Gue perlu feedback, nih. Ya? Please... Please? Please!! PLEASE!! (mulai ngotot)

Coolkid, pamit!!


	7. Tergalak dan Tercool

**A/N : **Chapter 7!! Ah, gue benci tanggal 1 September. Bukan gara-gara udah mulai puasa (puasa!! Asik!!), tapi gara-gara gue udah mulai belajar. Dan pulangnya jam setengah 6 lewat. WOI YANG BUAT JADWAL!! GIMANA GUE MAU LES PIANO, MONYONG!! (authoress jedok-jedokin kepala ke dinding terdekat) Haduh... Absen kontrapung gue udah full, lagi... Haduh... masa gue mesti teori jam stengah 9 malem? Haduh... psikologinya gimana? Haduh... paedagoginya gimana, nih?? Haduh... prakteknya gimanaa? Haduh...

Ah, anyway, mari kita lupakan segala ke-'haduh'an yang barusan. AYO KITA PARTY DAN HURA-HURA!! Ngomong-ngomong hura-hura, udah lama gak ke PIM... Kangen gue sama 'Sushi Groove'nya. Gue juga kangen sama XXInya. Gue juga kangen sama 'Burger King'nya. ... Jadi laper...

**James** : Kasian amat lo udah gak pernah ke PIM lagi.

Apa, lo? Kayak lo pernah aja ke PIM...

**James** : Eits!! Emang gak pernah, tapi gue lebih sering hang out ke mall yang jauh lebih keren dari PIM!

Apaan?

**James** : Ada, deh!!

Cih. Paling lo mau ngomong 'Senanyan City' atau 'Pacific Place' atau 'FX'. Males gue kesana. Yang ada gue cuma bisa mupeng. Lagian, toko-tokonya 'Lois Vuitton', 'Versace', 'Prada', 'Channel', 'Gucci', 'Rolex', dll. Tekor gue kesana. Mending ke PIM. Harganya masih masuk akal buat dompet dan ATM gue. Eh, 'FX' asik, tu, ada perosotan dari lantai 7nya.

**James **: Ah, pelit! Jangan kayak orang susah, dong!

Heh, justru gue gak mau kayak orang susah, gue menghindari mall-mall itu biar duit gue terkontrol. Lo, sih, emang udah tajir. Mau kemana-mana juga bebas.

**James** : (ngibas-ngibasin tangan asal) Ih. Sorry, ya. Tempat hang out gue bukan di mall-mall barusan yang lo sebutin. Tempat gaul gue lebih gokil. Gue mainnya ke 'Soho'.

Cih. 'Soho'. Isinya butik semua. Lebih mahal dari yang gue sebut barusan pula. Paling lo kesana cuma nemenin Lily shopping dan lo dijadiin kuli angkut sama dia.

**James **: ... Iya, sih. Dia kalo belanja udah kayak orang gila!! Semuanya dia embat! 'James, aku mau yang ini, ya'! 'James, beliin yang itu, dong...' 'James, aku cocok, kan, pake ini? Beliin yah?!' 'James, aku lupa bawa kredit card. Pinjem punya kamu dulu, ya?' 'James, ada cash, gak?' 'James, sepatunya lucu banget!! Jadi pengen beli...' Gitu... Bete banget gue kalo udah diseret belanja sama dia. Mending gue bisa istirahat, ngopi-ngopi dimana, kek. Gak bisa!! Gue mesti ngikutin dia kemana-mana, dari satu butik ke butik lainnya. Kaki gue sampe pengen patah rasanya.

**Lily **: Oh. Gitu. Jadi kamu gak suka nemenin aku belanja?!

**James** : (panik) Eh, honey. Dari mana aja kamu?

**Lily** : (nyeret James balik ke tempat duduk sambil marah-marah)

Mamam tu shopping. Lagian, rese' amat gangguin orang mau disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER : **Sudah sepatutnya dan sewajarnya kalo lo semua gak percaya gue pemilik dari karakter-karakter edan ini. Kalo gue yang buat, gak bakalan jadi best seller di dunia. Tapi di seluruh jagat raya!! Huahahahahah!! Becanda, deng. Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling. Copyrightnya dipegang sama Bloomsburry (jadi keinget Burberry sama Blackberry!! Maap. Itu bukan nama makanan. Barusan merek semua) dan Warner Bros.

**Ayo dibaca dan direview!! (dan voting juga, ya)**

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS

Hogwarts Great Hall kembali menggelegar begitu kamera-kamera mulai dinyalakan dan bergerak menyorot ke arah panggung, tanda commercial break telah usai. Para penggemar dan penonton dari seluruh jagat raya (lebay), ikut menjerit-jerit histeris menantikan HPA untuk segera dimulai. Semuanya terlihat bergembira dan heboh.

He?

Tunggu sebentar. Apa itu? Kamera, kamera!! Coba itu bagian tempat duduk Death Eatersnya di shoot!!

Ya, ampun... kayaknya mereka gak nyadar kalo kamera lagi nyorot ke mereka semua. Ternyata, meskipun Death Eaters hobinya ngebunuhin dan nyiksa orang, mereka masih bisa juga bersenang-senang layaknya anak SMP (**A/N : **Kenapa SMP? Soalnya gue terakhir main ini sampe heboh dan ngebuat meja kantin nyaris rusak pas gue SMP. Anak-anak sekelas, bahkan lebih ikutan main ini!! Jadi kangen SMP... hiks). Mereka lagi main permainan legendaris paling ciamik dalam hal membunuh kebosanan dan membuat kebersamaan semakin erat. Apakah itu? Eng, ing, eng!! (drum rolls) (bunyi trompet) Death Eaters lagi main tepok nyamuk!!

**Rosier** : AAHH! Kan gue udah menang! Kenapa kartunya lo kasih ke gue?!

**Nott** : Soalnya lo tadi gak nepok lagi.

**Regulus** : Biarpun kartu di tangan lo udah abis, lo mesti nepok lagi sampe 5 kali berturut-turut, baru lo jadi pemenang resminya.

**Rosier** : AAAHH! Lo pada gak ngomong!! Nyemot lo semua!! (ngerapiin kartu sambil ngedumel gak jelas)

**Goyle** : Ayo. Lanjuts!!

**Draco** : (ngerapiin kartu yang dia pegang)

**Lucius** : Kenapa kita gak main poker atau capsa aja, sih? Kayak anak kecil aja, mainnya tepok nyamuk...

**Yaxley** : Alah!! Ngomong lo kayak gitu, tapi lo seneng juga, kan, maennya!?

**Lucius **: ... Iya, sih...

**Rosier** : Eh, gue mau mulai nih! Tadi sampe mana?

**Snape** : Lapan.

**Rosier** : Berarti sekarang 9, ya? 9

**R****egulus** : Eh. Gue ya? 10

**Crabbe **: Jack.

**Avery **: Queen.

**Bellatrix **: King

**Lucius **: As

**Narcissa **: 2

**Draco **: 3

**Goyle **: 4

**Yaxley **: 5

**Snape **: 6

**Fenrir **: 7

**Rosier **: Tadi 7, ya? 8!!

**Regulus **: Aduh. Muter lagi, ya? 9.

**Crabbe **: Sepu... 10!! (langsung nepok kartunya diikutin sama yang lainnya)

**Draco **: Haha!! Ambil tu kartu!!

**Yaxley **: Aaahhh!! Licik lo, diliat dulu!! (ngomong ke Crabbe sambil kesel)

**Crabbe **: Bodo. Emang gue pikirin? Ambil noh, ambil.

**Bellatrix **: Weits. Jadi bandar kartu, nih? (ngejek Yaxley)

**Yaxley **: Cerewet, lo! Ntar gue sumpahin lo dapet banyak!!

**Voldemort **: (geleng-geleng kepala prihatin) Kenapa waktu itu gue ngerekrut mereka buat jadi anak buah gue, ya? Pada bodoh semua gini...

Kamera berpindah dari keriuhan yang dibuat sama Death Eaters ke keriuhan yang lainnya. Ternyata, selidik punya selidik, Sirius sama Tonks masih ribut ngerebutin Remus. Ya, ampun...

**Sirius **: Lo nyatai aja, napa, sih?!

**Tonks **: Heh! Gimana gue bisa santai kalo suami gue dipegang-pegang gitu sama lo?!

**Sirius **: Suka-suka gue, dong!! Tangan gue ini!!

**Tonks **: Tapi yang lo pegang tu suami gue!!

**Remus **: Sirius, Tonks...

**Sirius **: Terus lo gak suka?!

**Tonks **: Iya!! Gue gak suka banget!!

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: (terus berantem tanpa ada yang bisa lerai)

**James **: Lil, kuping aku berdenging gara-gara dengerin mereka tereak-tereak kayak maniak...

**Lily **: Sama. Aku sekarang malah sakit kepala. Untung Wormtail bawa kapas. Mau? (nawarin James kapas)

**James **: (ngambil kapasnya dari Lily, bingung) Kapas buat apaan?

**Lily **: (nunjukin telinganya dimana kapas tadi dengan sukses dijejelin ke telinganya buat meredam bentakan-bentakan dari Sirius sama Tonks) Biasanya dipake Wormtail kalo dia mau tidur. Gih. Coba. Katanya, sih, manjur.

**James **: Oh... (langsung ngejejelin kapas yang dikasih ke kuping dia) Jauh lebih baik.

**Remus **: Sirius... Dora... udah, dong. Gak enak didengerin sama yang lainnya...

**Tonks **: Biarin semuanya denger!! Biar mereka tau kalo Sirius tu brengsek!! Seenaknya ngerebut suami orang!!

**Sirius **: Eh, ngaca, ya!! Emang lo sendiri yakin Moony cinta sama lo?! Dia nikahin lo cuma gara-gara dia kasian ngeliat lo ngemis-ngemis kayak gitu!!

**Tonks **: HEH!! Hubungan gue sama Remus tu berdasarkan cinta, tau!! Bukan belas kasian!!

**Sirius **: Yakin lo?!

**Tonks **: Yakin, lah!!

**Sirius **: Oyeah?!

**Tonks **: Iya!!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara orang berdeham dari samping mereka berdua.

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: BERISIK!! GAK LIAT APA, KITA LAGI NGAPAIN?!

Sirius sama Tonks langsung pada diem seribu (bahkan lebih) bahasa begitu tau siapa yang mereka bentak barusan. Langsung ciut nyali mereka berdua...

**James **: (mutters) bego. Makanya, sebelom bentak orang, diliat dulu siapa yang bakal lo bentak...

**Lily **: Waduhh... tewas, dah, mereka...

**Peter **: Bodo, ah. Mending tidur daripada mikirin mereka. (ngelanjutin tidur)

**Sirius **: (senyum salting) Eh. Elo, toh...

**Shinichi **: (ngelipet tangan di depan dadanya sambil kakinya tapping terus ke lantai, keliatan kesel) Heh, bisa diem gak, sih, lo berdua? Ganggu orang lain, tau!! Sebagai pemilik acara ini (**A/N : **inget. Coolkid itu Conan. Begitu dia balik jadi normal, itu Shinichi, kan? Hehe. Agak maksa, sih...)gue merasa kalo kalian ini udah mulai mengganggu ketenangan warga sekitar (**A/N : **Halah… kayak pak RT aja, lo, Shin…)

**Sirius **: Habis, ini gara-gara dia!! (nunjuk Tonks dengan keselnya)

**Tonks **: (kaget) Heh!! Yang mulai duluan elo, kali!! Dia, nih, biang keroknya!!

**Sirius **: EH, dimana-mana juga yang cerewetnya banget-bangetan tu cewek, bukan cowok!!

**Tonks **: Eh!! Pengecualian buat lo!! Cerewet!!

**Sirius **: Apa, sih, lo?!

**Tonks **: Siapa, sih, lo?!

**Shinichi **: CUT, CUT, CUUUUTTTT!! (ngeliat ke Sirius sama Tonks, di tangannya ada gulungan majalah gak tau dari mana yang barusan dia pake jadi toa) Mana ekspresinyaaaaaaa??

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: ??

**Remus **: (rolls eyes) Oh, my…

**James **: Ternyata Kudou juga korban iklan…

**Shinichi **: Ehm. (balik ke cool-mode lagi) Pokoknya, gue mau lo berdua pindah tempat duduk sekarang.

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: PINDAH??

**Shinichi **: Iya. Pindah. Lagian, lo berdua ribut mulu kalo duduk deketan. Remus, lo tetep disini aja.

**Sirius **: Kalo gitu, gue nemenin Moony disini aja, yah!!

**Tonks **: Enak aja!! Gue yang tetep disini, tau!! Iya, kan?

**Sirius **: Gue!!

**Tonks **: Gue!!

**Sirius **: Gue!!

**Tonks **: Gue!!

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: (mulai berantem lagi)

**Teddy **: Haaadddduuuuuuhhhh... (tampang udah merana abis) Pleeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee... Suruh mreka berdua dieeeeemmmmm... (ngomong ke Shinichi) Gue udah gak tahan laggggiiiiiiii... (jedokin kepala ke kursinya)

**Victoire **: Teddy sabar, ya...

**Shinichi **: Heh, heh, heh!! Diem lo berdua!!

**Tonks**, **Sirius **: (nyuekin Shinichi, terus berantem)

**Shinichi **: (tarik napas panjang)

**Remus**, **James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Teddy, Victoire, dan orang-orang yang duduk di deket situ** : (tutup kuping buru-buru)

**Shinichi **: (ngomong super kenceng tanpa toa) LO BERDUA BISA DIEM, GAK, SIH?!

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: (langsung diem)

**Shinichi **: (kesel) Pokoknya, gue mau lo (nunjuk Tonks) pindah ke sebelah sana!! (nunjuk ke tempat duduk deket guru-guru Hogwarts) Dan lo (nunjuk Sirius) duduk di sebelah sana!! (nunjuk ke tempat duduk deket Slytherin)

**Sirius **: (mangap) Gue... duduk disana??

**Shinichi **: Iya.

**Sirius **: Ntar kalo gue dicincang sama mereka gimana?

**Shinichi **: Derita lo. Cepet, cepet!! Pindah sekarang, gak pake lama!!

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: (liat-liatan sebel sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua pindah ke tempat duduk yang barusan ditunjukkin sama Shinichi)

**Shinichi **: (nepok-nepok tangan) Akhirnya... Rebes juga. (duduk di tempat Sirius)

**Remus **: Makasih, ya. (senyum)

**Shinichi **: (nyengir) Gak masalah. Anything buat kamu, kok, Rem.

**Remus **: (ngeliat ke arah Shinichi, agak shock) ... Perasaan gue gak enak...

Kamera kembali mengarah ke backstage, dimana sekarang untuk opening Cedric ditemani sama Oliver dan juga Lee. Rupanya, 2 orang itu udah puas nonton siaran ulang 'Best Kiss'.

**Oliver **: Kembali lagi bersama kami, Oliver Wood...

**Cedric **: Cedric Diggory...

**Lee **: Dan tambahan Lee Jordan dari Red Carpet Live!!

**Oliver **: Di acara yang sangat meriah dan sangat gak jelas, 'Harry Potter Awards'!!

**Penonton **: (tepuk tangan)

**Shinichi **: Sialan. Ni acara dibilang gak jelas!! Gaji mereka gue potong 50!!

**Cedric **: Liv, sinting lo. (bisik-bisik) Ngomong kalo ni acara gak jelas.

**Lee **: Cari mati, ni anak.

**Oliver **: Emang kenapa?

**Cedric **: Lo tau aja produser kita galaknya amit-amit. Ntar kalo gaji lo dipotong, gimana?

**Lee **: Jangan-jangan... yang dipotong gaji bukan cuma Oliver, tapi juga kita, Ced!

**Cedric **: Kalo sampe iya gaji gue juga kena potong, lo yang tanggung jawab!! (kesel)

**Oliver **: (sweatdrops) Maaf, maaf... Maksud saya, HPA ini sangat mendidik. Menghibur. Menceriakan suasana yang kelam di dunia yang butuh tawa.

**Lee **: Why so serious.

**Cedric**, **Oliver **: ...

**Cedric **: Gak harus kayak Joker juga, kali...

**Lee **: Maap. Masih keinget-inget sama 'The Dark Knight'. Heath Ledger parah!! Sayang dia udah meninggal gara-gara overdosis. Padahal actingnya gokil, lho.

**Oliver **: Iya. Eh, katanya dia sampe overdosis gara-gara dia terlalu kemakan sama karakternya Joker, lho!!

**Lee **: Oya?

**Cedric **: Jelas aja dia sampe kebawa-bawa perannya gitu. Dia sengaja ngurung diri di apartemen selama sebulan dan cuma ditemenin sama komik-komik Joker sama Batman gitu. Gimana gak jadi sinting tu orang?

**Lee **: ... Ketawanya bikin ngilu...

**Oliver **: Siapa?

**Lee **: Jokernya.

**Cedric **: Oh. Banget.

**Lee, Oliver, Cedric** : (bukannya opening malah ngobrol soal 'The Dark Knight' sama komik-komik Batman lainnya)

**Shinichi **: (manggil Peeves) Bilangin ke 3 orang itu, kalo kerjanya gak becus, gak bakal gue gaji!!

**Peeves **: Siap!! (langsung terbang ke backstage) Oi, kata si produsernya, kalo lo bertiga gak kerja dengan bener, lo semua gak bakalan dikasih gaji sama dia.

**Oliver, Cedric, Lee** : (langsung ngeliat ke arah kamera, serius sama kerjaan mereka. Maklum, masalah gaji lumayan sakral di jaman yang serba mahal kayak gini)

**Oliver **: Um... Kembali ke topik semula sebelum kita ngomongin 'The Dark Knight' tadi, selamat datang kembali di HPA!!

**Cedric **: Yap. Sekarang, kita sudah melewati bagian tengah dan menuju ke bagian akhir dari HPA dimana akan dibacakan 2 kategori yaitu 'Tercool' dan 'Tergalak'.

**Lee **: Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mari kita sambut 2 orang pembaca nominasi kita, LunatiqueSakura dan Kuroba Kaito!!

**Penonton **: (tepuk tangan)

Kaito dan LunatiqueSakura muncul dari backstage sambil masing-masing orang membawa gulungan perkamen dan menghampiri podium dengan senyum menghias di wajah mereka.

**Fans **: KAITO!! WE LOVE KID!!

**Kaito **: (nyengir lebar) Makasih, makasih.

**LunatiqueSakura **: (ngeliatin Kaito terus-terusan, drolls)

**Kaito **: (ngangkat sebelah alisnya dengan aneh ke arah LunatiqueSakura) Kenapa lo?

**LunatiqueSakura **: Gak apa-apa... Cuma masih gak percaya aja, ternyata pasangan gue buat ngebacain nominasi itu seorang Kaito Kid...

**Kaito **: ... Okaaayyy... Ehm. Selamat malam, semuanya! Sekarang, untuk giliran pertama, kita akan membacakan 'Tergalak'.

**LunatiqueSakura **: (masih bengong ngeliatin Kaito yang gantengnya banget-bangetan)

**Kaito **: Eumm... Oi. Sekarang giliran lo yang ngomong.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Ooohhh... (masih ngeliat ke arah Kaito dengan tatapan aneh plus cengiran aneh pula) Nominasi buat yang 'Tergalak' adalah...

**Kaito **: Heh!! Ngomong yang bener! Jangan ngomong sambil ngeliatin gue gitu, dong! Gak enak, tau!!

**LunatiqueSakura **: Oiya. (langsung negakin badan) Lha?? Kita udah di atas panggung, toh??

**Kaito **: Lha, lo dari tadi gak nyadar??

**LunatiqueSakura **: (ngomong dengan polosnya) Nggak.

**Kaito **: Capek, deh... (pake gaya) Jadi, dari tadi lo gak ngerti kita udah ngomong apa aja?

**LunatiqueSakura **: (lagi-lagi denan polosnya) Nggak. Emang kita udah ngomong apa??

**Kaito **: Barusan kan, elo yang ngomong! Masa' gak nyadar??

**LunatiqueSakura **: (nginget-nginget) Gue gak inget ngomong apa, tuh. Emang gue ngomong apa??

**Kaito **: (menghembuskan napas dengan merana) Gue aja, deh, yang bacain... (ngebuka perkamennya dan ngebaca sekilas para nominasi 'Tergalak') Oke. Yang pertama, untuk kategori 'Tergalak' adalah Alastor Mad-Eye Moody!!

**Penonton **: (tepuk tangan)

**Kingsley **: Waow... Mad-Eye, masuk nominasi 'Tergalak', tuh!!

**Moody **: Emang bagus, ya? Penting, gak, kategorinya??

**Kingsley **: Eh... Lumayan, lah. Pialanya bisa buat pajangan atau kalo ada maling bisa dipake jadi senjata buat mukul tu maling.

**Tonks **: Bener banget, tu!! Mad-Eye galaknya amit-amit. Gue yang paling sering dibentak-bentak sama dia.

**Sirius **: Soalnya lo emang o'on dan nyebelin!!

**Tonks **: HEH!! Kalo gak mau gue Avada Kedavra mending lo diem aja, deh!!

**Sirius **: Apa, sih, lo?! Nantang?! (mulai berdiri dari kursinya)

**Tonks **: Apa lo?! Gak suka?! (ikut berdiri juga, nyabut tongkat sihirnya)

**Kaito **: Lho? Kok, jadi gini, sih?! Shin!! Ini urusin guest lo!!

**Shinichi **: Lo aja, deh. Lo lebih deket ke arah mereka daripada gue.

**Kaito **: Yaaahhh... Kok, gitu, sih?? Yang punya acara, kan, elo! Lo tanggung jawab, dong!!

**Shinichi **: (mendesah) Yaudah, yaudah... (berdiri dari tempat duduk, ngeluarin bola dari iket pinggang aneh yang dia pake dan ngeset ukuran tendangan di sepatu supernya ke ukuran paling mentok dan Shinichi nendang bola-bola itu ke arah Sirius sama Tonks)

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: (langsung tepar kena tendangan maut dari Shinichi)

**Shinichi **: Akhirnya... (balik duduk lagi, nyengir ke arah Remus yang ada di sampingnya) Selama ada gue, semuanya pasti beres, kok. Tenang aja.

**Remus **: (senyum balik)

**LunatiqueSakura **: Bacain lagi, Kid!!

**Kaito **: Eh, sekarang gue lagi jadi Kuroba Kaito, bukan jadi Kid. Jangan panggil gue Kid, ya.

**LunatiqueSakura **: (ngangguk-ngangguk)

**Kaito **: Ehm. Berikut, kita punya double W, Molly Weasley dan Percy Weasley!!

**Percy **: Gue galak?

**Ron **: Salah, tuh!! Harusnya Percy masuk ke 'Ternyebelin' dan 'Tersongong'!!

**Giny **: Tapi, dia juga galak, kali, Ron.

**Charlie **: Iya. Waktu dia masih jadi Prefect, galaknya sama junior kan, amit-amit.

**Fred **: Sutuy, lo. Gue, nih, yang ngadepin!! Tega bener adek sendiri di kasih detensi selama sebulan...

**Percy **: Lagian, lo juga yang usil!!

**Molly **: Udah, udah. Jangan pada mojokin Percy kayak gini, dong!!

**George **: Kalo Mom masuk nominasi, gue setuju banget!!

**Alicia **: Kalo 3 tuju gimana??

**Angelina **: Atau 4 tuju??

**George **: (bingung) Apaan, sih? Dari tadi lo berdua ngomong itu terus...

**Alicia **: Kan, tadi lo bilang setuju. Gue sama Angelina nambahin jadi 4 tuju!!

**George **: ... Gak penting amat...

**Kaito **: Heh, diem, diem!! Biar cepet selesai, nih. Pada mau cepet pulang, kan?

**Penonton **: MAUUUUU!!

**Kaito **: Makanya diem dulu. Ehm. Nominasi berikutnya adalah Lily Evans!!

**Alice **: Lil. Nominasi, lho.

**Lily **: Kenapa gue galak??

**LunatiqueSakura **: Soalnya lo sering bentak-bentak James.

**James **: (ngomong pelan) Bener banget...

**Lily **: HEH!! (bentak James) Ngomong apa lo barusan?! Ngomong yang kenceng kalo berani!! Cowok apa cowok, sih, lo?!

**James **: (senyum pasrah) Eh... Nggak ada apa-apa, kok, Lil. Sumpah.

**Lily **: Apaan, sih, sumpah-sumpah!! Tadi kamu ngomong apa, hah?! Jelek-jelekin aku?? Katanya kamu cinta sama aku, tapi ternyata di belakang aku kamu ngejelek-jelekin aku, ya?!

**James **: Bu... bukan gitu...

**Lily **: Apa!! Gak suka dibentak-bentak?! Ngomong kalo gak suka tu NGOMONG!!

**Penonton **: (hening, langsung pada pucet semua. Ternyata Lily Evans walau pun cantik banget ternyata galak banget juga...)

**Lucius **: Untung lo gak jadian sama dia, Sev. Tewas lo...

**Snape **: (pucet) ... Kayaknya gue mesti langsung solat malem, nih, sebagai ucapan terima kasih buat Tuhan gak ngasih gue Lily sebagai pendamping hidup gue...

**Lucius **: Biar lebih lengkap dan didenger rasa terima kasih lo, dateng ke gereja, pura, vihara, kalo perlu wisata religius ke Mekah, Jedah, Jerusalem, Tibet, dan lain-lainnya.

**Snape **: Boleh, boleh. Lo yang bayarin, ya?

**Lucius **: Enak aja gue yang bayarin!! Yang mau pergi elo tagihannya ke gue!! Nggak!! Lupain aja yang tadi!! Lo pikir duit gampang nyarinya, tinggal 'ting'? Sekarang tu harga bahan pokok makanan lagi mahal, nih. Gara-gara mau puasa, telor aja yang tadinya 8000 perak udah naik jadi 15000!! Belom lagi daging ayam sekarang harganya udah jadi 25000. Tekor, nih, uang belanja gue!!

**Snape **: Halah. Duit lo banyak ini.

**Lucius **: Banyak, sih, banyak. Tapi, kalo istri dan anak gue nuntutnya buat makan sekali aja harus ada daging sapi Kobe, caviar, wine yang umurnya udah lebih dari 1 abad (makin lama umur wine, makin mahal dan makin enak), martabak mesir, kare kambing asli India, sate, sushi diimpor langsung dari Jepang, tiramisunya 'Harvest' (**A/N : **Harvest!! Kenapa, sih, lo mahal bangettt??), tekor juga gue!!

**Snape **: Iya, sih.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Kok... Jadi curhat masalah bahan sembako??

**Kaito **: Gak ngerti dah, gue. Lanjut, kita punya sang kepala asrama untuk Gryffindor, Minerva McGonaggal!

**Penonton **: (tepuk tangan)

**James **: Bener banget!! Minnie emang paling galak!! Iya, kan, Moons??

**Remus **: Maaf, ya, gue gak pernah kena marah sama dia. Cuma sekali seumur hidup gue di Hogwarts.

**Teddy **: Yang bener, Dad? (kagum) Wah... aku aja hampir tiap hari kena amuk...

**Remus **: Kamu ngapain aja?

**McGonaggal **: FYI, Remus, anak kamu itu udah jail, suka ngisengin orang, males belajar, kerjanya cuma bisa tidur di kelas, main mulu sama murid cewek.

**Teddy **: (nyengir ke arah Victoire yang udah merah gara-gara nahan murka)

**Victoire **: Pokoknya, nanti pas commercial break, aku mau ngomong sama kamu, private!!

**Remus **: (kaget) Beneran kamu kayak gitu kerjanya di Hogwarts??

**James **: Mirip sama Sirius. Lo yakin, Rem, ini anak lo, bukan anaknya Sirius?

**Frank **: Hasil didikan Sirius, kali.

**Teddy **: Tapi, Dad, biarpun aku males dan sering tidur di kelas, nilai-nilaiku selalu O, tuh!! Terus, terus, biarpun aku bisanya ngisengin orang aku jadi Head Boy, tuh!! Terus, terus, terus...

**Kaito **: AAAHHH!! Kebanyakan terus!! Lanjut!!

**LunatiqueSakura **: (diem)

**Kaito **: Eh, lo yang baca, dong. Capek, nih, gue mulu...

**LunatiqueSakura **: Maap, gak bisa diganggu. Lagi ngapalin rumus fisika.

**Kaito **: Yee... Blajar disini. Tambah gak konsen, kali. Berikut, kita punya Severus Snape!!

Murid-murid yang pernah diajarin Snape : SETTTUUUUUJJJJJUUUUUU!!

**Snape **: Eh, gue gak bakalan jadi galak kalo lo semua pada becus di kelas!

**Hermione **: Gue becus di kelas, tapi tetep aja gue dijahatin! Malah si musang satu itu (nunjuk Draco) dikasih nilai bagus terus!!

**Cho **: Iya, iya! Galak banget! Apa-apa potong angka. Padahal gue cuma meleng dikiiiittttt, aja, langsung (niruin suaranya Snape) 'Miss Chang!! Potong 100 angka dari Ravenclaw!!'. Gitu!!

**Blaise **: Wah... 100. Pantesan aja Ravenclaw gak pernah bisa menang House Cup.

**Giny **: Udah galak, nyebelin pula!!

**Snape **: Eh, gini gini gue yang nyelametin nyawa si Harry, tau!!

**Harry **: Nyawa? Nyawa apaan? Emang gue punya nyawa??

**Voldemort **: Eh, bego, kalo lo gak punya nyawa, lo gak bakalan bisa ngomong, ketawa, kawin, duduk di sini, de-el-el. Lo bakalan diem, dekem di liang kubur, dodol.

**Harry **: Ooohhh… Jadi, kalo gak ada nyawa, kita mati, gitu? Kayak di Avada Kedavra? Tapi, waktu gue di Avada Kedavra sama lo, kok, gue masih bisa idup??

**Voldemort **: Yang gue bunuh waktu itu Horcrux gue, bukan elonya.

**Harry **: Ooooohhhh… Emang, si Snape nolong gue pas kapan, ya? Kayaknya setiap kali dia ada di deket gue, gue selalu kena sial.

**Anak****-anak Gryffindor **: TEBBBUUUUULLLLLL!!

**Snape **: Ah! Berisik lo semua!! Dasar... Potter!! Groupies lo nih, urusin!!

**Harry **: Groupies tu apa??

**Penonton **: (gedubrakan)

**Kaito **: Lo serius gak tau groupies tu apaan?

**Harry **: (geleng dengan innocentnya)

**LunatiqueSakura **: Groupies tu hampir sama kayak fans. Dia jadi pengikut setia lo.

**Harry **: Ooohhh... Eh, berarti, Death Eaters itu groupiesnya Voldemort, ya?

**Death Eaters **: (gedubrakan)

**Yaxley **: AAAHHH!! Lemot banget sih, ni anak!! Master!! Kenapa milih anak lemot bin lenje begini jadi lawan, sih?

**Voldemort **: ... Gak tau. Gue kayaknya lagi kesambet sesuatu sampe ngebuat dia jadi lawan gue. Mending waktu itu gue buat Neville aja, kali, ya. Lebih rasional...

**Neville **: Yah... Jangan, dong. Hidup gue udah cukup menderita tanpa perlu elo tambahin!!

**Dumbledore **: (geleng-geleng kepala)

**LunatiqueSakura **: Eh, diem, diem, diem!! Kaito mau lanjut, nih!!

**Kaito **: Berikut, kita punya Viktor Krum!!

**Viktor **: Lho?! Knapa gue??

**Kaito **:Muke lo galak, coi.

**Viktor **: Ih. Aneh amat...

**James **: Viktor Krum itu yang pernah ngedate sama Granger, ya?

**Ron **: NGGAK!! Hermione gak pernah ngedate sama siapa pun selain gue!

**Blaise **: Eh, Hermione. Inget gak kita sempet jalan bareng dulu, waktu kita di Slug Club?

**Ron **: HEH!! Jauh-jauh lo dari cewek gue!!

**Shinichi **: Ya ampun... jangan sampe gue mesti reload peluru biusnya...

**James **: (langsung noleh ke belakang) Anyway by the way busway, (the hell??) kenapa lo jadi duduk di sini, sih, Kudou?

**Shinichi **: Oh. Gue pengen liat aja secara langsung acara ini gimana. Terus… (ngerentangin tangan kanannya dan membuat gerakan kayak ngerangkul Remus)

**Sirius **: (langsung melek dan berdiri marah-marah ke arah Shinichi) EH, BRENGSEK!! NGAPAIN LO MEGANG-MEGANG REMUS?!

**Tonks **: (langsung bangun juga dan marah) SINGKIRIN TANGAN LO DARI REMUS ATAU GUE CINCANG LO!!

**Shinichi **: Ih. Apaan, sih? Gue cuma naro tangan disini aja masalah. Kalo kayak gini, (langsung narik Remus ke pelukannya, nyengir) baru lo boleh protes.

**Remus **: (blushs)

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: (udah mulai naik darah)

**Shinichi **: Apalagi kalo gue begini, (nyium pipi Remus) silakan lo murka sama gue.

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!! KUDOU!!

Tiba-tiba pintu Great Hall terbuka dan 4 orang berukuran mungil, hampir setinggi anak TK pada umumnya, langsung nerobos masuk ke Great Hall, setengah lari.

**Penonton **: (bingung)

**Shinichi **: Jangan bilang ada penyusup lagi...

Keempat orang itu langsung berenti begitu nyadar kalo mereka salah masuk ruangan.

**Pippin **: Merry, kita dimana, sih?

**Merry **: Auk. Dari bentuknya, sih, hampir mirip di Rivendell gitu...

**Sam **: Bukannya ini Lorien??

**Frodo **: Ngaco lo semua. Ini Gondor kali.

**Merry **: Kalo Gondor, berarti kita tadi ngelewatin Rohan, dong?

**Pippin **: Isengardnya mana??

**Frodo **: Mana, ya?? (melihat sekeliling dan nemu Dumbledore) GANDALF!! (langsung nyamperin Dumbledore yang bingung)

**Sam **: Wah, ada Gandalf!! Perasaan tadi kamu di belakang kita, deh. Kok, sekarang malah ada disini??

**Dumbledore **: Huh??

**Pippin **: Aduuuhh... Jangan belagak pikun, deh. Yuk, lanjutin lagi perjalanannya. (narik tangan Dumbledore)

**McGonaggal **: Eh, eh, eh!! Kalian ini siapa, sih? Dateng seenaknya main nyeret-nyeret Albus gitu aja.

**Frodo **: (ngeliat ke arah McGonaggal) Gandalf, ini pacar kamu?

**Penonton **: (heboh)

**Dumbledore **: Oh. Bukan. Dia wakil saya di sekolah ini. Kan, saya kepala sekolahnya.

**Sam **: Kamu gak pernah bilang kalo punya sekolah!! Sekolahnya yang mana??

**Lucius **: Ni anak kecil-kecil apaan, sih?

**Merry**, Pippin, Sam, Frodo : ELROND!!

**Lucius **: (bingung) Hah?

**Merry **: Bener, kan, omongan gue!! Kita ada di Rivendell!!

**Draco **: Eh, ini Hogwarts, tau. Bukan tempat-tempat yang barusan lo omongin.

**Sam **: Tapi ada Gandalf, tu. (nunjuk Dumbledore)

**Dumbledore **: Nama saya bukan Gandalf. Saya Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (**A/N : **Bener, gak, urutannya?).

**Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin** : ??

**Pippin **: AH!! Namanya panjang banget!! Intinya lo bukan Gandalf, kan?

**Dumbledore **: Bukan.

**Merry **: Yaudah. Kita cabut aja dari sini biar bisa cepet-cepet ke Mordor.

Dan keempat makhluk aneh bin ajaib itu langsung ngacir pergi entah kemana.

**Kaito **: ... Penampakan, ya, barusan?

**LunatqueSakura **: Curiganya gitu. Kayak jelangkung. Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar.

**Kaito **: (merinding) Daripada kita ngomongin hantu, kita bacain aja pemenangnya. Hedwig!!

Dari langit-langit Great Hall muncul Hedwig yang bawa amplop warna item. Dia mendarat di atas podium dengan lesu.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Kenapa si Hedwig? Lemes amat.

**Kaito **: Kayaknya kecapekan. (ngambil amplop dari kaki Hedwig dan si burung hantu pun balik lagi ke kandangnya) Kudou-san, nanti lo ganti si Hedwig sama yang lain, ya? Kasian, dia udah kecapekan.

**Shinichi **: Iya, iya. Cincay, lah.

**Kaito **: (ngebuka amplop) Dan, pemenang untuk kategori 'Tergalak' adalah...

**Kaito, LunatiqueSakura** : SEVERUS SNAPE!!

**Penonton **: (cheers)

**Snape **: (maju ke atas panggung)

**Kaito **: (ngeliatin piala yang dia bawa) Eh, pialanya keren juga, nih. Buat pajangan di rumah gue boleh juga.

**Snape **: (langsung ngerebut pialanya dari Kaito) Enak aja! Ini punya gue, tau!! (langsung nyamperin ke mike) Terima kasih buat juri-juri yang udah milih saya. (langsung duduk lagi)

**Kaito **: Berikutnya adalah kategori 'Tercool'.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Bener banget.

**Kaito **: Dan, untuk nominasi pertama dari kategori 'Tercool' adalah... Charlie Weasley!!

**Charlie **: Hah?! Gue cool? Asikk!! Emang paling bener, dah, kalo gue paling cool!!

**Ron **: Cih. Songong.

**Kaito **: Next... (ngeliat LunatiqueSakura yang dari tadi ngintip-ngintip isi daftar nominasi) Lo mau bacain?

**LunatiqueSakura **: (ngangguk antusias)

**Kaito **: Nih. (nyodorin daftarnya ke LunatiqueSakura)

**LunatiqueSakura **: Asik! Baca nominasi!! Uum... Berikutnya, selain Charlie ada juga Bill Weasley.

**Bill **: Asik!! Tercool!!

**Fleur **: (langsung glendotan (**A/N : **bagi yang gak ngerti glendotan itu apa, itu kalo di bahasa inggris jadi nuzzle. Kayak meluk-meluk sambil nyender-nyender mesra ke pasangan dia. Gitu, lah, kira-kira) ke Bill) Akhyu tau, pasthi khamu yang menang, dech, hun. (**A/N : **Lho?? Kok ngomongnya Fleur jadi kayak Cinta Laura, ya??)

**Bill **: Tapi, kenapa gue jadi nominasi 'Tercool', ya?

**Fleur **: Soalnya, khamu yhang phalingh phunya style dianthara Weasley lainnya.

**Bill **: Oya?

**George **: Ah, style dia mah, freak.

**Fred **: Iya. Dikuncir-kuncir gitu.

**Molly **: Belom lagi tindikannya itu, lho, yang gak nahan!!

**Arthur **: Oya? Biasa aja, kok.

**Giny **: Ah, asik, kok, gayanya Bill.

**Kaito **: NEXT!! Kita punya Lucius Malfoy dan Draco Malfoy.

**Fans **: GGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! DRACOOOOOO!!

**Draco **: Weits!! Dad, kita masuk 'Tercool'!!

**Lucius **: (diem, tampang dingin)

**Draco **: (bingung) Dad? Dad gak seneng, ya??

**Lucius **: Kita masuk ke kategori 'Tercool' harus dicerminkan sikap cool kita, dong, Draco.

**Draco **: Oh... Makanya Dad diem aja biarpun aku panggil-panggil tadi, ya? Biara aura coolnya tetep dapet?

**Lucius **: Iya. Sekarang, kamu diem aja juga. Biar aura coolnya tetep ada.

**L****ucius, Draco** : (langsung diem-dieman, dengan mata terus menuju ke depan.)

**Shinichi **: Bukanya jadi cool malah kayak orang bego...

**James **: Kayak orang nahan boker...

**Shinichi **: Hahaha!! Bener, bener!!

**Kaito **: Berikutnya lo yang bacain.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Mmm... Berikutnya, kita punya James Potter.

**James **: Hei! Gue 'Tercool', bo!!

**Frank **: Kok, bisa? Perasaan dia pecicilan orangnya. (**A/N : **pecicilanhiperaktif)

**Alice **: Pasti juri-jurinya udah keabisan stok karakter buat masuk ke nominasi 'Tercool'

**Sirius **: Gak terima, gue!! Harusnya gue, tuh, yang masuk nominasi, bukannya James!! Cool darimana dia? Cooli (baca 'kuli') iya!!

**James **: Udah, deh, Pads. Lo gak pengen aja, kan, ngeliat gue menang?!

**Andromeda **: Ya, ampun Sirius... Bisa diem, gak, sih? Sebentar, aja. Suara lo toa banget, sih...

**Sirius **: Maap. Bawaan dari orok. Lagian, ini emang udah berasal dari gennya keluarga Black kalo suaranya toa. Liat aja lukisan nyokap gue. Kalo udah mulai tereak, beuh... Tewas lo semua.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Berikutnya, ada juga nominasi yang berasal dari bokap dan anaknya. Yaitu, Remus Lupin dan Teddy Lupin!!

**Victoire **: Asik!! Bukan cuma Papa aja yang masuk nominasi, tapi juga pacar aku!! Asik!! Aku dikelilingi sama orang-orang cool!!

**Sirius **: Cooli juga. Kayak James.

**James **: HEH!! Diem aja lo napa, sih?! Gak suka gue masuk nominasi?! Gue staples lama-lama mulut lo...

**Shinichi **: Wah, Remus dapet nominasi di 'Tercool'. Harusnya gue juga masuk, tu...

**Remus **: Beda divisi. Kita dari books, kalo lo dari anime/manga.

**Shinichi **: Oiya.

**Regulus **: Indah 'Kalou lou'?? (maksudnya Indah Kalolo yang model itu...) (ngomong dengan gaya bicara ala CinLau)

**Death Eaters **: (ngeliat ke arah Regulus)

**Regulus **: Apa?

**Death Eaters** : (langsung gebukin Regulus rame-rame)

**Regulus **: Aduh!! Ampun, bang!! Ampun!! Kenapa gue jadi digebukin gini, sih?!

**Snape **: Jijik banget omongan lo!!

**Nott **: Hooeeeekkkhhh!!

**Fenrir **: Najis!! Anak siapa, sih, ni?!

**Regulus **: Najis, najis... Lo tu, najis sejati!! Dasar anjing!

**Fenrir **: Eh, gue bukan anjing, tau! Gue serigala. Kakak lo, tu, anjing!!

**Regulus **: Masih satu ras.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Udah, udah. Kenapa malah ngebahas yang gak jelas gitu, sih? Dan nominasi selanjutnya adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle!!

**Penonton **: (ngeliat ke arah Voldemort)

**Voldemort **: Apaan, sih, lo semua pada ngeliatin gue kayak gitu? Risih, tau!!

**Fenrir **: Mereka pada mau liat Riddle.

**Voldemort **: Oh. Ngobrol dong, ngobrol... (langsung berganti rupa (**A/N : **Gue jadi teringat sebuat lagu. Kalo ada yang apal lagunya Sailor Moon, ada tuh, liriknya yang 'berganti rupa'. Tapi, gue lupa depannya gimana...) menjadi muka gantengnya Tom Riddle) Tom yang ini? (langsung ngedip ke arah fans)

**Fans **: (langsung pada jerit-jerit histeris ngeliat kegantengan Tom Riddle yang ngelebihin Josh Duhammel, Iker Casilas, Ben Barnes, dkk dan pada pingsan di tempat. Beberapa tewas gara-gara terlalu excited)

**Tom **: Mendingan dulu gak gue ganti tampang gue jadi kayak uler gitu. Dengan tampang gue ini gue bisa ngebuat orang tewas, tuh. Gak perlu Avada Kedavra.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Last but not least, kita punya tokoh utama kita, Mr. Harry Potter!!

**Harry **: (langsung berdiri dari kursi dan melambai-lambai ala miss universe)

**Ron **: Emang Harry cool? Bukannya dia pemarah, ya?

**Hermione **: Iya. Mana kalo marah nyeremin banget lagi.

**Sirius **: Pasti itu turunan dari nyokapnya, tu...

**Lily **: HEH!! NGOMONG APA LO BARUSANN?? (murka)

**Sirius** : Ampun, mbak...

**Harry **: (langsung sombong) Ya, ghimana, ya. Bihar pun guhe pemarah, tapi sebenerhnya jauhh dhi dalhem lubukh hati guhe, guhe itu coolh bangets, laghi. Susahh jyadi orangh coolh. Banyakh yang irih dan banyakh jugya yang gakh syukha.

**Penonton **: (langsung pengen 'hoek' di tempat begitu denger kesongongan seorang Harry Potter)

**Remus **: Kalo songongnya dari lo, James.

**James **: Ih, gue gak pernah sampe songong lebay kayak gitu, Rem.

**Kaito **: Sekarang, kita menuju ke pemenang dari kategori 'Tercool'. Hedwig?

Yang muncul berikutnya bukan Hedwig, melainkan Errol. Si burung hantu yang udah uzur ini terbang oleng sambil kepakan sayapnya lemah banget, bikin orang-orang curiga dia bakal tewas kalo mesti terbang 1 menit lagi. Pokoknya, ni burung mengenaskan. Dan bukannya mendarat dengan mulus di podium kayak Hedwig, Errol malah jatoh dengan sempurna di atas podium setelah nabrak kamera yang digantung di atas.

**Kaito **: (ngambil Errol dari atas podium) Kudou, emang gue bilang ganti Hedwignya soalnya dia kecapekan. Tapi, kalo gantinya Errol sih, sama aja bo'ong, dong!!

**Shinichi **: Ya lo gak bilang mau siapa yang gantiin Hedwig. Lagian, cuma ada Errol yang nganggur.

**LunatiqueSakura **: (ngeliatin Errol sambil di colek-colek) Umm... Kudou-san, Errolnya gak gerak, lho.

**Shinichi **: Hah? Yang bener?

**LunatiqueSakura **: (nyolek-nyolek lagi) Beneran.

**Shinichi **: Demi apa?

**LunatiqueSakura **: (nyanyi) 'Dan demi waktu yang bergulir di...'

**Kaito **: Heh, diem!! Malah nyanyi lagi... (ngambil amplop dari kakinya Errol) Kita bacain aja. Peeves, tolong dibawa lagi ke kandangnya.

**Peeves **: (ngebawa Errol pergi ke kandang burung hantu buat istirahat)

**LunatiqueSakura **: (ngebuka amplop dengan penuh perjuangan, tapi belom ke buka-buka)

**Kaito **: Bisa? Sini, gue aja.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Nggak. (mulai ngos-ngosan) Gue bisa, kok... HHHIIIIAAAAAHHHHH!!

**Lockhart **: Aje gila... Pake tenaga dalem hasil didikan saya, tuh!!

**Fudge **: Sok you know, lo!!

**Kaito **: Bisa, tak?

**LunatiqueSakura **: BBBHHHHIIIIIISSSSSS….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (akhirnya amplopnya kebuka) AKhirnya, kebuka juga!!

**Kaito **: Lama amat, ngebuka amplop aja kayak ngebuka aib. Lama.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Ehm. Dan pemenang untuk kategori 'Tercool' adalah... Baca bareng lagi, ya?

**Kaito**, **LunatiqueSakura **: Adalah... Eh??

**Penonton **: (bingung)

**Harry **: Emang ada diantara nominasinya tadi yang namanya 'Eh'?

**Kaito **: Um... Kudou, masa' pemenangnya seri, sih?

**Shinichi **: Yang boneng lo??

**Kaito **: Norak amat bahasa lo. Bahasa gaul jaman kapan, tu?

**Shinichi **: Jaman bonyok gue masih belom kenal. Eh, tadi lo ngomong apa? Pemenangnya seri??

**Kaito**, **LunatiqueSakura **: (ngangguk kompakan)

**Shinichi **: Siapa?

**Kaito **: Riddle sama Lupin.

**Fans **: (langsung tereak-tereak histeris) GGGGGGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! REMUS!!GGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!! RIDDLE!!

**Shinichi **: Hmmm... Bisa dibuat duplikatnya, gak?

**LunatiqueSakura **: Duplikat apaan?

**Shinichi **: Piala.

**Kaito **: Yee... Plin-plan banget, sih, lo? Kan lo sendiri yang ngomong kalo award ini gak bisa dipindahtanganin, diperbanyak, atau dibagi.

**Shinichi **: Oiya.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Cepetan, nih. Ditungguin sama semuanya. Yang menang siapa?

**Shinichi **: Hhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… (ngelirik ke Remus) Remus aja, deh, yang menang.

**Penonton**, **fans **: (cheers)

**Riddle **: HEH!! Berani lo macem-macem sama gue?!

**Remus **: Kudou, buat Riddle aja, deh. Jangan kasih ke gue.

**Shinichi **: Biarin. Riddle, lo ngalah, dong, sama Remus.

**Riddle **: (masih keliatan marah, terus ngeliat ke Remus) Tapi... kalo buat Lupin, apa, sih, yang enggak? (senyum manis yang paling manis yang dia bisa, ngebuat mukanya keliatan jauh lebih ganteng dari sebelumnya. Saking gantengnya, ngebuat muka Sirius itu jadi paling jelek seluruh dunia)

**Remus **: (sweatdrops) Nggak, ah! Gak mau!!

**James **: Udah, Rem. Ambil aja. Mumpung Riddle masih baik, tu!!

**Lily **: Iya. Cepetan, gih!!

Dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya mau juga Remus naik ke atas panggung dan ngambil piala 'Tercool' dari Kaito.

**Kaito **: (ngeraih tangan Remus)

**Remus **: (langsung panik)

**Kaito **: Tangan kamu lembut banget, sih. (ngelus tangan Remus) Alus, putih, bersih. Kayak porselain aja.

**Remus **: (langsung narik tangannya dari Kaito sambil ketawa garing) Ehm... Makasih buat awardnya. (langsung ngacir ke tempat duduk)

**Kaito **:Kok, gak pidato dulu?

**LunatiqueSakura **: Eh... Kaito, kayaknya, lo dalem bahaya besar, deh...

**Kaito **: Gilaaa... Lembut banget tangannya... Hah? Bahaya apaan?

**LunatiqueSakura **: (nunjuk ke arah Sirius sama Tonks yang udah jalan ke atas panggung menuju Kaito dengan tatapan mata sangat amat luar biasa mengerikan sekali)

**Kaito **: Mati gue…

Kamera langsung pindah ke backstage dimana 2 orang host HPA, Cedric Diggory dan Oliver Wood sudah standby sedaritadi.

**Cedric **: Maaf, pemirsa. Terpaksa disensor lagi. Soalnya, yang tadi itu tergolong kekerasan di atas panggung. Gak baik buat konsumsi anak-anak.

Dari latar suara, terdengar jeritan miris si Kaito yang entah diapain sama Sirius sama Tonks.

**Oliver **: … Kaito bego. Udah tau 2 orang itu possesivenya amit-amit, masih aja berani ngedeketin Lupin.

**Cedric **: Iya. Kalo Kudou, sih, lain soal. Dia yang punya hak di acara ini, jadi Sirius sama Tonks gak bisa berkutik.

**Oliver **: Demikianlah HPA untuk bagian keenam dengan kategori 'Tergalak' yang dimenangkan oleh Severus Snape.

**Cedric **: Dan kategori 'Tercool' yang dimenangkan oleh Tom Riddle dan Remus Lupin. Tapi, setelah pertimbangan dari Kudou-san, award ini jatuh ke tangan Remus Lupin.

**Oliver **: Tul.

Kembali terdengar jeritan-jeritan aneh dari arah panggung.

**Oliver**, **Cedric **: (liat-liatan dengan tatapan ngeri)

**Oliver **: Ehhh... sekian dari kami.

**Cedric **: Untuk HPA berikut akan ditampilkan kategori 'Terimut', 'Terbaik', dan 'Terseksi'.

**Oliver **: Demi... (tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan panjang yang menyayat hati dari arah panggung)

**Oliver**, **Cedric **: (liat-liatan dengan mimik horor)

**Oliver **: Ced, lo closing, deh. Gue mau ke toilet. Gak tega gue dengernya… (langsung pergi ke toilet)

**Cedric **: (gulps) Yah… demikianlah HPA. Saya, (jeritan lagi yang bikin ngilu) Cedric Diggory dan rekan saya tadi, Oliver Wood, pamit. (langsung nyusul Oliver ke toilet biar gak bisa denger jeritan-jeritan yang bikin ngilu, lebih ngilu dari ketawanya Joker)

COMMERCIAL BREAK

* * *

**A/N : **Gue mati ide. Setelah memeras otak berjam-jam, bahkan berhari-hari, jadi juga ni chapter. Jadi dengan susah payah. Udah mati ide, 'Tercool' pake seri, lagi. Terpaksa Conannya lagi, kan, yang turun tangan... Mending Conan doang, ini sampe Kaito sama Shinichinya langsung yang turun ke lapangan buat meredam amuk massa!! Halah. Apaan, sih?! Tambahan disclaimer, Shinichi, Conan, sama Kaito itu punyanya Gosho Aoyama. Oiya. Mau ngebales review dari para anonymous reviewers.

**Biaaulia **: Biaaaaa!! 'Pa kabar, lo? Lagi sibuk, ya? Biasanya voting paling awal. Yaaahhh... Kok, males ngasih komen, sih? I need feedback, nih. Review berikutnya komen sebanyak-banyaknya, yah?! Oiya, spin-off udah jadi, lho! Sampe gue bikin chapter 2nya. Baca dan review, ya!!

**Aloha **: Enak aja biarin. Emang, yang mati gue nantinya, tapi kalo gue die, ntar lo gak bisa baca HPA sama spin-offnya lagi, kan? Gak ada yang ngelanjutin. Lo tega banget, sih, sama gue? Aku jadi sedih... Yah, sedih deh... Waks!! Sandra Dewinya keluar lagi!! Kalo yang chapter ini gimana menurut lo? Review lagi, ya. Sama VOTING!! Dasar... udah 2 kali ngereview tapi kagak pernah voting... Wah, lo juga suka, ya, kalo Remus direbutin! :D Habis, dia lucu banget, sih. Imut, pinter, manis, pengertian, baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, (lho?), pokoknya perfect, dah! Wajar kalo gue buat tokoh-tokoh yang lainnya jadi pada kepincut sama dia. Hehe.

**LunatiqueSakura **: Kemane aje lo? Ulangan? He! Masih jaman ulangan? (songong) Wah, jangan dibaca di kelas. Nanti kena lirikan maut dari guru lo. Mending lirikan maut. Kalo kena poin, tewas lo. Hehe. Soalnya gue pernah kayak gitu. Ketawa aneh sampe temen gue ngeliat gue juga dengan tatapan aneh. Selamat berjuang buat sekolahnya!! Semangat, ya!! Makhluk aneh? Hoho. Ada tuh! Tapi, bukan dari Death Note. Gue gak ngikutin, sih. Apa? Simpati sama Tonks? Simpati mahal. Mending IM3. Hehe. Kok jadi ngiklan gini, ya?? Maap, maap… Gue lupa masukin Argus Filch!! Baru inget begitu lo ngereview!! Wah, senangnya udah bisa ngebuat orang keilangan stressnya. Emang itu tujuan gue ngebuat fanfic ini. (langsung ada lingkaran hallo di atas kepala gue). Voting lagi, ya!!

**Moonzheng **: Biarpun gue udah ngebales review lo lewat e-mail, gue mau ngebales lagi disini. Soalnya, gue merasa kayak ada yang kurang… Waa!! Jangan bunuh saya!! Gak bakalan saya buat, kok! Beneran!! Gak bakal gue buat dalam bahasa Indonesia, tapi kalo yang bahasa Inggris gak jamin. Wakwaw… Iya, iya. Gak gue bikin!! Iya. Remus emang imut. Kalo gitu, lo voting buat dia, ya, di chapter berikutnya! Ntar nominasinya gue kasih tau di bawah. Oiya, kayaknya gue lupa ngomong ini di e-mail lo, gue bakal make nama lo di salah satu chapternya. Gak apa-apa, ya? Ayo, review dan voting lagi!!

**Pramayuda **: Hee... Buka kartu lo? Nama asli dipajang-pajang. Kenapa gak Sirius Lupin aja? Ya, terserah lo sih. Mana upetinya? Gue udah nampilin lo di chapter 5 dengan pairing favorit lo, mana imbalannya buat gue?? Eh, gue hampir mau marah-marah di FS gara-gara lo lama banget gak pernah review sama voting. Akhirnya, lo nongol juga. Liburan kemana, sih, lo?? Kayaknya asik, sampe lupa daratan gitu... Oops. Bukan daratan. Sampe lupa dunia maya. Haha. Makasih buat votingnya!! Ayo voting lagi!!

**Sirius **: Oh... Jadi nama asli si Sirius Lupin tu Pramayuda. Pantesan, gue berasa aneh. Seenaknya ngebajak nama gue sama Remus honey!!

**Tonks **: Apaan lo, ngomong 'honey-honey' ke Remus?! Yang boleh manggil Remus dengan panggilan honey cuma gue, tau!!

**Sirius **: Apaan, sih? Suka-suka gue, dong. Emang situ masalah?!

**Tonks **: Iya!!

Ya, ampuuunn!! Lo berdua bisa diem, gak, sih?! Udah gue pindah tempat duduknya sejauh mungkin, masih aja lo berdua berantem!! Diem!!

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: (liat-liatan sambil marah)

Udah sana, balik ke habitat masing-masing! Ada salah satu dari kalian yang coba-coba ngedeket ke tempat duduknya Remus, gue lempar lo sampe Mars!!

**Sirius **: Udah gak ke Antartika lagi?

Bukan urusan lo! Cabut sana!!

**Sirius**, **Tonks **: (ngejulurin lidah sebelom balik badan dan balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing)

Akhirnya. Sekarang, buat nominasi di kategori berikutnya, kita punya Terbaik, Terimut, sama Terseksi.

Terbaik : Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom, Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Terimut : Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood, Giny Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, Ronald Weasley, James Potter, Cho Chang

Haha. Makin ngaco aja kategorinya... pake ada 'Terimut' segala lagi... Sebenernya, gue bikin 'Terimut' karena gue mau memastikan dari orang-orang kalo Remus itu cute. (AIIIIHHHH!! MOONY!! I LOVE YOU!! cup-cup-muah!! ... jijay...)Makanya, voting buat Remus. Awas kalo gak voting buat dia!! Halah, maksa. Tapi, begitu kita masuk ke chapter 8, kategorinya udah mulai serius lagi, lho. Jadi, sebelum sampe ke chapter 9, mending kita bersenang-senang dulu dengan kategori yang makin aneh dari chapter ke chapter. Hehe.

Voting ditunggu, ya!! Minimal gue dapet... let say... 10 voters? Boleh, boleh. Kalo nggak, gak mau gue lanjutin!! Ayo, voting!! (maksa).

Oiya!! Chapter 2 dari spin-off chapter 5 udah ada, lho! Buat yang belom tau judul spin-offnya apa, judulnya adalah 'Kita? Ah Cuma Gosip'. See? Dari judulnya aja ngaconya udah banget-bangetan… Silakan dibaca dan review, ya! I need feedback!!

Coolkid, pamit!!


	8. Terbaik, Terimut, dan Terseksi

**A/N : **Yahoooo!! Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter kedelapan. Fyuh… gw sampe ngabur tes bahasa Inggris di kampus demi ngelanjutin cerita ini. Haduuuh... parah nian anak-anak arsitektur angkatan gue. Pada tepar semua di basecamp gara-gara gak tidur seminggu. Lagian, seniornya juga gila!! Ngasih tugas bejibun dan dikasihnya malem-malem pula!! Giling-giling...

Ah, anyway, seperti yang gue bilang, kita akan memasuki chapter serius setelah chapter yang satu ini selesai. Yah, gak serius-serius amat, sih. Cuma kategorinya aja yang udah mulai bisa diterima akal sehat dan bukan hasil ngigo lagi (baru kali ini gue berasa jalan kayak di awang-awang, nulis gak pake mikir saking ngantuknya gue. Sumpah, begitu liat tempat rata, kita semua langsung tepar!! Kenapa cuma arsitektur doang yang dikasih tugas kayak kuli, yaa??). Tenang... yang chapter ini gak bakalan panjang-panjang amat. Lebih terkontrol (mudah-mudahan) karena gue udah mikir sampe jungkir balik (haha. Nggak deng!! Bisa gila gue jungkir balik cuma buat mikir beginian!! Mending gue jungkir balik mikirin yang lainnya).

Ah, lanjut ke disclaimer aja, deh.

**DISCLAIMER : **Percaya gak sih, lo semua kalo gue bilang Harry Potter dan segala embel-embelnya udah jadi punya gue? Baru gue beli kemaren di eBay. JK. Rowling udah desperate gitu dia. Dijual murah 10000/ 3 karakter. Sebenernya gak semua karakter gue beli. Cuma Remus, Sirius, sama James aja.

**James : **IIIIHHHHH!! CUIH!! Ogah gue!! Balikin gue ke JKR!!

Emang napa? Sama gue aja sini. Dijamin hidup lo terjamin.

**James : **Halah!! Terjamin apa? Terjamin pasti menderita?! Ogah!! Joanne!! Please take me back!!

(ngeliat ke arah Remus sama Sirius) Kalo lo berdua gimana?

**Remus, Sirius : **(liat-liatan)

**Sirius : ** Sebenernya... berkat authoress kita bisa jadi begini sekarang. (ngelus pipi Remus sambil senyum)

**Remus : **(blushs) Sirius...

**Tonks : **SIRIUUUUSSSSSS!! (ngejar Sirius sambil bawa-bawa clurit)

**Sirius : **Waduh. Bye Moony-honey. (langsung melesat pergi sambil nyeret James entah kemana)

… Cowok lo tu. Anehnya amit-amit…

**Remus : **Biarin. Yang penting dia masih cinta sama gue. Eh, itu disclaimernya dibenerin!! Ntar lo jadi nyebar kebohongan publik. Bisa dituntut, lho!

He? Serius lo? Erm… Jadi, pembaca, sebenernya yang punya 'Harry Potter' dan segalanya yang berhubungan sama dia masih punyanya JKR, kok. Belom saya beli. Saya ngebuat fanfic ini cuma buat hura-hura aja. Haha.

**Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan REVIEW dan VOTING ya!! Ditunggu!!**

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS

Commercial break akhirnya benar-benar berakhir setelah beberapa waktu. Kamera-kamera yang tak terhitung jumlahnya mulai kembali menyorot ke dalam Hogwarts Great Hall untuk mengabadikan moment-moment yang penting maupun tidak penting. Karena terkadang moment tidak penting sekali pun bisa menjadi nilai jual yang cukup tinggi di luar sana. Para wartawan pun sibuk mempersiapkan pena spesial mereka untuk menulis cepat segala yang terjadi di dalam Great Hall. Berpuluh-puluh, bahkan mungkin ratusan fotografer mempersiapkan kamera mereka di kondisi yang paling fit dan posisi yang paling pas untuk membidik sasaran foto mereka. Pokoknya, kalo commercial break udah selesai, yang ada kegiatan di dalem Great Hall bukannya jadi diem, tapi malah tambah rame. Aneh…

Kebetulan kali ini gak ada yang ribut-ribut lagi di dalam Great Hall sebelum opening dari para hosts HPA. Sirius dan Tonks juga udah gak bisa berantem lagi karena jarak mereka dipisahkan oleh berpuluh-puluh kursi yang harus mereka tempuh untuk bisa berantem lagi. Terima kasih buat Shinichi yang udah berhasil misahin 2 orang paling possessive seluruh HP fandom. karena gak ada yang aneh di Great Hall, jadi kamera-kamera langsung nyorot ke backstage dimana Oliver Wood sama Lee Jordan udah stand by di depan kamera dengan mike dan senyum menghias.

**Oliver : **Selamat malam pemirsa dan penonton sekalian. Kembali lagi bersama saya, Oliver Wood dan partner saya…

**Lee : **Lee Jordan dari Red Carpet Live.

**Oliver : **Di acara paling gokil seluruh dunia sihir, 'Harry Potter Awards'!!

**Penonton, Fans : **(tepok tangan heboh, siul-siul gak penting banget)

**Oliver : **Woi, woi!! Udah, udah!! Lo pikir lagi di pasar heboh kayak gitu? Ini acara bergengsi, tau!!

**Lee : **... Lo ngomong gitu biar gaji lo dinaikkin lagi, ya, sama produser?

**Oliver : **Inje. Ah, udah! Ayo kita opening!!

**Lee : **Oce. Tapi, kenapa harus gue? Bukannya pasangan lo Cedric, ya?

**Oliver : **Si Cedric masih diem di WC, gak berani keluar. Lo tau, kan, dia paling takut sama darah. Dan lo juga tau, kan, Kaito diapain sama Sirius ma Tonks?

**Lee : **Ooohhh... (ngelirik ke arah tempat tidur dimana Kaito lagi tiduran dan dibalut perban udah kayak mumi sama Madam Pomfrey) Emang mereka berdua sadis banget. Terlalu possessive kalo masalah Lupin...

**Oliver : **Lupin yang mana, nih? Remus apa Teddy?

**Lee : **Ya yang pertama, lah! Lo pikir tiba-tiba si Tonks itu jadi cinta mati sama anaknya sendiri?

**Oliver, Lee : **(liat-liatan, terus merinding)

**Oliver : **Lo jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, ah!! Bikin gue serem aja!!

**Lee : **Maap, maap. Jadi, intinya si Cedric masih gak sanggup keluar dari WC karena dia gak berani ngeliat Kaito yang berlumuran darah (**A/N : **Agak sedikit hiperbole, ya. Gak mungkin gue ngebiarin Kaito sampe bermandikan darah sedikit pun!! Kaito-kun!!) berhubung si Kapten Hufflepuff ini gak kuat ngeliat darah.

**Oliver : **Aneh, ya. Padahal dia cowok...

**Lee : **Sekarang, kita mulai memasuki bagian akhir dari HPA dan kita memasuki kategori 'Terbaik' dan 'Terimut'!!

**Oliver : **Jangan lupa. Kita juga ada kategori 'Terseksi', lho!!

**Lee : **Oiya. Masih ada 'Terseksi' juga. Jadi, pemirsa dan penonton di Hogwarts Great Hall, jangan kemana-mana dulu karena sekarang kita akan ditemani oleh 2 orang pembaca nominasi kita, Moonzheng dan Aloha!!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan)

**Aloha, Moonzheng : **(keluar dari backstage sambil melambai-lambai ala miss universe sambil bawa-bawa 3 gulung perkamen)

**Aloha : **Aloha semuanyaaaa!!

**Penonton : **(cheers)

**Moonzheng : **Mentang-mentang nama lo 'Aloha', sapaan lo juga aloha. Emang lo pernah tinggal di Hawaii?

**Aloha : **Kagak. Lucu aja namanya Aloha. Kata produser juga lucu, lho, nama gue ini!!

**Moonzheng : **Bangga? (sebel)

**Aloha : **Iya, dong!! (nyengir)

**Moonzheng : **... Sumpah, pembicaraan kita sangat amat tidak penting sekali... Sekarang, (ngebuka salah satu gulungan perkamennya) mending kita bacain nominasi aja, gimanaaaa??

**Aloha : **Yaaaahhh... gue kan, masih mau narsis soal nama gue... Lagi, dong!! Bahas nama gue!!

**Moonzheng : **Cuih. Ehm. Penonton yang ada di Hogwarts Great Hall maupun yang ada di rumah dan menonton acara ini lewat 'Wizard Chanel', sekarang untuk kategori berikutnya akan dibawakan oleh saya, Moonzheng dan partner saya disini yang agak aneh karena pernah langsung request yang aneh-aneh pas dia tau ada 'something' diantara Fenrir sama Remus, Aloha.

**Aloha : **Emang request-an gue aneh, ya?? (nyanya dengan innoncentnya)

**Moonzheng : **Aneh banget, nyong. Bikin si produser langsung gedubrakan saking anehnya requestan lo itu. (**A/N: **bener tu. Gw GAK GEDUBRAK waktu baca reviewnya si Aloha… Nyong, minta minta gw digoreng sama readers?? Parah...) Ah, anyway, sekarang kita berdua ada di atas panggung buat apa cuy?!

**Aloha : **Buat ngebacain award, dong!! (gaya sok asik ala anak-anak gaul yang gak banget gitu…) Bacain 3 sekaligus, man!! Gokil, gak, kita!!

**Moonzheng : **… Tapi, Ha, kita kan, ngebacain 3 tapi berdua. Yang lebih gokil dari kita itu Bia, lagi. Dia ngebacain 3 sekaligus tapi sendirian.

**Aloha : **… Oiya, ya. Kasian tu anak. Sampe gempor mulutnya ngoceh yang nggak-nggak…

**Pansy : **Woooiiii!! Kapan ngebacain awardnya?! Dari tadi cuma ngomongin diri sendiri!

**Lavender : **Tau!! Kita bosen, nih, ngedengerin situ ngedumel gak jelas sama partnernya!!

**Aloha : **Iya, iya... Ini mau dibacain kaliii... Moon, baca gih!!

**Moonzheng : **Lha? Kok, gue yang disuruh baca? Kenapa gak lo aja??

**Aloha : **Soalnya, daftar nominasinya lo yang pegang.

**Moonzheng :**Iiiiihhhh!! Eh, Kalo lo niat jadi pembaca award di HPA, pasti lo dengan berbagai cara bakal mencoba untuk ngebacain para nominasinya! Bukannya malah seenaknya ngoper sana ngoper sini gituuu...

**Aloha : **(rolls eyes, terus ngambil daftar nominasi dari Moonzheng) Bilang aja lo gak mau mulai duluan. Rebek.

**Moonzheng : **(sok kaget, tapi seneng) Kok, lo tau kalo gue gak mau baca pertama? Lo sakti, ya?!

**Aloha : **Gak perlu jadi orang sakti buat tau itu. Lagian, udah ketulis di jidat lo, 'gue gak mau bacain pertama kali. Silakan partner saya yang mulai start'. Gitu.

**Moonzheng : **(langsung ngusep2 jidat dia) Beneran ada tulisan kayak gitu di jidat gue? Perasaan waktu tadi sebelom kita naik ke panggung gue ngaca dulu, gak ada tulisan apapun...

**Aloha : **Itu kiasan, tau...

**Moonzheng : **Oooohhhhh... Ngobrol dong, dari tadi...

**Aloha : **(rolls eyes) Okay. Sekarang, kita mulai masuk ke nominasi, ya! Untuk kategori pertama yang akan kita bacakan adalah kategori 'Terbaik'!!

**Penonton : **(cheers)

**Hagrid : **Apaan, sih, HPA ini? Udah ada 'Tergalak', sekarang pake ada 'Terbaik' pula... Macem dewa...

**Percy : **Biarin, Grid. Buat nambah-nambahin acara aja.

**Aloha : **Nah, nominasi pertama kita adalah... Albus Dumbledore!!

**Dumbledore : **(senyum-senyum sambil ngangguk-ngangguk terima kasih ke orang-orang yang ngasih selamet) Terima kasih, terima kasih...

**Moonzheng : **Emang cocok banget, ya, kalo kepala sekolah kita satu itu masuk ke nominasi 'Terbaik'. Dia emang baik banget, ya...

**Aloha : **Baik, pengertian, sabar, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong...

**Moonzheng : **Lho? Pujian lo makin gak jelas aja...

**Aloha : **Haha. Maap, maap. Nih, giliran lo yang baca. (nyodorin gulungan perkamen ke Moonzheng)

**Moonzheng : **Iye, iye... (ngambil perkamen dari Aloha, baca sebentar) Tadi nyampe Dumbledore, ya? Hmmmm... Nominasi berikutnya adalah Lily Evans!!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan)

**Alice : **Lily lagi? Perasaan tadi dia juga masuk ke nominasi 'Tergalak' deh. Sekarang kok, dia bisa jadi 'Terbaik' juga, ya?

**Shinichi : **Terbaik soalnya dia udah mau bertahan hidup sama James yang amit-amit gak banget.

**James : **(marah) Eh!! Biar elo mau jadi produser disini, tau diri, dong!! Gue tamu lo, nih!! Seenak jidat lo ngehina-hina gue... Lily!! Belain gue!!

**Lily : **Hmmm... Sebenernya, yang diomongin sama Kudou ada benernya juga, lho. Aku udah cukup baik selama ini bisa bertahan buat kamu, James. Demi utuhnya keluarga kita, aku mencoba dan mencoba (sinetronnya mulai berasa) untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita. Karena, selama ini kamu gak pernah bisa jadi contoh figure kepala keluarga yang baik... (langsung sok-sok nangis bombay terus di backsoundnya ada lagu-lagu aneh gitu. Semi dangdut, semi india...)

**Teddy : **... Berasa kayak nonton sinetron dubbing di salah satu stasiun TV... (**A/N : **bener banget, Ted!! Sumpah tu sinetron gak banget!!)

**Victoire : **Iiihhh!! Teddy, jangan diomongin, dong!! Jadi kebayang, nih!! Aduuuhhh... Gak banget... (geleng-geleng kepala frustrasi) Buat menetralisir 'racun'nya, (ngerangkul Teddy, dan dengan suara yang dibuat extra super menggoda ngomong...) give me a kiss, dong, honey...

**Teddy : **(blushs parah banget-bangetan)

**Aloha : **Eh, yang disana! Kalo mau mesra-mesraan ntar aja!! Lagi bulan puasa, juga... Inget ini, dong.

**Aloha, Moonzheng : **(nyanyi plus gaya) 'Jagalah hati. Jangan kau nodai. Jagalah hati lentera hidup ini.'

**Moonzheng : **Iya. Atau kalo udah ngebet banget, di luar aja. Kayak Sirius sama Remus. Mereka keluar dulu ke tempat yang private.

**Tonks : **(mulai berdiri kesel) SIRIUS!! Lo ngapain Remus gue?!

**Sirius : **Ada, deh. Ogah gue ngasih tau lo.

**Tonks : **REMUS!! Kamu diapain sama cecunguk ini?!

**Remus : **Aduh... Dora, nanti aja kita omongin, ya? Kalo gini kita jadi ngeganggu acara awardnya.

**Tonks : **Tapi...!

**Shinichi : **Oi. Lo udah denger omongan Remus, kan? Duduk sana. Balik ke habitat.

**Tonks : **(kesel, tapi duduk lagi)

**Moonzheng : **Fyuh. Hampir aja perang dunia ke 4 hampir kejadian...

**Aloha : **Keempat? Kenapa gak ketiga??

**Moonzheng : **Soalnya yang ketiga udah kejadian tadi, pas Sirius sama Tonks berantem.

**Aloha : **Oooohhh... Ah, dari pada ngomongin cinta segitiga orang, mending kita balik lagi ke award. Next, kita punya siapa Moon??

**Moonzheng : **Oiya. Award. Ngg... (ngecek nama) Aha!! Kita punya Arthur Weasley!!

**Arthur : **Gue?? Kenapa bisa gue masuk nominasi, ya??

**Molly : **Soalnya kamu itu selalu ngebelain anak-anak biar pun mereka bandel-bandel. Kamu juga terlalu sering ngebiarin mereka seenaknya gitu mau ngapa-ngapain. Makanya, mereka pikir kamu itu baik. Padahal, Mom ini biar pun galak tapi demi tujuan yang baik buat kalian-kalian ini!! (ngeliat ke anak-anak dia yang pada nguap males)

**Charlie : **Haduh, Mom. Kalo mau pidato, ntaran aja, ya. Di rumah. Jangan di depan hayalak ramai begini.

**Bill : **Iya, iya.

**Molly : **Emang kenapa? Siapa tau omongan Mom ini bisa jadi pencerahan buat keluarga-keluarga lain yang nasibnya sama kayak keluarga kita.

**Charlie : **Haha. Jangan deh, Mom. Ntar jadi pada teler semua.

**Molly : **(bingung) Teler gimana??

**Ron : **Iya. Teler. Soalnya kalo Mom udah mulai ceramah, bisa sampe 3 jam lebih lama dari ceramahnya si Umbridge tadi.

**Molly : **Emang iya?

**Charlie, Bill, Percy,**** Giny, Arthur : **Eeeemmmmbbbbeeeerrrr.

**Narcissa : **Lagian, keluarga mana yang mau nasibnya kayak keluarga lo? Amit-amit. (ngetok-ngetok kayu terdekat)

**Draco : **Bener, bener.

**Molly : **Eh!! Dasar Malfoy!! Kurang ajar, ya?! Situ nantang?!

**Moonzheng : **Eh!! Udah, dong!! Gila!! HPA kita kerjanya cuma ngelerai orang berantem aja dari tadi!! Udah!! Stop!!

**Molly : **(sambil kesel duduk lagi di kursinya)

**Aloha : **Lanjuts, kita punya... Hermione Granger dan Luna Lovegood!!

**Hermione : **Yay!! Masuk nominasi 'Terbaik'!!

**Harry : **Emang dia baik? Bukannya jutek, ya??

**Ron : **Jutek? 'Jurusan Teknik'?? (**A/N : **Haha. Gara-gara keseringan diem di dalem kampus, jadi gini, nih, bahasa gue. Serba singkatan semua. Dari 'jakun', 'bikun', 'kansas', 'kantek'... haduh... Eh, gue tuh, jurusan teknik!! Haha.)

**Harry : **... Sumpah, Ron. Lo garing mampus.

**Giny : **Extra crispy malahan.

**Hermione : **Harry, biarpun gue jutek, gue adalah satu-satunya orang yang berbaik hati mau nemenin lo waktu mau nyari horcrux sementara Ron mentalnya udah down duluan.

**Harry : **Oiya. Ron, lo tega banget, sih, waktu itu...

**Ron : **Soalnya, gue lagi (nyanyi) 'Under presure' (terus gaya-gaya gak jelas)

**Semua orang di Great Hall : **(sweatdrop)

**Neville : **Selamet, ya, Lun! Masuk nominasi 'Terbaik', lho!!

**Luna : **(senyum misterius) Ntar juga kamu masuk, kok, Neville.

**Moonzheng : **Nominasi berikutnya adalah Neville Longbottom!!

**Neville : **(amazed) Luna, kamu jago banget!! Sebelum kesini udah berguru dulu, ya, sama Profesor Trelawney?? Atau kamu emang udah bisa ngeramal dari orok??

**Luna : **(ngomong dengan suara mistis) Lebih ke yang terakhir.

**Justin : **Waah!! Beneran?! Eh, ramalin jodoh gue, dong!! Please...

**Padma : **Ih! Daripada ramal jodoh lo, mending ramalin pemenang-pemenang di HPA. Terus, kita ikut taruhan!! Pasti menang, deh!!

**Moonzheng : **Heeeehhh!! Masih muda aja mau main togel! Haram. (ngomong dengan nada Bang Rhoma)

**Aloha : **Namanya juga (nyanyi) 'Darah muda. Darahnya para remaja.'

**Draco : **... Gue jadi bingung. Sebenernya ini acara award apa acara 'Harry Potter Idol', sih?? Kok, semuanya jadi jago nyanyi begini??

**Aloha : **Sekalian, lah. Kesempatan langka, nih, bisa jadi pembaca nominasi. Mumpung bisa nampang, sekalian memperlihatkan bakat yang lainnya. Siapa tau ada produser rekaman yang tertarik sama suara kita, silakan lho, temuin kita di backstage nanti. Nje? Nje? Nje?

**Moonzheng : **Ehm. Dan yang terakhir kita punya... Walah. Ni orang udah masuk nominasi berapa kali, ya? Remus Lupin!!

**Remus : **(kaget) Gue??

**James : **Kok, Remus mulu yang masuk nominasi?! Kenapa gak gue?!

**Frank : **James, kalo lo tu jatohnya jadi 'Ternyebelin'.

**James : **Emang iya?! Ah, gue tau kenapa Remus mulu masuk nominasi! Pasti produsernya juga naksir Remus!!

**Remus : **(noleh ke arah Shinichi)... Beneran?

**Shinichi : **Siapa? Gue?? Wah, maaf. Gue masih setia sama Ran. Dia ngeliat gue selingkuh sama orang imut dan manis kayak lo, bisa-bisa gue mampus kena hajar karate dia. Tapi... (ngelirik Remus) Selama gak ketauan, mungkin boleh-boleh aja. (nyengir)

**Sirius : **EH, KUNYUK!! MEGANG REMUS SEKALI LAGI, GUE LEMPAR LO SAMPE PLUTO!!

**Shinichi : **Apa, sih? Sirik aja lo. (nyengir, sambil ngerangkul Remus)

**Sirius, Tonks : **(udah siap-siap mau ngebantai Shinichi)

**Aloha : **Heh! Ntar aja kalo ngehajar orang!! Sekarang, lo duduk dulu!! Semuanya!! Kita mau ngebacain pemenangnya, nih!!

**Moonzheng : **Dan pemenang dari kategori 'Terbaik' adalah...

Dari langit-langit Great Hall muncul seekor burung hantu. Bukan Hedwig atau pun Errol, tapi burung yang super duper keciiiilllll banget ngebawa amplop warna item. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata burung hantu itu adalah Pigwedgeon kepunyaan Ron!!

**Aloha : **Serius tu burung dijadiin pembawa amplop? Amplopnya aja 5 kali ukuran badan dia gitu...

**Moonzheng : **Terserah, deh. Mau dia extra kecil, kek, extra imut, kek. Yang penting, tu amplop nyampe kesini secepetnya. Pengen tidur gue.

Mari kita tunggu Pig buat ngebawa amplop.

...

...

... Udah 10 menit berlalu, tapi si burung hantu belom nyampe-nyampe juga. Kita tunggu lagi sebentar lagi.

...

...

**Aloha : **Sumpah, ni burung hantu bikin gue naik darah!! Lama bener, sih?! (kesel)

**Moonzheng : **Tunggu bentar lagi. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan.

Akhirnya, setelah penantian sekian lama, Pig nyampe juga di podium.

**Aloha : **Akhirnya!! (ngambil amplop) Moon!! Bangun, coy!! Ini amplopnya udah nyampe!!

**Moonzheng : **(ngelindur) Ntar aja bukanya pas udah adzan...

**Aloha : **Ha? Ngelindur pasti ni anak. Woi!! Udah buka, udah buka!! Cepetan!! Sebelom kolaknya abis!!

**Moonzheng : **Hah!! (langsung bangun) Mana, mana??

**Aloha : **Giliran makanan aja bangun... Ni, bacain pemenangnya!

**Moonzheng : **Yah. Sial. Oke. Pemenangnya adalah... (buka amplop) Albus Dumbledore!!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan)

**Dumbledore : **(naik ke atas panggung terus nerima piala dari Aloha) Terima kasih atas awardnya. Karena saya baik, maka saya mau memberikan sesuatu untuk semua orang yang ada disini. (tepuk tangan)

Tiba-tiba dari langit-langit Great Hall muncul permen-permen yang berjatuhan kayak ujan.

**Snape : **(ngambil salah satu permen yang jatoh) Ini bukannya...

**Dumbledore : **Lemon drops buat semuanya!!

**Penonton : **Yaelah... Kirain mo ngasih apa...

**Aloha : **Makasih, ya, Headmaster atas permennya. Lemon drops... Dasar penggemar lemon...

**Moonzheng : **(ngulum permen) Yok, kita lanjut ke kategori berikutnya.

**Aloha : **Kategori berikutnya adalah 'Terimut'. Dan nominasinya adalah... Luna Lovegood!!

**Neville : **Luna!! Masuk lagi!! Kira-kira, yang ini aku masuk juga, gak, ya?

**Luna : **Hmm... Nggak kayaknya.

**Moonzheng : **Berikutnya, ada 2 orang Weasley, Giny dan Ron!!

**Neville : **Yaahh... Beneran gak masuk...

**Aloha : **Next, kita punya anaknya Harry, Albus Severus Potter.

**Snape : **Sumpah, Potter. Gue harus minta royalti ke lo. Seenak jidatnya make nama gue!!

**Harry : **Bodo. Emang nama lo udah lo patenin??

**Snape : … **Belom, sih…

**Harry : **Yaudah. Berarti gak masalah.

**Aloha : **Berikutnya, ada Cho Chang!!

**Cho : **Asik!! Masuk nominasi!!

**Moonzheng : **Next, ada James Potter. Eh, ini James yang mana, ya?

**Aloha : **Masa' yang itu?? (nunjuk James yang lagi lompat-lompat seneng)

**James : **Asiiikkk!! Masuk nominasi 'Terimut'!!

**Sirius : **James? Imut? Kayaknya bentar lagi mau kiamat...

**Peter : **James imut?? Dari Hong Kong!! Yang bener tu James 'Ternajis'.

**James : **Alaaahhh... Bilang aja lo-lo pada sirik sama gue!!

**Aloha : **Berikut, kita punya... Wah. Dia lagi. Remus Lupin!!

**Fans, Penonton : **(tereak-tereak lebay sambil siul-siul)

**Teddy : **Imut? (ngeliat ke arah Remus sambil bingung) Iya, ya?

**Remus : **(blushs) Kata orang, sih, gitu...

**Sirius : **Ah... Pasti udah Moony-honey yang menang!! Kamu emang cute banget!!

**Tonks : **Aku setuju untuk pertama kalinya sama Sirius. Remus, kamu lucu banget, sih?! Jadi pengen meluk...

**Penonton : **Aaaawwwww...

**Aloha : **... Sumpah, Remus tu lucu banget, ya? Apalagi kalo lagi blush gitu...

**Moonzheng : **Udah baik, imut, pengertian...

**Sirius, Tonks : **(udah mulai peregangan buat nonjokin 2 orang pembaca nominasi)

**Aloha : **(gulps) Umm... Langsung aja ke pemenangnya.

**Genta : **(keluar dari backstage bawa-bawa amplop item)

**Moonzheng : **?? Sejak kapan Grup Detektif Cilik ngegantiin burung hantu?

**Genta : **Soalnya kita keabisan burung hantu. Hedwig kecapekan, Errol ketuaan, Pig kelemotan. Jadi, mending gue aja!! Nih!! (nyodorin amplop ke Aloha terus balik ke backstage)

**Moonzheng : **Dan pemenangnya adalah... (buka amplop terus nyenyir aneh sama Aloha)

**Aloha, Moonzheng : **REMUS LUPIN!!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan heboh banget)

**Remus : **(naik ke panggung dan ngambil piala)

**Fans : **REMUS!! KITA CINTA SAMA KAMUUU!!

**Tonks : **Suami gue, tu!!

**Sirius : **Cowok gue, tu!!

**Mantan muridnya Remus di kelas DADA : **Mantan guru kita tu!!

**Remus : **Apaan, sih, semuanya? Kok, jadi lebay gini... Ehm. Makasih buat awardnya. Sebenernya, gue gak ngerasa imut, sih... Tapi, thanks anyway. (terus jalan balik ke kursinya)

**Aloha : **Berikutnya, kita punya 'Terseksi', tapi...

**Moonzheng : **(ngebuka gulungan perkamen dan ditunjukin ke penonton) Isinya kosong, bo.

**Aloha : **Jadi... Kita balik aja ke Cedric, Oliver, sama Lee, ya!!

Kamera kembali ke backstage dimana Cedric, Oliver, sama Lee udah standby di depan kamera. Mereka bertiga senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu.

**Oliver : **Kaget, kan, kenapa balik ke kita lagi?

**Cedric : **Padahal, masih ada 1 kategori lagi, lho.

**Lee : **Kategori 'Terseksi'.

**Cedric : **Sebenernya, kategori 'Terseksi' kita hilangkan berhubunga lagi banyak yang puasa. Ntar kita digrebek sama FPI, lagi...

**Lee : **Iya.

**Oliver : **Tapi, tenang semuanya. Kita punya gantinya, kok.

**Lee : **Dan juga ada hubungannya sama sesuatu yang berbau seksi. (nyengir aneh)

**Cedric : **Pertama, kita punya buat cewek-cewek. Penyanyi satu ini membawa kembali aura seksinya ke dunia hiburan di taun 2006. Kita punya...

**Oliver, Cedric, Lee : **Justin Timberlake!!

Lampu tiba-tiba padam dan begitu nyala, di atas panggung udah berdiri si Justin Timberlake berserta penari latarnya. Lagu 'Sexyback' mulai dimainkan. Cewek-cewek yang ada di Hogwarts Great Hall mulai njerit-njerit histeris tak terbendung.

**Justin : **(mulai nyanyi)

I'm bringing sexy back

them other boys they don't know how to act

I think it's special what's behind your back

so turn around and I'll pick up the slack

dirty babe

u see these shackles

baby I'm your slave

I'll let u whip me if I misbehave

it's just that no one makes me feel this way

come here girl (go head be gone with it)

come to the back (go head be gone with it)

VIP (go head be gone with it)

drinks on me (go head be gone with it)

lemme see what you're twerking with (go head be gone with it)

look at those hips (go head be gone with it)

make me smile (go head be gone with it)

go head child and get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back

them other fuckers don't know how to act

girl let me make up for all the things you lack

because you're burning up I got to get it fast

I'm bringing sexy back

u mother fuckers watch how I attack

cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact (**A/N : **Lirik gratis lagi dari authoress!!)

Cewek-cewek langsung pada histeris begitu liat penampilan JT. Semuanya pada nosebleed saking seksinya si JT ini. Setelah JT selesai nyanyi, banyak cewek-cewek yang pingsan di tempat.

**Oliver : **JT emang gokil. Dan berikutnya, kita punya buat cowok-cowok, cewek paling seksi dengan lagu paling seksi dari ciptaan Tuhan.

**Cedric : **Mulan Jameela dengan 'Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi'!!

Langsung di panggung berkumandang lagu 'Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi' dan ada asep-asep gak jelas gitu di atas panggung juga. Tiba-tiba, dari lantai panggung muncul Mulan Jameela dengan pakaian ala India.

**Mulan : **Selamat malam Hogwarts!! (mulai nari-nari mengikuti irama lagu)

Otakmu seksi itu terbukti  
dari caramu memikirkan aku  
matamu seksi itu terbukti  
dari caramu menatap aku

harus kah seperti ada  
di dalam penjara cintamu

hidungmu seksi itu terbukti  
dari caramu cium pipiku  
bibirmu seksi itu terbukti  
dari caramu sebut namaku

harus kah seperti ada  
di dalam penjara cintamu

kamulah makhluk tuhan  
yang tercipta yang paling seksi  
cuma kamu yang bisa  
membuatku terus menjerit

ouwww ouwww ouwww  
ouwww ouwww ouwww

hatimu seksi itu terbukti  
dari caramu memeluk hatiku

jantungmu seksi itu terbukti  
dari caramu cemburu padaku

kamulah makhluk Tuhan paling seksi  
yang paling seksi, seksi sekali (**A/N : **lirik gratisan lagi!! Hahaha!!)

kali ini, giliran cowok-cowok yang histeris. Sebagian besar udah pada pingsan saking seksinya si makhluk Tuhan paling seksi itu. Yang mencoba bertahan udah nosebleed mampus-mampusan. Parah, deh, pokoknya.

**Lee : **(ngusep nosebleed) Aduh. Gue udah gak tahan, nih. Mau pingsan... (terus pingsan)

**Cedric : **Yah!! Lee, jangan pingsan dulu, dong!! Yang closing sama gue siapa, dong? Oliver udah lewat dari tadi nih... (ngelirik Oliver yang udah tepar di lantai) Ehm. Pemirsa, demikianlah HPA kali ini. Sebelum saya pingsan juga, mending saya langsung closing aja, ya. Cedric Diggory, pamit. (terus pingsan kayak 3 orang lainnya)

COMMERCIAL BREAK

* * *

**A/N : **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! (tarik napas dalem-dalem) Fyuuuhh… Gila-gila… Perjuangan berat buat nyelesain chapter yang ini. Selain gue hampir gak ada waktu buat nyelesain fic satu ini, gue juga bingung mau bikin yang 'Terseksi' gimana. Haha. Sumpah, waktu gue nulis kategori ini gue gak mikir sama sekali. Terserah jari gue mau nulis apaan. Hasilnya 'Terseksi' malah kayak gitu, kan? Haha. Tapi, yang jelas gue berhasil membuktikan kalo bukan cuma gue doang yang berpikiran kalo Remus itu cute!! Hooray!! Menang telak, bo!! Gilaaaa!! Ternyata semua readers setuju sama gue (yang voting tentunya) kalo Remus itu emang yang paling cute!! MUAHAHAHAAHAA!! Eh, Remus Black, baca X gih!! Dibandingin sama Fye, Kamui atau Kakyou lebih mirip Remus. Terus, Fuumanya juga mirip Sirius. Terus, terus Yuhtonya juga mirip Lucius. Terus, terus… siapa lagi, ya??

Oiya. Mau bales lagi buat para anonymous reviewers!!

**Biaaulia **: Haha. Iya, emang. Panjang banget. Gue kebablasan. Mudah-mudahan yang ini gak terlalu kepanjangan, ya! Waah... Lagi banyak ulangan, ya? Yah, namanya juga baru masuk sekolah. Biasa, guru-guru suka parno kalo awal masuk sekolah. Berasa kayak bahan tu gak bakalan kekejar. Makanya mereka jadi kayak ngebut gitu. Tenang, tenang. Nanti juga mereka balik ke mode normal mereka lagi. Mungkin... Gue mencoba buat mengurangi useless scenesnya, nih. Wahahaha!! Emang, tepok nyamuk tu gak ada matinya!! Hahaha!! Mainan kartu paling asik soalnya bisa dimainin sama berapapun orang yang ada, gak kayak 41 sama capsa. Oiya, Bia, tadinya gue mau nge-add fs lo, tapi gak bisa. Gue gak tau e-mail lo sama nama belakang lo. Gantinya, add gue aja, ya?! Hehe.

**Aloha** : Akhirnya... voting juga lo cuy. He? Emang lo punya fantasi apaan kalo seandainya Remus maju ke panggung sama Riddle? Mereka berdua langsung nari balet?? Apa malah mereka bakal ngelakuin hal-hal yang lebih parah dari Remus sama Sirius?? Apaaaa?? Soalnya, yang kebayang di gue kalo seandainya Riddle ikut maju sama Remus cuma Sirius sama Tonks langsung nimpa/niban/mites/nyekek/bakar/nyubit/nampol/nendang Riddle. Hehe. Eh, lo ngikutin 'Last Horcrux' ya?! Kok, lo kagak pernah ngereview?! Jangan cuma gara-gara itu pake bahasa Inggris terus lo jadi gak mau review! Si Sirius Lupin aja pernah (sering malah) ngereview 'Fairytale' pake bahasa Indonesia. Review, dooooonnnggggg!!

**LunatiqueSakura** : Nyoo?? Pelajaran apaan aja tuh? Kok gue gak tau semua, ya?? EL komdas?? IPPK?? Itu apaan?? Lo sekolah dimana, sih? Kok gue gak pernah belajar itu?? Pelajaran paling aneh yang pernah gue terima itu waktu SMA. Masa' gue belajar tentang lingkungan cuma gara-gara SMA gue terpilih jadi sekolah berwawasan lingkungan! Aneh... HOYOOO?? (ala Kinomoto Sakura) GAK TAU TEPOK NYAMUUUUKKK?? Sumpah, gue kaget. Semua orang pasti tau permain gokil satu ini, lho!! Ckckckck... (geleng-geleng kepala) Sini, sini. Biar gue jelasin. Jadiiii...

Ajaklah temen sebanyak mungkin dan berkumpul dalem bentuk lingkaran. Bagiin kartunya sama rata sampe abis. Pemainnya gak boleh ngeliat kartu yang udah dibagiin ke mereka dan kartu itu posisinya harus bagian belakang ngadep ke atas. Ntar, terserah gilirannya gimana, para pemain ngebuka 1 kartu tiap kali giliran dia dan ditaro di tengah lingkaran pemain dalam keadaan nomernya keliatan. Pemain harus nepok begitu angka yang disebut (harus urutan. Kalo gue mainnya dari nomer 2 sampe As. Jadi, 2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-jack-queen-king-as) sama dengan kartu yang ada di tengah. Pemain terakhir yang telat nepok harus ngambil semua kartunya. Gituuu... Semoga lo ngerti, deh. Tapi, bakal lebih asik lagi kalo langsung dipraktekin. Tanya temen lo, deh. Pasti ada yang tau.

**MoonZheng : **Maap, maap... Bukan maksud gue bilang lo gak bisa bahasa Inggris. Maksud gue, kalo mau bikin fic kacau model-model Fenrir/Remus gitu, gue bisanya ngebayanginnya yang super angst dan super... (aduh. Lagi bulan puasa, nih. Masa' gue mikir yang 'gituan'?? Tenang. Gue lagi gak puasa, kok!!) Yah, bahasa alusnya, Remusnya 'diperawanin' sama Fenrir (ngek??) dan ratingnya pasti harus M gitu. Jadi, menurut gue fanfic kayak gini lebih cocok kalo di bahasa Inggris. Bukan gue mau bilang lo gak bisa bahasa Inggris. Maap, kalo udah nyinggung perasaannya... Maap!! Jangan marah, ya? (ngedip-ngedip aneh sambil nyengir) Waaah!! Makasih buat voting dan reviewnya!!

Nah, buat kategori berikutnya udah masuk ke bagian yang serius, nih. Kita punya 'Best Hero' sama 'Best Villain'

Best Hero : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Regulus Black

Best Villain : Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Dolores Umbridge, Draco Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange

Silakan dipilih. Satu aja, ya, dari masing-masing kategori. Jangan lebih dari satu. Oiya, satu lagi yang mau gue tanyain, lo semua pada mau gue tambahin chapter gala dinner, gak? Jadi, di chapter ini para pemainnya bakal makan-makan dan segala hal yang terjadi sepanjang pembagian award bakal dibahas ulang, lengkap dengan gosipnya. Gimana?

Ayo, jangan lupa buat review sama voting! Jangan lupa kasih tau gue pada mau ada chapter gala dinner apa nggak. Cepetan, ya!! Sebelom tugas kuliah gw tambah numpuk!!

Coolkid, pamit!!


	9. Best Villain dan Best Hero

**A/N : **Yeaaaahhh!! Coolkid is on the roll, baby!! Bentar lagi liburan lebaran!! Asssooooyyy!! (melakukan ritual dance kalo lagi seneng) Akhirnya!! Tidur juga gue!! Ciciuuuu!! Prikitiiiuuu!! Yeahhh!! Bisa ngelanjutin fanfic lagi!! Cihuuuyyy!!

**Teddy : **Ih. Authoressnya norak, ah.

Teddy Wolf!! Kemane aje lo, bro?! Lama tak bersua!! (ngelakuin gerakan kayak mau meluk Teddy)

**Teddy : **(menjauh dari authoress) Gue dari tadi ada disini, kok. Lo aja yang menghilang terus-terusan.

(langsung nyanyi) 'Cuz I am invisible!' Yaaayy!! Cuz we are invincible!! (langsung nyanyi lagunya Spongebob the Movie) 'Now that we're man. We are invincible. Now that we're man we've got a facial hair!!'

**Teddy : **Woi. Lo tu cewek. Bukan cowok. Emang lo udah ganti kelamin?

Belom. Sayang, ah, kalo mesti ganti kelamin. Lagi banyak cowok-cowok lucu di kampus. Hahaha!!

**Teddy : **Lo ke kampus mau kuliah apa mau cuci mata, sih??

Dua-duanya! (ngomong dengan tampang serius)

**Teddy : **Oiya. Gara-gara affair yang lo buat antara bokap gw sama Sirius, Mom jadi depresi, tuh. Tanggung jawab!!

Ih. Ogah. Salahnya Tonks juga, sih... Sebenernya hubungannya Sirius sama Remus, kan, udah dari jaman jebot. Nyokap lo aja yang lame, gak nyadar hubungan mereka yang keliatan banget-bangetan! Gue yakin, salah satu alesan JK ngebuat Sirius tewas di OotP selain ngebuat Harry makin miris idupnya, itu juga buat kebaikan dia sendiri.

**Teddy : **Kebaikan dia sendiri?? Maksudnya?

Iya. Gue yakin, kalo Sirius dibiarin idup sampe akhir DH, pasti JK gak bakal tahan buat ngebikin Sirius jadian sama Remus. Dan Tonks dibuat nikah sama Sirius juga salah satu pelarian dia gitu, deh!!

**Tonks : **(ngejar authoress dengan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa)

Waduh... Eh, gue kabur dulu, ya! (authoress langsung ngacir, cabut dari tempat perkara sambil dikejar Tonks yang tereak-tereak histeris kayak maniak)

**Teddy : **Yah. Gue ditinggal!! Eh, coolkid!! disclaimernya belom, nih!! Woi!! Ah… Yaudah, deh. Biar gue aja yang disclaimer…

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Teddy : **Uumm… Aduh, ngomong apa, ya? Maklum, pengalaman pertama ngebacain disclaimer. Uumm… sebenernya semua karakter dan tempat dan suasana dan lain-lainnya yang berasa familiar di mata pembaca, bukan punya authoressnya. Ada yang punyanya JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, Masashi Kishimoto, Aoyama Gosho, dan entah author atau authoress ternama mana lagi yang karakternya bakal dibajak sama authoress kita satu ini. Well, kayak kata Oliver, Cedric, sama Lee. Teddy Lupin, pamit!!

**Seat back, relax, and enjoy the ride**

* * *

**Oliver : **Kembali bersama saya, Oli…

**Lee : **Liv!! Openingnya beloman, kali!! Kameranya aja masih mati!! Lagi off-air, tau!!

**Oliver : **Hah? Iya, ya?? Haduh... Gue terlalu semangat saking udah deket sama acara akhir, nih. Kangen rumah...

**Lee : **Sama. Tapi, bentaran lagi, ya, kalo mo opening.

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS

Kamera kembali on!! Kehingarbingaran dan kehirukpikukan dan segala huru-hara yang terjadi di Hogwarts Great Hall kembali mengudara dan disiarkan ke seantero jagat raya!! Woo hoo!! Halah... lebay. Ehm. Kamera kembali menyorot ke dalam Great Hall dan menuju ke 2 orang kapten Quidditch merangkap host, Oliver Wood dan Cedric Diggory.

**Penonton : **(cheers)

**Oliver : **Kembali lagi bersama saya, Oliver Wood, dan partner saya yang sudah pulih kembali dari sakit tiba-tibanya...

**Cedric : **Cedric Diggory. Eh, gue gak sakit dadakan, kali!!

**Oliver : **Lha? Itu yang tadi lo gak berani keluar dari WC gara-gara phobia lo sama darah kumat lagi, kan?

**Cedric : **... Iya, sih. Tapi, gue masih punya alasan yang lebih rasional lagi kenapa gue berlama-lama di dalem WC.

**Oliver : **Ngapain?

**Lee : **(keluar dari WC sambil tutup idung dan keliatan kesel banget-bangetan) Anjrots! Siapa, sih, yang baru boker?? Najis, baunya amit-amit!! Hoooeeeekkkkhhh!!

**Oliver : **(langsung nutup idung dengan refleks super cepet yang didapet dari latian Quidditch selama beradab-abad, ngeliat ke arah Cedric dengan tatapan jijay) IIIHHHH!! Lo ganteng-ganteng ternyata tetep kayak manusia biasa juga, ya!

**Cedric : **(langsung nyanyi) 'Kapten juga manusia, jangan samakan dengan... pisau belatiiii!!' (ngacungin tongkat sihir ke depan kamera)

**Oliver : **(ngeplak kepala Cedric) Sok dramatis lo!! Lanjut ke opening kita. Pemirsa, HPA mulai memasuki bagian klimaks dari acaranya, a.k.a udah mau selesai!! Cihuyy!! Pulaaaannggg!! Kangen gue sama rumah...

**Cedric : **(langsung nyanyi lagi lagunya Kings of Convenience) 'Homesick… Cause I no longer know what home is…'

**Oliver : **Bener, bener. Dari tadi kehidupan gue cuma berputar di backstage. Kalo gak main capsa sama kru, ngopi sampe abis bergelas-gelas biar tetep melek, paling gue nonton ulang yang rekaman 'Best Kiss'…

**Cedric : **Ih. Lo demen banget, sih, ngeliat yang itu.

**Oliver : **Halah. Lo ngomong kayak gitu padahal lo juga ikutan ngeliat, kan, dari jauh. Lo pikir gue gak liat apa?!

**Cedric : **Hehe… Iya. Ah, udalah!! Kok, kita jadi ngebahas 'Best Kiss' lagi, sih? Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. (nyanyi) 'Badaiii… pasti berlaluuuu…'

**Oliver : **… Lo kenapa tiba-tiba begitu keluar dari WC langsung jadi penyanyi gini, ya?

**Cedric : **Baru dapet wangsit dari Tuhan di WC.

**Lee : **WWWOOOOIIII!! Openingnya mana, nyet!! Ntar lo kena amuk produser, lho!! Gue gak ikutan!!

**Oliver : **Oiya!! Opening!! Pemirsa, kita akan segera memasuki pembacaan kategori berikutnya yaitu...

**Cedric : **'Best Hero' dan 'Best Villain'.

**Oliver : **Well, sebenernya 2 kategori ini udah jelas banget siapa yang bakalan menang, tapi hidungnya siapa?! Who knows?! Kalo ternyata nanti ada pemenang yang tidak terduga-duga!!

**Cedric : **Maka dari itu, mari kita panggilkan para pembaca nominasi kita. Bukan cuma 2, atau pun bertiga, lho!! Tapi berlima sekaligus!!

**Oliver : **Mari kita sambut...

**Oliver, Cedric : **Biaaulia, Remus Black, Sirius Lupin, Aloha, Z-hard!!

Dari backstage muncullah kembali makhluk-makhluk yang pernah ngebacain nominasi untuk kembali membacakan nominasi 'Best Hero' dan 'Best Villain'. Mereka berlima berjalan dengan santai ke arah podium sambil ketawa-ketawa santai.

**Aloha : **Waaahh... gue merasa de ja vu...

**Biaaulia : **De ja vu apaan?

**Aloha : **Kayaknya baru beberapa menit yang lalu gue naik ke atas panggung ini dan ngeliat penonton yang ini-ini aja.

**Sirius Lupin : **Pikun banget, lo. Emang lo baru aja ngebacain nominasi beberapa menit yang lalu, kali!

**Aloha : **Oiya, ya? Terus, Moonzheng kemana?

**Biaaulia : **Ntar. Dia ikut kloter berikutnya.

**Sirius Lupin : **Kloter... lo pikir kita mau haji?

**Biaaulia : **Eits! Selama lo punya duit dan tenanga yang cukup, kenapa kacang?? Why not??

**Aloha : **... lo ketularan Oliver, ya, ngomongnya jadi aneh gitu?

**Biaaulia : **Nggak. Gue gak ketularan Oliver. Lebih tepatnya, gue ketularan sama Imam Dartonya Prambors.

**Sirius Lupin : **Dasar... (ngelirik ke arah Remus Black sama Z-hard) Heh! Ini berdua malah ngegosip aja dari tadi!! Kita mau ngebacain award, tau!!

**Remus Black : **Aaah!! Berisik, lo! Udah lama gak ketemu sama Z, nih! Kangen!! (ngelanjutin ngobrol) Terus, terus? Gimana??

**Z-hard : **Yaaa... gitu, deh. Ah, pokoknya tu film gak banget, deh! Nyesel gue nontonnya!!

**Remus Black : **Halah. Lo tiket premiernya gratis aja lo dapetnya! Gratis, kan?

**Z-hard : **Iya, sih... Tapi, tetep aja...

**Biaaulia : **(ngeliat ke arah Z-hard dengan tatapan gak percaya) Waahh... ternyata Bu Z-hard seperti layaknya anak-anak zaman sekarang yang mengenal dan mengerti dan memakai bahasa gaul.

**Z-hard : **Hah? Iya, ya?

**Remus Black : **Si Z-hard mah, emang dari dulu kayak gini ngomongnya. Di ff aja dia ngomongnya mendadak pake EYD. Aneh lo!!

**Z-hard : **Ih!! Kayak situ gak kayak gue aja!! Norak lo!!

**Remus Black : **Lebih norakan lagi elo, nonton 'Oh, Baby'!! Hahaha!! (**A/N : **Ini adalah KENYATAAN!! Telah dikonfirmasikan oleh Remus Black. Jadi, si Z-hard dapet tiket gratis premiernya dan pengalaman Z-hard itu dijadiin bahan sama Remus Black dan Sirius Lupin buat ngebikin 'Pacarku Superstar' chapter 2. Iya, kaaaannn?!)

**Z-hard : **Tapi, berkat gue juga lo jadi bisa ngebayangin rasanya nonton premier kayak apa. Terus, lo harusnya masukin gue ke credit line lo di 'Pacarku Superstar' sebagai narasumber!

**Sirius Lupin : **Gue kira elo yang nonton. Ternyata, Z-hard yang nonton??

**Aloha : **Iiihhhh... Temen SMA dijadiin tumbal...

**Remus Black : **Apaan, sih?! Udah, ah!! Lanjut aja ke nominasinya!! Pertama, kita punya 'Best Villain'!!

**Biaaulia : **Ni orang jago banget, ya, ngelesnya.

**Remus Black : **I'm the queen of ngeles!! Woo hoo!! (batuk-batuk terus ngasih perkamennya ke Z-hard) Bacain Z!

**Z-hard : **Yeee… giliran baca nominasinya dioper ke gue.

**Aloha : **Oper… oper ayam…

**Sirius Lupin : **Itu mah opor ayam! Gimana, sih, lo?!

**Biaaulia : **... Bentar lagi lebaran... Mudik... Ketupat... Opor ayam... (**A/N : **Berbahagialah kalian semua yang masih bisa makan opor ayam. Berhubung kakak gue berubah haluan menjadi vegetarian, di keluarga gue udah gak ada yang makan daging lagi selain daging ikan. Termasuk gue. Tapi kalo di luar sih, daging jalan terus! Muahahahahahaaa!!)

**Shinichi : **HEH!! Lo berlima gue bayar buat ngebacain nominasi!! Bukan buat diskusi tentang lebaran!! Cepetan!!

**Z-hard : **Iya, iya... buset. Galak bener si produser... (ngebuka gulungan perkamen) Uumm... 'Best Villain', ya?

**Aloha : **Iya. Nominasi pertama udah jelas dan amat sangat jelas sebening kristal... Lord Voldemort!!

**Penonton : **(pada diem ngeliat ke arah Riddle)

**Riddle : **... Kenapa, sih, dari tadi orang-orang ngeliatin gue mulu!? Risih, tau!!

**Avery : **Milord, mereka mau ngeliat Voldemortnya, bukan Riddle.

**Riddle : **Adddduuuuh... Eh, lo pikir gampang ganti-ganti tampang, hah?! Capek, tau!! Ogah!! Gue gak mau ganti muka jadi Voldemort. Capek!

**Remus Black : **Sangat klise alesannya. CA to the PEK!!

**Sirius Lupin : **Berikut, kita punya sederetan Death Eaters. Diantaranya adalah Lucius dan Draco Malfoy sebagai nominasi berikutnya!!

**Draco : **Perasaan dari tadi gue dipaketin mulu sama bokap gue. Kenapa, ya, Pops?

**Lucius : **Auk ah elap.

**Biaaulia : **Berikutnya untuk kategori 'Best Villain' ada... Wets. Ha, Death Eaters favorit lo, nih. Yang lo minta request aneh-aneh ke produser.

**Aloha : **Siapa? (ngelongok ke perkamen) Hoho! Emang dia villain, ya?

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin, Z-hard, Biaaulia : **MENURUT LOOOO!?

**Aloha : **Wets!! (tepuk tangan) Kompak bener lo berempat! Kayak boyband!! Haha!!

**Z-hard : **… Iya, juga, ya. Kita berlima gini udah kayak boyband aja...

**Remus Black : **Aaaahhhh!! Gak mau boyband!! Maunya Queen!! (langsung nyanyi) 'Under pressure!! Dingdingdingdingdingdiridingding!!' Ahahaha!!

**Harry : ... **Lo berlima ngomongin apa, sih? Emang nominasi berikutnya siapa?

**Biaaulia : **Nominasi berikutnya adalah tak salah dan tak bukan... Siapa, Ha?

**Aloha : **Ih!! Kok, dilempar ke gue?! Z!! Baca Z!!

**Z-hard : **Lha kok gue!? SiriLu, baca!!

**Sirius Lupin : **Lho?! Kok malah gue!? RB, baca!!

**Remus Black : **Gue yang baca?! Bia, lo aja yang baca!!

**Biaaulia : **Kok, balik lagi ke gue?! Gue gak mau baca! Gue udah capek tau, baca 3 nominasi sekaligus sendirian!! Lo pikir gampang?! (ngambek)

**Aloha : **Iya, iya. Sini, kita yang bacain... Next nomination is... Fenrir Greyback!!

**Sirius : **(rolls eyes) Yaelah. Kirain siapa.

**Fenrir : **(ngelirik-lirik ke belakang buat ngeliat reaksi Remus)

**Shinichi : **Heh, heh, heh!! Ngapain lo ngeliat-liat ke belakang?! Gak usah flirting-flirting ke sini!! Syuh, syuh!!

**Fenrir : **Ciss…

**Remus Black : **Buset… produsernya protektif amat… Oke, berikutnya ada sepasang suami-istri Lestrange, Bellatrix dan Rodolphus Lestrange!!

**Bellatrix : **Akhirnya masuk jugaa... Dari tadi si Malfoy mulu yang masuk nominasi.

**Alecto : **(mendesah derita) Dari tadi yang famous yang itu-itu doang. Gue sama kakak gue jarang banget nongol.

**Draco : **Makanya, eksis dong, kayak kita!! Axis, GSM yang baik.

**Snape : **Heh!! Ini malah ngiklan, lagi!! Kayak situ dibayar aja sama GSMnya!!

**Aloha : **Biar eksisnya cepet, lo bikin aja vocal group sama kakak lo!! Jadinya 'The Carrows Brothers'!! Keren, kan?!

**Biaaulia : **(tepuk tangan salut) Keren, keren!! Berasa kayak pernah denger, deh...

**Sirius Lupin, Remus Black, Z-hard : **'The Jonas Brothers', bukan?!

**Biaaulia : **Iya!! Bener, bener!! Wah, bisa nyaingin 'The Jonas Brothers', tuh!!

**Alecto : **Heh, gue tu cewek. Masa ditulisnya 'brothers'? Kan, gue jatohnya jadi sister, kali!!

**Amycus : **Tapi, nama lo udah kayak cowok, kok. (nepuk-nepuk punggung Alecto) Sikap bar-barnya juga.

**Alecto : **(langsung melancarkan kutukan paling tidak termaafkan ke arah kakaknya sendiri)

**Aloha : **... Z, berikutnya lo yang baca.

**Z-hard : **Mana, mana?! Uummm... Nominasi berikutnya adalah... eh. (ngomong ke arah Remus Black) ini tulisannya apaan, yaa?

**Remus Black : **Yang mana? Yang keriting-keriting itu?

**Z-hard : **Ho-oh. Apaan, sih?

**Remus Black : **Uummm... Sir, lo bisa baca, tak? (ngasih gulungan perkamennya ke Sirius Lupin)

**Sirius Lupin : **Sini, sini. (ngebaca) Oooohh... ini mah, tulisannya ngomong 'Dolores Umbridge'!!

**Biaaulia : **Berarti nominasi berikutnya adalah...

**Aloha : **Dolores Jane Umbridge!!

**Z-hard : **Oooh... itu bacanya Dolores Umbridge, toh. Kirain apa. Tulisan siapa, sih, nih? Jelek banget. Ceker ayam aja masih lebih rapi dari ini.

**Penonton : **(ngeliat ke arah Shinichi dengan tatapan mencela)

**Shinichi : **Apa? Bukan gue yang nulis, tau! Salahin Ayumi, Genta, sama Mitsuhiko!! Mereka bertiga yang ngotot pengen nulis nama-nama nominasinya!!

**Z-hard : **Tapi, perasaan yang tadi-tadi tulisannya rapi bener. Kok yang ini kayak...

**Shinichi : **Yang tadi yang nulis Kaitou. Terus, lo semua pada tau, kan, si Kaitou diapain sama tu dua orang? (nunjuk ke arah Sirius sama Tonks yang langsung pasang tampang tak berdosa)

**Aloha : **Dasar... Berikut, last but not least, kita punya nominasi terakhir yaitu...

**Sirius Lupin : **Kenapa dari tadi kita gak pernah nyelesain omongan kita sendiri, sih? Aneh... Antonin Dolohov!!

**Nott : **Eh, (nyenggol-nyenggol Dolohov) masuk nominasi lo!!

**Dolohov : **Bodo. (be-te)

**Snape : **Lo kenapa? Kok, jadi ngambek gini?

**Regulus : **Udah, kacangin aja. Dia lagi ngambek gara-gara kalah main tepok nyamuk tadi.

**Biaaulia : **Iiihhh... Death Eaters hobinya ngambekan!! Kayak cewek aja, dia… Trus? Mana pemenangnya? (ngeliat ke kiri dan ke kanan)

Begitu Biaaulia menuntup mulut, muncullah seorang 3 orang anak kecil dari backstage dan lagi ribut ngerebutin sebuah amplop berwarna item dengan cukup sengit.

**Ayumi : **Pokoknya aku yang bawain!! (narik amplop dari Genta)

**Genta : **Nggak!! Aku yang bawaiiiinnn!! (narik balik amplopnya)

**Mitsuhiko : **Genta, kan, tadi udah bawa amplop!! Gantian, dong, sama yang lainnya! Aku juga mau!! (ngerebut amplopnya dari Genta)

**Ayumi : **Pokoknya Ayumi!!

**Genta : **Nggak!! Aku aja!!

**Mitsuhiko : **Aku!!

**Ayumi : **Ayumi aja!! (narik amplopnya makin kenceng)

**Genta : **Aaakkkkuuuuu!! (narik amplopnya semakin sangar)

Lalu...

WWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!

**Semua orang yang ada di Hogwarts Great Hall : **(terdiam seribu bahasa, mematung gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Menatap ke arah panggung dnegan mata terbelalak, gak percaya kalo ternyata amplopnya robek)

**Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko : **(ngeliat ke arah amplop yang udah gak karuan lagi, shock setengah mati)

**Sirius Lupin : **... ... Terus, kita gimana caranya buat tau pemenangnya?!

**Mistuhiko : **(jongkok dan mulai nyusun-nyusun kertas yang udah robek)

**Ayumi : **(bantuin Mitsuhiko)

**Genta : **(cuma berdiri dengan tampang oon)

**Mitsuhiko : **(ngebawa isi amplop yang udah robek gak karuan itu dengan ati-ati ke arah podium) Ini hasilnya. (nyengir bersalah) Ati-ati bacanya. Susah, tu, nyusunnya. Jaa. (balik lagi ke backstage sama Ayumi dan Genta)

**Aloha : **(nowel-nowel kertas yang udah amburadul gak jelas) Jujur, gue masih gak bisa baca ini tulisannya apa...

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin : **Sama...

**Ron : **Eh, lo semua tau, gak, sih ada teknologi yang bernama 'Reparo'?! (kertas yang udah ancur itu langsung jadi mulus lagi)

**Biaaulia : **Waaaoow!! Makasih, ya, Ron! Tumben pinter?

**Z-hard : **Emang, 'reparo' itu bagian dari teknologi, ya??

**Aloha : **Gak penting. Sekarang, pemenang dari kategori 'Best Villain' adalah...

**Biaaulia, Aloha, Z-hard, Remus Black, Sirius Lupin : **LORD VOLDEMORT!!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan)

**Riddle : **(naik ke atas panggung) Sini. Mana pialanya?

**Z-hard : **Sorry, gak bisa dikasiin.

**Riddle : **Kenapa? Kan, gue Voldemort!

**Biaaulia : **Bukan, bukan. Lo Riddle. Yang menang award itu Voldemort, bukan Riddle. Jadi, lo mesti ganti dulu jadi Voldemort. Kalo nggak, nanti terjadi hal-hal yang gak diinginkan.

**Riddle : **Ah!! Rebek banget, sih?! Gak usah, deh!! (langsung ngambil pialanya dari tangan Sirius Lupin) Tuh, kan. Gak ada apa-apa juga... Eh? (tiba-tiba, pialanya mulai meleleh dan menghilang) Lho? Lho?? Kok, jadi kayak gini?! Piala gue!!

**Sirius Lupin : **Ngeyel, sih, jadi orang. Kita udah ngasih tau, lho, kalo bakal terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan kalo diambil sama yang bukan pemenangnya.

**Riddle : **(sebel, terus balik lagi ke tempat duduk)

**Remus Black : **Berikutnya, kita punya... (tiba-tiba dari balik backstage muncul seorang pembaca nominasi lainnya)

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne : **Jahat lo semua!! Gue ditinggal!!

**Biaaulia : **Lo telat datengnya, sih...

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne : **Sini! Gue yang bacain nominasinya!! Buat 'Best Hero', kita punya Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter...

**Sirius : **Iiihh!! Ngapain lo masuk nominasi bareng sama gue ma Moony!?

**Tonks : **Eh, yang masukin gue ke nominasi bukan gue sendiri, tau!!

**James : **Kok, gue gak masuk nominasi? (sedih)

**Lily : **Soalnya kamu terlalu bego. Mau ngelawan Voldemort masa' gak pake tongkat sihir? Aneh...

**James : **Kayak kamu bawa aja, Lil.

**Aloha : **Terus, berikutnya siapa?

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne : **Naah.. yang berikutnya itu yang gak masuk akal...

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin : **Siapa?

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne : **Masa' Severus Snape sama Regulus Black?

**Biaaulia : **Ooohh… Snape masuk nominasi gara-gara dia sebenernya nolongin Harry dari segala kemelut marabahaya. Terus kalo Regulus…

**Z-hard : **Bukannya dia yang nemuin Horcuxnya Voldemort yang pertama, ya? Yang locket itu…

**Remus Black : **Oiya. Wah, sejak di Bandung, lo makin pinter aja, Z!!

**Z-hard : **Itu, mah, lonya aja yang odong.

**Death Eaters : **(ngelirik sinis ke arah Snape sama Regulus)

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne : **Dan, pemenangnya adalah…

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin, Aloha, Z-hard, Biaaulia : **STOOOOPPP!!

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne : **(bingung) Kenapa?

**Remus Black : **Kalo lo ngomong gitu, nanti 3 anak setan itu dateng lagi!!

**Sirius Lupin : **Iya!! Terus, nanti hasil pemenangya rusak lagi sama mereka!!

**Aloha : **Mending salah satu dari kita aja ke backstage terus ngambil. Gimana?

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne : **Ah, ogah!! Gue baru dari backstage.

**Biaaulia : **Gimana, yaa…

**Shinichi : **Tenang. Udah ada solusinya, kok. Tuh. (nunjuk ke langit-langit Great Hall dimana meluncur sesosok elang warna coklat dengan amplop item di cakarnya. Elang itu mendarat dengan sempurna di atas podium)

**Z-hard : **Elangnya siapa, nih?

**Biaaulia : **(ngomong ke Shinichi) Ini Watson, bukan?

**Shinichi : **'Tul.

**Aloha : **Watson? Watsonnya Sherlock Holmes?

**Biaaulia : **Bukan. Ini Watsonnya Hakuba Saguru. (ngambil amplop item dari cakar Watson) Nih. Bacain. Lo baru dateng, kan? Jadi tenaga lo masih banyak. Lo aja yang bacain.

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne : **Gini, nih… yang bikin gue males dateng ke acara ini. Pasti gue kena tumbal terus…

**Z-hard : **Lo datengnya telat, sih!!

**Remus Black : **Padahal, banyak acara-acara asik yang tak terduga, lho!!

**Sirius Lupin : **Iya!! Apalagi pas bagian keempat (**A/N : **chapter 5)!! Beuh!! Manstab!!

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne : **(menatap Sirius Lupin dengan tatapan dingin) Sorry. Gue bukan penggemar yaoi. Dan, pemenangnya adalah…

**Aloha : **Lanjutin aja. Gak usah digantung-gantung gitu!!

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne : **Kan buat efek dramatis.

**Z-hard : **Gak butuh dramatis gue!! Butuh pemenang biar ni acara cepet selesai!! Mau pulang!!

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne : **Iya, iya. Pemenang untuk 'Best Hero' adalah Harry Potter!!

**Harry : **WOOHHOO!! Emang udah paling bener kalo gue yang menang 'Best Hero'!! (naik ke atas panggung dengan ceria dan setengah melompat-lompat kayak anak kelinci kegirangan) Makasih, ya, buat pialanya. Gue gak setolol Voldemort yang keilangan piala gara-gara males ngerubah bentuk. Hahaha!! (ngambil piala dan jalan ke mike buat pidato singkat) Ehm. Terima kasih banget buat juri-juri yang baik-baik banget udah milih saya buat jadi pemenang di 'Best Hero' of HPA ini. Saya merasa amat sangat tersanjung dengan gelar ini. Saya merasa amat sangat terpuji dan terlena dan ter... apapun itu bahasanya. Yang jelas, saya girang sangat amat!! CIHUUUYYYY!! 'Best Hero', bbooo!! AUWW!! (balik lagi ke tempat duduk, masih loncat-loncat gak jelas)

Kamera menyorot ke backstage, dimana lagi-lagi Oliver dan Cedric siap di depan kamera dengan mike di tangan dan senyum super manis dan menawan menghias wajah.

**Oliver : **Demikianlah HPA untuk bagian kedelapan. 'Best Villain' dimenangkan oleh Voldemort. Tapi, berhubung dia terlalu males buat ngerubah penampilan dia dari Riddle jadi Voldemort, pialanya jadi meleleh, deh.

**Cedric : **Dan 'Best Hero' dimenangkan oleh Harry Potter. Selamat untuk kedua pemenang, ya!! Kalo mau tumpengan, jangan lupa undang kita-kita.

**Oliver : **Dan berikutnya merupakan bagian pamungkas dari rangkaian acara HPA ini dimana akan dibacakan pemenang dari kategori 'Best Character'!!

**Cedric : **Waow!! Kira-kira, siapa yang menang, ya?

**Oliver : **Wah, gak tau, deh. Nominasinya aja belom ada yang tau, lho. Sampai commercial break berakhir, saya Oliver Wood dan rekan saya...

**Cedric : **Cedric Diggory.

**Oliver, Cedric : **Pamit!!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

* * *

**A/N : **Chapter 9. Gak kerasa, bentar lagi chapter 10 dan chapter gala dinner, terus HPA bakal tamat. Hiks. Rasanya sedih, deh... terima kasih banget buat para reviewers dan voters yang udah ngedukung (bahkan ngritik gue. Makasih buat kritikannya, ya, Dhieenn.Glocyanne. Maaf, gak bisa diganti dari chapter 1, soalnya datanya udah gak ada. Hehe.) selama HPA ini berjalan.

**misa malfoy : **Yap! Bener banget!! Itu dia alesan gue ngebuat Snape masuk ke jajaran nominasi Best Hero!! Snape itu sebenernya baek, lho. Makasih udah ngereview dan ngevote. Untung lo ngevote. Kalo nggak, Best Villain gak ada yang menang, tu. Hehe. Oiya, nanti lo tampil di chapter berikutnya, ya!

**Moonzheng : **Waaa!! Gue punya temen!! Asiikk!! Gue pikir orang Indonesia yang ngebaca fanfic dengan rating M dan berbahasa Inggris itu gue doang, ternyata... Eh, TMHP itu pairing yang mana, ya? HIDUP SBRL!! –cheers-

**Aloha : **Sebegitu cintanya elo sama HPA sampe ngereview 2 kali... Aaawww... Jadi terharuu... –sniffs- Regulus masuk nominasi Best Hero karena dialah orang yang pertama kali nemuin horcuxnya Voldemort. Tapi, sayangnya dia koid... Lo juga baca Fairytale, ya? Review napa? Biar gue semangat ngelanjutinnya. Gue lagi gak ngerti, nih. Mau dilanjutin gimana. English gue lagi buntu. Hehehe.

**LunatiqueSakura : **Justru itu tujuan gue memunculkan Mulan Jameela biar semua orang pada ilfeel sama dia!! Hahaha!! Lagian, artis mana lagi yang ada kata-kata seksi di lirik lagunya? Yang gue inget cuma si Mulan doang. Hehe. Maap, kalo lo jadi ilfeel berat-beratan. Namanya juga parodi. (berlindung dibalik genre) Haha. Gak ngerti gue yang lo pelajarin apaan aja. Selamat berjuang, ya. Masa depan masih jauh.

Buat kategori berikutnya adalah 'Best Character'. Kali ini gak ada nominasinya. Silakan pilih karakter HarPot yang paling ciamik menurut kalian, beserta alesannya, ya! Terserah, mau siapa aja. Ada yang mau milih Peeves jadi karakter terbaik juga gak apa-apa. Tapi, alesannya jangan lupa, ya!

Terus, buat semua pembaca HPA, cerita ini 2 chapter lagi mau tamat. Kalo bisa, gue pengen ngebuat 2 terakhir itu long lasting di hati kalian semua dan di hati gue. Jadi, buat semua pembaca HPA dimohon untuk meninggalkan review. Silakan flame gue kalo mau, selama flame yang lo kasih itu membangun buat 2 chapter terakhir. Dan yang mau muji-muji gue juga silakan. Buat yang mau voting aja juga gak apa-apa. Tapi, yang jelas gue butuh feedback dari kalian semua supaya 2 chapter terakhir bisa ditulis dengan baik dan gak ngecewain.

Coolkid, pamit


	10. Best Character dan All Time Achievement

**A/N : **Gyabboooo!! Maafin gue!! Gilaaa... gue telat banget nge-update-nya, ya? Waks! Jangan bunuh saya!! Ampuuuunnn!! Mukkkyyyyoooo!! (maaf. Ketularan Noda Megumi di 'Nodame Cantabile'. Maklum, baru nonton. Basi banget, ya, gue!?) Selain banyak tugas, kakak gue yang kedua baru keluar dari kerjaan, mau pindah ke kantor lain. Jadiiii... gue gak bisa make PC sering-sering, deh. Hehe. Tenang, sekarang gue lanjutin lagi, kok!! Mumpung pada tidur semuanya!! Hahahaha!! Sambil diiringi theme song sama video 'Sailor Moon'... Sumpah, ada apa dengan gue sampe dengerin lagu aneh bin nostalgia sekali ini??

**DISCLAIMER : **Udah pasti bukan punya gue dong, yaaaaaa... Punya seorang perempuan bernama JK Rowling yang tinggal di Inggris. Buat pastinya Inggris sebelah mana, gue gak tau. Cari tau aja lewat Google Map.

**On with the story...**

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS

Seperti biasa. Begitu tanda off air mati dan digantikan dengan tanda on air yang menyala dengan terangnya, ribuan lebih penonton yang berkumpul di Hogwarts Great Hall kembali ke kelebayan mereka. Para wartawan juga semakin liar dan semangat mengambil gambar. Maklum, ini udah jadi bagian terakhir dari pembacaan award, merangkup acara lawak ini. Kamera segera meluncur menuju sebuah stage kecil dimana berdiri Oliver Wood dan Cedric Diggory yang sudah siap untuk membuka bagian terakhir dari HPA ini.

**Oliver : **Selamat malam Hogwarts!! (tereak lewat mike dengan semangat dan energi berlipat-lipat dari sebelumnya)

**Penonton : **(tereak histeris kesenengan karena HPA udah on air lagi)

**Cedric : **Semakin deket ke akhir acara, massanya makin heboh, ya!! Gila!!

**Oliver : **Massa… kayak orang mau demo aja lo! Haha!! Eh, mumpung ini menjadi saat terakhir dimana gue bakal berdiri di panggung ini bersama lo di acara paling ciamik taun ini, ayo kita semangat, Ced!!

**Cedric : **Semaangggaattt!! (langsung dibakar api semangat kayak Rock Lee)

**Oliver : **Oyeah!! (langsung balik ke cool-modenya) Halo pemirsa! Kembali lagi di HPA. Singkatan apa, Ced?

**Cedric : **'Harry Potter Awards' pastinya, dong, Liv.

**Oliver : **Betul sekali! Kita akhirnya syukur alhamdullilah nyampe di penghujung acara, dimana bakal dibacain kategori pamungkas dari rangkaian acara ini.

**Cedric : **Yups! Kita punya 1 kategori yang tersisa dan sebuah 'Special Achievement Award' untuk seorang karakter di Harry Potter karena pengaruhnya.

**Oliver :** Siapa yang dapet?

**Cedric :** Rahasia, dong!! Tapi, yang jelas untuk kategori 'Best Character' akan dibacakan oleh 5 orang pembaca nominasi yang sudah-sudah. Give it up for MoonZheng, Sulpher, The Unwanted Human, Ambudaff, dan LunatiqueSakura!!

Dari backstage, diiringi oleh gegap gempita tepuk tangan dari para hadirin yang memenuhi Hogwarts Great Hall, para pembaca nominasi yang udah nongol sebelumnya kembali muncul buat ngebacain kategori pamungkas, yaitu 'Best Character'.

**MoonZheng : **Wede daaaahhh… (geleng-geleng kepala) Penontonnya makin seru aja, ya?!

**Sulpher : **Yaiyalah. 'Kan, kita udah masuk ke bagian paling terakhir, nih!! Akhirnya… Bisa pulang juga kita…

**The Unwanted Human : **Pher!! Ati-ati lo kalo ngomong. Nanti produser marah, lho.

**Sulpher : **Oops!

**Ambudaff : **Udah, udah… daripada kita membingungkan nasib kita selanjutnya, mending kita langsung ngebacain aja nominasinya, ya?

**LunatiqueSakura : **Setuju, setuju!! Udah penasaran banget, nih, siapa yang menang!!

**Ambudaff : **Nah, makanya… (nyodorin perkamen isi nominasi ke MoonZheng) Yang baru release film baru, bacain, ya. (nyengir)

**MoonZheng : **Apaan, sih?! Emang ngaruh, apa?

**Sulpher : **Ngaruh. Banget. Gih, bacain.

**MoonZheng : **Iiihhh!! (kesel, tapi ngambil perkamennya juga dan ngebuka) Mending gue dipasangin sama Aloha daripada sama lo-lo pada. Makan Temen!!

**The Unwanted Human : **Ciieee… MoonZheng sama Aloha!! Ciciuuu!!

**MoonZheng : **Apaan, sih? Aneh lo semua. Pasti udah mulai gak beres otaknya gara-gara kelamaan di backstage. Makanya, keluar, dong kayak gue!! Cari udara seger di malam hari!! Udah. Sekarang, gue mo bacain nominasi pertama. Kita punyaa…

Sebelum Moonzheng dapat melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya, dari balik tirai backstage muncul seseorang yang langsung menghampiri podium dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

**Sulpher : **Siapa lo?? (bingung)

**Noiha : **Ha? (masih sibuk ngatur napas) Gue? (masih ngos-ngosan) Gue... (ngos-ngos) Gue harusnya... (ngos-ngos) Ikut... (ngos-ngos) Bacain... (ngos-ngos) Tapi, tadi... (ngos-ngos) Gue lagi... (ngos-ngos) Di ... (ngos-ngos)

**Sulpher : **HALAAAAHHH!! KELAMAAN!! Intinya, lo telat dateng ke acara ini, kan?!

**Noiha : **(ngangguk sambil nyengir bersalah)

**MoonZheng : **Ya sudah, lah. Biarkan yang berlalu tetap berlalu...

**Sulpher : **CUIH!! Sok puitis lo!!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar dari salah satu pembaca nominasi sebuah ringtone HP.

**Ambudaff : **(noleh kiri dan kanan) HP siapa, tu?

**Noiha : **Oops. HP gue… Hehe. Maaf, ya. (ngangkat telpon) Halo? Iya, lagi di acaranya, nih. Ntaran dulu, ya nelponnya. Lagi on air, nih. Lagian, lo pake telpon rumah ke HP kagak mahal apa?

**MoonZheng, Sulpher : **(**A/N : **Bagi pembaca yang familiar sama lagunya, silakan ikut bernyanyi dengan lantang! Gak usah malu-malu!!) 'Telpon... Telpon rumah. (telkom... telkom...) Tarif hemaaat... Uwwoooo... uwwwwoooooouuu...'

**LunatiqueSakura, Ambudaff, The Unwanted Human : **'Bicara 30 menit, hanya bayar 6 menit sajaaaaaaaa…'

**Noiha : **(masukin HP balik ke sakunya) Gara-gara lo semua nyanyi lagu aneh bin gak banget itu, langsung dimatiin Hpnya.

**LunatiqueSakura : **Weits!! Jangan salah! Ini lagu paling ciamik dalam meninggalkan kebosanan dan memecahkan keheningan di tengah jangkrik!!

**Ambudaff : **Betul!! Sekarang, gue mau semua yang ada di Hogwarts nyanyi bareng kita!! 'Telpooonn... Telpon rumaaahhh... Tarif hemaaattt... Uwwooooo... Uuuwwwwoooouuuu...'

**Penonton : **'Bicara 30 menit, hanya bayar 6 menit sajaaaaa...'

(lagu ini terus diulang dan diulang dan diulang dan diulang dan diulang sampe akhirnya...)

**Shinichi : **WOOOOIIII!! Kapan awardnya dibacain?! Dari tadi telpon rumah mulu yang dinyanyiin! Gak gue gaji ntar lo semua!! (murka)

**Semua yang ada di Great Hall : **(diem seribu bahasa)

**Ambudaff : **Ehm. Well, let's back to the awards, shall we? Berhubung disini dibilang 'Best Character', jadi semua karakter di Harry Potter masuk ke kategori ini.

**Karakter HP : **HOORAY!! (sorak sorai bergembira)

**Noiha : **Seneng banget kayaknya… Terus, kita tau pemenangnya gimana?

**The Unwanted Human : **Bentar, bentar. Tadi, si produser sms ke gue pake 3 karena pake 3 bisa gratis ke semua operator. Dasar produser pelit… Ehm. Anyway, dia bilang kita harus nyoba nebak siapa yang menang. Kalo ada yang bisa nebak, gajinya dinaikin.

**Sulpher : **Jadi brapa?

**The Unwanted Human : **(ngecek sms dari Shinichi) Uuuhh… 5 perak.

**MoonZheng : **Halah. Bisa buat apaan duit segitu! Mana lagi krisis begini… Saham lagi turun nih!!

**The Unwanted Human : **Bentar, bentar… Ada tambahannya, nih. Uumm… 'Gue tau, pasti lo semua gak bakalan mau kalo gajinya cuma naik 5 perak. Makanya, kalo ada yang tebakannya bener, gue naikin honornya jadi… 5 JUTAA!!'

**Sulpher : **Yang bener?? Gilaaa… Tumben produsernya baik!!

**Noiha : **Ayo kita tebak!! Gue duluan, ya!

**The Unwanted Human : **Udah dateng paling belakangan, pengen nebak duluan lagi. Dasar…

**Noiha : **Biarin! Ummm… (mikir laaaammmmaaaaaa banget)

**Ambudaff : **Buset… Lama bener mikirnya. Keburu tua, nih!

**MoonZheng : **Lama-lama gue nyanyi lagi, nih! 'Telpooonn... Te...' (langung diem begitu ngeliat tatapan maut sang produser)

**Noiha : **Gak tau. Gue abstain deh. (nyengir)

**Sulpher : **AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!! Bikin kesel aja lo!! Udah!! Giliran gue! Gue mau milih... Draco kali, ya?

**LunatiqueSakura : **IIIIHHHH!! Yang mau milih Draco, kan, gue!! Kok, lo embat duluan, sih?!

**Sulpher : **Suka-suka gue, dong!

**MoonZheng : **Gue... Remus aja, deh!!

**Ambudaff : **Gue Harry Potter aja, lah!!

**The Unwanted Human : **Gue… Enaknya siapa, ya? Hmm… Umm… Dumbledore?

**Noiha : **Shinichi, diantara jawaban itu, ada yang bener, gak?

**Shinichi : **Mana gue tau?! Amplopnya aja gue belom buka. Watson!!

Dari langit-langit Great Hall meluncur seekor elang yang membawa amplop berwarna hitam dan mendarat mulus di atas podium.

**LunatiqueSakura : **WATSON!! Berarti, ada Hakuba, dong!! Mau ketemu Hakuba!!

**Shinichi : **Dia gak ada disini. Lagi di London. Sok busy emang tu anak. Najis...

**The Unwanted Human : **(ngambil amplop dari cakarnya Watson) Untung amplopnya gak robek...

**Sulpher : **Buka!! Buka!! Bukaa!!

**Ambudaff, MoonZheng : **Naik gaji!! Naik gaji!! Naik gaji!!

**LunatiqueSakura, Noiha : **Pulang! Pulang! Pulang!!

**The Unwanted Human : **Masing-masing mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, ya... (ngebuka amplop dengan gaya dramatis)

**The Unwanted Human, LunatiqueSakura, Noiha, MoonZheng, Ambudaff, Sulpher : **(ngerubutin perkamen hasil pengumuman)

**Harry : **Siapa yang menang?

**Ambudaff : **Disini ditulis...

**Noiha : **'Semua karakter adalah yang terbaik bagi masing-masing penggemarnya. Jadi, juri gak bisa ngasih keputusan siapa karakter yang terbaik. Karena, semua karakter adalah terbaik di mata juri'...

**Penonton : **Aaawww...

**Karakter HP : **(sniff)

**LunatiqueSakura : **(sniff) Tumben isinya menyentuh kayak gini...

**Sulpher : **Iya. (sniff) Semua karakter di HP emang paling keren, deh!! Gak ada duanya!!

**The Unwanted Human : **Gak ada matinya juga. Tetep abadi di masing-masing penggemarnya.

**MoonZheng : **Baik yang jahat, atau pun yang baik, semuanya itu pemenang buat 'Best Karakter'!!

**Semua orang di Great Hall : **(cheers)

**Noiha : **(tepuk tangan) Tapi… pialanya gimana??

**Shinichi : **Tenang. Buat itu, kita udah siapin piala khusus.

Begitu Shinichi tutup mulut, dari langit-langit Great Hall muncul puluhan piala ukuran mini gak lebih gede dari conello mini punyanya wall's. Masing-masing piala mini itu jatoh ke masing-masing karakter HP, mulai dari yang nyebelin sampe ke yang paling asik. Dari yang jahatnya amit-amit, sampe ke yang baiknya banget-bangetan. Pokoknya, semua karakter HP dapet piala buat 'Best Character'.

**Karakter HP : **(sniff)

**James : **Wormtail, jangan nangis, dong.

**Peter : **(sesenggukan nangis) Halah. Lo ngomong gitu tapi udah mewek juga.

**Remus : **(noleh ke arah Shinichi) Thanks.

**Shinichi : **(cuma nyengir polos)

**The Unwanted Human : **Oke! Kita lanjut ke award yang terakhir.

**Sulpher : **Hokeh!! Kita punya 'All Time Achievement Awards', spesial dari HPA untuk seorang karakter HP yang paling berpengaruh.

**LunatiqueSakura : **Orang ini saking berpengaruhnya ngebuat Harry sama Voldemort itu nothing. Loser sejadi-jadinya loser.

**MoonZheng : **Yap. Tanpa orang ini, Harry gak bakal selamet dari Voldemort, dan bahkan tanpa orang ini Voldemort gak bakalan ada.

**Noiha : **Soalnya, dia orang yang bikin Tom Riddle Jr kenal sama dunia sihir.

**Ambudaff : **Penyihir nomer satu yang ada di dunia sihir dan juga paling berpengaruh. Pikirannya bisa bikin semua yang ada di sekitarnya kemakan sama idenya. Emang, kakek satu ini pantes menerima 'All Time Achievement Award' satu ini.

**Noiha : **Dan, karakter itu adalah…

**Noiha, Ambudaff, LunatiqueSakura, MoonZheng, Sulpher, The Unwanted Human : **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!

**Penonton : **(heboh tepuk tangan buat Dumbledore yang maju ke atas panggung)

**Dumbledore : **(nerima piala) Terima kasih. Sebenernya, saya tidak merasa pantas buat menerima penghargaan ini. Saya cuma menjalankan apa yang telah diamanatkan kepada saya oleh bu JK Rowling melalui goresan penanya di atas kertas. Tapi, memang saya akui kalo tanpa adanya saya, pasti dunia sihir udah kacau balau entah dari kapan. Terima kasih. (balik ke tempat duduk)

Kamera-kamera segera berpaling ke sisi lain dari panggung setelah pidato singkat Dumbledore yang berisi kenarsisan dan kerendahdirian dari sang Headmaster. Di sana, sudah bertengger dengan anggun para host HPA dan HPA Red Carpet, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, dan Lee Jordan, siap dengan mike masing-masing.

**Lee : **Akhirnya pemirsa, kita sampai di penghujung acara dari HPA.

**Cedric : **Dengan hasil 'Best Character' dimenangkan oleh semua karakter HP, termasuk saya! (langsung mamerin piala mini punya dia dengan najisnya ke depan kamera)

**Oliver : **Ced, jangan norak gitu dong. Udah moment terakhir, lo malah bikin penonton il-feel sama kelakuan lo...

**Lee : **(ketawa) Udah. Biarin aja. Oiya, pemirsa, tetap ikuti HPA karena sesaat lagi, kita akan siaran live dari Three Broomsticks dimana akan diadakan acara gala dinner HPA!!

**Oliver : **Stay tune, ya!!

**Cedric : **Saya Cedric Diggory beserta rekan-rekan saya...

**Oliver : **Oliver Wood...

**Lee : **Lee Jordan dari HPA Red Carpet...

**Cedric, Lee, Oliver : **Pamit!!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

**A/N : **AKHIRNYAAA!! Maaf!! Gue lama banget nge-updatenya! Maklum, udah mulai numpuk tugas kuliahnya... Ditambah lagi, gue lagi sakit, nih. Ohok, ohok... Sniff... Hehehe. Tapi, yang penting gue ngelanjutin, kan? Dan buat gala dinnernya, mungkin baru bisa gue post ke fanfiction sekitar bulan Desember gitu, deket-deket sama libur Natal sama Taun Baru.

Tapi... chapter yang ini singkat banget, ya? Tenang, gala dinnernya pasti lebih mantap!! Hahahaha!!

**LunatiqueSakura : **Heh? Lo baru tau gue cewek?? Buset... perasaan gue selalu ngomong kalo gue cewek hampir di semua chapter, deh. Terus, 'authoress' itu artinya 'pengarang cewek', lho. Hehe. Iya, iya... gue bakal buat ff berbahasa Indonesia lagi. Tapi gak tau kapan. Hehe. Ai? Wah, ntar aja pas gala dinner baru nongol. Masih ngorok di backstage, sih. Lo tau, kan, dia penidur?

**MoonZheng : **Waaaahhh!! Lo cinta banget sama HPA sampe ngereview 2 kali!! Aku terenyuh... (sniff) Halah. Lo Remuusss... mulu yang dipikirin. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal Remus, gue nemu sepasang pairing yang mirip banget sama Sirius/Remus!! Zack/Cloud!! Wahahaaaa!! Sial... Kenapa gue baru tau 'Crisis Core' sekarang, yak?! Ck.

**misa malfoy : **Makasih udah mau voting lagi!! Senengnya banyak yang voting... Hehe. Misa, chapter gala dinner, mau jadi hostnya, gak? Lo request mau dipasangin sama siapa. You're wish is my command! cheers!!

**Noiha : **Walau pun lo ngereview chapter 1-3, tapi gue bales disini aja, ya. Haha. Beeuuuhhh... Malah lebih gokil dari MoonZheng, ngereview HPA 3 kali berturut-turut!! Wahahaaa!! Makasih, udah nambahin reviewers gue!! Hahahahaaa!!

**Aloha : **JAHHAAAATTTT!! KENAPA GUE DIBENTAK-BENTAAAAKKK?? HHUUUUAAAAAA!! Ehm. Ntar gue kena bentak lagi... 'Fairytale' sama 'Horcrux'? Hehe. Gue gak tau kapan dilanjutin lagi. Tapi, 'Fairytale' chapter 8 lagi under construction, sih. Ni, sambil bikin HPA gue juga ngetik chapter 8. Agak sedikit kejomplang, sih, atmosfernya, tapi... whateva!! Haha!! Paling baru gue post sekitaarr... Januari awal? (ngelindungin diri sebelum ditimpuk sama Aloha)

Yah, sekian dari Coolkid. Nantikan chapter gala dinner dimana bakal ada anak-anaknya Harry dan Ron dan yang lainnya yang lebih kacau lagi. Terus, lanjutan battle ngerebutin Remus!! Siapa yang bakal menang? Sirius? Tonks? Atau malah orang lain?? Woops!! Masih rahasia, dong!! Hahaha!!

Coolkid, pamit!!


	11. Authoress Bingung, Makanya Buat Polls

**A/N : **Hehe… maaf, gue ngebuat chapter baru, tapi gak ada hubungannya sama cerita sama sekali… Sebenernya, gue pengen nanya ke pembaca suatu hal. Gue bingung gimana caranya buat nanya ke kalian semua, jadi ini deh, cara terakhir yang gue tempuh… (halah)

Jadi, yang mau gue tanya sebenernya adalah…

(Ehm)

Enaknya gala dinner gue pisah jadi 2 chapter, atau 1 chapter aja hajar bleh?? Gue bingung, soalnya masing-masing ada plus sama minusnya. Kalo chapternya gue pisah, nanti yang jelas HPA bakal bertahan sedikit lebih lama dan chapternya gak bakal panjang-panjang banget. Tapi, kalo gue gabung jadi 1 chapter yang pasti bakal panjang banget banget banget banget banget… Gitu… Jadi, pilih, ya. Gala dinner mo 2 chapter apa 1 chapter aja. Hehehe…

Terus, gue juga mo nanya, lo pada mau gala dinner ngebahas apaan?? Sumpah, gue bingung banget mo nulis apaan... Yang ada, gue ngelantur kemana-mana. Sebenernya udah ada 9 halaman jadi, tapi berhubung jadi gak jelas banget, gue nanya ke lo semua. Apa yang mau dibahas di gala dinner??

Oiya, buat misa, tenang aja. Request lo yang pengen dipasangin sama Draco bakal terwujud. Hehe.

Coolkid, pamit!!


	12. Gala Dinner part 1

**A/N : **... Sumpah, gue kaget banget. Masa' gue kena flame?? Gak jelas banget tu orang. Marah gara-gara gue pake judul english tapi isi bukan English. Aneh…

**Disclaimer : **As always, punyanya JK Rowling. Ada punyanya Gosho Aoyama, Kishimoto Masashi, bahkan JRR Tolkien.

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS

Hogwarts sepi. Great Hall sudah ditinggalkan oleh para tamu dan fans. Sekarang, point of interest mereka berpindah ke sebuah inn yang ada di Hogsmeade. Apa lagi kalo bukan… THE THREE BROOMSTICKS!!

**Lee : **(ngelambai ke arah kamera, lagi berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk ke 'Three Broomsticks') Pemirsa, sekarang kita masuk ke acara spesial kedua dari rangkaian 'Harry Potter Awards', yaitu 'Gala Dinner'!!

Fans langsung jejeritan di belakang Lee.

**Lee : **Tenang… Sekarang, hostnya bukan gue atau pun Oliver sama Cedric. Kita juga mau istirahat. Di dalam nanti, kita akan dipandu oleh seseorang yang ngaku-ngaku saudara jaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh dari Draco Malfoy, Misa Malfoy! Sekarang, ayo kita masuk dan lihat kehirukpikukan di dalam, yuk!! Oiya. Fans gak boleh masuk, ya.

**Fans : **(kecewa)

**Lee : **Tapi, kalian tetep bisa ngeliat keadaan di dalam lewat... (nunjuk ke arah 2 buah big screen super gede) Big screen super duper luar biasa sangat besar sekali banget!!!

**Fans : **(cheers)

**Lee : **Nah. Sekarang, ayo masuk. (masuk ke dalem 'Three Broomsticks')

'Three Broomsticks' sudah diperbesar berlipat-lipat dari ukuran semula biar bisa memuat berpuluh-puluh karakter HP yang hadir untuk makan malem. Meja-meja sudah ditata rapi dan diberi nomor. Beberapa karakter HP sudah menempati meja mereka sesuai dengan nomor duduk yang mereka dapet pas keluar dari Great Hall.

**Lee : **(celingukan cari tempat duduknya sendiri) Gue di nomer 11... AHA!! (nyamperin meja bernomer 11) Asiiikk!! Ngumpul bareng anak-anak Quidditch!! Yo, Bro!! 'Pa kabar, lo?!

**Flint : **(sinis) Gak usah sok asik, lo!! Gue beri, tewas lo!! (ngacungin kepalan tangan ke Lee)

**Lee : **Ampun bang...

Kamera menyorot ke 2 sosok yang berdiri di depan bar 'Three Broomsticks' sambil membawa mike masing-masing 1.

**Misa malfoy : **Yahoo!! Sekarang giliran Misa yang mimpin acara di HPA!!

**Draco : **Sama Draco Malfoy juga.

**Misa malfoy : **Aiihh!! Draco, lo kemana aja? Kalo acara keluarga, kok, gak pernah nongol?

**Draco : **(naikin sebelah alis, bingung) Emang kita ada hubungan keluarga??

**Misa malfoy : **Ada. Gue itu keponakan dari sepupu jauhnya kakek dari kakak laki-lakinya adek perempuan dari tante dari paman dari cucu kelima dari buyutnya sepupu perempuan dari...

**Draco : **Stop. Kepanjangan!

**Misa malfoy : **(nyengir)

**Draco : **Nah, sekarang, seperti yang ktia lihat, para karakter HP udah semua berkumpul disini, siap untuk menyantap makan malam sambil ditemani live music yang spesial dari 'Three Broomsticks'!!

**Misa malfoy : **Betul sekali! Sekarang, coba kita liat, siapa ada di meja yang mana dan sama siapa aja! Ayo kamera! Ikutin kita!!

**Draco : **Yang pertama... kita punya meja khusus buat produser-produser HP dan temennya. Ada Kudou, Kuroba, Hattori, Grup Detektif Cilik, dan Haibara!!

**Ai : **(nguap)

**Misa malfoy : **Oiya. Buat cara gala dinner ini, produsernya Haibara, kan?

**Ai : **(nguap)

**Heiji : **Hoi. Ditanyain, tuh. Nguap mulu...

**Ai : **Ngantuk, tau.

**Draco : **... mungkin kita biarkan produser satu ini tidur dulu. Meja berikutnya adalah meja yang ditempati oleh para pembaca nominasi dan 2 orang staff spesial.

**Para pembaca nominasi : **HALLOOOOO!!!

**Misa malfoy : **Oiya. Maksudnya staff spesial tu apaan, sih?

**Amanda Garsen : **Kita yang bertugas di kandang burung hantu buat nyangkutin amplop hasil awardnya.

**Zhen Xiao-Fang** : Iya. Susah, lho, kerjaan kita!!

**Biaaulia : **Halah. Lebih susah kita, kali. (yang lain pada ngangguk-ngangguk)

**Amanda Garsen** : Kita.

**Aloha : **Kita.

**Zhen Xiao-Fang** : Kita!!

**Sulpher : **Kita!!

Akhirnya para pembaca award berantem sama 2 staff spesial itu.

**Misa malfoy : **(ngedorong Draco menjauh dari meja pertempuran) Kita ke meja lain aja, yuks...

**Draco : **Oke... Terus, meja berikutnya adalah meja no. 3, ditempati oleh James dan Lily Potter, Frank dan Alice Longbottom, Bellatrix dan Rodolphus Lestrange, sama nyokap gue dan tante Andromeda.

**Misa malfoy : **Dan meja disebelah sini juga ada James, lho! Ada Lily sama Albus jugaa!! Eh, ada Hugo sama Rose. Drake, anak lo juga ada nih!! Scorpius, apa kabar?!

**Scorpius : **(nyengir) Bae', kok!!

**Teddy :**(menghembuskan napas derita dan kesel) Kenapa harus gue sama Vicky yang duduk di meja penuh sama anak kecil-kecil ini?!

**Draco : **Soalnya dari generasi mereka yang udah dewasa cuma lo berdua. Eh, inget, ya Ted. Anak gue makannya tolong dijagain! Gak boleh makan yang nggak-nggak!!

**Teddy : **Iye, iyee...

**Misa malfoy : **Lanjut ke meja berikutnya, kita punyaa...

**Tonks : **POKOKNYA GAK BISAAA!!

**Draco, misa : **Hee??

**Draco : **Ada apaan, tuh??

**Misa malfoy : **Pemirsa, mari kita cek! (ngeliat ke arah kamera dengan tampang sok serius dan misterius, ngarah ke biang ribut) Kenapa? Kok, ribut-ribut??

**Tonks : **Pokoknya gue gak ngebolehin Remus duduk di situ!! (nunjuk ke sebuah meja)

Tonks nunjuk sebuah meja dengan nomer 8 berdiri pas di tengah-tengah meja. Dan begitu semua orang ngeliat siapa aja yang ada disana, ternyata para penghuninya adalaahh...

Lucius, Riddle, Snape, Greyback, dan Sirius.

**Draco : **... ... Ha... ...

**Misa malfoy : **...Ha juga.

**Tonks : **Addduuuhh!! Kok, ini hostnya malah ber- 'ha'-ria, sih!? Solusinya apaan, nih?! (masih megangin tangan Remus dengan eratnya)

**Misa malfoy : **Solusinya? Mari kita tanya Galileo. (**A/N : **Hayo!! Ada yang inget kuis satu ini? Booming banget waktu gue SD! Haha!!) (dikeplak sama Draco) Aduh!!

**Draco ****: **Ini lagi serius malah becanda aja. Heran... (noleh ke arah meja produser) Kudou, gimana, nih??

**Shinichi : **Kok gue? Yang ngatur pembagian nomer duduk bukan gue atau Ai, lho. Tapi orang lain.

**Misa, Draco : **Siapa??

**Remus Black, Sirius Lupin, Moonzheng, Aloha : **(bersiul-siul pelan dan mata ngeloyor kemana-mana, pura-pura gak tau)

**Zheng Xiao-Fang : **… Kayaknya gue tau biang keroknya siapa…

**Tonks : **Pokoknya, Remus gak boleh duduk di situ! Mending dia sama gue aja!!

**Draco : **Emang lo dimana?

**Tonks : **Nun jauh disana! (nunjuk sebuah meja dengan nomer 13, jaaauuuuhhhh banget jaraknya dari meja nomer 8 yang bakal didudukin sama Remus)

**Ai : **(nguap) Peraturannya, tiap orang yang udah dapet nomer duduk gak boleh dituker sembarangan. Semuanya harus duduk di tempat duduk yang udah ditentuin. (nguap lagi) Gue tidur lagi, ya… (langsung tidur dengan suksesnya)

**Tonks : **Tapi, gue gak mau kalo suami gue nanti diapa-apain sama ba***at-ba***at itu!! Gue gak rellaaa!!

**Shinichi : **Kaitou, urusan lo, deh, itu… (ngedikin kepala ke arah Tonks)

**Kaito : **Ogah! Lo tau, kan, terakhir kali gue urusan masalah ini, gue malah babak belur gak jelas juntrungannya!! OGAH!!

**Draco : **Uuummm… Gimana, yah? (garuk-garuk kepala, bingung) Uuummm… masalahnya, nomer duduknya gak bisa dituker, tuh.

**Tonks : **Halah. Tuker aja, kok repot?! Sini!! (ngambil nomer duduk yang dipegang Remus dan ngambil nomer duduk yang dipegang sama Filch yang lagi lewat, nukerin nomer mereka masing-masing) Beres, kan? Eh? Kok, gini??

Ternyata, setelah nomer itu berpindah tangan, yang ada nomer-nomer itu melepaskan diri dari genggaman pemiliknya yang baru dan kembali kepada pemiliknya yang lama. Plus, sekarang udah gak bisa diambil-ambil lagi gara-gara udah merekat ke telapak tangan pemiliknya, gak bisa dilepas.

**Filch : **AAAHHH!! Gara-gara lo, sih! Jadi cacat deh, tangan gue!! (kesel, langsung cabut dari tempat perkara)

**Tonks : **...

**Remus : **Uumm... (ngeliatin nomer duduk yang udah ngelekat di tangan dia, gak mau lepas. Ngelirik juga ke arah meja yang dituju) Dora, kayaknya aku bener-bener harus kesana, deh...

**Tonks : **Gak mau!! (geleng-geleng) Ntar kalo kamu diapa-apain sama mereka, gimana??! Aku gak mauuu!!!! Langsung cari tempat duduk aja, deh, dimana gitu... gak perlu nomer duduknya. Ya??

**Remus : **Tapi... (ngeliat ke sekeliling 'Three Broomsticks') yang belom duduk cuma aku sama kamu, tuh.

**Tonks : **He?? (ikut ngeliat sekeliling dan baru nyadar kalo kursinya cuma nyisa 2) Kalo gitu, aku tukeran sama kamu...

**Sirius : **Heh!! Berani-berani lo ke sini, jangan harap lo pulang idup!!

**Riddle : **Tinggal pilih. Mau mati pelan-pelan atau yang sangat menyakitkan atau yang super cepet atau ada request yang lain? (ngelirik ke arah Tonks dengan tatapan dingin, siap untuk membunuh)

**Greyback : **Atau mungkin, lo pengen gue cincang pas full moon nanti? Kebetulan, besok malem full moon, tuh.

**Snape : **Yaah... kalo lo berani duduk disini, siap-siap aja nanti minuman lo kemasukan racun sama gue. Terus, lo tewas, deh.

**Lucius : **Gue sebagai paman lo cuma mo ingetin. Kalo nanti ada pembunuh bayaran yang gue sewa nyamperin lo abis dari sini dan lo dibunuh sama dia gara-gara tukeran tempat duduk sama Remus, jangan ngutuk gue, yaa. 'Kan, udah gue kasih tau warningnya sekarang... (ngomong dengan tenang)

**Tonks : **(sweatdrops)

**Remus : **(sighs) Yaudah. Aku duduk disitu aja, ya?

**Tonks : **(ngangguk dengan lemesnya dan jalan menuju tempat duduk sendiri)

**Misa malfoy : **Fyuhh... akhirnya, beres juga masalah satu ini. Kirain, acara makan-makannya gak bakalan mulai gara-gara mereka berdua ngeributin kursi. Aneh... Emang kenapa kalo Remus duduk di tengah-tengah mereka-mereka itu?

**Draco : **Lo gak nonton HPA dari awal sampe akhir, ya?

**Misa malfoy : **Nonton, sih. Emang napa??

**Draco : **Berarti lo harusnya tau, dong, kejadian apa yang ada di Great Hall pas pembacaan 'Best Couple'? Waktu Remus sama Sirius kissing??

**Misa malfoy : **Ooooohhhh... Gue baru tau, tuh. Oohh, mereka kissing, ya? Gue kira cipika-cipiki! Hehe...

**Draco : **(gedubrak) … Eh, dari pada kita ngomongin yang gak jelas begini, mending kita langsung makan-makan aja, yuk?

**Misa malfoy : **AYOO!!

Begitu misa tutup mulut, dari dapur 'Three Broomsticks' muncul House-Elves yang bawa-bawa nampan penuh dengan makanan. Diantara House-Elves itu ada Dobby, Kreacher, sama Winky.

**Misa malfoy : **Waah... ada Dobby and the gang!

**Draco : **Gang? Kayak 'backstreet boys' gitu, dong!

**Misa malfoy : **Ha? Kok 'backstreet boys'??

**Draco : **'Kan artinya 'anak-anak gang belakang'.

**Misa malfoy : **... ... Sumpah, itu sangat amat jayus... Lo jangan nyoba-nyoba ngelawak, deh. Ntar, napsu makan yang lain jadi ilang!

**Draco : **(pouts)

**Misa malfoy : **(ngomong ke kamera) Nah, mumpung para House-Elves-nya pada diluar semua, kita coba tanya, yuk, sama leadernya soal makanan buat gala dinner ini. Dobby!! (nyamperin Dobby yang lagi hinggap di meja para pembaca-pembaca nominasi)

**Dobby : **Yes, miss??

**Misa malfoy : **Nggak, kita cuma mau nanya-nanya, nih. Menu buat gala dinner ini apa aja??

**Dobby : **Oh... Menu di sini macem-macem. Dari berbagai dunia sama buku resep yang Dobby tau, semuanya nyampur di gala dinner ini. Tamu-tamunya jadi bisa milih mau makanan yang mana.

**Draco : **Waah... kayak prasmanan, tapi dianter ke meja gitu, ya?

**Dobby : **Betul, sir!

**Draco : **Emang, menu yang bisa dipilih apa aja?

**Dobby : **Ada banyak, Sir! Ada daging bakar, ayam bakar, lasagna, spaghetti, pizza, sherbet lemon kesukaannya Profesor Dumbledore, rujak, batagor, siomay, cap cay, martabak seafood, roti cane, kare India, sate Padang, soto, dan lain-lainnya!!

**Misa malfoy : **... Entah kenapa, gue merasa sangat familiar dengan makanan-makanan yang dia sebut terakhir... Ah, anyway, gue mau tanya pendapat para pembaca nominasi, nih. Gimana menurut kalian rasanya?

**Noiha : **Two thumbs up!! (ngomong dengan mulut penuh)

**Remus Black : **Beeheutifull!! (sok mo niruin gaya ngomongnya Jamie Oliver)

**Zhen Xiao-Fang : **Lejaaatttt!!! (ngomong dengan mata berbinar-binar, sok mo niruin gaya di anime masak-masakan yang lebay, pake naik naga)

**Draco : **(ngeliatin Sirius Lupin yang serius banget ngadepin makanannya) Ngapain, lo? Gak dimakan?

**Sirius Lupin : **Ntar dulu. Mau gue telaah dulu filosofi dari makanan yang ada di depan mata gue.

**Amanda Garsen : **(ngeplak Sirius Lupin) Sutuy lo! Gak perlu belajar filosofi! Yang kita perlu tau itu rasanya. Nah, (ngomong ke kamera) pemirsa, sekarang di depan saya sudah ada martabak Mesir yang saya ambil. Waah... kalo pemirsa bisa cium aromanya, ini sedep banget! Sekarang (ngambil garpu) sebelum kita makan, kita liat dulu isinya. (ngerobek kulit martabaknya) Nah, ternyata di dalamnya diberi daging sapi dan bawang bombay. Sisanya, saya kurang tau. Sekarang, mari kita cicipi rasanya. (makan, terus mata mulai berbinar-binar) Waaahhh... pemirsa, kalo yang ini rasanya mak nyus! Cantik banget!!

**TheUnwantedHuman : **Yeee... Elo lebih aneh. Pake niru-niruin pak Bondan segala... Mak nyusnya aja yang lo ambil napa? Lengkap sampe step per stepnya segala...

**Amanda Garsen : **Biarin! Weee!!

**Draco : **Mari kita lupakan sejenak para pembaca nominasi yang sangat tidak penting ini. Sekarang, sambil makan-makan, kita mau ngebahas, nih, kejadian-kejadian yang pernah ada selama HPA!!

**LunatiqueSakura : **Kaito dianiaya sama Tonks sama Sirius!! Gue gak relaaa!!

**Heiji : **(nyenggol Kaito) Lo punya fans tu...

**Teddy : **Eh, penyusup yang waktu itu. Kalo gak salah, pas dibacain award 'Ternarsis', 'Teraniaya' sama 'Best Pet', deh.

**Oliver : **Hoo... 2 orang berambut pirang jigrak-jigrak itu?

**Cedric : **(sambil ngunyah) Yang namanya Yondi sama Naru??

**Lee : **Eh, kan udah gue bilang, nama mereka berdua itu Uzumaki Naruto sama Namikaze Minato!! Masih aja lo semua pada ngeyel namanya Naru sama Yondi!

**Misa malfoy : **Oiya, ya. Gimana nasib 'Amazing Race' mereka? (ngelirik ke Bia)

**Biaaulia : **Auk. Gue cuma tinggal ngasih hadiah aja. Sepanjang jalan, sih, terserah mereka. Emang gue pikirin?!

Tiba-tiba...

**Somebody : **UUUUWWWAAAA!!!

**Al : **Iiihhh... masa' lolipop rasanya gak enak, sih??

**Tobi : **Lolipop pale lo pitak!? Leader-samaaa!! (nangis bombay ke sesorang berambut orange dan mukanya banyak piercingnya) Tobi diperlakukan tidak senonoh sama ono noh!! (nunjuk ke arah Al)

**Pein : **(ngeliat Tobi sama Al bergantian dengan tatapan dingin khasnya) Terus kenapa? Bukan urusan gue, kan? Siapa suruh pake topeng kayak gitu?

**Tobi : **(berasa kayak ditiban batu)

**Pein : **(balik badan dan ngomong ke seseorang yang mukanya item sama putih dan ada cangkang yang kayak taneman pemakan serangga) Zetsu!! Yakin dia lewat sini?! Kok, kita malah masuk ke acaranya orang gini, sih?

**Zetsu : **Tapi, saya beneran ngeliat mereka lewat sini.

**Kisame : **Udah. Ribet banget ginian aja. (ngambil samehadanya terus jalan ke salah satu meja) HEH!! (ngebentak ala preman sambil ngegebrak meja pake samehadanya yang super gede) Ngomong lo semua!! Lo kemanain Jinchuurikinya?!! JAWAB!!

**Lily : **(langsung marah, gak terima dibentak-bentak kayak gitu) HEEH!! APA MAKSUD LO PAKE NGEBENTAK-BENTAK GUE, HAH?!! LO PIKIR LO SIAPAA??!! (gebrak meja balik, kesel)

**Kisame : **Eh, gue nanyanya udah baek-baek, nih... Lo jangan nyolot gitu! Belom pernah ngerasain kena ni barang, kan? (ngelirik ke samehadanya)

**Lily : **Ah!! Beginian mah, tinggal di 'Reducto' aja!! (sambil ngarahin tongkat sihirnya ke arah samehada Kisame yang akhirnya tinggal abu)

**Kisame : **(shock) SAMEHADA GUEEE!! HHUUUEEEEE!! ITACHII!!! (langsung lari ke seseorang berambut item bermata merah)

**Sasori : **(nguap) Daripada kita bertangis ria disini, mending lo cari lagi deh, yang bener si Jinchuuriki itu ada dimana. (ngomong ke Zetsu) Gue mau cepet-cepet ngerakit puppet yang baru, nih.

**Kakuzu : **Hah?! (kaget) Lo dapet duit beli begituan dari mana?!

**Sasori : **Nyolong. Ya enggak, lah. Gue buat sendiri dari hasil tabungan gue, kali! Gue tau pasti lo gak bakalan mau ngasih duit ke gue, jadi gue udah nabung dari jauh-jauh hari.

**Kakuzu : **Hoo... (lega)

**Deidara : **Eh, kalo gue butuh C4 lagi, lo mo nyumbang dana, gak, un?? (ngarep)

**Kakuzu : **Nggak. Cari dana yang lain aja. Ngamen, kek. Jualan, kek. Apaan, kek. Minta mulu!

**Pein : **Zetsu lagi pergi nyari lagi. Konan, status kita gimana?

**Konan, Shinichi : **Apaa??

**Konan : **?? Lo ngapain nyaut! Yang ditanya gue, kali!!

**Shinichi : **Tapi, gue juga Conan!! Nih. (langsung berubah jadi Conan begitu ngedipin mata) Conan, kan?

**Harry : **Weits!! (kagum) Kudou udah bisa berubah-berubah bentuk kayak Voldemort!! Keren!!

**Draco : **Sebentar, sebentar... Sebagai pembawa acara di gala dinner ini, gue wajib tau urusan apa lo-lo semua pada disini?! Udah pake jubah item-item begini.

**Misa malfoy : **Iya. Kayak mau ke pemakaman aja...

**Lucius : **My Lord!! Jubahnya keren, tuh! Buat angkatan Death Eaters berikutnya jubahnya kayak gitu aja! Keren!!

**Pein : **Kita lagi ngejar Jinchuuriki.

**Draco : **Jinchuu... apa???

**Itachi : **Jinchuuriki.

**Misa malfoy : **Jin dalam kelinci???

**Sasori : **Jinchuuriki!!

**Hagrid : **Jin kicrik-kicrik????

**Hidan : **HALLAAAHH! Bikin gue kesel aja ni orang-orangnya!! Mana si Zetsu!? Pengen cepet-cepet cabut gue dari sini!!

**Deidara : **Ntar dulu, un! Disini lagi ada makanan gratis. Mumpung gratis, nih, un! Lagian, Kakuzu pelit, un! Gak mau ngasih uang jajan kalo ada misi. Masakin bekal juga ogah, un!!

**Pein : **(mulai keliatan stress) Mana si Zetsu? Bisa gila gue kelamaan disini...

**Tobi : **Apa lo liat-liat?! (bentak ke arah Al)

**Ginny : **EH!! Anak gue jangan dibentak-bentak!! Ntar dimarahin neneknya, lho! (nunjuk Lily sama Molly)

**Tobi : **(keinget sama kejadian Kisame dan samehadanya, akhirnya sembunyi ke balakang punggung Itachi)

**Zetsu : **(balik) Eh, cuy, sob, guys, man, pren, teman, sobat, bro, brur, coy, kawan!! Akhirnya gue udah nemu 2 orang itu kemana! Ke sono!! (nunjuk ngasal keluar 'Three Broomsticks')

**Pein : **Beneran, ya, yang ini asli. Kita gak bakalan salah tempat lagi, kan?

**Zetsu : **Nggak!! ... nggak tau juga, maksudnya... Eh, bukan!! Pasti bener, dong!! Haha!!

**Pein : **Awas, ya, kalo sampe salah. Gue libas lo pake Rinnegan gue. Akatsuki! Cabut!! (langsung pergi diikutin sama anak buahnya)

**Semua yang ada di Three Broomsticks : **(mangap. Bengong. Terkesima dengan orang-orang aneh berpakaian serba item plus aksen awan merah)

**Misa malfoy : **Umm... yang penting mereka udah cabut. Nah, sekarang, kita juga ma...

Sebelum misa sempet menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu Three Broomsticks tau-tau dibuka sama 3 orang bersenjata lengkap. Ada yang bawa-bawa panah, pedang, bahkan kapak!!

**Draco : **Eh, buset dah!! (panik) Ini mo ngapain lagi?! Masuk ke acara orang sambil bawa senjata gini?? Sini!! Biar gue buang!!

**Gimli : **Jangan!! (langsung meluk kapaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang) Ini udah kayak jiwa gue! Kalo gak ada ini, gue bisa mati, nih!!

**Legolas : **Cih. Lebay...

**Aragorn : **Umm... Maaf, kita ganggu bentar, nih. Mo numpang nanya. Tadi, ada 4 orang kayak anak kecil gak pake sepatu lewat sini, gak?

**Harry : **Anak kecil? Yang ngomong aneh-aneh itu, bukan?

**Hermione : **Yang ngira Dumbledore itu Gandalf, ya?

**Ron : **Yang ribut banget bilang Hogwarts tu Rivendell, lah, Gondor, lah, apa lah.

**Aragorn : **Iya, iya! Yang itu!!

**Ron : **Ohh... 'Auk.

**Aragorn : **Yee... kirain tau kemana. Beneran gak ada yang tau? Ini 2 orang yang lagi bawa-bawa mike (ngeliat ke arah Misa malfoy sama Draco) tau kemana, gak??

**Draco : **Lo pikir gue bokapnya? Minggat! Dari tadi mo makan-makan digangguin aja...

**Misa malfoy : **Iya, iya!! Ngeganggu moment indah gue jadi host gala dinner HPA sama Draco-ku yang amat ganteng dan... (langsung diem begitu liat tatapan maut dari Astoria Greengrass)

**Legolas : **(nguap) Daripada kelamaan disini, gak guna dan gak dapet info apapun, mending kita cabut aja, deh. Oiya, gue mo mani-pedi lagi kalo nemu salon, ya. (ngeliat tangannya yang masih mulus dibandingin tangannya Gimli ma Aragorn) Tangan gue udah mulai buluk, nih...

**Gimli : **(sebel) Segitu aja udah dibilang buluk. Dasar elf!

**Legolas : **Sama gue mo skalian creambath, biar nanti pas kita nyampe Mordor gue gak perlu malu lagi ngadepin Saruman.

**Aragorn : **(bingung) Hubungannya apa??

**Legolas : **Rambut dia lebih putih dari gue. Cabut, yok! (langsung pergi bareng Aragorn dan Gimli)

**Draco : **Sumpah, sekali lagi ada penyusup kesini, gue mending cabut dari karakter HP!! (frustrasi)

**Misa malfoy : **Yaahh... jangan, dong! Ntar, gue sama siapa??

**Oliver : **Peeves! Cek, gih, ada orang lagi gak diluar selain kita?

**Peeves : **(ngecek keluar selama beberapa menit, terus balik lagi) nggak ada, bos! Cuma ada fans sama wartawan!

**Draco : **Beneran, ya? Awas kalo sampe...

Tapi ternyata...

**Sakura : **(masuk ke 'Three Broomsticks' gak pake permisi) NARUTOOOO??!! DIMANA LLLOOOO???

**Sasuke : **Sakura, brisik, ah. (nutup kuping dengan keselnya)

**Sai : **(senyum doang)

**Draco : **... Coret omongan gue yang bilang gue mo cabut dari karakter HP...

**Misa malfoy : **Beneran?! (seneng)

**Draco : **Iya. Tapi, GUE CABUT DARI DUNIA!!

**Jimmy : **Maksudnya apa, sih? (ngelirik ke Teddy)

**Teddy : **Maksudnya, dia mo bunuh diri gitu, deh.

**Karakter HP : **Hoooo... HHHHAAAAAHHHH???? (shocknya telat)

**Draco : **(langsung nyerang para shinobi dari Konohagakure itu tanpa pamit. Main hajar bleh!!)

**Kakashi : **Eh!?! Kok, kita diserang kayak gini, sih?!? Kita cuma numpang lewat, kok?! Sumpah!!

**Draco : **(gak mau lagi ngegubris omongan intruders)

Draco menyerang para shinobi Konoha itu tanpa ampun dan menggiring mereka keluar dari Three Broomsticks. Sementara itu, keempat shinobi cuma bisa nangkis dengan jutsu-jutsu yang mereka tau. Kasian ya...

**Misa malfoy : **Draco... ADDAUW!! (didorong sama Lee, Oliver, sama Cedric)

**Cedric : **(nyengir ke kamera) Berhubung Draco lagi sibuk...

**Oliver : **(nyengir juga) Berarti hostnya berkurang.

**Lee : **Maka dari itu, kita yang ganti buat penutupan setelah riot barusan.

**Cedric : **Kayak biasanya aja, ya. Cedric Diggory...

**Lee : **Lee Jordan pastinya!

**Oliver : **Dan juga Oliver Wood...

**Lee, Cedric, Oliver : **Pamit!!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

* * *

**A/N : **Desember! Yuhu!! Gue menepati janjiku pada kalian, kan?! Yippiee! Dua minggu sebelum UAS!! Asiikk!! Maaf, jadi aneh banget... Tapi, gala dinner chapter berikutnya bakal lebih fokus ke kehidupan para karakter HP. Buat Draco's fans, dia bakal balik, kok, setelah ngusir Team 7. Hehe.

***_NeenDhie_* CooL1412 : **Gak rela gue Kaitou lo bajak! Ni, gue lanjutin. Oiya, lo keluarnya di chapter paling akhir aja, ya? Maaf...

**Aloha : **AMPUUNN!! Jangan bunuh sayaaa!! Eh, 'Fairytale' udah launching (cuih!) chapter 8, lho! Kemane aje looo... Gak up to date, ih!

**Lunatique~Sakura : **Ini, nih. Contoh anak baik. Ngeliat orang bingung langsung dipijitin. Haha!! Ai? Ada, tuh. Tapi tidur.

**Misa malfoy : **See?! I told ya kalo gue beneran bilang 'your wish is my command'. Begitu wish lo bilang mo dipasangin sama Draco, gue pasangin, kan?! See?? Gue baik, kan?? (songong)

Nantikan chapter berikutnya sekitar… Januari kali, ya. Mungkin... Hehe.

Coolkid, pamit!!


	13. Gala Dinner part 2

**A/N : **Chapter terakhir HPA!! Hiks… makasih buat yang rajin baca apalagi rajin review dan ngasih semangat. Makasih, makasih! Sekarang, kita masuk ke gala dinner part 2. Smoga semuanya pada suka, ya!

**Disclaimer : **Punya JKR sama Gosho Aoyama.

**Ceritanya mulai dari sekaaa... rang!! Haha!!**

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS

**Chika ****the Deidara's Lover : **Halo pemirsa! Ketemu sama Chika! Haha. Kaget, ya, kenapa bukan Misa atau Draco yang buka acara gala dinner? Sebenernya, si Misa lagi dirawat di backstage gara-gara cedera abis didorong sama Oliver, Cedric, juga Lee. Dorongnya kasar, sih...

**Misa malfoy : **(merintih-rintih kesakitan) Awas lo bertiga. Gue bales!!

**Lee, Oliver, Cedric : **(gulps)

**Chika the Deidara's Lover : **Udah, udah. Jangan dendam gitu dong. Oiya, seharusnya, gue ditemenin sama, Draco. Tapi, berhubung dia lagi ngusir orang-orang gak penting, jadi...

**Draco : **(masuk ke dalem Three Broomsticks, tampang udah pucet)

**Karakter HP : **(cheers)

**Chika **(**A/N : **penname lo kepanjangan. Gue singkat, ya? Hehe)** : **Weheeii!! Draco udah balik, pemirsa!! Kemane aje lo?

**Draco : **Itu, ngusir yang tadi. Gue suruh aja mereka gabung sama yang orang pake baju item yang dateng sebelumnya berhubung mereka nyari orang yang sama. Eh, malah berantem bunuh-bunuhan gitu…

**Chika : **Waduuhh… Yaudah, deh. Yang penting Draco udah ada di sini lagi. Opening, yuk, opening!!

**Draco : **Haduh... Nggak deh. Capek banget gue... Lo sendirian aja, ya? Gue capek...

**Chika : **Yaahh... Kok, gitu, sih?! Masa' gue sendirian??

**Cedric : **Sini! Sama host berpengalaman aja macem gue (langsung ngambil mike punya Draco)

**Chika : **Asik! Sama Diggory!!

**Cedric :** Halo pemirsa! Kita kembali mengudara setelah kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh para shinobi dari Konohagakure dan juga Akatsuki dan para Fellowship. Bersama saya, Cedric Diggory yang menemani...

**Chika : **Chika the Deidara's Lover!!

**Cedric : **Sekarang, mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan di dalam 'Three Broomsticks' dalam masa gala dinner...

Tiba-tiba pintu kebuka dan masuk seorang cewek clingak-clinguk.

**Draco : **Hadooooohhhh!! (desperate, jedokin kepala ke meja makan) Ini siapa lagi, sih??!! Kalo gak punya undangan, gak usah masuk, deh!!

**NeendhieCool1412 : **(nunjukin undangan)

**Cedric : **Punya, tuh, Drake. Berarti dia tamu sah.

**Zhen Xiao Fang : **Nda!! Ntu, tuh yang harusnya bantuin kita di kandang burung hantu, tapi gak pernah nongol!!

**Amanda Garsen : **Oiya!!! Eh, kemana aja lo? Nongol baru sekarang!!

**NeendhieCool1412 : **(nyengir, ngerasa bersalah) Gue ketiduran. Bangun-bangun udah jam 11 malem. Gue langsung buru-buru ke Hogwarts, tapi begitu gue nyampe udah sepi, kosong, gak ada siapa-siapa. Terus gue tanya Myrtle pada kemana, dia bilang pada di sini. Yaudah, gue langsung ke sini. Maap, ya...

**Zhen Xiao Fang : **Enak aja maaf-maaf! Nda, hajar yok!! (langsung berdiri sama Amanda Garsen)

**Z-hard : **Sesama teman jangan saling hajar. Jagalah perdamaian di muka bumi.

**Remus Black : **Lebay lo...

**Misa malfoy : **Suruh duduk aja, deh. Udah laper, nih...

**Cedric : **Tuh. (nunjuk kursi kosong di samping kursi Oliver Wood) Duduk aja dulu di situ.

**NeendhieCool1412 : **(duduk di samping Oliver)

**Chika : **Bakal ada penyusup lagi gak, nih? (nanya ke Draco)

**Draco : **Gak bakalan. Udah gue pasang spell anti penyusup di sekitar sini.

**Karakter HP : **(cheers terus mulai makan)

**Cedric : **Eh, sambil makan, kita ngobrol, dong! Gimana kalo ngobrolin soal film Harry Potter 6 yang bakal keluar summer taun 2009?

**Harry : **(angkat tangan) Gue mo protes!!

**Chika : **Kenapa?

**Harry : **Gue mau Daniel Radclife diganti! Soalnya, dia gak pake feeling meranin tokoh gue! Gak relllaaa!!!

**Ron : **Gue juga mo protes! Masa' di filmnya gue keliatan extra bego gitu, sih? Gue, kan, keren!!

**Semua yang ada di Three Broomsticks : **(langsung ngeliatin Ron dengan tatapan 'lo bilang apa?? Yakin lo??')

**Ron : **(bingung) Kenapa semuanya ngeliat gue kayak gitu, sih? Emang gue keren, kan? Honey, belain aku! (ngomong ke Hermione)

**Hermione : **(keselek) Ohook!! Apa? Oh. Yaah... Emang di filmnya kliatan cengo banget, tapi... Kalo kamu dibilang keren juga...

**Ron : **Hermione!! 'Teganya, teganya dirimu padaku...' (langsung berdangdut ria)

**Lee : **Si Robert Pattinson main gitarnya jago, tapi sayang suaranya ancur.

**Cedric : **Iya, iya. Untung dia gak nyanyi waktu meranin gue di GoF. Bisa ilang image cool gue (langsung nyisir rambut terus dikibas-kibas kayak model iklan shampo).

**Oliver : **Najong lo. Emang dia nyanyi dimana?

**Lee, Cedric : **'Twilight'.

**Lavender : **Gue cantik banget di HP 6! Senengnya!! Auw!!

**Parvati : **Oya? (sambil ngunyah pudding beras) Kok bisa? Operasi plastik, ya?

**NeendhieCool1412 : **Sayang Oliver udah gak ada lagi...

**Oliver : **Bagus, lah! Haha! Gue gak perlu merana ngeliat dirinya sendiri diperanin gak sesuai sama karakter kita! Makan tu karakter!!

**Draco : **Tom Felton menurut gue dapet-dapet aja, tuh, feel jadi guenya.

**Dean : **Kurang, tau. Kurang nyebelin! Haha!!

**Draco : **Wa, wa, wa, waaahh... Cari masalah lo. Mau gue hajar kayak shinobi yang tadi, hah?!

**Dean : **(nyengir)

**Seamus : **Tenang, Ron (nepuk-nepuk punggung Ron). Gue juga ngerasa kalo karakter gue di filmnya keliatan jauuuuuuuhhhh lebih tolol dari aslinya.

**Ron : **Iya, kan!

**Seamus : **Tapi... kalo lo cuma jauh doang, bukan jaaaaaaauuuuuuuhhhhhh kayak gue. Hehe.

**Ron : **Berarti deket dong, sama karakter gue?! Ah! Sialan lo!!

**Fenrir : **Kalo gue seneng! Gue jadi keren gitu ntar di filmnya! Haha!!

**Chika : **Oya? Emang siapa yang meranin?

**Fenrir : **Lupa gue. Tapi, yang jelas mukanya mirip sama David Beckham gitu! Haha!!

**Semua orang di 'Three Broomsticks' : **(langsung pada mangap, shock (**A/N : **Believe me, itu juga reaksi gue pertama kali pas liat foto-foto castnya. Sumpah, kaget banget banget banget banget (diulang terus sampe mulut pegel) pas gue ngeliat siapa yang jadi Greyback… Temen gue yang penggila 'Twilight' aja sampe diem dulu sebentar terus bilang 'Kayaknya gue jadi lebih suka werewolf daripada vampire.'))

**Sirius : **AH! Kenapa dia dikasih aktor mukanya bener gitu?! Lha, gue?! (stress sendiri)

**Riddle : **Eh, yang meranin lo itu Gary Oldman. Mukanya masih nyerempet sama Jhonny Depp.

**Sirius : **Tapi, kenapa muka nyerempet Jhonny Deppnya gak ditonjolin? Gue malah keliatan kayak Inspector Gordon gitu!

**Riddle : **Itu mah, derita lo...

**Shinichi : **Oh. Dia mo ngomong Inspector Gordon. Gue kira mo bilang Inspektur Megure.

**Heiji : **Ngaco aja lo…

**Remus : **(minum dengan tenangnya, tapi tiba-tiba ngerasa ada seseorang ngerangkul pundaknya)

**Fenrir : **(ngomong ke arah Remus dengan nada yang seductive) Tapi, siapa pun yang meranin kamu di luar sana, tetep aja kamu yang paling manis.

**Sirius : **Eh, eh, eh! Itu tangan ngapain disitu?! Suruh minggat!

**Fenrir : **Apa, sih? Suka-suka gue dong! Sirik aja, lo! (nyengir)

**Riddle : **Fenrir.

**Fenrir : **Hah?

**Riddle : **(nunjuk ke tangan Greyback yang lagi nemplok di pundak Remus) Pinggirin.

**Fenrir : **Tapi...

**Riddle : **Pinggirin sekarang atau lo mau gue 'Avada Kedavra'?

**Fenrir : **(kesel, tapi akhirnya nurunin tangannya juga)

**Cedric : **Wah, kayaknya battle di meja 8 udah di mulai, nih! Asiikk!

**Chika : **Ho'oh, Ho'oh! Penasaran siapa yang bakal menang! Hihi!!

**Tonks : **Aduh... Remus darling kasian banget terpaksa duduk di situ...

**Regulus : **Halah. Paling juga gak apa-apa. Khawatiran amat, sih. Gak bakal ilang, kok (makan dengan tenangnya).

**Chika : **Tadi kan, pada protes sama aktor atau aktris yang meranin kalian. Kalo seandainya kalian di kasih kesempatan buat milih aktor atau aktris mana bakal meranin kalian, kalian pilih siapa?

**Harry : **Freddy Highmore.

**Ron : **Freddy Highmore! Masih kemudaan, kali.

**Harry : **Oh. Shia LeBouf, deh.

**Angelina : **Ih. Ngaco, deh, Harry. Gak ada mirip-miripnya sama lo! Kalo gue mau Rihanna yang meranin gue.

**Alicia : **Dia bukannya penyanyi?

**Angelina : **Beyonce aja bisa akting, masa' Rihanna gak bisa? Gengsi, dong!

**Sirius : **Gue maunya yang meranin gue itu... Tom Cruise? Ah, cebol. Brad Pitt? Boleh, tuh. Tapi, terlalu blonde. Jude Law? Blonde abis dan mukanya player gitu... Josh Duhammel! Ah, nggak ah. Umm... Jhonny Depp kali, ya?

**Riddle : **Iya. Tapi, dandanannya pas dia main di 'Pirates', ya (ketawa).

**Sirius : **Diem lo! Terus buat Remus harusnya yang meranin tu Ewan McGregor! Kenapa produsernya batal make Ewan buat meranin Remus, sih?! Nyebelin!!

**Remus : **Soalnya, nanti bukan bawa tongkat sihir malah bawa Lightsaber. (nyeruput tehnya **A/N : **Bagi yang gak tau Ewan McGregor, dia itu pernah main jadi Obi Wan Kenobi di 'Star Wars'. Ganteng mampus tu orang... Oiya, sama di 'Moulin Rouge' juga pernah main)

**Sirius : **Oiya, ya...

**Chika : **Kan, kalian semua pada pernah melewati masa-masa sekolah di Hogwarts. Menurut kalian, pelajaran yang paling asik tu apaan?

**Snape : **Pelajaran yang diajar sama gue (ditimpuk). Aduh!

**Charlie : **'Care of Magical Creature'! Itu pelajaran paling asik seluruh dunia! Iya, gak, Grid?

**Hagrid : **Iya banget! Hahaha!!

**Harry : **'Defense Against the Dark Art'!! Pelajaran paling asik, apalagi pas diajarin sama Remus!

**Yang pernah diajarin sama Remus : **(cheers)

**Cedric : **Iya, iya! Gue setuju banget, tu! Daripada 2 orang sebelomnya tu gak banget!

**Neville : **Apalagi pas Snape yang ngajar. (merinding) Mending gue gak lulus dari Hogwarts daripada gue mesti diajarin sama dia...

**Snape : **Oh, gitu?! Oke, fine!! (ngambek)

**Lucius : **Jijik ah, lo! Ngambekan.

**Misa : **Tapi, pelajaran kalian di Hogwarts tu kepake, gak, sih?

**George : **KEPAKE BANGET, ya nggak Fred?

**Fred : **Iya. KEPAKE BANGET, lho! Hahaha!!

**James : **Aahh… gue ngerti tu, bahasa begituan. Dikasih penekanan berarti kebalikan dari yang diomongin, kan?

**George, Fred : **(nyengir)

**Cedric : **Berarti… gak kepake, dong?

**Fred : **Ya iya, lah. Kita, kan, bisnis alat-alat joke gitu. Emang di Hogwarts diajarin gimana dibikinnya? Kagak, tuh!

**Slughorn : **Tapi, kalian bikinnya pake ilmu Potion, kan?

**George, Fred : **(diem, mikir sebentar) ...... iya juga, sih...

**Amanda Garsen : **Yee... itu artinya kepake, dong!

**Harry : **Kalo gue...

**Kingsley : **Eh, kita mah, Auror kerjaannya. Pasti kepake lah, ilmu dari Hogwartsnya.

**Harry : **Hoo... Iya, ya.

**Cedric : **Haha. (menghela napas) Hmm... Jadi kangen sama masa-masa itu, deh...

**NeendhieCool1412 : **Kalo seandainya kalian punya kantong ajaib Doraemon, kalian pengen punya alat yang mana?

**Draco : **Gue mau mesin waktunya!

**Dean : **Baling-baling bambu!

**Bill : **Gerbang penghenti waktunya!

**Peter : **Roti yang bikin lo pinter! Tinggal dijiplakin ke tulisan apa pun dan lo makan, langsung inget semuanya!

**Teddy : **Ngapain rotinya. Ntar kekenyangan. Mending penanya aja sekalian. Pena yang bisa diatur-atur mo nilai berapa. Asik tu!

**Peter : **Kan gue sekalian makan. Perut gue kayak karet, kok. Bisa melar!

**Ginny : **Pintu kemana saja!

**Lucius : **Gue mau kantong ajaibnya.

**Semua orang di Three Broomsticks : **(noleh ke Lucius)

**Lucius : **Apa?

**Dean : **Sumpah, dia jago banget milihnya! Eh, tapi, kan, dari dalem kantong ajaibnya?

**Lucius : **Iya. Di kantong ajaibnya ada kantong ajaib cadangan.

**Riddle : **Ah, repot amat. Siapa yang butuh kantong ajaib Doraemon kalo kita bisa sihir? (ngambil sebuah cangkir dan nyeruput teh dengan tenangnya)

**Remus : **Ah. Itu punya gue... (ngeliat ke cangkir yang lagi dipegang Riddle)

**Riddle : **Oya? (sok kaget, senyum) Wah, maaf, ya. Gak sengaja. Kirain punya gue. Lo minum aja punya gue kalo gitu. Haha. Aduh... Jadi, ciuman secara gak langsung, nih. Haha.

**Remus : **(cuma bisa bengong denger omongan Riddle. Muka mulai merah)

**Sirius, Lucius, Greyback, Snape : **(keliatan kesel banget ngedenger omongannya Riddle)

**Greyback : **Daripada ngomongin Doraemon, mending ngomongin yang lain aja yang lebih mutu. (narik sebuah piring berisi nasi goreng seafood dan mulai makan)

**Remus : **Ah! Itu nasi goreng gue!

**Greyback : **Oya? (sok kaget) Gue kira ini punya gue. Aduh, maaf, ya. Haha. Sendoknya juga punya lo?

**Remus : **Yaiyalah!

**Greyback : **Aduh, maaf. Haha. Jadi ciuman secara gak langsung juga, deh.

**Remus : **(blush)

**Sirius : **ADDUUUHHH!! (kesel) Tolol banget sih, lo berdua! (nunjuk Riddle) Jelas-jelas lo tu minum wine, bukan teh. Kenapa bisa salah ambil gitu, hah!? (nunjuk Greyback) terus, lo tu udah jelas makan steak, kenapa bisa salah ambil gitu, hah?! Nasi goreng sama steak tu beda jauh, odong!! (kesel)

**Lucius : **Iya, iya. Terus, apaan tuh. Ciuman secara gak langsung. Cuih! Kalo mo cium, langsung aja. (langsung meluk Remus dari samping)

**Sirius : **Eh, nyet! (murka) berani-berani lo pegang Remus, gue timpa lo pake Hagrid! (**Hagrid : **Ha?) (narik Remus lepas dari Lucius) Udah jelas-jelas dia lebih suka gue, masih aja lo ngotot!

**Snape : **Sok tau lo, Black! Lo belom nanya, kan, ke Remus gimana perasaan dia. Mungkin aja dia lebih suka sama gue? (winks terus blows a kiss ke arah Remus)

**Remus : **(merinding parah dan mulai parno)

**Sirius : **Gak perlu ditanya juga gue tau kalo Remus lebih sayang sama gue. Lo semua gak tau, kan, yang kita lakuin di backstage? Kita kan... HMPPH!!

**Remus : **(langsung nyium Sirius telak di bibir buat ongkos tutup mulut)

**Semua orang di Three Broomsticks : **(heboooohhhhh banget!!)

**Tonks : **(pingsan di tempat)

**Sirius : **(bengong, tapi begitu sadar apa yang baru aja kejadian langsung pasang senyum nyebelin ke arah 'saingan'nya) See?

**Snape, Riddle, Lucius, Greyback : **BRENGSEKK!!!! (langsung nyerang Sirius)

**Chika : **Waduuh?! Gimana, nih? Kok, jadi rusuh gini, sih? Aduuuhh?!!

**Cedric : **(menghindar dari mantra nyasar yang dikeluarin sama Riddle) Me... mendingan kita cabut aja, deh! Ngungsi gak tau kemana! (ngerunduk lagi buat menghindar dari mantra yang kali ini dikeluarin sama Lucius)

Sementara itu di luar 'Three Broomsticks'...

**Murasaki Ryoushin : **Pemirsa, masih melaporkan dari depan 'Three Broomsticks' dimana diadakan 'HPA Gala Dinner' untuk 'The Wizard Channel'. Seperti yang kita lihat, fans-fans masih dengan setia menunggu artis-artis HP untuk keluar dari dalam inn. Sebelumnya tadi Draco Malfoy sempet keluar sambil melemparkan mantra-mantra pengusir bagi 4 orang Shinobi nyasar, namun semenjak Draco kembali ke dalam penginapan, tidak ada tanda-tanda artis HP yang akan keluar. Lalu... Ng? (ngedenger ribut-ribut dari dalem 'Three Broomsticks') Kok, ribut amat di dalem? Kayak ada orang berantem...

**Fans 1# : **Katanya makan-makan, kok, kayak lagi ada duel, ya?

**Fans 2# : **Ih... lightningnya keren coy! Ada sinar-sinar merah sama ijo gitu nyala-nyala dari dalem.

**Murasaki Ryoushin : **Ehem. Pemirsa, sebenernya di sini ada big screen yang super duper gede buat nyiarin kejadian di dalam sana. Tapi, sejak kedatangan 4 shinobi terakhir yang akhirnya diusir oleh Draco Malfoy, sepertinya kabel penghubungnya putus atau ada kerusakan teknis lainnya. Jadi, semenjak tadi, kita yang ada di luar ini gak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Eh?

**Cedric : **(keluar dari penginapan sambil narik Chika, diikutin sama Lee dan Oliver yang bawa Misa)

**Murasaki Ryoushin : **Lho?

**James : **(keluar dari penginapan sambil gendong Lily, diikutin sama Alice, Frank, sama Peter)

**Murasaki Ryoushin : **Kok...?

**Para pembaca awards sama staff special : **(keluar dari penginapan, setengah ngerunduk kayak menghindar dari peluru nyasar)

**Murasaki Ryoushin : **He??

**NeendhieCool1412 : **(keluar dengan tenang dari dalem penginapan sambil makan dan bawa-bawa piring mie bakso)

**Murasaki Ryoushin : **(garuk-garuk kepala heran) Kok, pada berhamburan keluar, sih?? Pemirsa, daripada bingung terus-terusan, mending kita tanya langsung sama salah satu dari mereka. (nyemperin artis-artis HP yang pada melipir di toko-toko sekitar 'Three Broomsticks') Permisi. Kok, pada menghambur keluar gini? Emang di dalem ada apa, ya?

**Rabastan : **Lo cek deh, di dalem ada apaan. Gue, sih, ogah.

**Dolohov : **Apa?!! Gak kedengeran! Berisik banget, nih diluar!!

**Lavender : **No comment, no comment!

**Narcissa : **(diem seribu bahasa)

**Murasaki Ryoushin : **Kok, gak ada yang mo ngasih konfirmasi, sih? Teddy Lupin, kasih jawaban yang jelas, dong! (nyodorin mike ke Teddy)

**Teddy : **Hah?! Eh... (keliatan panik) Aduh, gak bisa ngasih comment, nih. Gue sendiri juga masih shock. Maaf, ya. (langsung ngibrit, cabut dari reporter)

**Murasaki Ryoushin : **Lho?? Lho?? Kenapa pada gak mau ngasih... ADUH!! (di dorong jatoh sama 3 orang sampe ngilang dari layar kamera)

**Lee : **(nyengir) Biarpun Gala Dinner berakhir kacau...

**Cedric : **(nyengir) Yang penting, kita bisa nutup acara ini lagi!

**Oliver : **(nyengir) Bener banget! Dan kali ini bener-bener kita tutup buat selamanya. Sedih, ya... Hiks.

**Lee : **Ho-oh. Hiks.

**Cedric : **Hiks juga. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai. (diem cuma 1 detik) Mengheningkan cipta selesai! (langsung ceria lagi) Langsung ke penutupan biasanya, sob!

**Lee : **Yo'i!! (gembira) Saya Lee Jordan dari 'HPA Red Carpet' mo undur diri dari layar!

**Oliver : **Juga saya, Oliver Wood dan rekan saya Cedric Diggory dari HPA mau cabut!

**Chika : **Ikutan-ikutan! Chika dari 'HPA Gala Dinner' juga mo pergi, nih!

**Misa malfoy : **Ikkuttt!! Gue belom pernah closing! Misa Malfoy juga dari 'HPA Gala Dinner' yang lagi cedera gara-gara 3 orang ini juga mo pulang!

**Lee, Oliver, Cedric, Chika, Misa : **PAMIT!!

ENDS

* * *

**A/N : **AKHIRNYAA!! Ya Tuhan... selesei juga kewajiban gue menyelesaikan fanfic satu ini. Haha! Kelar, man! Asik!! Tadinya mo gue post pas New Year Eve, tapi gue tau lo semua pasti udah gak sabar dan gatel pengen tau endingnya. Iya, kaaann?? (sok kepedean abis...)

**Misa malfoy : **sama-sama. Gue juga seneng kalo bisa bikin orang seneng. Hehe. Wah, kalo lo sering dipanggil Kaito, gue sering dipanggil Lee Shaoran dari 'Cardcaptor Sakura'. Kadang juga gue dipanggil Kirimaru dari 'Ninja Boy'. Hayo! Tau gak, lo? Ni anime lama semua, sih... Oiya, ngomong-ngomong soal YM, gue jarang banget OL lewat YM. MSN aja udah jaraaanng banget. Gue lebih sering OL pake facebook. Jadi, maaf kalo jarang ngobrol. Dan gue OL diatas jam 8 (internet gratis!!) Hehe.

**NeedhieCool1412 : **Waah... ati-ati lo kalo sendirian. Ntar disamping lo ada yang nemenin........ Kok jadi horor, ya? Ah, anyway, makasih udah ngereview lagi. Aduuh... kita jarang contact-contact lagi, nih. Haha.

**Aloha : **Tu, udah ada dialog antar penghuni meja 8. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar dialog. Haha! Ni, udah gak ada lagi yang macem-macem selain tokoh HP sama Conan. Makasih banyak, ya, udah rajin review selama ini! *Cup cup muah* (langsung digaplok sama Aloha)

**LunatiqueSakura : **Masa' sih, paling lucu? Jadi mo malu... Biarlah Ai tidur. Dia bangun semalem suntuk buat bikin penawar apotoxin (kali). Atau dia keenakan main 'Pet Society' di facebook. ....... Itu gue, kali, ya? Tuh. Your knight in shinning armor udah balik.

**Special buat Chika : **WOI! Kalo ganti penname ngomong dulu! Terlanjur gue ketik, nih! (kesel) Tapi, gak apa-apa, lah, ya. Yang penting lo nongol di sini. Ya, nggak?! Hehe. Maaf, gak diganti. Males... (nyengir innocent)

Yaah. Demikianlah HPA a.k.a. 'Harry Potter Awards' berarkhir disini. Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngebaca, ngikutin dari chapter 1 sampe akhir. Terima kasih juga buat para reviewers yang udah ngedukung gue. Ada yang minta dan mengemis-ngemis dilanjutin (lebay), ada yang ngeritik, ada juga yang ngeflame (orang aneh...). Tapi, buat gue semua review kalian itu sangat berharga dan gue seneng banget nerima review lo semua! Sumpah!

Dan biarpun HPA udah tamat, gue gak bakal berenti buat bikin fanfic HP lainnya yang berbahasa Indonesia. Bukti, baru kemaren gue posting cerita baru yang judulnya 'Benteng!' Dibaca, ya? Hehe. Terus review juga.

Sekali lagi, makasih makasih makasih makasih makasih (terus diulang sampe pegel) atas dukungannya! Mohon dukungannya lagi buat berikutnya, ya!

Coolkid, bener-bener pamit dari HPA! Bubye!!

**PS : **Merry Christmas (telat!) and Happy New Year, ya! Happy holiday, semuanya!


End file.
